


Initially Yours

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 112,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Upon waking up on his 18th birthday, Draco Malfoy noticed three small letters on his wrist: HJG.That same day, Hermione Granger also woke up with letters on hers: DLM."What does it mean?" she asked quietly."It means… we're soulmates."Now complete!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! it has been a long time since I have posted a new story. I have been working on this one for about a month now and I decided it was time to post the first chapter. I was originally going to wait until I completed it, but I got impatient. Plus, since it's past midnight, it means it's my birthday, so this is a gift to you all from me!
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to my alpha, SweetLittleBullet and my beta, ravenslight and NuclearNik.
> 
> Disclaimer for entire fic: I do not own Harry Potter; I write for enjoyment and that is all.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start, covered in sweat and, to his humiliation, tears. He had been having a night terror, which was common most nights, though he had hoped he would get a reprieve since it was his birthday.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was still the early hours of the morning and the sun had yet to even begin to rise. Shivering from his wet clothes, he decided that 3am was an acceptable time to take a hot shower and hoped that once he was warm and dry, he would be able to convince his body to get a few more hours of sleep.

He padded his way to the large, adjoining bathroom, and with the moon shining brightly through the open skylight, he decided to forgo even turning on the lights.

He turned on the tap and stripped his wet pyjamas from his body as the water rose to his preferred temperature. Leaving the clothes on the floor, he looked up to see himself in the mirror.

He was still incredibly thin but was starting to gain back the weight he lost due to the stress of having a megalomaniac live in his home the past year. His eyes had a dark hue under them that illustrated he was still getting next to no sleep at night; it was hard to come by, seeing as how nightmares plagued him nightly since the war ended nearly two months ago.

The steam from the shower was starting to fog the mirror, which was his signal that it was time to get in.

He hissed as the hot water cascaded down his body, relieving some of the aches and stiff muscles. His body was pink from the scalding water, and he lathered up soap to wash the sweat away. He always started with his arms, hoping day he would be able to be rid of the ugly monstrosity that was the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He kept his eyes away from the offending tattoo while he washed it, not wanting to be reminded of what it meant that he was. He looked down as he washed his right arm and he noticed something peculiar on the inside of his wrist. Squinting, he brought his hand closer to his face to see what it was.

It consisted of three small letters, each about a half a centimetre tall.

_HJG_

Confused, he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, hoping it was all in his head from lack of sleep. When he opened them again, however, the letters were still there. He rubbed at them, but they wouldn't go away. Frustrated, he began to scratch at them as well, breaking skin, but they were still persistently there.

Turning off the water, Draco quickly got out and toweled off. He went to his room to grab his wand, muttering out a _Lumos_ to get a better look at his wrist.

Still not believing what he was seeing, he rummaged through his dresser drawers and found a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt to toss on.

"Mother!" his voice bellowed, not caring that it was the middle of the night.

Narcissa Malfoy currently sat on the other side of the small French chateau. She, too, was plagued with nightmares and had taken a cup of chamomile tea with her to the sunroom. She sat there quietly, sipping her tea while she surrounded herself with the scent of flowers and the light of the moon shining all around her. She closed her eyes and attempted to relax her body, but Draco's shrill voice shattered the calm she tried to instill within herself.

"Draco?" she called back, confused as to why he was seeking her out at this time of night.

She set down her tea on a nearby table and quickly walked over to the entrance of the sunroom just as Draco came rounding the corner.

"What's wrong, my dragon?" she asked, noting that something was clearly troubling him. "Did you have a nightmare? I can warm you up a spot of chamomile tea—"

"Do you know what this is?" her son asked, stretching out his arm so that his wrist was face up and right under her nose. She glanced down, and her breath hitched, her pale, slim fingers moving to her lips in surprise.

Draco watched his mother's reaction closely. His own lips pressed together in a thin line. "I take it this is father's doing?"

Narcissa simply nodded. "Yes, I… I completely forgot about the spell…"

"Spell? What spell?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Narcissa held her sons wrist and ran her cool fingers over the letters.

_HJG_

"Just tell me what the letters mean, Mother," he pleaded quietly.

She looked up at him then, their eyes locked as she said, "They are the initials of your soulmate."

Draco felt like he had been punched in the gut. His knees gave out and either his mother conjured up a chair or he was already near one, but he landed with a thud and sat there in shock while his mother explained.

According to her, the use of a soulmate spell was used among many of the pure-blood families, especially in the olden days. The spell was usually cast within the first year of the child's life and went into effect seventeen years later on their eighteenth birthday, when they became an adult within the Wizarding society. The Malfoy matriarch had been debating if she wanted to cast such a spell on her little boy, and she and Lucius had argued over it for a year. Most of her pure-blood friends had done away with it, but Lucius was set in his ways and since it "worked for them, it would work for their son." She ended up conceding, as she wanted to ensure that her son would be able to live a happy life with a loving marriage.

With the hectic year that they had had, Narcissa had forgotten that the spell would go into effect when he turned eighteen. The letters on his wrist were those of his soulmate.

"May I see them again?" his mother asked gently.

He nodded slowly, lifting his arm towards her.

"Hm… H… J… G. I wonder who that is?" She sat next to him and frowned slightly in thought, flicking her wand as her cup of tea floated to her. "Well, there are the Greengrass's, but they don't have any daughters that have a first name that starts with H. What about your friend Gregory? Does he have a sister?"

Draco shook his head. "No… he's an only child."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Well, maybe it's not someone you know yet. It could be anyone that you meet in your life."

"Why would he do this?" he asked quietly, staring at the letters. "Now someone will be bound to me forever. _Me_. A Death Eater." He snarled the last words, tearing his eyes away from his arm.

"Darling, you must realize that he—I mean _we_ —had your best interest at heart. We wanted you to be happy with someone rather than just arranging a marriage for you. With this spell, it is guaranteed you will love the person and want to spend the rest of your life with them, rather than being in a loveless relationship."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. "Does the spell…" He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Does it _make_ us love each other?"

"No. It does not _make_ you or your soulmate love each other," she said simply.

Draco quirked a brow. "But?"

His mother sighed. "But it will make anyone else undesirable."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Don't give me that look, Draco. It doesn't force desire on some unsuspecting witch like that of a love potion. All the spell does is match your magical cores to someone who is the same as yours. This usually happens with magical folk anyways, a natural attraction in a way, but with this spell, it helps you find them sooner."

"What if the woman is with someone at the moment? Are they going to start finding them repulsive? Won't that ruin her— _their_ —life?"

Narcissa waved him off. "It wouldn't have worked out, so it would just be a matter of time before they ended things anyway."

Draco gave her a skeptical look.

Narcissa smiled and reached over, placing her hand on top of his. " _You're_ her soulmate, and she yours. It doesn't matter if she doesn't love you _now_ , or if you even like her when you first meet. Eventually, you will fall in love, and you'll be… happy."

"I don't deserve to be happy," he muttered, pulling his hand away from hers.

"Draco—"

"I _don't_ , Mother. It's true, and no matter what you say, it won't change anything." He pulled the sleeve on his left arm up all the way. "I'm _branded_. I brought in fucking _Death Eaters_ into the one place that was supposed to be safe for over hundreds of children. "

"You had no choice, my dragon, no choice—"

"There's always a _choice_. I could have— _should have_ —gone to Dumbledore, or even Snape, sooner. Gotten us the hell out of that mess. But instead, I wanted to 'prove' myself. And to who? My sadistic monster of a father? The nearly soulless, evil, vile man who resided here and tortured us over and over for someone else's mistakes? _I_ make myself sick, and I have a feeling this person who is my soulmate, as you say, is going to feel the exact same way."

Narcissa's eyes glistened with tears, but she held strong. "If anything, you _deserve_ happiness because of all that. You were put in an awful position, and I, for one, am very proud of you. Your soulmate can, and will, forgive you. I know she will."

"And if she doesn't? If she doesn't accept me?"

"But she will; that's what this means. It means there is someone out there who will love you, no matter what. That's what a soulmate is for: to accept you unconditionally."

Draco gave an indifferent shrug. "I guess we'll see."

Draco knew his mother was trying to make him feel better, but he still didn't like the whole ordeal. "You said that the Malfoys all used this spell… does it only work on pure-bloods? Does it only match you with another pure-blood?"

"Generally, yes, though there have been cases in which it matched someone with a lesser quality bloodline." Narcissa sniffed, picking up her forgotten tea and taking a sip.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You still don't believe all that nonsense do you, Mother? After everything that happened this past year, please don't tell me you still believe that pure-bloods are better than a half-blood or even a Muggle-born."

"While I don't agree with how things transpired, I do believe someone with a more _pure_ blood lineage is preferable, yes."

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "And if my soulmate isn't deemed pure-blood enough for you, what will you do?"

Narcissa shrugged her narrow shoulders. "Nothing. We will deal with that should circumstances come to it. Though I don't think you have anything to worry about, darling. All Malfoys have been matched with a pure-blood. It's how it always was, so I don't see why it would change with you."

"So that means you and Father… he had the spell done on him too?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes."

"Did you know? I mean, when you woke up one morning and saw his initials on your wrist, did you know what it meant?"

"I did, yes. My parents had told my sisters and I about it as we neared our seventh year and that we might be affected if we were matched with someone. I wasn't worried though; I grew up with all the young pure-blood boys, and I knew exactly who those initials belong to. When I saw Lucius again, he showed me his wrist, and they matched my name. NVB."

_Narcissa Violetta Black_ , Draco thought to himself. He glanced at his mothers wrist and noticed the lack of letters.

"They go away then?"

"They do when your soul is bound through marriage and they are finally united."

Draco sat quietly in contemplation while his mother drank the last of her tea.

"Is there anything else I should know?" he asked as she vanished the tea tray back to the kitchen. "Am I going to know the moment I see her? Or am I going to have to ask every girl whose name starts with H to show me their wrist?"

She smiled at her son as she stood. He followed suit, offering his arm as they walked out of the sunroom.

"I'm really not sure. Your father and I… we had already begun to fall in love before this happened. We got lucky in that regard. My sister, Bella, however—"

"I really don't want to talk to Aunt Bellatrix," Draco said stiffly as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"I only meant to say that she never had any initials appear, so our family and the Lestranges arranged for her and Rudolphus to marry, seeing as how no initials appeared for him either, even though he had already passed his seventeenth birthday."

"No surprise there," Draco muttered bitterly. They stopped when they approached his mother's bedroom doors.

Narcissa unlinked her arm from her son's and waved her wand. A vial appeared in her other hand, and she handed it to Draco. He knew it was Dreamless Sleep without having to look at the contents, knowing that his mother kept a supply of it in the basement.

"Take it and get some rest, my dragon," she said, cupping his cheek with one hand and kissing the other. "And happy birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outpour of likes/follows, and comments from Chapter 1 made me so happy! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far!  
> Some have asked about an update schedule, and I think for now I will try to post on either Friday night/Saturday's, whenever my beta is able to finish editing that current chapter (she is in a Masters program and very busy and I'm grateful for the time she sets aside on Friday's to edit my fic!).   
> Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it as much as Chapter 1!  
> Shout out to my Alpha, Sweet Little Buttet, and my Beta, ravenslight, because without them, this fic wouldn't be possible.  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

Hermione Granger felt deliciously sore. And suffocated. As she woke from sleep—one of the best she had had since the war ended—she felt what could only be described as dead weight laying on top of her chest. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with shockingly bright red hair.

Ron Weasley had apparently thought she made a good pillow. Smiling to herself, she thought about how they came to be in this particular situation.

They had just arrived back from Australia, successfully lifting the memory charm from her parents. She had been a bundle of nerves when they arrived on the other continent, unsure if their task would even be doable or if her parents would ever forgive her.

Fortunately, there wasn't any issue with either. Memories restored, her parents understood why she took such drastic action. They wanted to wait a year or so before returning to England, however, so as to settle things in Australia before they returned. Ron had gone with her for moral support and when they returned, she had been so happy that she practically jumped the ginger in the Leaky Cauldron Hotel room they had rented for the night.

What had happened next was a night of bumbling around, nervous giggles, and slightly uncomfortable loss of virginity. Well, at least for her. Ron had apparently lost his virginity to Lavender Brown, but Hermione really wasn't surprised and had had her suspicions anyways.

But that was in the past, and now she felt they were finally on the right track with their relationship. At least, she hoped so.

She carded her fingers through Ron's hair as he slumbered and eventually started to stir. He lifted his head and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Morning, 'Mione," he mumbled, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

She reciprocated in kind, but something felt… _off_ as their lips brushed each other's.

"Morning," she said as he finally lifted off of her and stretched his tall, lean body.

"I'm going to take a shower before heading back to the Burrow," he said. He gave a wink and followed with, "Would you care to join?"  
Something inside Hermione's stomach flopped, and not in a good way. She literally felt nauseous thinking about joining him in the shower.

She gave what she hoped was a sincere smile. "I think I'm just going to run downstairs and get some coffee. Maybe next time though?"

He looked slightly disappointed but quickly masked with a smile. "Sure. Can you grab one for me too? And a handful of sugar packets?"

She smiled back and shook her head. "How you drink your coffee with so much sugar is beyond me. But yes, I will be sure to grab you some as well."

"Thanks love," he said, blushing as he used the nickname for the first time.

When the bathroom door shut and the shower started to run, Hermione let out a sigh. Why was she feeling like this? Just yesterday she was feeling all sorts of elation about her relationship with Ron, and today… she literally felt sick.

Shaking her head and thinking maybe it was just "after sex for the first time" nerves, she grabbed her hair tie from the dresser and began pulling her hair up in a loose, messy bun. When her left arm passed her line of vision, she saw something small on the inside of her wrist.

Curious, she brought it closer for a better look and frowned with confusion.

_DLM_

"D… L…. M?" she said aloud.

She licked her thumb on the opposite hand and rubbed the letters, thinking maybe it was ink that transferred from the newspaper she had read the previous day, but the ink wouldn't budge.

Even more curious now, she thought about what the letters could mean and how they appeared as she got dressed and made her way downstairs. She ordered two coffees, making sure to grab a handful of sugar packets, and decided to tack on some croissants to the order as well.

Levitating the bag of croissants and holding both coffees, she made her way back to the room. Setting the food and one of the cardboard cups of coffee on the nightstand, Hermione took a hearty sip of her own hot beverage, a delighted sigh escaping her as the caffeine raced through her system.

She was nibbling on her croissant when Ron emerged from the bathroom, the steam from the shower following him out. He spotted the coffee and food and gave Hermione a thankful smile. "Thanks!" he said, opening five packets of sugar and dumping them in his coffee. He took a few big gulps then a bite from one of the croissants. "You're the best, 'Mione" he said with a mouthful of food, leaning over and pecking her cheek.

Her stomach lurched, and she had to excuse herself to the restroom.

Once in there, she took a few deep breaths to steady her stomach, silently thankful that it worked. She no longer felt the need to vomit, but she couldn't help but wonder what was happening. The thought of pregnancy briefly crossed her mind, but she knew she applied the contraceptive charm perfectly; plus, the scholarly side of her knew she wouldn't have symptoms of a potential pregnancy the following day anyway. Glancing at the letters on her wrist again, a sinking feeling in her gut confirmed what she already suspected: the nausea and the mysterious ink had to be related. She decided that she needed to investigate further, and soon. She riffled through her toiletry bag and pulled out some magical concealer, one that wouldn't rub off on clothing or fade until she _Finited_ it away—she had originally gotten this particular kind to cover up the hideous letters on her arm.

When she was happy with the results, she gathered all her things and made her way to the adjoining room, wondering how soon she would be able to get to a library and do some research.

* * *

A few hours after leaving the hotel room, Hermione walked into her childhood home for the first time in two years and smiled. She had missed this place and all the memories that it held. Hermione knew she had hurt Ron's feeling by declining to stay at the Burrow, but she needed this time for herself, and he needed to spend time with his family. They had rushed off to Australia so soon after the war, and she knew Molly wanted all her children close. The death of Fred was still so fresh, and Hermione thought it was best if Ron stayed behind for a bit and spend quality time with the remaining Weasleys.

The house was the same as it was when she'd left, the only difference a noticeable layer of dust on every surface. Taking out her wand, Hermione began suctioning up all the offending particles with a simple dusting spell that Molly had taught her. Having just returned from removing the hold she'd placed on the electric and water while the house was empty, she tested light switches and faucets as she walked around, making sure everything was in working order.

As Hermione entered the kitchen, she was happy to notice the soft whirring noise of the refrigerator running. She opened it up and made a mental note to stop at a grocery store later to fill the empty shelves.

When the downstairs areas were free of dust, she began to work her way up the stairs. She passed the closed doors of the master bedroom, planning on cleaning that area at a later time. She brandished her wand into the bathroom across the hall from her room, and it glistened when she turned on the light to check it was in working order.

Once in her room, she closed the door behind her out of habit and fell face first into her bed. The bed she'd had since she was two years old; the bed she had cried in when her elementary school "friends" teased her for being different; the bed where she read, and re-read, the letter from Dumbledore that told her she was a _witch_ and she would be going to a magical school called _Hogwarts_. The bed that was currently suffocating her with dust that was embedded in it.

She coughed and sneezed as she once again put to work the cleaning spell on every surface of her room. She threw open the curtains and opened the window for some fresh air and loved the fact that she could still smell the flowers from bushes under her bedroom window.

Sitting on her bed cross-legged, she _Accioed_ her beaded bag and pulled out her suitcase to begin unpacking from her Australia trip. Coming across the toiletry bag that held her special concealer, Hermione had momentarily forgotten about the letters that had appeared on her arm earlier that day.

She cast a quick _Finite_ on the concealer and stared at the letters again.

It had to be a spell or something. It was definitely magical—nothing in the muggle world would be able to explain letters just appearing on to someone's wrist. She tried to _Disallusion_ them to no avail. Even _Finite Incantatem_ didn't work. Frowning, she applied more concealer over the letters and thought about her next plan of action as she finished unpacking her things.

An hour later, she had apparated to Diagon Alley. She was glad that she was now of age and could apparate directly from her home to the Wizarding World—it saved so much time.

Humming to herself, Hermione made her way down the cobblestone street toward Eeylops Owl Emporium. She had gone long enough without an owl of her own, and she wanted to fix that straight away so she could keep in contact with everyone easier. The bell above the door tinkled as she walked into the shoppe, and a cacophony of noise erupted in the store, the squawks and chirps of birds overlapping and competing for attention, begging her to pick one of them.

She went over to the owls that were all sleeping, or trying to anyways, and her eyes landed on an elegant owl who was staring right at her. His brown and black feathers gleamed at her in the dim store light, and he tilted his head as he watched her. A quick glance at the accompanying sign told her that he was a long-eared owl. She smiled at him and held out her arm, and with a ruffle of his feathers, he took flight and gracefully landed on her outstretched arm before he adjusted his feet so as to not hurt her.

"Well, aren't you a handsome fella," she crooned, and the owl hooted at her before he began cleaning his feathers.

"Yes, I think you'll do quite lovely," she said a she made her way to the front of the shoppe. She bought a cage, owl treats, and other various accessories for her new familiar.

"Does he already have a name?" Hermione asked the old shoppe keeper, an elder man with wiry grey hair and rectangle glasses.

"Not that I know of, lass," he replied kindly. "Have a name in mind?"

"I was thinking something to go along with my name… maybe…. Shakespeare?"

Her owl hooted in approval, and she grinned.

"Well, I guess that's that." The old man chuckled as he rung up her purchases.

Hermione paid and thanked the gentleman before stepping outside into the sunshine.

"Well, Shakespeare, how about I send your cage to my house, and you can either head on there or… do whatever owls do. Er, do you know how to get to my house?" she wondered aloud.

Shakespeare looked at her and hooted.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later, okay?"

He squeezed her arm slightly before taking off and she watched as he soared up and into the sky. With a wave of her wand, she sent the cage to her bedroom and stowed everything else into her beaded bag.

With that settled, she found her next stop and smiled widely as she walked briskly towards Flourish and Blotts.

The smell of books hit her senses, and she immediately felt at peace. She saw the next school year's books were already out on display for purchase, and she took out her list from her pocket to make sure she grabbed the right ones.

Headmistress McGonagall had sent her and every other previous 7th year an owl, offering them to return for an extra year to make up for the education they had missed out on. Of course, it didn't take long for her to decided she would return to Hogwarts to finish out her education and take her NEWTS. The boys, however, chose to take up Auror training that Kingsley had offered them. She wasn't surprised or upset, and they all promised that they would see each other on the occasional weekends in Hogsmeade when their schedules allowed.

She chose a floating hand basket and began filling it up with school books. It followed her as she perused the shelves and expanded as needed as it got fuller. Once she chose all her required textbooks, she looked through the rest of the shop for other books she could read during her spare time before school started. With still had a few months until she returned, she planned to use that time to relax for the first time in what seemed like years so she chose books of many different genres and subjects, for entertainment as well as academic pursuits. However, she was disappointed when she couldn't find any books that would be able to help her to solve the mystery about the letters on her wrist.

Thank goodness for the Hogwarts Library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely loving the responses, likes, and comments for this fic. Thank you, readers!   
> Another huge thank you to my Alpha: Sweet Little Bullet; and my Beta: ravenslight, for without them, this story wouldn't be possible!   
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

Draco Malfoy wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, yet here he was, standing away from everyone else on Platform 9 ¾. His broom was slung across his shoulders, his trunk levitating slightly next to him, and his owl, Hercules, slumbering peacefully in his cage atop the trunk. He was waiting for a break in the crowd before boarding the train. It's not that he was afraid of what people might say or think, he just didn't want to cause a scene or draw attention to himself. Of all the punishments he could have received from the Wizengamot, this was by far the most lax, but he still hated the thought of returning to school. However, if this would prove that he was an upstanding citizen—returning to school, taking his NEWTS, and taking up a job within the Ministry afterwards, all stipulations he must meet or else he'll be tossed in Azkaban with his father—so be it.

Summer had whirled by, consisting of counseling, trials, even more (ridiculous, in his opinion) counseling, and reading to pass the time. Draco longed to fly his broom, but the property for the Chateau in France wasn't nearly as big as the grounds of Malfoy Manor, so flying was out of the question. He hadn't heard from a single person during the summer, and honestly, he was thankful. Knowing some of his friends that he grew up with had the same outcome as him, he looked around to see if any were on the Platform and wondered briefly if some had fled or decided to take Azkaban over returning to school. He'd find out soon enough when he sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

Spotting an opportunity to slip onboard the train unseen, he deftly entered through one of the back entrances, passing compartment after compartment until he finally found one that was empty. Stowing his trunk, broom, and owl above his seat, he sat down by the window and hoped if anyone saw him in there that they would leave him alone. Scowl set in place to ward off anyone even thinking of coming in, he waited for the whistle to blow and the train to start moving.

Moments after he heard the whistle, the compartment door opened, and he turned towards the intruder, only to freeze in place.

Luna Lovegood had entered and started placing her things above the seat directly across from his.

She sat down and looked over to him, giving him a smile. "Hello, Draco," she said simply as she pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and started reading it—upside down, no less.

It took him a few beats before he finally responded. "Lovegood," he said in way of greeting, nodding towards her, followed up by asking, "Why are you here?"

She looked up and tilted her head. "I'm going to Hogwarts, same as you."

"No, that's not—I mean, what are you doing _here_ , sitting with me?" he inquired.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked.

Draco bit in the inside of his cheek in frustration. "I just meant that I would have thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me since you were held captive in my home."

"Ah, well, you know what they say about assuming," she said loftily.

Dumbfounded, he blinked at her.

"It means you're usually wrong," she continued. "And in any case, I forgive you."

"You… you forgive me?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Well, it's not like you're the one who captured me and took me there, and you didn't use any spells on me—"

"Are you daft?" he blurted out.

"Not daft, no. Some say I'm a bit spacey, but that's probably due to my mother eating some Moon Frogs while she was pregnant with me," she said airily.

Draco quirked a brow. " _Moon_ Frogs?"

Luna nodded her head. "Oh yes. My father interviewed someone who went to the moon on their Cleansweep Six and brought back some Moon Frogs as proof."

Draco shook his head in disbelief and looked out the window, watching the Platform get smaller and smaller before it disappeared completely. He looked over at Luna again, who had resumed reading her magazine and was now wearing some oddly shaped, bright pink glasses. Her wand, he noted, was stuck behind her left ear.

Sighing heavily, he pulled out a book and began to read in silence, ignoring the witch across from him.

After a while, he began to relax, even so much as to lean back and stretch his legs across to the seat in front of him, next to Luna. Shifting in her seat, she copied his stance, but otherwise no words were passed between them.

When the trolly cart rolled by, Luna purchased a few sweets and placed some licorice wands and a sugar quill next to Draco.

He peered over his book and watched her as she nibbled on her own treats and began working on a puzzle within her magazine.

Rummaging through his bag, he took out some chocolate fudge that his mother had stuck in there and broke it in half, holding out his hand and offering the confection to the odd witch across from him.

She smiled at him and took the offering before returning to her puzzle.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade, Luna gathered her things and started out of the compartment before turning back to Draco and waving. "See you, Draco. I'm glad we're friends now."

He waved slightly back and watched as the peculiar witch practically floated from the train.

Maybe her mother _did_ eat some Moon Frogs… or maybe she was just barmy.

Draco smiled to himself nonetheless, and he shook his head as he gathered his things and made his way to the carriages. The Thestrals seemed more fidgety than normal, and Draco realized that they were unsettled by the increased attention they were receiving.

His good mood was replaced by anger and guilt, and he trudged over to the first empty carriage. Sitting quietly as it filled up with other students, he ignored them all the entirety of the journey up to the castle.

* * *

Hermione spent her train ride in a compartment full of her friends. Ginny, Hannah, Neville, Seamus, Dean and herself sat cramped within the compartment, and others came and went as the ride progressed through the countryside. She wondered briefly where Luna could be but was then dragged into a game of Exploding Snap, her concern for the blonde witch fading away among the laughter hanging in the air. As the group exited the train in Hogsmeade, Hermione finally saw Luna up ahead of them, and she hurried over to the carriage where Luna entered, followed by everyone else.

"Luna!" Hermione said, smiling. She gave the girl a hug and sat next to her. "Where were you? I didn't see you on the train at all."

"Oh, I was sitting with Draco."

Everyone in the carriage went silent as they turned their attention to her.

"Draco? As in _Malfoy_?" Seamus asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Because I wanted to," she said with a shrug. "He needed a friend."

Everyone seemed to be flabbergasted by her answer. Hermione raised a brow but otherwise stayed quiet on the subject.

"How could you be his friend after he kept us locked up in his basement?" Dean asked quietly.

"He didn't put me there," she said simply. "Why? Did he put you there?"

"Er, no, but—"

"Then I could hardly blame him for what happened," Luna said. "Anyway, he's a good traveling companion. He shared his fudge with me," she said, as she pulled out a wrapped piece from her pocket, showing them as proof.

Ginny looked at the fudge questioningly. "That's nice, Luna. Just... be careful, okay?"

"Oh, I'm not worried. Draco is my friend now," Luna said matter-of-factly. She nibbled the fudge in her hand and looked out the window, effectively ending the conversation.

Hermione peered out the window as the castle came into view. She was amazed at how quickly the repairs had been completed. There were still signs all around, though, that proved the battle had happened recently: bent and broken trees, some even with scorch marks; large boulders on the landscape that weren't there before; turned up dirt and grass. All of this might have looked as if it was on purpose, an aesthetic for the school, but Hermione knew better. Memories flashed before her, and a shiver ran down her spine. Looking at her friends in the carriage, she noticed they were all staring out the window, each looking somber, and she knew they were also remembering the battle.

Clearing her throat and hoping to lighten the mood, she said, "I bet the elves outdid themselves this year for the Welcoming Feast. I'm looking forward to some steak and kidney pie."

Smiles crept up on the others faces, and they each began talking about what foods they were most looking forward too.

As they exited the carriages, Luna said, "I hope they have pudding…"

Hermione chuckled softly, remembering that Luna had said those exact words the first time she met the witch.

* * *

The returning students entered the Great Hall and went to their designated tables, and it felt weird being there without Harry and Ron. Hermione looked to Ginny, who seemed to be thinking the same thing and they shared a smile, waiting for the first years to enter from the boats.

Each house gained five new students and soon as the last one sat down, food adorned the tables as it always did.

Hermione was right; the elves certainly outdid themselves. She filled up on all her favorites as she listened in on conversations and participated in others.

When bellies were full and the tables cleared, Headmistress McGonagall clinked her glass to gain everyone's attention.

"If I could I have a moment of your time, I promise to make this quick and then you can all head on up to your dormitories. I want to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts. May your journey here help you aspire to the best wizard or witch you wish to be. And to our returning students, we are so very thankful to welcome you home to Hogwarts. I know the past few years have been troubling, but that is thankfully behind us, and we should now have smooth sailing from here on out."

She waited for murmurs to die down before continuing.

"It is with great honor that I introduce to you your professors for this Hogwarts year. Your Head of Slytherin House and Potions instructor, Professor Slughorn—"

The Slytherin students cheered as the portly man stood and gave a brief wave before sitting back down.

"Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms instructor, Professor Flitwick—"

The Ravenclaws clapped as the tiny man stood on his chair and gave a bow.

"Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology instructor, Professor Sprout—"

The Hufflepuffs hooted and hollered as Professor Sprout stood and waved, her face flushed.

"Our new Head of Gryffindor House and returning Astronomy professor, Professor Sinistra—"

The Gryffindors banged their hands on the table and stomped their feet to welcome their new Head of House. The tall, dark-skinned woman stood and smiled at her students.

McGonagall continued down the line, each professor welcomed with an uproarious greeting from the students.

"And last, but certainly not least, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Scott Williamson."

Hermione recognized the man from the Ministry—he was a rather tall Auror with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wore red robes. She knew that hiring an Auror for the job was the smartest thing to do and hoped that he would be able to stay for more than a year.

"A few announcements before I wrap things up," the Headmistress continued. "Mr. Filch has a list of items that are currently banned; you can view this list outside his office. He also said that any students reported roaming around the castle or grounds after hours will receive detention and their Heads of House notified. And lastly, the Forbidden Forest is prohibited to any and all students unless accompanied by a professor.

"That is all for now. Prefects, please show your first years to your common rooms. May you all get plenty of rest as tomorrow your classes start. Your Heads of House will give you your time tables during breakfast tomorrow."

Professor McGonagall paused, peering down her nose at the sea of students before her. "And one last note: will all the returning 8th Year students please stay behind? I need to have a word with you all about your living quarters. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I'm posting this chapter early as my family and I will be going camping for the next few days. My lovely beta, ravenslight, was able to do this extra chapter for me ahead of time, woohoo!  
> Much love to all my readers, followers, and commenters! Your encouragement keeps me going!  
> Also, throwing lots of love to my hufflebestie and huffletwin, Sweet Little Bullet, who also acts as my alpha.  
> And now, without further ado, on to the story!  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

The noise level rose as students began gathering their things and making their way out of the Great Hall.

Ginny looked towards Hermione with a frown. "What does she mean 'living quarters'?" she asked. "I thought you were going to stay in Gryffindor Tower like always?"

Hermione frowned but she couldn't quell her curiosity. "I guess not. If I don't see you later tonight, then I'll fill you in tomorrow morning, okay?"

Ginny nodded and followed the rest of the students out the door.

Hermione picked up her belongings and walked towards the front of the Hall, closer to where the professors were, and noted that the others staying behind were doing the same.

There were a handful of students from each house that were returning for an additional 8th year: Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, and herself from Gryffindor; Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff; Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw; and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin.

"Thank you for your time, I promise to make this quick," McGonagall started as she walked over to the group. "As you can see, there are quite a number of you returning for an additional year. Usually, in rare cases when a student needs to complete an additional term, we can make accommodations in their own common areas. However, since there are so many of you, myself and the Heads of Houses all thought it would be best if you had your own quarters."

" _All_ of us?" asked Hannah, looking around at the group of students, her eyes stopping only briefly on the cluster of Slytherins; an act that didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, Miss Abbott. The lot of you will share a common a room, but you will each have individual dormitories."

The small Hufflepuff nodded, looking slightly relieved at the information.

"Now, if you will please follow me, I will show you to your new living area."

The Headmistress led the way out of the Great Hall, and the gaggle of students followed.

Hermione realized that they were heading towards the library and was instantly excited; now she wouldn't have to trek so far to get to her favourite place in the whole castle.

Before the library, McGonagall made a right into a hall that must have been an additional section added, as Hermione had never noticed this corridor before.

The walls on either side of the hall boasted portraits of the four founders; Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin on the left; Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw on the right. They nodded to the students in greeting as they passed but otherwise didn't speak.

At the end of the hall was an archway with a door in its center. Adorning it was the Hogwarts Crest with all four houses carved into it, and Hermione frowned when she noticed there wasn't a handle of any sort to open it with.

McGonagall soon answered her silent question by placing her hand on the lion of the crest. Small gasps all around could be heard as the door vanished before their eyes.

"As you just saw, to open the door you only need to place your hand upon your house on the crest. There is no password to get in; however, there is an age line at the threshold. No one under seventeen years of age can get into your common room, no matter how hard they try," she said as she motioned for them to enter and have a look around.

The eighteen students walked through the door and into their new common room.

The walls were made of stone, and two large fires that glowed in their respective hearths warmed the place instantly. Four house banners lined the walls, along with paintings, portraits, and sculptures on pedestals. There were pieces of their old common rooms in this room as well: potted and hanging plants from Hufflepuff; large bookshelves from Ravenclaw; plush sofas and chairs in grey and tan colors that were similar to the ones in Gryffindor; and large fireplaces with soft rugs that Hermione assumed were similar to those found in the dungeons of Slytherin.

Small round tables were littered throughout, each with their own laps and comfortable chairs, perfect for studying and doing homework. On the other side of the common room were two hallways; one for girls and one for boys. The doors along the halls had the name of the student who was to take residence.

"I expect you all to behave in accordance to the school rules," McGonagall said in a stern voice, gaining the students attention once more. "I know there are some… _animosities_ between some of you, but I would hope that you could put aside your differences. Let bygones be bygones and show the younger students that we can get past these house rivalries and behave like model students. Everyone in this room is here because they can be trusted. Do I make myself clear?" She raised a thin brow, mostly towards the Gryffindors and Slytherins. The majority of the students mumbled their acceptance while others nodded.

"Alright, well, now that that is cleared up, I will see you all in the Great Hall tomorrow morning. Have a good night."

The Headmistress exited out of the common room, leaving the students to themselves.

An awkward silence stretched out until Justin finally took a breath and walked towards the Slytherins. "I, for one, agree with McGonagall." He stuck out his hand towards the three Slytherin boys. "Bygones be bygones?" he asked.

They looked at the hand and its owner before Theodore Nott finally shrugged slightly and accepted the gesture. "Sure, why the hell not."

"Yeah, well, it's going to take some time for some of us to be able to trust the lot of you," Seamus glowered, picking up his rucksack and slinging it over his shoulder. "So leave me alone," he finished as he walked past the group and went towards the boys' dormitories.

Draco rolled his eyes but stepped aside as others followed suit. Some offered hesitant smiles while others completely ignored the students in green and silver.

"This is bullshit," Pansy muttered under her breath, taking her own things to the girls dormitory. She looked over her shoulder at Draco. "I'll leave my door unlocked if you wish to come and… _entertain_ me," she said with a wink.

Draco wrinkled his nose and scoffed. "That won't be necessary, Pansy."

"Well, you don't have to be an arse about it!" Pansy huffed as she stalked off towards the girls area, Daphne following close behind.

Theo chuckled next to him, and Draco shot him a glare.

"And that's my cue. See ya tomorrow, Drake," Theo said, clapping the blond on the shoulder. Blaise followed after, sending a mock solute his way.

With the common room empty, Draco sat in one of the plush chairs near the fire and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

His eyelids drooped with exhaustion and he could feel the weight of the day on his shoulder. Though he knew he should head to bed, the memories that had assaulted him as he walked through the halls plagued him once more, and he needed a few minutes to calm his nerves. The fire was soothing, and he stared into its flickering depths until he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

Hermione had entered the common room with a book in her hand and when she spotted Draco by the fire she stopped in her tracks.

"Granger," he greeted, his voice dry, before returning his attention to the fire.

"Malfoy," she returned stiffly. She must have decided not to be run out by the likes of him, considering she made her way to one of the sofas and curled up on the end, closest to the fire. From his peripheral vision, he saw her open her book and pointedly ignore his presence. Deciding to follow suit, he did the same, and saw that the action gained her attention.

"Luna said you two sat together on the train," he heard her say quietly.

Draco made a noncommittal noise, but otherwise didn't disagree.

"She also said you were… friends?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, well, there's a reason people call her spacey sometimes," Draco remarked, opening his book.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't talk about Luna like that!" she hissed. "She's one of the smartest — _bravest_ —witches I've ever met. And I—"

"It's because her mother ate Moon Frogs," Draco said, cutting her off, his eyes never leaving the pages of his book.

"Her… _what_?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"That's what Lovegood told me," he said with a slight shrug.

Hermione frowned and looked down at her own book before mumbling "What the hell are _Moon Frogs_?"

Draco's lips quirked up a small smile. "No clue, but that's what she told me on the train."

"And was this before or after you shared fudge with her?"

"After, of course."

Unsure of what to say next, Hermione went back to her book.

They sat in silence for a while longer until Draco finally succumbed to his tiredness. He looked over to the couch and noted that Hermione was still engrossed in her own book.

He stood and walked towards the boys dormitories, but he didn't disappear through the doorway before saying "Goodnight, Granger," over his shoulder.

Hermione looked up, confused by his decent behavior.

"Perhaps he really has changed," she mused as she closed her book. She absently scratched at her wrist—the one where the initials were located—and made her way back to her personal dormitory.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was momentarily confused about her surroundings. Looking around, she realized she was in her own room in her new dormitory. The walls were the same stone as the common area, and the sheets were the same colour and fabric as they had been in Gryffindor Tower. There was a wood stove for heat, a desk with a chair for studying, and a small attached bathroom all to herself. Hermione was thankful she didn't have to share a bathroom with four other girls anymore, and not having any roommates meant not having to deal with giggly gossip in the early morning or late hours of the day.

A large rug took up most of the area of the room, which her feet were thankful for when they didn't touch cold stone early in the morning.

She walked over to the small window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air of the Scottish countryside. She smiled as she headed to the shower, getting ready to start the day.

* * *

"So how is it?" Ginny asked as she scooped eggs onto her plate.

"It's actually rather nice," Hermione said as she spread some strawberry jam onto a slice of toast and took a bite. "We have a large common room that has elements from all the houses in there. Sofas and armchairs, two fireplaces, small desks around the room that are great for studying. The dorms are the only thing different in that we have our own rooms, and—"

"What?" Ginny said, nearly choking on her eggs. " _Your own room_? That's not fair!"

Hermione shrugged. "They probably thought that we would want our own personal space since we were all adults and doing an extra year."

Ginny grumbled something along the lines of "still not fair" but quickly changed the subject. "So how is it, you know, with the snakes?" Ginny whispered.

Again, Hermione shrugged. "Fine. But then again I didn't see any of them this morning and last night everyone went to bed as soon as McGonagall left. Though Malfoy and I did read together in the common room—"

"You and Malfoy! Together?!" Ginny whispered harshly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not like that, you loon. He was sitting in an armchair, and I was on a sofa, reading our own _separate_ books. We said barely ten sentences to each other the entire time."

Ginny's eyebrows raised. "I'm surprised you two spoke at all, honestly."

"McGonagall had a chat with us all before she left; she wants us all to put everything behind us and show the younger students how to behave properly and stop this silly house rivalry stuff. Which I fully agree with," she said pointedly to the redhead next to her, who was about to interrupt again.

Ginny shook her head and ate another spoonful of her breakfast. "I still find it weird that the lot of you share a common space now. I bet Ron would have had a fit if he found out you were hanging out with Malfoy, of all people."

"Yes, well, even if he and I were together, he couldn't tell me who I can or cannot be around," Hermione said hotly.

"I still can't believe you two broke up. I thought you were meant to be," Ginny said, a wistful half-smile ghosting over her face.

"We're not all the perfect match like you and Harry, Gin," Hermione said, giving the other girl a comforting smile. "Ron and I… while we're great friends, it just wasn't working out as anything more." The fact that she felt sick to her stomach every time they tried to be romantic was purposefully left unsaid, which reminded Hermione that she needed to head to the library sometime soon.

Ginny sighed and faced the witch next to her. "I don't think Harry and I are perfect either. I mean, I still really like him, but… things have changed since I was in sixth year. We went through a war… we're completely different now."

Hermione frowned. "I had no idea, Gin… I thought you and Harry were happy together."

"Yeah, well, Mum always said I could take up being an actress with the performances I can put on," she said, laughing weakly.

"If you need to talk—"

"I'm okay," Ginny said, cutting her off. "I should probably head to class anyways. Did you get your schedule yet?"

Hermione nodded, holding hers up. "Yes. Potions first thing."

"I have Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ginny said, getting up and grabbing her bookbag.

"I'll see you at dinner?"

Hermione nodded as her friend left. She made a mental note to owl Harry and find out his side of the story; as far as she could tell, Harry was still very besotted with his red-haired witch.

Drinking the rest of her orange juice, Hermione grabbed her school things and made her way down to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! I just got back from seeing Avengers: Endgame.  
> O.M.G.  
> It was amazing! No spoilers here though, I promise!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
> Much love to my Alpha, Sweet Little Bullet, and my Beta, ravenslight.

Professor Slughorn was writing on the board when Hermione walked into Potions. All of the tables already had groups of students, but Hermione saw a lone Ravenclaw girl at a table near the front. She made her way over and noticed that the girl with dirty blonde hair was reading her textbook for the class, and she smiled seeing as how she had been doing that the night before.

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione asked.

The girl shook her head as she kept reading.

Sitting in the empty seat, Hermione began to take out her own textbook, some parchment, and a quill. Looking towards the girl again, Hermione decided to introduce herself and said, "Hi, I don't think we've met before. I'm Hermione."

The girl finally looked up and gave Hermione a small smile. "I'm Astoria. Astoria Greengrass."

"Greengrass?" Hermione asked with a slight frown. "Is Daphne Greengrass your sister?"

Astoria sighed and nodded. "Yes. And I will apologize now for her, well… _her_. I understand that the lot of you who returned for another year are sharing a common space now?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that would be correct."

Astoria sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Again, sorry you have to deal with the likes of my sister and Pansy. All they do is gossip." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Hermione smiled. "Well, at least I don't have to room with them then, since we have our own dormitories. My roommates in Gryffindor were like that too."

The two girls smiled as Slughorn cleared his throat to get the attention of his students.

"Welcome, welcome to seventh—er, and eighth year—Potions. We will be covering NEWT level potions to get you ready for your exams at the end of the academic year. Please open your books to page seven to read about Felix Felicis, then please follow the directions on the board. This will be a group effort, so please pair up. "

Astoria looked at Hermione with slightly raised brows. "Partners?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Partners. I'll go grab ingredients, and you get the cauldron set up?"

The blonde girl nodded and began her task as Hermione went to the potions closet to gather the needed ingredients.

Her arms full, Hermione turned around and nearly bumped into a solid object. With his seeker reflexes, Draco grabbed the Ashwinder egg before it crashed to the floor.

"Careful, Granger," Draco said with a thin, lifted brow. "Unless you want to smell like eggs for the rest of the day?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Er, no, I wouldn't… thanks, Malfoy," she said.

He shrugged slightly before reaching up to a shelf behind her.

She gasped quietly at his proximity and noted that he smelled like soap and rain.

It was quite alluring.

Her eyes popped open at the realization that she thought Malfoy was _alluring_.

"Don't think too much about it," he drawled. "I didn't want to smell like egg either, which is what would have happened if you dropped it between us. Do be careful next time," he said.

With that, he turned around and went back to his table.

Frowning in confusion, Hermione went back to her own table.

"Everything alright?" Astoria asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I just… well, I'm just confused is all," Hermione confessed as she set the ingredients on the table between them.

"About what?" Astoria asked as she added the Ashwinder egg to the cauldron, followed by horseradish.

Hermione lit the cauldron as she continued to frown. "Well, I almost dropped something on myself and Malfoy while grabbing ingredients and… I guess I was expecting his usual nastiness but instead he was rather…"

"Nice?" Astoria supplied as she juiced a squill bulb and dropped it in the mixture which began to bubble in the cauldron, before stirring vigorously.

Hermione shook her head as she chopped up an anemone-like growth—usually found on the back of Murtlap—and added it to the cauldron. "No, more like… he was being cordial? I guess? Which is nice, but it's just odd."

Astoria shrugged. "I'm not surprised. He's really not always such an arse. He is only to certain, uh, _types_ people I suppose… but maybe the war changed him." She added a dash of tincture of thyme and stirred slowly as Hermione ground up an Occamy eggshell and added it to the mixture.

"Maybe," she mused then looked over at the blonde witch. "You know him well, then?" she asked as she stirred the contents in the cauldron.

Astoria added a sprinkle of powdered common rue as she nodded. "Yes. We grew up together. Well, all the pure-blood families did. They each took turns holding parties throughout the year and while the adults mingled, the children were usually sent off to a playroom with a house elf for supervision." She stirred vigorously as she talked and when she was done, she nodded to Hermione to do the casting.

Hermione waved a figure eight over the potion and murmured, " _Felixempra_."

The potion settled into a molten gold colour, and the girls smiled at each other; the first part of the potion was complete.

"Well done, well done!" Slughorn said as he examined the contents of their potion. "Ten points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Now, this needs to stew for six months so it will be up to you two to check on it at the beginning of every class from now until then to receive full credit."

The girls nodded their understanding as the Professor went to the next table.  
They started putting their equipment away and Astoria spoke again. "I never believed in any of that, by the way."

Hermione frowned "Believed in what?"

"That pure-bloods were better or more deserving than Muggleborns. If Hogwarts taught me anything, it's that not everything—or every _one_ —is as they seem. Take _you,_ for example."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. "Me?"

Astoria nodded. “Yes, you. You’re a Muggleborn, yet you’re one of the brightest witches of our time. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t end up in Ravenclaw. Draco too, come to think of it. You both were always top in your classes.”

Hermione let out a chuckled scoff. “I don’t think Malfoy could  _ ever _ be in any other house; he’s always bragging how everyone in his family was Slytherin. Wouldn’t it go against his nature to be placed in Ravenclaw?”

“Yes, but there’s always that one family member who’ll be sorted elsewhere,” Astoria said with a shrug. 

“I suppose you have a point,” Hermione said thoughtfully, thinking of Sirius.

“Take me for example,” Astoria continued. “My family comes front a long line of Slytherins but I’m in Ravenclaw.”

"True," Hermione mused. "How did your parents react to that?"

Astoria shrugged. "They were okay about it. A little put out since I'm the first in our family to not be in green and silver." The young girl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I'm glad. I much prefer blue and bronze."

Hermione and Astoria smiled, and both giggled slightly.

As they settled down, a figure walked over and stood next to Astoria.

"Ah, speak of the Devil," Astoria said. "Hello, Draco."

Draco raised a brow and looked between the girls. "Gossiping about me, Stori?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Astoria scoffed. "I do not _gossip_. My sister does enough of that for the both of us."

"No truer words have been spoken," Draco said solemnly. "Speaking of your sister—" he pulled out a small notebook from the inside of his cloak. "Daph told me to give this to you."

Astoria accepted the offered book. "Thanks. Tell her I'll write to her after my classes."

Draco huffed halfheartedly. "I'm not an owl; tell her yourself. See ya, Stor." He looked at Hermione and gave a small nod. "Granger."

He walked past her, and she caught another whiff of soap and rain. Her eyes closed momentarily before shaking her head and clearing the cloudiness. She absently scratched at her left wrist as she cleared her throat. "So, uh, what was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, Daph and I communicate through notes throughout the year. She said since we're not in the same house, she needs a way for us to talk or get in contact with each other. Hence the notebook."

"How does it work?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaked.

Astoria took the book out of her bag again and opened it up. "It's a two-way notebook. Whatever I write in it, she sees and whatever she writes in hers, I see."

"That's brilliant. May I?" Hermione asked, motioning to the notebook.

Astoria handed it over, and Hermione flipped through it. It was blank except for a note from Daphne on the first page. Hermione smiled when she recognized a familiar brand name on the back cover.

"This is from Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" she asked.  
"I suppose. Daph always gets them whenever we're at Diagon Alley."

Hermione handed the notebook back and watched as Astoria wrote a small note on the first page.

_Notebook obtained. In class most of the day. Will write later. Love you._

The girls talked idly until the bell went off, signaling the end of the lesson, then they slid off their seats and walked out of class together.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you and working together," Hermione said as she made her way to Transfiguration.  
"Likewise," Astoria said, smiling. "See you around?"

Hermione smiled back and nodded, happy to have made a new friend.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch that Hermione finally had a break in classes. After she ate, she wrote a few letters: one to her parents and another to Harry, telling him about her time back at Hogwarts so far; what had changed and what hadn't. She went to the owlery after, and Shakespeare came gliding down from his perch and hooted at her softly. "Hello sweet boy," she said. "I have two letters for you to deliver, okay? First one to Harry and the next to my parents." She pulled out an owl treat from her pocket and held it out to him. He snipped her softly as he took the treat then flew away with the notes tied to his leg.

When she turned around, she nearly bumped into Draco again.

"You know, you really should watch where you're going, Granger," he said, grabbing her shoulders before she could collide into him.

Hermione huffed, sweeping hair from her eyes. "Yes, well, if you would make yourself known, then I would _know_ someone was behind me, now wouldn't I?"

"I can't help it if I'm light on my feet," he said, glancing at her. "Or maybe it's your hair… it's so thick that it covers your ears and muffles perfectly normal sounds."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a slight smile lilting her lips. She noted that he was smirking as well as he walked around her to glance up at the owls above. He whistled lowly and soon an eagle owl came down to perch on his arm.

She watched as he fed his owl a treat then stroked his feathers. He turned his head slightly to look at her and quirked a brow. "Anything I can do for you, Granger? Or do you normally watch as other people send off owls?"

"Er, no, sorry. I was just admiring your owl. May I pet him?" she asked as she walked a few steps closer.

Draco shrugged and watched as Hermione stroked the feathers of his owl and looked at it intently. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Hercules," Draco said, smirking. "I named him when I was seven, but I thought it was fitting, seeing how big he is."

"He's beautiful," she said, and Hercules nipped her playfully.

"Alright Herc, enough flirting," Draco drolled. "Send the note to Mother, okay?"

Hercules hooted in understanding then spread his wings and took off.

The two students watched as he soared through the sky, disappearing on the horizon. Hermione glanced at Draco who was still staring out at the scenery.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I'll see you around…"

She turned and walked down the owlery steps, heading back towards the castle.

\--------------------

Draco watched from the corner of his eye until she was out of sight, then he made his own way down the same path.

The only reason why he waited was because his initial reaction was to walk with her—something that would have disgusted him before. He idly scratched at his wrist, exposing the letters. Glancing down, his stomach dropped.

H….G

No. It couldn't be.

Of course, he didn't know her middle name, and it wasn't as if he could just randomly ask her.

Cursing inwardly, he told himself that there was no way those initials belonged to Granger. In fact, he had a pretty good suspicion that it was probably one of Daphne and Astoria's relatives. He remembered them talking about a cousin a year or so younger than them... Helen, maybe? Helen Greengrass? Yes, it was probably her. Not to mention, the Greengrasses weren't terrible people; they mostly stayed out of the whole war business the last few years. Plus they were pure-blood, which was usually what the spell leaned towards: pairing two pure-bloods together.

At least, that's what his mother told him.

Grumbling to himself, he tried to figure out a way to get information about their cousin without raising suspicion.

He made his way into the castle and headed towards his next class: Arithmancy.

Of course, Granger was there, and the familiar tingling on his wrist began again.

As Professor Vector started the day's lesson, he pulled the sleeve of his cloak down some more, intent on ignoring the reminder of his father's meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally have our first suspicions starting to rise. I promise I won't be dragging out the story to when they finally realize what the letters on their wrists mean. It'll happen soon, I promise ;)
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone!  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you all love Astoria in this story! You'll be seeing her a lot throughout the fic so my worries about her role have lessened with all of your support.  
> Once again, I need to give a huge shout out to my Alpha and Beta, Sweet Little Bullet and ravenslight.   
> And I can't forget all of my readers - thank you for your continued support and reviews; it really does mean a lot!

Hermione was anxious about having Defense Against the Dark Arts the following Thursday. She heard from other students that the new professor was actually pretty good, and for the first time since her third year, she was hopeful to have a competent teacher. Though, if she were honest with herself, Barty Crouch Jr polyjuiced as Mad-Eye Moody was actually a pretty good teacher as far as academic content was concerned.

Walking into the familiar classroom, she noticed the room was set up different than usual.

Instead of rows of desks that faced the front, they were lined up against the wall and faced the middle of the room, forming a square.

_Smart_ , she observed. _This way we don't have to take time moving desks around and can go from lecture to application smoothly._

She picked a spot between Neville and Padma and waited for the lesson to begin.

Right as the bell rang, Professor Williamson exited his office at the top of the staircase near the front of the room and made his way to the centre, gaining everyone's attention.

"My name is Scott Williamson," he said, his voice booming off the walls without magical assistance. "And I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. Now, I know what you all are thinking: 'we've had year after year of different types of professors, all of which who were evil in one way or another—how can we trust _you_?'"

Hermione had to bite her tongue, wanting to defend Lupin's honor, but decided to hold off for now.

"—and the simple fact is, _you don't_. You don't know if you can trust me, and that's okay. I don't blame you." He paused, standing in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. "If you wonder whether I'm suited for the position, you can talk to the Headmistress, who will share with you her memory of when I applied for this teaching position. I took Veritaserum, provided by Slughorn himself, and answered all questions truthfully. I am in no way affiliated with the Dark Arts, nor am I one of Voldemort's followers; I have not corrupted, erased, or tampered with anyones memories; I am not a creature of any sort—and before I get my head chewed off, yes, I knew Remus Lupin, and he was a wonderful man and a good person through and through, but the fact that someone who could turn into a bloodthirsty monster once a month was probably not the best individual to be hired at a school with thousands of students."

Some of the students cautiously nodded in agreement, some let out some awkward chuckling, and others, like Hermione, continued to watch the man in the middle of the room with curiosity.

"I am not using polyjuice, and I am not some pink-loving, cat obsessed, toad-faced bint from the Ministry who wouldn't admit that Voldemort was back even if he was staring at her in the face."

This time, almost everyone chuckled, and even Hermione had to admit she cracked a smile.

"So now that we have gotten that out of the way," he continued, "please take out your books and open to page two hundred eighty-six; we will be discussing Patronuses. Later, we will be trying to conjure them."

Hermione raised her hand, and Professor Williamson nodded at her to speak.

"What if we can already produce a Patronus?"

"Ah yes, I knew that would come up. There have been other students in my previous classes who could as well. A raise of hands for those who can successfully produce a corporeal Patronus?"

Over half the class raised their hands, most of whom were in the DA.

Williamson raised a brow and nodded slowly. "Impressive. Well, for those of you can produce a Patronus, when the time comes, demonstrate it to me. Then you can assist those who need a little help, okay? Now, on to the boring part: the lecture."

There were murmurs of agreement, and books and parchment scuffled as the students pulled them out of their bags.

They spent the next hour talking Patronuses, most of which was review, but Hermione found that it never hurt to go over things again.

While his deep voice seemed intimidating at first, she found that Williamson was actually patient with the class and answered questions without once seeming irritated.

When it came time to actually get up and practice, Hermione was a bit nervous. It had been a while since she had produced a Patronus, and the last time she did was during the war.

Malfoy, she noticed, continued to sit in his seat, glaring down at his desk, and made no move to get up with the rest of the class.

Everyone else formed a circle in the room, and those who could produce a Patronus were told to do so at the same time.

At once, the room was filled with silver light.

Seamus's fox, Ernie's boar, and Dean's beagle flew amongst a myriad of others that Hermione couldn't immediately place.

Hermione took a deep breath as she cast her Patronus, and her jaw dropped in disbelief at the cougar that formed in front of her. Bewildered by the change in her Patronus, she barely heard Williamson as he continued talking.

"Well done, well done," bellowed Williamson, smiling widely. "Now, I want everyone to remember that casting a corporeal Patronus is very hard. It takes a lot of work and practice, and even then there are some who are still not able to do so. So don't be down if you don't get it right away or if you're never able to produce one. Now, for those who _can_ cast a Patronus, team with someone who needs assistance. I'll be observing and helping as needed."

"Mr. Williamson? Can I ask you something?" Hermione said to the professor.

Williamson walked over to Hermione, whose Patronus was pacing in front of her like it was stalking its prey.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I was wondering…" she gestured to the large cat. "My patronus was always an otter, but now it's a cougar. Why would it change? I mean, I've heard of it changing for some, but I don't understand why it did for me."

"Well, Patronuses can change for a couple different reasons, usually when the caster has been through a significant change in their lives, such as finding or losing a loved one or going through something traumatic or life-altering. Such as a war, perhaps?" he suggested with a knowing smirk.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. But I wonder why a cougar."

"Well, cougars are known for their leadership, loyalty, courage, responsibility, awareness—"

Williamson arched a brow at his student. "From everything I've heard of you, Miss Granger, you fit into all of those categories."

"Oh…" Hermione blushed at the compliment. "I suppose so."

"Just embrace the change, Miss. Granger. It's not a bad thing," Professor Williamson concluded before he walked off to talk to the other students.

Hermione partnered up with Neville, who still struggled to make a corporeal Patronus.

"I only seem to produce the mist," he said, his shoulders hunched forward and his lips pinched together in a dejected frown.

"Neville, you heard what the professor said: it's really hard magic. But why don't we practice some more and see if we can get it to form something, okay?"

Neville nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts..."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle since he was taking this seriously, but all she could think about was the movie _Peter Pan_.

"Expecto Patronum!" Neville said. An amorphous silver mist sprouted from his wand tip, twisting and pulling into an indistinct shape.  
"I almost made something that time!" he declared. "Let me try again!"

And so, again and again, Neville worked on his Patronus, each time forming a more corporeal shape.

Around the tenth time, Neville requested a break to catch his breath, the casting draining him. While he sat and rested, Hermione glanced towards Malfoy and noticed that he was still sitting at his desk, looking both irritated and bored.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, she walked up to him.

He turned his attention to her and raised a brow. "Can I help you with something, Granger?" he drawled.

"I was just… well, I wanted to see if you wanted help. With casting a Patronus, that is," she offered awkwardly.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't waste your time."

"It won't be wasting my time; I've helped a few others—"

"I know, Granger," he said, his irritation clear in the drawl of his voice. "But not all of us can do everything like _you_."

"You never know—"

"There's no point—" he interrupted, getting angry now. "Just leave me alone. Go continue helping Longbottom."

Hermione sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with him. As she walked away from his desk, Williamson replaced her, his voice hushed in contrast to his normally boisterous tone.

She tried to not to pay attention to what they were talking about, but they were already standing close by, and not to mention, they were talking loudly…

"I told you, it's pointless—"

"You can at least put in _some_ effort—"

"It's just a waste of time—"

"You need to apply yourself—"

"—only here because I have to be—"

"Why don't you just show me what you can do—"

"BECAUSE. I. CAN'T!" Draco roared at the professor. The room went silent as Draco stood and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm, showing the Dark Mark on his pale skin. "Because of this! It's not just that I won't, but I physically cannot produce a Patronus. This _thing_ on my arm prevents me from doing so; why should I even fucking bother?"

Draco grabbed his school bag and stormed out of the class.

The students looked around at each other, and it wasn't until Williamson told them to get back to work that they did so. Hermione continued to help Neville for the rest of the class period, but her mind kept coming back to Draco and how defeated he looked.

* * *

She couldn't help it; she was looking for him.

After class was dismissed a short time later, Hermione walked to the Great Hall for lunch and kept looking for the shockingly blond hair she knew belonged to a certain wizard. She couldn't explain why she was worried about him; she just _was_.

She made it to the Great Hall without luck, and it seemed that fortune was not on her side because he was nowhere to be found within the hall either.

Her wrist had been bothering her most of the day, and she had scratched it raw, the blood droplets she had drawn forth scabbing over. Frustrated, she grabbed an apple from one of the fruit bowls and bit into it as she made her way to the library.

She needed to figure out what those letters meant before she scratched them off herself.

She finished the apple as she opened the library doors, throwing the core away before she entered. Her schedule this year was keeping her extremely busy, and this was the first time since she had been back that she was able to visit her favorite area of Hogwarts.

Now that she was here, though, she wasn't sure where to go. Were the letters from a curse? A spell? A birthright? What did they even _mean_?

Deciding to check out spells first and work her way from there, she gathered two books she thought might help her search: _Spell Casting from A-Z_ and _100 Uncommon Spells That Are Still Used Today_.

She was halfway through the first book when the chair opposite her was pulled out of its spot and a body sat down in it.

"What are you studying?" a voice asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Astoria. "Just some extracurricular subjects for personal growth," she lied easily. "I won't have all this information at my fingertips once I leave, so I'm trying to read up on as much as I can."

Astoria nodded. "That's smart. We have a small library in our common room, and I've made it my mission to read all the books there."

"How many more to do you have to read?" Hermione queried.

"Maybe around fifty?" Astoria waved off the number. "Piece of cake. I usually read around a hundred per year."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wow, I think I finally found someone who reads more than I do."

Astoria grinned. "Glad to say I beat you at something! Not many can accomplish that!" The Ravenclaw pulled out some textbooks and parchment. "Do you mind if I do homework here?"

"Not at all. I'll only be here for a little bit though; I have Herbology as my last class for the day."

Astoria nodded as she rummaged through her bag some more. Hermione went back to reading and only looked up when she heard Astoria muttering to herself.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked.

Frowning, Astoria shuffled the contents of her bag, pulling everything out and placing it on the table. "I can't seem to find my notebook. You know the one that Daphne gave to me?"

"Could you have left it back in your dormitory?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

Astoria shook her head. "I always have it in my bag unless I'm writing in it. I must have dropped it somewhere," she mused.

"Can you _Accio_ it?" Hermione suggested.

Astoria shook her head. "No, it has anti-summoning spells on it so no one else can just take it. I either left it somewhere, dropped it, or someone actually went into my bag and took it."

"It's probably one of the former," Hermione said reassuringly. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "I need to head out to Herbology. I'll keep a look out for it for you," she said as she packed up her stuff. "We can reconvene after dinner and see if it's turned up by then?"

"I hope you're right. Thanks, Hermione," Astoria said, smiling weakly.

Hermione smiled one last time to the blonde girl and headed to the front of the library to check out the two books she had chosen. Hope unfurled in her chest that the answer to her own mystery was in one of these books and that Astoria's missing notebook was simply misplaced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of Hermione's patronus change? I would love to hear your thoughts.   
> Chapter 7 should be posted soon as well, so stay tuned my lovely readers!   
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Thank you once again for all the amazing reviews! I really do read them all, even if I don't respond, and I am truly appreciative of all your support.  
> I'm going to start trying to update the fic twice a week as I can, thanks to ravenslight who will be able to beta my chapters more often (there will be times when that can't happen, because life gets hectic and busy). Also, as of right now, I have up to 29 chapters already written with still more of the story to go!
> 
> I'm really excited about this chapter and hope to hear your thoughts on it!  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

 

 

> _Hey Daph. I have to do an assignment for Muggle Studies in which we make a family tree. Do you know our cousins' full names? I want to verify I have them down correctly, and I don't think Mum and Dad will be able to reply fast enough by owl._

Draco sat in his dormitory, waiting for Daphne to respond. He had nicked the notebook from Astoria's bag earlier that day and hoped he could return it to her before she noticed. He needed to find out their cousins' names and knew about this assignment from Theo, who was also taking the class; he only hoped Astoria hadn't already asked Daphne this exact same question or else she'd get suspicious. It would probably be easier to just confide in Daphne about the initials and ask about her family for that very reason, but she was a gossip, so soon everyone else would know his business, especially if she told Pansy.

 

> _I only know this because I had to do the same assignment a few years back._
> 
> _Timothy Simon Greengrass_  
>  _Helena Priscilla Greengrass  
>  _ _Margarette Joanne Greengrass_
> 
> _Hope this helps. Love you._

Draco cursed. None of the names matched the initials on his wrist. He scratched absently as he grumbled to himself but made sure to write a reply to Daphne thanking her for her help.

If only Helena and Margarette's middle names were switched, then this whole ordeal would be over, and he could finally think about something other than the bloody letters that currently adorned his skin.

 _As if he needed anything else marking him in some way or another_ , he thought bitterly to himself.

Once he was sure that there was no more correspondence, he erased the conversation in the notebook, something he knew that the girls did anyway, in case the notebook _did_ get into the wrong hands. Apparently secrets between sisters were sacred.

Looking at the time, he noted that it was nearly dinner, so he would be able to easily slip the notebook back to Astoria in the Great Hall. Or, if he got caught with it, he could say he simply found it.

Gathering a few other books for himself to read later in the library, he made his way out of his dormitory and headed for the doorway out of the common room.

Just as he was about to step out, Granger barreled through the doorway, and they both knocked into each other, causing the items they were holding to fall onto the floor.

"Way to go, Granger," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes as he began to pick up his belongings.

"Sorry," mumbled the bushy haired witch, kneeling down to gather her items. "I was in a hurry so I could drop off some things in my dorm before dinner. Hey... isn't this Astoria's notebook?" She picked up the notebook in question to get a better look when Draco snatched it out of her hand.

"Yeah, well, pay more attention to your surroundings," he said, avoiding her question.

"Why do you have Astoria's notebook?" Hermione asked again, this time more sternly as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Draco shrugged. "I found it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar. Give it to me. I'll take it to her."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No."

Hermione made to grab for the book just like Draco's instincts knew she would. Since he was a good forty centimetres taller than her, he simply held the notebook up above his head and out of her reach.

Hermione lifted onto her tiptoes and even jumped a bit to no avail.

Draco smirked. "What's the matter, Granger? Just take it if you can."

"Quit acting like a spoilt prat, Malfoy, and give. Me. That. Notebook!"

She was tugging on his arm, getting more and more frustrated, while Draco nearly laughed. He forgot how fun it was tease to Granger.

As she yanked on his cloak's sleeve, she stopped suddenly, her eyes wide with shock.

His gaze followed hers, landing on the small letters on the inside of his wrist.

He quickly pulled his arm away from her, pulling down the sleeve.

She was disheveled from trying to get the notebook, but that's not what stood out to him.

She peered at him curiously, and he noted with a drop in his gut that she was absently scratching the inside of _her_ wrist.

"Malfoy—" she began.

"I need to go," he said, walking quickly past her.

She grabbed his elbow, stopping his movements and asked. "What… what's your middle name?"

He didn't look at her but shook his head as he tried to yank his arm away from grasp. She held fast and stared at him, and it wasn't until the doorway opened and Ernie walked in, smiling at Hermione, that she turned her attention away from Draco.

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny is looking for you."

Draco took his opportunity to wrench his arm free from her and nearly ran out of the common room.

* * *

He didn't look back as he headed to the boys' lavatory, barely making it to the toilet before the contents of his stomach were emptied into it.

_No. No no no no no… not her. Anyone but her._

He sat on the floor of the stall, his head in his hands, as memories of Granger being tortured by his Aunt Bellatrix washed over him.

_Anyone but her..._

* * *

Hermione walked in hazy confusion towards the Great Hall. She barely listened to a word Ginny was saying; something about Harry coming to visit, and she was... nervous? She couldn't understand why, and honestly, right now, she didn't care.

Realizing, finally, what the letters stood for on her wrist, she wondered: What did it mean that Draco's initials were on her wrist? Why were _hers_ on his?

She felt like she needed to vomit and laugh all at the same time.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she automatically piled food onto her plate only to push it around with her fork while listening to those conversing around her.

A blond figure sat next to her, and she momentarily thought it was _him_ , but the blue and bronze tie she caught from her peripheral vision calmed her, and she turned her attention to Astoria.

"I still haven't found it," the Ravenclaw moaned, grabbing a roll from the middle of the table and began nibbling on it. She looked hopefully at Hermione. "How about you? Please tell me you found it."

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again and shook her head, looking away so her new friend couldn't see her face flush with her lie.

"Damn… guess I'll have to trace back my steps some more. I already checked all the places I went to today. I know I had it last night because Daph and I were conversing before I went to sleep. Maybe it fell under my bed…" She ate another bite of the roll before getting up. "See you tomorrow, Hermione!" she called over her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked. "And what was all that about?"

"Astoria Greengrass. Seventh year. She misplaced a notebook and has been looking for it. Can you pass the pumpkin juice?"

She ate a quarter of her food before deeming herself done and headed back to her dormitory, grabbing the books she borrowed from the library and started scouring through them once more.

Hours later, still unsuccessful at finding any information, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. Throwing the covers off her body, she grabbed her cloak and made sure no one was around when she quietly exited the common room and walked the deserted halls towards the grounds. Once outside, she made her way to the lake, hoping some fresh air would help clear her mind and lull her to sleep soon.

She walked aimlessly, and the towering stands of the Quidditch pitch came into view. She frowned in confusion; she hadn't meant to walk this way. Walking onward, she saw, in the stands, the form of Draco Malfoy, sitting in contemplation. He looked up when she entered the field and nodded once—as if he had been expecting her.

Slowly, she made her way up the stands and sat next to him.

Wordlessly, she took out her wand and _Finited_ the makeup-charm on her wrist. She held it up between them.

Draco glanced at them and sighed, tugging up the sleeve of his right arm and held it up next to hers.

HJG… DLM

"What does it mean?" she asked quietly.

She waited for him to answer, though she almost thought he wouldn't.

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

"It means… we're soulmates."

The air in Hermione's lungs expelled.

Her ears started to ring,

Everything around her felt fuzzy.

She stared out at the empty Quidditch pitch, motionless, letting the words that Malfoy said absorb.

 _Soulmates_.

What did that even _mean_?

She was lost in her own thoughts until a hand with long fingers waved in front of her face, snapping her back to the present, and she finally took a breath.

She turned her head and blinked a few times at Draco.

"I'm sorry… can you explain?" she asked slowly.

Draco let out an exhausted sigh and looked out over the pitch in contemplation. "There's a spell—one that isn't used much anymore these days, but our parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents had it used upon them."

"What spell?" Hermione asked quietly, also choosing to focus on the pitch instead of the man beside her.

"It's called the soulmate spell," he stopped and chuckled darkly to himself. "Original, right? It's supposed to mark you with the initials of your soulmate. It was a method of guaranteeing the previous generations that they would have a purpose in life, to pass down their magic to the next generation, and so on and so forth. By the time my parents were adults, it wasn't nearly as common, but, for some reason, they did it anyways… on _me_."

Hermione swallowed, her throat tightening. "How does it work?"

"The spell is cast on the infant or child, and it goes into effect on their birthday seventeen years later when the initials of their soulmate appear on their wrist. Their soulmate will have initials appear on them as well. My parents debated until I was a year old before they cast it." He looked down at his wrist. "They appeared on my eighteenth birthday… and my initials appeared on your wrist the same day."

She let his explanation wash over her. "Do we have a choice in any of this?" she asked quietly, finally looking at him.

"Not really," he answered just as quietly and returned her gaze.

"So… so we _have_ to be together?" she asked, slightly panicked.

The look on her face made him feel sick, and he had to look away. "You can try to see other people, but now that the spell has been activated, no one will make you happy unless it's your soulmate. The harder you try, the more repulsed you will be by that person."

"What?! _That's_ why I was getting physically sick whenever I was with Ron? That's… that goes against my free will! Shouldn't I be able to decide or figure out on my own who I'm supposed to be with?"

"That's the point of the spell. To help you find out sooner so you're not wasting your time on the wrong person."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Why aren't you more upset by this!?" she exclaimed. "Why aren't you trying to find a way out?!"

"There's no point," he stated pointedly, emphasizing each word. "The spell matches our magical cores, or souls, to the person it best complements. Apparently, that's us." He looked at her then. "My mother said that the soulmate spell just helps things progress, but even if the spell wasn't cast, we would have ended up together anyways. It's how magical relationships work, whether people believe it or not."

Hermione shook her head. "No. There's no way _we_ —" she motioned between the two of them. "—would ever be together. I mean, you _hate_ me. I'm everything you grew up learning to despise and look down upon. How the hell would a relationship like that work?"

Draco went back to looking towards the field. "I don't hate you, Granger," he said, nearly inaudible.

Hermione had to control the pounding of her heart that seemed to have relocated to her ears. "You… you don't?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. I did, when I was a child, for those exact reasons you mentioned, but even I couldn't deny how brilliant of a witch you are, Muggle-born or not, as the years went by. And, after everything that happened, I realized how idiotic I was to believe in all that blood supremacy bullshit."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly, and her eyes grew in astonishment at his proclamation. She gaped at him for a moment before she finally shook her head to snap out of it.

"I don't… I don't know what to say to that," she said honestly.

"Well, that must be a first," he said. Then he chuckled. Draco Malfoy actually chuckled ans if the absurdity of everything was finally getting to him.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh nervously with him.

When their laughter died down, the awkwardness settled in.

"I don't think I'm ready…" she said finally.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"To be in a relationship. Not just with you," she rushed out, seeing him tense. "But anyone. I want to focus on school. Take my N.E.W.T.S. I don't want to have to juggle a relationship and marriage and—"

"Woah, woah," Draco said, holding up his hands to stop her from talking. "First, I'm not ready for that step either. We don't have to get married anytime soon. There's no rush, no time limit, on this—" he motioned between them just as she had "—inevitable thing between us. We can completely ignore each other the rest of the school year if you want. All this spell does is let you know who it is you will be with, whether it's now or sometime later."

Hermione frowned and thought about what he said. "I don't think I want that. To ignore you, that is."

Draco lifted a brow in surprise. "Really?"

Hermione nodded, smiling softly. "Really. Maybe we can start by becoming, I don't know... friends? Work on that part of this relationship first before we even think about any other steps."

Draco let out a relieved sigh. "I think that's an excellent plan."

Hermione feigned being shocked. "Did my ears just deceive me or did Draco Malfoy just say I had an excellent plan?"

Draco glared at her without malice. "Shut up."

Hermione gave him a wide, true smile; the act made Draco smile back, just slightly.

"We should head back," she said.

Draco nodded in agreement, and the two of them descended the stands until they were at ground level.

They walked silently next to each other, each lost in their own thoughts, until Draco spoke. "How did you manage to hide the letters?" he asked curiously.

"I have special makeup that hides scars and other permanent markings. I was originally using it for…" she trailed off and motioned to her left arm.

Draco stopped walking and stiffened. "Oh."

"She did it with a cursed blade, otherwise I could have gotten rid of it…."

"I'm sorry—"

"It's not your fault."

"I know... but I'm still sorry."

Hermione looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

They continued walking and headed towards the entrance of the castle.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for being out of bed at such a late hour?" Hermione queried, looking around for Filch or Mrs. Norris.

"Probably," he said as he cast a disillusionment charm on the both of them.

They quietly walked down the hall towards their shared common room, but saw no sign of the Squib or his cat.

Once the disillusionment charm was lifted and they were alone in the common room, the awkwardness settled in again, and Hermione fidgeted with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Well… goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger," Draco said, giving her a nod as she walked towards the girls' dormitories.

He knew he should follow suit and also go to bed, but there was something he needed to do first. Taking a spare piece of parchment from one of the tables, he jotted something down quickly then went to his room and found Hercules there, preening his feathers.

"Letter to mother," he said to owl.

Hercules lifted his leg for Draco to tie the small letter on to and flew off as soon as it was secured.

* * *

In Paris, France, Narcissa woke up to a tapping sound on her bedroom window. She reached over and grasped her wand, opening the window for her son's owl.

Glancing at the time, she knew it must be important if he was sending an owl at this late of hour.

She unrolled the tiny scroll and gasped softly at the three words written on it.

 

> _It's Hermione Granger._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone! I want to give a shout out and congratulation to my wonderful beta, ravenslight, who graduated with a masters degree this past weekend! Way to go!  
> I also can't forget my alpha, Sweet Little Bullet, who lets me bounce ideas off at all hours of the day so that I can keep this story going.  
> I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be posted in a few days.  
> Take care!  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

The morning after Hermione Granger found out that she was Draco Malfoy's soulmate was just like any other day.

She woke up to her alarm. Took a shower. Dressed for classes. She looked over the homework that was to be turned in for the day before placing it in her shoulder bag.

Just like any other day.

 _Nothing feels different_ , she mused to herself.

She looked out her small window and saw that the birds were singing and the sun was shining.

Just like any other day.

She honestly wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was happy that her life hadn't turned all upside from the news that was bestowed on her the night before. She didn't have out-of-the-blue feelings for a certain blond wizard. She wasn't pining after him; she felt… well, she wasn't sure what she felt exactly—confused and curious mostly, but no sudden attachments to anyone—and she was ok with that.

With a smile, she headed out of her dorm and found Draco casually leaning against the wall at the opening of the girls' hallway.

She walked cautiously towards him, and when he looked up, he gave her a simple nod.

He was waiting for her.

So maybe some things weren't so normal after all.

When she stopped in front of him, he greeted her. "Granger. Might I have a word with you?"

"Sure," she said, frowning slightly as they walked over to an unoccupied part of the common room.

"So, about what we talked about last night—" he started.

"About us being…?" she hesitated to even say the word.

He nodded. "Yes."

"What about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I was just thinking it might be best if we don't tell anyone… not yet anyways."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were going to want to start holding my hand or something and make it public knowledge."

Draco shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

"Good. Then we're agreed?"

Draco nodded. "Agreed." He turned to leave, but not before turning back around and addressing her again. "Have a good day, Granger."

* * *

Hermione found Ginny in the Great Hall for breakfast and began piling her plate with fruit.

"Excited about Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked her friend.

Ginny's face paled. "Not really," she mumbled.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong? Harry told me he's coming to meet up. I thought you'd be happy?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. At least, not until I talk to Harry first."

"Ginny," Hermione said, dropping her voice to a whisper. She looked around before she asked, "Are you _pregnant_ or something?"

Ginny managed to bark out a nervous laugh. "Merlin no. Nothing like that."

"Okay, just making sure. You and Harry spent a lot of time together over the summer, most of it alone at Grimmauld Place if I recall correctly, and now you're nervous about seeing him when usually you're excited."

Ginny gave her a weak smile. "I appreciate the concern, but no, I'm not pregnant. I'm very diligent with my contraceptive spells."

"Good to know," Hermione said, giving the redhead a smile. She took a bite of cantaloupe and continued. "You know you can talk to me whenever you want, right? Just let me know."

"Thanks, Hermione. I just hope that you feel the same way after this weekend. I'll see you later."

Hermione wanted to ask what she meant, but Ginny got up and left the Great Hall before she could even get a word out.

She took a few more bites of food before the owls with the morning post started to arrive, and since she wasn't expecting anything, she continued on with her breakfast and jumped when a large eagle owl landed in front of her, holding out its leg towards her.

Hermione frowned at the owl. He looked familiar.

"Hercules?" she asked. The owl hooted softly in response.

She looked up towards the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was already looking at her. He frowned when she met his eyes, and she knew that he was just as confused as she was.

Glancing back to the owl, she hesitantly untied the note from the large bird and offered it a slice of bacon before it flew off and out of the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at the scroll in her hand and saw that it was sealed with the Malfoy house crest. With slight trepidation, she broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

The most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen before scrawled across the parchment, and Hermione read carefully.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_  
_I would very much like to have tea with you during your upcoming Hogsmeade weekend._  
_Kind regards,  
_ _Narcissa Malfoy_

"Everything alright, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"What?" she asked, blinking up at him. He was sitting across from her and she realized that he probably noticed how her body had stiffened upon opening the letter.

"Is everything okay?" Neville repeated, raising a brow.

"Oh, yes. Yes, everything is fine," she said as she stuffed the letter into her cloak pocket and began gathering her things before she stood to leave.

"Where are you going? We have Charms in ten minutes."

"I just need to get something from my dorm. I'll see you there," she said as she hurried out of the Great Hall.

\--------------------

Draco watched as Granger left and decided to follow suit, something that did not go unnoticed at his table.

"Is he following her out?"  
"Wasn't that _his_ owl?"  
"Something's going on with those two…"

He ignored them all and made his way towards their common room.

"Malfoy!" a voice hissed.

He stopped in his tracks and followed the voice to an empty classroom where a hand shot out and pulled him in.

"Can you please explain to me why your _mother_ is sending me an owl asking to go to tea?" Hermione shrilly whispered as she shoved the note into his hands.

He looked down at the letter and inwardly cursed to himself.

"You told her, didn't you? You told her it was me?" she said accusingly.

"I did, yes. Last night after we found out," he admitted, handing the letter back to her.

She held her hands up and backed away. "I don't want it."

"It's addressed to _you_ , Granger," he said irritatedly, still holding it out.

"I. Don't. Want. It," she stated again as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I'm not meeting her for tea this weekend either. What happened to not telling anyone, Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's my _mother_. She obviously knew about the spell and was pestering me about who it was. I figured if I let her know that it was you, she would stop looking in the pure-blood archives for anyone with those initials. I didn't know she was going to invite you to tea."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't want to meet with her. It's… too soon. Too weird."

Draco nodded. "I'll let her know. But be warned that she will keep inviting you until you accept."

Hermione sighed irritatedly. "Can she at least not use Hercules? I think your whole house realized that _your_ owl sent me a letter."

Draco waved her off. "Don't worry about them. If they ask, just say that my mother was thanking you for helping with our trials."

Hermione's face turned a slight shade of red. "You… you know about that?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. While we couldn't be there for the character witness statements, we heard it was you and Potter who came to defend us."

"Oh."

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Don't play dumb, Granger. It doesn't suit you," he said easily.

She huffed and looked away. "I have to get to class," she said, stepping around him. She stopped at the door but didn't look back. "If you want to talk about it, we can meet up at the pitch again tonight."

She didn't wait for him to answer and left the classroom as the blond wizard watched her go. He left the room as well a few moments later, not knowing that someone else had watched them both leave the abandoned classroom.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Quidditch Pitch in the late hours of the night. She wasn't sure if he was even going to be there, but she couldn't sleep. The fresh air would help her relax, even if this little venture outside was for naught.

She didn't have to worry, however, as she spotted Draco in the stands.

Once again, she made her way up the steps and sat down next to him, where they sat in silence.

"I wrote to Mother," he said after a few minutes. "I told her that while we acknowledge the spell, we're not doing anything about it at this time."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "And the invite to tea?"

"She'll probably still keep asking until you decide to accept, but I did say to send a different owl if she's going to contact you."

Hermione sighed. "I guess that's better than nothing."

They sat in awkward silence another moment or two before Hermione cleared her throat.

"You asked earlier why Harry and I defended you at your trial—"

"Not Potter," he said, shaking his head. "I know why he did it. I just can't figure out why _you_ did."

"You talked to Harry about this?" she queried, frowning in confusion as Harry had never mentioned talking to Malfoy.

"No, but I reasoned he stood up for my mother because she lied to Voldemort about him being dead and figured he owed a debt. As for me, he probably felt guilty about that stunt he pulled in sixth year that nearly cost me my life. So, as far as Potter is concerned, he's covered with his reasonings." He lifted his eyes to hers, searching them. "I just can't figure out yours."

"Harry asked me to—"

"Bullshite. You wouldn't have done it if you honestly didn't believe in what you said."

Hermione had to close her eyes and look away. When she opened them again, she was staring back at the field.

"You were absolutely insufferable," she started and felt Draco's body tense next to hers. "You made my life hell for years. You made fun of my teeth, my hair, my... blood. And for as long as I could remember, I couldn't figure out why.

"Then I realized. It wasn't _you_. It was how you were brought up. You were taught at an early age to hate someone like me, someone who was just born with magic, as if I stole it from someone else who was deserving of it. That's why I work so hard. That's why I read everything I could get my hands on. Why I study so much. Why I aim to excel in every single class: to prove to everyone that I deserve my magic just as much as any other witch or wizard."

Draco watched her as she talked, saw the fierceness in her eyes, and gained just a bit more respect for her.

"I also realized," she continued, "that a lot of what you did back in sixth year—letting the Death Eaters into the castle and trying to kill Dumbledore—you had no choice in the matter. You were given the most difficult decision to either follow a madman and his plans or watch as you and your family suffered. I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes—"

"You would have gotten help," he interrupted, causing her to look at him once more. "You would have gone straight to Dumbledore and gotten out of that situation."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Probably, but I also didn't grow up in a house that openly hated him. If I had lived your life, I probably wouldn't have either."

"So you what? Took pity on me? That's why you defended me in court?" he asked angrily.

Hermione shook her head again and grabbed his arm, sensing he was about to storm off. "No. I defended you because I believe, given the chance, you could have been better or had a better life. You could have realized for yourself that what Voldemort was trying to do was wrong and that it's not all about blood status."

"And what if I don't?" he challenged. "What if I still believe in it?"

Hermione looked down at her wrist, lifting up the sleeve of her cloak until his initials were showing on her skin. "Then this would be wrong. You wouldn't have my initials on your wrist if you still believed, with every fiber of your being, that I shouldn't be who I am."

Draco grunted noncommittally and looked away. When he didn't glance at her for a few moments, she started rummaging through her pockets and pulled out a small container.

"Here," she said, handing it to him.

He inspected what she gave him and raised a brow. "I'm not wearing makeup, Granger."

"It's not really makeup; it's cover-up… for your Dark Mark," she said, blushing slightly. "If you really don't want it to be seen, you just have to apply the cream to it. It will make it disappear and only reappear if you use _Finite_ on it."

He looked at her then back down at the container in his hand. "Thank you," he said quietly, putting the concealer in his cloak pocket.

She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco waited in the courtyard for Theo and Blaise with an irritated scowl as he leaned against one of the brick walls. It was Hogsmeade weekend, and the three of them had plans to get some butterbeer before he had to meet up with his mother. However, they were taking so bloody long that they would probably have to grab a few pints _after_ he visited her.

_Great_.

He watched as Granger walked in direction of the small wizarding town, along half of the Gryffindor House. The Weaslette trailed behind, looking a little green, but he couldn't be bothered by that.

With an exasperated sigh, he nearly started venturing toward Hogsmeade by himself when his friends finally showed up—with Pansy and Daphne in tow.

_Bloody hell._

"What took so bloody long?" he asked Theo and Blaise lowly, ignoring the girls completely.

"Sorry, mate," said Theo with a shrug. "But Daph asked us to wait for them, and I didn't want to make my lady angry. Plus, you know how girls are: always taking _for-ev-er_." He rolled his eyes and chuckled, earning mock-glares from the two Slytherins females.

"They could have caught up with us later," Draco said as he started walking towards the path to Hogsmeade.

"Oh, Drakey, don't be such a grump," Pansy said, linking her arm through one of his. "We've barely seen each other since we've back. I was hoping we could _you know_ —" She gave him a sly look "—when we get back. Like old times."

Draco scowled and removed his arm from her grasp. "Pansy, I've made myself clear that we're over. That means no more snogging behind curtains; no more groping in broom closets; and no more sneaking into my bed for a quick shag."

Pansy gave him an exaggerated pout. "You're no fun anymore."

"I've grown up, Pans. It's about time you do as well," he said as he lengthened his stride to leave her behind.

"I saw you two together, you know," she called out, arms crossed over her chest.

Draco stopped and stared at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked boredly as he picked off some invisible lint from his cloak.

"You and Granger. I saw you two leaving an abandoned classroom the other day. Lots of whispering going on. What's going on between you two? Don't tell me you're shagging the Gryffindor Princess." she said icily. He noticed that the others were watching, waiting for his response, and he realized they were all curious, but only Pansy had the gumption to bring it up.

"You know, jealousy is an ugly colour on you, Pans," Draco snarled. "And what Granger and I talk about is none of your business." He ran his hand through his hair. "But since you're so fucking nosey, we were talking about why my mother sent her an owl inviting her to tea to thank her for defending us during our trials."

"Ah, so that _was_ your owl," Blaise mused.

Draco focused his attention on his friend. "Yes. I had sent my mother an owl the night before, and she probably decided that since Hercules was already supposed to return to Hogwarts, then it would make sense to send him along with the letter to Granger. Now, if we're all done dicking around, I'd like to get to the Three Broomsticks before it closes."

He turned on his heel and resumed walking the pathway to his destination. The others followed suit but kept their distance as they whispered among themselves.

He wished he had told his mother not to bother coming; then he could have spent his Saturday by himself, doing anything else besides this.  
He knew he needed to tell his friends at some point about Granger, but they had both agreed not to mention it to anyone, and he wanted to keep his word.

Thinking of Granger, he absently rubbed his left forearm. His Dark Mark was covered up with the concealer she gifted him, and he wondered briefly what he could give her in thanks.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was already packed by the time Hermione and her friends arrived. Luckily, Harry had been there a while and had grabbed a table. She weaved her way through the crowd and gave Harry a hug when she made it towards him.

"I've missed you," she said as she pulled back and gave him a smile.

"Missed you too, 'Mione," he said, returning the smile. His gaze looked up and softened as they landed on someone behind her. "Ginny," he said, letting go of Hermione and enveloping his girlfriend into a hug.

Ginny stiffened slightly but hugged him back.

"I need to talk to you," Ginny told him, glancing at Hermione before adding, "Privately."

"I'll go hang out with the others," Hermione said, motioning to another table that was filled with most of their friends. "Come get me when you're done with your conversation," she said, knowing Ginny was nervous about talking to Harry about whatever was bothering her.

She went to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer for herself then made her way over to the other table, listening in on the conversations around her, but continued to glance over at Harry and Ginny. She couldn't hear what was being said—she assumed _Muffliato_ was cast—but saw Harry's face go from curious to confused. Ginny handed him a vial of something and watched as Harry took it. Hermione could tell he was now downright angry by the scowl and red face that replaced the confused one moments before, and Ginny was openly crying as she continued to talk, only making him angrier.

Finally, Harry stood up and shouted something to the redhead before storming out of the pub.

Hermione looked to Ginny, who was still crying, then at the door that Harry had walked out of.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Luna asked Hermione. Hermione jumped, not realizing that the blonde witch was so close next to her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"I'll go talk to Ginny," Luna decided. Hermione nodded as she made the decision to follow Harry.

She saw the back of his messy hair a few shops down and jogged over to catch up to him.

"Harry!" she called, gaining his attention.

He turned around, and she saw with realization that he while he looked murderous, he was also trying to hold back tears.

"Come on," she said, linking her arm through his and walking him towards the Shrieking Shack. She would have Apparated them, but she didn't want to risk Harry splinching.

She felt his anger vibrating through his body and wondered what had happened between two of her best friends.

When they were in the shack, Hermione set up a privacy charm while Harry paced the small room.

"Did you know?" he asked finally, rounding on her.

"Did I know what?"

"That… what she…. I can't even say it!" he growled.

He went over to the nearest wall and punched it, the sound echoing off the empty walls and his fist leaving an indent in the plaster, then dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

Hermione quickly went over to his side and pulled him close, trying to comfort him.

She gave him a few moments to let it all out, and it broke her heart how hurt and mad he was.

When his sobs quieted, and he started taking regular breaths again, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"What happened, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Ginny's been…" he started, then his voiced cracked. He cleared his throat and continued. "Apparently she's been giving me small doses of love potion the whole time I was staying with them before our sixth year."

"What?!" Hermione gasped. "... _what?!_ " she shrieked.

Harry nodded. "She told me that she had nicked some of the twin's love potion that they sell in their shop. They had cases of it stored in their room at the Burrow, and she played around with it and diluted it so that the love potion started to work over time, not all at once. It's why I _started_ having feelings towards her right after I got there but wasn't falling all over her like the normal potion would have made me. This was gradual. More _realistic_ ," he said, disgusted.

"So that whole summer…." Hermione started.

"I was being fed the potion daily, building it up. She even admitted that she gave me some while at Hogwarts as well. She only got with Dean to make me jealous. To help the potion along."

Hermione's mind raced, trying desperately to connect the dots and only coming up with more questions. "What about while we were out Horcrux hunting? You were still in love with her then, right? The potion should have worn off."

"I'm assuming that there was so much in my system that it lasted that long without needing another dose." He realized what he said and stood up, pacing again. "Can you believe it? I had _so much love potion_ in my system that, after nearly a year without a dose, I was still influenced by its effects," he said angrily.

"Do you think maybe…" she hesitated, but continued softly. "It wore off but the love for her turned real?"

Harry stopped and sunk on to the worn and torn bed, looking drained. Hermione moved from the floor and sat next to him. She watched him mull over what she said as she took his hand in hers, using her wand to fix the cuts from when he punched the wall.

"It's possible," he finally conceded. "But even if I did start having true feelings for her, how the hell would I be able to ever trust her? My feelings for her started out as a lie. There's no going back from that," he said sadly.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, there isn't," she agreed.

"She admitted that she wanted to start giving me some more after we got back, after the war, but then felt guilty about it and decided against it. I guess she used a good amount of the summer producing an antidote so that the effects will wear off completely and I can decide for myself if I still really love her." He scoffed at the thought.

"I thought she was with _you_ all summer? When did she have time to make this antidote?" Hermione asked.

"There's a lab in the basement of Grimmauld Place. She said that she wanted to get a head start on brewing some potions she knew would be on her N.E.W.T.S., so she would go down there for hours while I worked on fixing up the house."

Harry turned to face her, his eyes brimming with more tears, and she saw the hurt behind them. "I was fixing it up for _us_ , for her and I start our lives together once she got out of Hogwarts. I was—" he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, staring at the simple ring inside. "I was planning on proposing. I'm not sure when, but I knew I wanted to, so I got the ring after she left for Hogwarts." He snapped the box shut and threw it across the room before burying his face in his hands once more.

Hermione felt hot, angry tears start to swell in her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could help you… I just… I don't know what to _do_."

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing you can do. It will just take time, I guess, to get over it—to get over _her_. Gods, Hermione… why is my life so fucked up?"

Hermione hugged him. "It'll get better, I promise. And I'm here for you, Harry. If you ever need to meet up and just talk, let me know. I'm sure McGonagall will let you come and visit the school. After all, if it wasn't for you, there wouldn't _be_ a Hogwarts anymore."

Harry grunted but nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. For listening… and letting me cry on you," he said sheepishly.

"That's what friends are for," she said, resting her head on his shoulder again.

They sat there for a long time, until Harry was ready to go, and she gave him a hug before he Apparated himself away.

Once Harry was gone, Hermione let her anger bubble to the surface. She'd kept calm for Harry; he _needed_ her to stay calm. But now…. _now_ she started to fume. Walking back to Hogwarts, her mind raced with all the things she needed to say to a certain Ginevra Molly Weasley.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hate me in regards to Ginny... This isn't a Weasley bashing fic, but Ginny made a poor choice and has to deal with the consequences.  
> Until next time my lovely readers.  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's head pounded.

After over an hour of sitting with his mother above the frilly tea shop, she finally let him go spend time with his friends. Of course, that was after an hour of him dodging all the questions she had about Hermione Granger and what they planned to do. She even had the gall to ask when they should set the wedding date. He had to explain, multiple times, that there was nothing between him and Granger—at least not yet—and he even got her to begrudgingly agree to not bother Granger anymore.

Once he was done at the tea shop, he made his way to the Three Broomsticks, where the whole place was abuzz with some sort of drama regarding Potter and the Weaslette.

Of course, no one knew exactly what had happened, only that Potter had stormed off and left behind a distraught She-Weasel in his wake.

Draco couldn't care less as he ordered himself a butterbeer, wishing it was something stronger. He hung out with Theo and Blaise for a bit—thankfully the girls had gone off on their own—before all the talk about Potter around him started to give him a headache. They finally left the pub and went to Honeydukes, where he picked up a few of his favourite sugar quills and some assorted chocolates for Granger—though if anyone had asked, they were for him.

When they left the sweet shoppe, Theo and Blaise decided to check out a few more places, but Draco opted to head on back to Hogwarts. His head was pounding, and he needed a reprieve from all the chatter that seemed to surround him.

He was halfway back to the castle when he heard an ethereal voice behind him.

"Hullo, Draco."

Draco turned and saw that Luna had caught up with him. He wanted to snarl at her to leave him alone but then remembered how she willingly kept him company on the train ride and felt an odd sort of affection for her.

He gave her a nod, slowing his stride so that she could match his pace. "Lovegood. How was your day at Hogsmeade?"

"It wasn't very good," she said sadly. "Ginny and Harry broke up."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I've heard, _many_ times."

"I did get a chance to get some new quills though, so the trip wasn't a complete waste," she mused. "And I got some chocolate frogs for my father. He likes to collect the cards, you see."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Doesn't everybody?"

They talked companionably until they reached the school. Draco winced at the bright lights of the castle, and Luna looked at him curiously.

"Does your head hurt?" she asked.

"I just have a headache, nothing to worry about. I'll take some pain potion and be fine," he reassured her.

Luna reached into her pocket and slipped on her spectre glasses. "Ah yes, that makes sense," she said knowingly.

He raised a brow at her. "What does?"

"You have a bunch of wrackspurts swarming around your ears. They're what is causing your headache. I can get rid of them for you if you want?" she offered.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Luna took out a balm of some sort and rubbed it on his temples. It smelled of lavender and peppermint, and it felt cool upon contact.

"There," she said, smiling. "They don't like the overpowering scent of the peppermint, and lavender helps the nerves calm down from the infestation."

Whether wrackspurts existed or not, the concoction that Luna used was helping his headache tremendously.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out one of the sugar quills he had purchased and handed it to Luna.

"Oh, my favorite," she said, unwrapping and nibbling the sugary candy.

"Draco?!" he heard someone squeak behind him. He turned to see Pansy and Daphne staring at him with shocked expressions.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing hanging out with _Loony_ Lovegood?" Pansy asked.

Draco instantly scowled. "Don't call her that."

"Why? Are you having a secret relationship with both Granger and _her_ too?" Pansy shrieked.

"Oh, Draco and I aren't in a secret relationship. We're in an open friendship," Luna said simply. "I didn't know about him and Hermione though… but it makes sense," she said with a light shrug. Luna turned back to face him, the shock on his face evident even to himself. "Thank you for the sugar quill. I'll see you later, friend."

Draco watched as Luna—floated? Flounced? He wasn't really sure, but it wasn't really walking—towards Ravenclaw Tower.

He turned his attention back to Pansy, who was staring at him with her arms crossed. "Who _are_ you?" she asked, stomping past him towards the common room.

Daphne followed suit, throwing him an apologetic grimace before she caught up with her friend.

Sighing and wanting nothing more than to eat an early dinner and head to bed, he opened the Great Hall doors and was assaulted by the voice of a very angry Hermione Granger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! TO _HARRY_!" Hermione yelled, staring Ginny Weasley down in the middle of the Great Hall.

The Weaslette was holding her own, but she looked as if she was fighting back tears. "Of course you'd take _his_ side. You always take his side!" she shouted back.

"Do you really expect me to take _your_ side when _you're_ the one who was feeding him a love potion for OVER A _YEAR_?!"

Gasps erupted all around the Hall followed by whispered chatter.

"You don't understand!" Weasley cried, stomping her foot in frustration.

"I understand _PLENTY_ ," Hermione said icily, nearly nose to nose with the witch. "Harry wouldn't give you the time of day, so you took it upon yourself to _make_ him. How long were you planning on keeping it up? Your whole lives? DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM TOM RIDDLE!"

"Miss Granger, that is enough," the Headmistress intervened, sweeping into the Great Hall and causing silence to fall in the corridor.

"Riddle was conceived due to a love potion given to his father by his mother," Hermione continued, ignoring the elder witch. " _That_ was why he couldn't love, why he couldn't even fathom the concept of it. Would you have really wanted your child to be like _Voldemort_?" Hermione said, seething.

" _ENOUGH_ , Miss Granger," McGonagall said, stepping between the two witches. "Twenty house points from Gryffindor for causing a scene during dinner. Now, Miss Weasley, I'd like for you to come with me; I think we need to discuss some concerning reports I've heard. Miss Granger, go cool off. While your anger is warranted, I think you need to step away and calm down."

"Fine," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off Ginny. She shot Ginny a withering glare as she grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the hall right past Draco.

"Everyone, back to your dinner," McGonagall said sternly.

The silence that had ensued was replaced with instant murmuring and the clatter of cutlery.

Grumbling to himself, Draco went to the Slytherin table, grabbing sandwiches and crisps. He stuffed them into his cloak pocket then left the Great Hall behind to go look for Granger.

He knew where to find her without having to really try. He spotted her pacing the middle of the Quidditch Pitch and watched as she flicked her wand and conjured up some dueling dummies used in the Dueling Club. She started firing spell after spell at her wooden enemies, the force of each one nearly knocking them down; one even burst into flames. Draco sat on a nearby bench to watch, and when she stopped to catch her breath, he finally spoke up.

"Remind me to never be on the receiving end of one of your duels," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked testily, barely looking at his direction.

"I came to give you this," he said, pulling the food out of his pocket and setting it down on the bench next to him.

"Why?" she asked skeptically.

Draco shrugged, opening one of the sandwiches. He took a bite and swallowed before he answered. "I figured you probably hadn't eaten and that you _won't_ after what happened in the Great Hall just now."

Hermione glowered at him. "Don't pretend like you care, Malfoy. Nothing has changed between us, so just leave me alone."

She went back to facing off with the dummies, positioning herself in the appropriate fighting stance.

"You're wrong," he said, and she whirled around to look at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

He grabbed the remaining sandwich and walked over to where she was, holding it out towards her. With a sigh, she snatched it from his hand and began eating.

"While nothing has really changed between us, this soulmate thing _is_ real. Plus, I wanted to check up on you to make sure you weren't going to hurt yourself." He watched as she ate the last of the sandwich. "And to bring you food," he said with a knowing smirk.

She glared at him, but it was without heat. "Oh, shut up. It's been a long day, and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." She wiped the crumbs from her shirt and looked up at him. "Thank you… for the sandwich and for checking up on me. I'm fine, really. I just needed to get out some anger and this—" she motioned towards the dummies "—seemed like the safest option."

"What exactly happened?" he asked. "Between Potter and Weasley."

"You don't have to pretend to care," she repeated, this time with a sigh.

"Indulge me," he said. He pulled out his wand and shot a spell at one of the dummies then motioned for her to take a turn. She gave him a small smile, then turned her attention to her target and fired a spell of her own.

She relayed the story to him as they each took turns firing different spells. When the sun was starting to set and a slight breeze picked up, Hermione conceded it was time to go back to the castle.

"You know, we'll have to find a different spot to meet up at and talk," she mused. "Winter is just around the corner, and I'm not about to go traipsing through freezing temperatures to have these secret pow-wows."

Draco's brows creased in confusion. "What the hell is a pow-wow?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Nevermind."

* * *

News of what happened between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley spread like wildfire throughout the school. It was the topic of every conversation, and it became so bad that teachers had to ban the students from talking about 'the incident' during class time, much to Hermione's relief.

Ginny seemed to have holed herself up in her dorm room, avoiding everyone as much as she could. Hermione knew the girl usually wasn't one to back down, but when the entire school was angry with her for doing something so cruel to The Boy Who Lived, well… even she felt it was safest Ginny stayed away, at least for the time being.

Luna was the only person who was still talking to Ginny, and according to her, even the other Gryffindors were ignoring their housemate. Hermione heard through the tendrils of gossip that the Headmistress had allowed the house-elves to bring Ginny her meals up to her room for the remainder of the weekend.

Hermione couldn't feel bad about the whispers that followed her old friend wherever she went.

For the most part, she had said what she needed to say to the girl during their altercation in the Great Hall and never looked the redhead's way since. She buried herself in her work, meeting up with Astoria in the library nearly every evening. The two girls had become good friends, but what Hermione liked most was that Astoria could care less about all the gossip. She never brought up Ginny or Harry, and Hermione was greatful.

They sat in their little corner, books and parchment spread out before them, and worked on their assignments in silence except for the occasional question here and there. It wasn't until something was glowing in Astoria's backpack that Hermione finally took a break from her work.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the other girls bag.

Astoria looked to what Hermione was referring. "Oh, that's the notebook. Daph must have written to me."

"Oh! So you, uh, found it then?" Hermione asked. She completely forgot that the last time she had seen it, it was in the hands of Draco Malfoy, nearly a week before.

Astoria nodded as she pulled the book out. "Yes. Apparently, Draco had it. It must have fallen out, and he recognized it as mine and held it for safekeeping until he saw me again."

"Well, that was thoughtful of him," Hermione mused.

Astoria smiled. "I told you he wasn't that bad. I actually think you two would be great friends if you gave each other a chance."

Hermione smiled back. "We've actually been on rather… agreeable terms lately."

"Oh?" asked the blonde, returning to her work.

"Yes. Since we share a common space now, it seems only reasonable that we start being amiable with one another, for everyone's sake, including our own."

Astoria chuckled. "Yes, Daphne mentioned that Pansy has been rather put out about that. I, for one, think it's great. Perhaps one day we can all study together. You, me, and Draco. I think we'd make a most excellent study group, don't you?"

Hermione considered what Astoria said and smiled to herself. "Yes, I do believe that is a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were hoping to see the conversation between Draco and his Mother... I'm sorry that I skimmed over that part, but don't worry., we'll see the Malfoy Matriarch later on in the fic!  
> I hope everyone had a great weekend!  
> Until next time  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I apologize for the delay in posting. My wonderful beta (ravenslight) was busy graduating and getting her Masters Degree (yay!) and then moving to a different state. Updates should be more regular from here on out though!  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

"You want to form a study group?" Draco asked, quirking a brow at the petite blonde witch before him.

Astoria nodded. "Yes. You, me, and Hermione. So, what do you say?"

Draco glanced over to the other potions table where Granger was sitting. He quirked a brow as if to ask if she was okay with the idea.

She shrugged in return, as if she was fine with it.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to Astoria. "Fine."

"Great! I'll work on a schedule and give it to you later. Bye!"

He nodded his assent and watched as she turned around and went back to her own table.

"So. A study group with Granger, huh?" Theo asked nonchalantly as he cut up bat wings for their potion.

" _And_ Astoria," Draco said warningly.

"I wonder why she only wants you three in the group and no one else," Theo mused.

"I'm sure you can join if you want," Draco said offhandedly.

"Oh no, I'm not about to spoil what should be the most powerful triad of study partners Hogwarts has ever seen."

Draco couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Good. Because we need people who have a wide range of knowledge outside of Daphne's mouth."

Theo tossed a wad of parchment in retaliation to Draco's cheeky response.

They worked quietly together, putting ingredients into their potion, and then let it simmer the remainder of class.

"So what _is_ going on between you and Granger," Theo asked.

" _Nothing_ ," Draco emphasized, his agitation growing.

Theo studied Draco with pursed lips. "No… no there's _something_ going on. I just can't figure out what it is yet."

Draco sighed irritatedly and rubbed his face with his hands. "Can you please just drop it? Nothing is going on with me and Granger."

Theo held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Don't tell me then."

Draco groaned softly. He glanced over at Hermione, who was laughing along with Astoria about something.

"I promise," he said, turning back to Theo. "If things change between me and Granger, you'll be one of the first to know."

Theo gave him a wide grin. "That's all I ask."

* * *

"Alright class, we'll be continuing to practice casting our Patronus today," Professor Williamson said at the beginning of Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day. "There was quite a lot of progress last time, so let's see if we can form some more corporeal ones today. Next class, we'll start on something new. Don't worry if you can't produce a Patronus though; as long as you've been trying, you'll get a passing grade."

The chatter rose in volume as the students began to stand and practice their spellwork.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Williamson called out. "Will you be participating this time around?"

Draco glowered at the professor, snatched up his bag, and walked out of class while the door slammed behind him.

Williamson shook his head sadly at the closed door.

"Professor?" Hermione said as she walked up to him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Would you mind if I left class to go talk to him?"

The professor raised a brow at her. "Do you think he'll listen to you? I know you two don't have the best of history according to other professors."

Hermione nodded. "While that's true, we have been working on leaving the past behind us. So may I go talk to him?" she asked again.

He nodded and made shooing motion towards the door, and Hermione took that as permission to leave.

Walking the halls, she found an opened door to an empty classroom only a few doors down from the DADA class.

Draco looked up when she entered and shook his head before looking away. "What do you want, Granger?"

"I came to talk to you," she said as she sat in the seat next to him. "Why won't you at least try? That's all Professor Williamson is asking, or else you'll fail the assignment."

"As I made it clear in the last class," he said angrily. "I _cannot_ produce a Patronus. Anyone with a Dark Mark has lost that ability. All the other Death Eaters who were able to produce one before stopped being able to after obtaining the Mark, including my father."

Hermione frowned in thought. "Have you _tried_ though?"

"There's no point—"

"So you've said. Then can you at least explain to me why you think it's not possible?" she requested.

Draco sighed and looked at her. "A Patronus needs Light magic to produce one. This—" he said, nodding his head towards his left forearm "—was created by _Dark_ magic. Very Dark. And it will overpower the Light magic, making it physically impossible."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "It makes sense, the Dark magic overpowering the Light," she conceded. "But have you tried since Voldemort died? He's gone now— _really_ gone, unlike last time when there were still seven pieces of his soul spread around, essentially keeping him alive. But now... he is truly gone, along with his magic. What if that Dark magic in the Mark left along with him?" she wondered.

Draco sighed and pulled up his sleeve. The mark wasn't there.

"You used the cream?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Draco nodded. "Yes." He took out his wand and tapped his arm, removing the charm, and the Mark came into view once more.

"It _has_ lightened in color," he said quietly. "It may be possible the Dark magic has left it."

"Will you try then? We don't have to go back to class. I can stay here and help you," she offered.

He looked at her skeptically. "I still think you're wasting your time on this."

She raised a brow at him. "Humour me," she challenged.

A small smirk spread across his face. "Fine." He stood up from his desk and went to the front of the room. Hermione turned in her seat to face him. He held his wand out and tried to think of something happy. The first memory that came to mind was when he was around seven or eight, flying on a real broom for the first time around the manor grounds. He loved the feel of it: the wind in his hair, the smell of the trees, the feeling of pure freedom, his mother and father encouraging him from below.

He gripped his wand tight and said, " _Expecto Patronum_."

Nothing happened. Draco frowned in disappointment.

"Try again," Hermione encouraged with a nod. "Relax your grip a little and try not to tense up."

With a sigh, Draco made himself loosen his shoulders and hold his wand firm, but not to the point of his knuckles turning white.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," he said again, this time a little louder.

Again, nothing happened.

"Don't give up," Hermione urged. "Try just once more."

Draco looked over to her and saw her eyes were both pleading and encouraging him at the same time.

He nodded, closed his eyes, concentrated on his memory and said, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

He felt a rush of magic pour into his wand, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a silver mist escape the end of it.

Hermione was clapping and smiling. "I knew you could do it!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't produce anything though."

"No, but what you did is a start. It means you _can_ eventually produce one," she said, getting up and walking towards him. "All hope is not lost in this endeavor, Mr. Malfoy."

"I suppose." Draco couldn't help but give her a small, true smile. "Thank you. For encouraging me, that is."

"Try again," she urged excitedly.

He did, this time producing more than just mist.

"I still can't make out what it is," he said, frowning. "Again?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and watched as his Patronus started to form a little more, and she circled around it in thought.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked noticing the crease in her forehead.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. It's just… if I didn't know any better, I would almost think your Patronus was starting to form into a cougar. Or perhaps a panther."

"Is that bad?" he asked. "Both are very intelligent and fierce animals after all," he said proudly.

Hermione took out her wand and said the spell herself, and Draco realized why she had acted the way she did.

Her cougar Patronus circled around her and then to Draco before it sat down and stared at them.

"It used to be an otter, but then it changed to that. I thought maybe it was because of the war, but now…" She looked at him with a frown. "Do you think it has something to do with us being soulmates?" she asked quietly, sitting down on a desktop nearest to her.

"It might," Draco said, sitting next to her on the small table. "I've heard that most couples' Patronuses will match."

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest—Draco had just referred to them as a couple—and he was sitting so close to her that their thighs were touching. She could smell his scent of rain and soap once again.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Harry's dad was a stag, and his mother's was a doe. Snape's was a doe as well because he was in love with Harry's mum, Lily. Tonks' changed to a werewolf for Lupin. It makes sense, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Snape was in love with Potter's mom?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Snape gave Harry his memories before he died, and Harry saw it all." She looked over at him, "I'm sure he'll tell you about it if you wanted."

Draco scoffed lightly. "Right. Me and Potter sitting in pub, talking about how our old potions professor had the hots for his mum. Sounds like a _great_ conversation to have," he drawled lightly.

Hermione snickered at the image. "That would be rather interesting to see," she mused. "Perhaps I can set you two up at the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Ha. Ha. Think you're so funny, Granger?" he asked sarcastically through a grin on his face.

"I like to think so," she said, turning to smile back at him.

Hermione had forgotten how close he was sitting, and their faces were mere inches apart when she turned her head. She had to turn away quickly before he could see her cheeks flush with colour.

"Well," Draco said clearing his throat and sliding off the desk to stand at the front of the room again. "Should I give it a few more times and see for ourselves if we match?"

Hermione nodded, watching as Draco cast his Patronus once more.

The two of them stayed in the empty room the remainder of class while Draco tried over and over to create a corporeal Patronus, finally succeeding in producing his very own cougar.

At one point, Hermione glanced towards the door and saw that Professor Williamson was looking in. She gave him a nod, and he nodded back with a wink before heading back to the DADA classroom.

Draco received full marks on his assignment.

* * *

"Hm, must be Granger's birthday," Blaise mused a few days later.

Draco looked up from his plate and glanced across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table.

Granger had indeed received numerous letters and packages, all piled next to her. He watched as she opened one of her letters, smiled widely, then put it back in its envelope before opening another.

_Shit_ , Draco thought to himself, and his mind raced to decide if he should get her anything.

"Earth to Draco," Theo said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Draco blinked and came back to the present. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something," he said.

"Riiiiight," Theo said. "Anyways, I was saying that we—" he motioned to group around him that contained himself, Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy "—should hang out by the Lake today before it gets too cold. You in?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, sure, sounds like fun."

Theo clapped him on the back. "Great! We'll just head on out after we're done eating."

"I need to stop by my dorm really quick," Draco said, taking one more bite of his sandwich. "I'll meet you there."

Before his friends could ask what he needed in his dorm, he was out of the Hall and walking briskly towards their common room.

Entering his room, he went over to his trunk and opened it, pulling out a few books to take the Lake—his excuse for needing to come to his dorm in the first place—plus the box of chocolates he had originally purchased for Hermione but had yet to give her. Ripping a piece of parchment from his desk, he wrote a quick note:

_H.J.G.,_  
_Happy Birthday._  
_-D.L.M  
_ _P.S. Thank you for helping me yesterday_

With a nod of approval at what he wrote, he stuck it to the box, before quickly crossing to the girls' hallway and placing it in front of Granger's door.

Later that evening during dinner, Draco couldn't help but search for her among the other students. When he finally did find her, she happened to look up and meet his gaze, and she smiled shyly before looking down and taking something out of her bag. Pulling out the box of chocolates, she mouthed "thank you."

He gave her nod and went back to listening to what his friends were talking about, making a mental note to always give Granger chocolates on her birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

The first time Hermione, Draco, and Astoria met up to study together went well, if not a little awkward. Hermione and Draco were still unsure how to act towards one another outside of their late-night meetings, but with Astoria as a buffer, they started to get more comfortable being around each other in public.

Whispers started about how much time Draco and Hermione—known adversaries since they both started Hogwarts eight years prior—were spending with each other. Eventually, the whispers died down, and everyone started to focus on other things.

This, of course, was Hermione's plan all along: for it to become normal for her and Draco to be seen together outside of class without causing a controversy.

Luna sometimes joined their study group as well, and Hermione couldn't help but realize how protective Draco seemed to be of her. She noticed on quite a few occasions when another student was making fun of the eccentric Ravenclaw and Draco would subtly hex them with his wand from under the table, and she found herself starting to like and respect him a little bit more.

* * *

A month had come and gone, and the warmer weather soon turned chilly. Their meetings on the pitch had to be put to a halt, but the two students found that it wasn't needed like it once was. They could converse in the hallway like any other pair of students and didn't find the need to be secretive anymore. Even Pansy wasn't complaining nearly as much.

Hermione wrote owls to Harry weekly, checking in on him. Harry was still having a hard time getting over Ginny's betrayal. Ron, being Ron, wasn't making things easier. While he agreed that what his sister did was wrong, he believed Harry—and, by extension, Hermione—should forgive her and at least try to be her friend again. Harry, of course, adamantly refused and thus caused a rift in their friendship. According to Harry, they still hung out at work, but Ron decided to move out of Grimmauld Place and back to the Burrow. Sensing that Harry could use the company, she invited him to come visit during the next Hogsmeade weekend and even gained the Headmistress' approval for letting him come onto school grounds for a few hours.

As far as Ginny was concerned, Hermione still hadn't spoken to the other witch. She had gotten over her anger towards her, but the disappointment and dishonesty regarding everything that happened was too much. There had been a few times, usually in the Great Hall, when Hermione would catch Ginny's eye and the redhead would give her a small, hopeful smile, but Hermione would just turn her attention to something else.

It came as a surprise one evening when Ginny walked up to Hermione at the library, interrupting her study session.

"Hermione, can I speak with you? _Please_?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Sure."

Unsure how the conversation would go, Hermione led the girl out of the library and into the hall.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Hermione asked, arms crossed in front of her as she turned to the girl.

"Look, I know I fucked up."

Hermione scoffed. "You can say that again."

"But I'm really, truly sorry! What can I do to prove it?"

"You don't have to apologize to _me_ ," Hermione said. "That should be to Harry."

"But he won't talk to me!" Ginny said, frustrated. "I've owled him too many times to count and the letters keep coming back unopened. So I was wondering if…" She trailed off, looking sheepish.

Hermione raised a brow, "If?"

"If you could tell him to _please_ accept my next letter? Or let me know if he's coming to Hogsmeade so I can talk to him—"

"Absolutely not," Hermione said. "If Harry doesn't want to talk to you, that's his choice. I'm not about to go making him do something he doesn't want to do."

Hermione turned around to open the library door when she heard Ginny sniffle. She sighed and looked back at Ginny. She'd never seen the witch, who was usually so fiery and fierce, look so dejected. She almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_.

"Please?" Ginny whispered? "Just… just tell him that I only want him to read the letter. He doesn't have to respond or anything. But it would make me feel better if—"

"Oh. So this is about _you_ feeling better? I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to apologize to Harry for what you did, not to try to clear your conscience."

"NO! That's not what—"

Hermione held up a hand to the sputtering witch. "Stop. Just... stop, Ginny okay? If Harry wants to read your letters, he will. If he wants to talk to you, he will. If he wants to forgive you, he will. Going through me will not change his mind. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

Ginny wiped away a few tears but nodded. "Alright. I'll let you get back to your studies then. Thank you for—"

Hermione had already turned and left Ginny in the hallway alone. "—talking to me," she finished to the empty corridor.

Back in the library, Hermione made her way to the table, only this time, one of their group members was missing.

"Where's Astoria?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

Draco nodded towards the stacks. "She disappeared in there a few minutes ago. I say we give her an hour before we send in a search party."

Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head, returning to her homework once more.

They worked quietly for a moment before Draco cleared his throat. "So what did Weasley want?"

"She's been unsuccessful in contacting Harry, so she thought she could get to him through me."

Draco quirked a brow, "Seriously? Does she even _know_ you?"

"Apparently not. What answer did you get for number seven in Arithmancy? I think my calculations are off."

When Astoria came back from the stacks with an armful of books, Draco and Hermione were sitting by side, going over their assignment together. She noticed that the two of her friends were getting closer as the weeks went by and started to wonder if anything was there. She'd never ask them of course; she wasn't nosy like that. If they wanted to start something, they'd tell her when they were ready, and she respected that.

She dropped the books onto the table, which made the two other occupants jump.

"Sorry," she grimaced.

"What did you do, collect every book in aisle fifty-seven?" Draco asked, quirking a brow towards the pile of books.

Astoria stuck her tongue out at him. "No, I just… well, I was done with my work, and I've been curious about how to become an Animagus, so…."

"So you're going to attempt it?" Hermione asked, somewhere between baffled and impressed. "You realize that this particular spell can take months to accomplish, right?"

Astoria nodded. "Yes, I know. I still think it would be rather interesting to learn and try it out, don't you?"

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "I suppose it would be."

"Why don't you try it with me?" Astoria asked excitedly.

This time Hermione hesitated. "I'm not sure. Like I said, it can take months, and I already feel like I have so much on my plate as it is with homework and studying for N.E.W.T.S."

"Is Hermione Granger actually going to give up the chance to learn something? Someone call the _Prophet_ ," Draco teased.

Hermione elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Shut up, you prat." She turned her attention to Astoria. "I wouldn't mind reading up on it some more—the subject _has_ interested me since we learned about it in third year—but I don't think I'll actually attempt it. I promise to think about it though."

Astoria smiled happily. "Okay." She grabbed the first book in the stack and began flipping through it.

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other and smiled, each holding in a chuckle, then resumed their studying.

An hour later, the group of them were packing up their things as Madam Pince had given them a ten-minute warning before the library closed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Astoria said to them as she walked towards the doors.

"Are you really going to try to be an Animagus?" Draco asked Hermione as they started walking towards their common room.

"Honestly? Probably not. Learning more about it will never hurt anything, but I'm not sure I want to become one," Hermione said.

Draco reached out and touched the Slytherin symbol on the door to their common room, causing it to vanish. They stepped in and walked together towards the different dormitory halls.

Draco turned to Hermione and hesitated.

She looked at him curiously. "Something on your mind, Malfoy?" she asked.

He looked around the room, and while they weren't getting the usual stares, he didn't want to have this conversation out in the open.

"Can I talk with you privately?" he asked quietly.

Hermione's brows rose, but she nodded and followed him towards his room.

"You know, inviting me to your dorm to talk privately is only going to reignite the rumours," she said, teasing lightly as they entered his room.

It was exactly like how she imagined his room to be: tidy, probably more so than her own. He had put up some posters of his favorite Quidditch team, The Falmouth Falcons, as well as a calendar with his schedule and homework assignments written on it, but otherwise his walls were bare. It was set up the same as her own, only with green and silver colors.

"I honestly could not care less," he said as he shrugged off his cloak and placed it on the back of the desk chair, settling his book bag next to it. He sat down and motioned for her to take a seat on his bed.

She did, taking off her own cloak and setting her bag on the floor. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Hogsmeade weekend," he stated.

"Oh? What about it?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you were going, and if you were, if you would like to join me for lunch?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Are you asking me out? On a date?" she squeaked.

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug, but Hermione noted the red tinge to the tips of his ears. "We can call it a date. Or just hanging out with a friend, if you prefer."

Hermione bit her lip and stared down at her hands, contemplating what he was asking, before peering back up at him again. "I think, _as friends_ , that would be nice. But…"

She noticed Draco's face fall, but then recovered quickly. "It's fine, Granger, you don't need to make excuses."

Hermione shook her head, her loose bun on her head letting out some curls. "No, no! You misunderstood. I _would_ have agreed to lunch, but I have plans already," she said sheepishly. "Harry's coming to meet up. Since he and Ginny broke up, he's been a bit lonely, and I thought—"

"Granger it's fine," he said interrupting her. "I get it."

"You do?"

"Sure. Just remember that dating someone now that the soulmate spell has been activated will make you repulsed by them," he stated factually, not looking at her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she started laughing.

Draco turned to her and gave her an irritated look. "Something funny?" he asked, trying to hold in his frustration.

"Yes!" she said, wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "You are! I'm not going on a date with Harry!"

"But you said you had plans—"

"Yes, with a _friend_ ," she said teasingly, nudging his foot with her own. "A friend, who's more like a brother to me and who's been having a really rough time since he broke up with his girlfriend, so I wanted to hang out with him and make sure he's okay. If he hadn't been having such a hard time, I would have owled him and told him that I have other plans and he could visit me another time."

He looked at her curiously. "But even if you did accept, it would just be as friends?"

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly, and she wrung her hands nervously. "I'm… I'm still unsure I'm ready to take that next step."

Draco looked at her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Well then," he said as he reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I guess there's always next time."

Hermione's blush deepened. "Why do you want to go out with me? So soon, I mean. I thought we were going to wait a while?"

Draco shrugged and leaned back against his chair, resting his feet on his bed next to Hermione. "I figured since we've been getting along well enough as friends that going out would be the next logical step. But I won't force you into anything you're not ready for, Granger."

Hermione breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you." She gave him a shy smile before standing up. "I should go before the rumours start spiraling out of control."

Draco chuckled and stood as well, walking her to his door. Once she was on the other side of the threshold, she turned to face him.

"I promise," she said softly. "Once I'm ready, you'll be first to know. Goodnight, Malfoy."

Hands in his pockets, he watched with a small smile as she walked down the hall and turned out of sight.

The door to his right opened, and Blaise stuck his head out. He raised a questioning brow at Draco.

Draco mimicked his expression. "Anything I can help you with, Zabini?"

"Nope. Anything you'd like to tell me, Malfoy?" he challenged.

With a tired sigh, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, but later. Over a pint tomorrow?"

"It's a date," Blaise said, winking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to give an update on Friday, before leaving for my brother's wedding over the weekend, but I simply didn't have enough time. To make up for it, I'll be posting TWO chapters today. Enjoy!   
> Lots of love and thanks to my beta, ravenslight, and my alpha, Sweet Little Bullet.  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

Hermione walked behind her group of friends on the way to Hogsmeade, lost in her thoughts. She was thinking over the conversation she'd had with Draco when she heard footsteps running up from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Astoria caught up.

"Hey, Hermione!" Astoria said, catching her breath. "Mind if I join you?"

"You know I don't mind, but I thought you were going to continue doing your Animagus research?" Hermione asked.

"I need a break," Astoria admitted sheepishly. "I tend to get obsessed over something and forget to actually have a life. When I saw everyone gathering to go to Hogsmeade, I decided I could use a day outdoors before the weather turns dreary."

Hermione linked her arm with Astoria's. "Well, I'm glad you're coming along. But I will warn you that I'm heading to the Hog's Head to see Harry for a bit."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to meet up later then?" Astoria offered.

"How about you meet me there in an hour? That will give me time to talk privately with him."

"Sounds good. I'll go find Daphne and make her buy me lunch," the blonde said with a smirk.

The two parted ways as they entered the little village, and Hermione made her way to the old pub.

The bell above the door jingled when she entered, and she glanced around the room, searching for the mess of black hair that always belonged to her best friend.

She spotted Harry sitting at the bar, talking with Aberforth. It was still uncanny how much the old man looked like his brother, especially when his blue eyes looked over to her as she entered. He gave her a nod in greeting.

She slid next to Harry, and her best friend looked at her, giving her a smile. "Hey 'Mione," he said. "Aberforth and I were just catching up."

"How are you?" Hermione asked the elderly man.

"I'm well," he said gruffly. "Bit quiet 'round here now that I don't have students coming and going from the back," he said with a wink.

Hermione chuckled. "You know you liked all the company."

Aberforth harrumphed in response. He filled two mugs with butterbeer and slid them over to them. "Why don't you go find yourselves a table; I'll be 'round with some menus in a moment."

Harry and Hermione thanked him for the drinks and got up to find a table near the back of the pub for a bit of privacy.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet here," Harry said. "I just didn't feel like going to the Three Broomsticks with everything that happened there last time."

"Harry," Hermione said reaching across the table and squeezing his hand, "You don't have to explain. I would have met you in the Shrieking Shack if that's where you would be comfortable."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I don't deserve you sometimes."

"You're probably right, but you're stuck with me now," she said affectionately, squeezing his hand once more before letting go to pick up the menu Aberforth slid onto the tabletop.

They both looked over the items and chose their lunch, telling Aberforth when he came by with a basket of crisps.

"So how have you been?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.

Harry let out a tired sigh. "I'm doing better. I'm more mad than anything now that the potion is out of my system. I had to think long and hard if I really love her, and it turns out I don't," he said with a shrug.

"Is that why you're not opening her letters?" Hermione asked.

Harry raised a brow. "How'd you know about that? Wait, let me guess: Ginny's been asking you about me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. She asked me yesterday if I could make you read the letters she's been sending you. I told her that I can't make you do anything and when—or if—you're ready to communicate with her, she'll know."

"I'm not ready to listen to her excuses right now," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Ron kept getting mad at me for sending her owls back without even reading them."

"Is that why he left?" Hermione asked.

"It was a lot of things, but that was a big part of it. It was a huge blow to our friendship when he moved out, but honestly, I think it was for the best. I'm not constantly reminded of her with his stuff all over the place, and anything left by the two of them was packed up in a box and delivered to the Burrow. The whole place is Weasley free. It's a bit… liberating," he said.

"So you and Ron aren't friends anymore?" she asked sadly.

"You know how Ron is," Harry said, taking a sip of his drink. "He'll be a git for a while but then come back around. Right now we see each other at work, and it's a little uncomfortable, but for the most part, we're too busy to really care about it."

"So training is going well then?"

Harry's demeanor perked up. "Yeah, you won't believe the kind of things we have been trained on so far!"

The two of them talked and ate, Harry telling Hermione about all of his training exercises, and Hermione telling him about her classes and study group with Astoria and Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, his green eyes wide in shock. "You mean you two can actually be in the same place without insults and hexes being thrown around?"

Hermione flushed slightly, taking a large gulp from her mug to hide her pink-tinged cheeks. "Actually, we've become sort of… friends."

Harry's brows rose, and his mouth dropped open before his face turned serious. He leaned forward and asked. "He's not threatening you, is he? You're not being Imperiused? We've learned how to look for the signs." He started searching her eyes for hints of the spell.

Hermione rolled them and smacked his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat. "You're such a prat. I'm not being Imperiused and he hasn't been mean to me either. We've just…." She bit her lip, warring with herself if she should tell Harry her secret.

"What aren't you telling me, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Don't tell me you and Malfoy are _dating_ or something."

Hermione choked on the sip of butterbeer she had just taken.

Harry looked at her incredulously. " _Are you_?" he whispered harshly as she caught her breath.

"No!" she said back, a little louder than she anticipated. She looked around the room then lowered her voice. "I'm not dating Malfoy, but, there is something going on…"

So she told him—everything. From the initials on their wrist to finding out. Their Quidditch pitch meetings to their study group, and even their conversation the previous night.

"So we're taking things slowly and seeing how it goes," she finished.

Harry had listened in silence, his mouth and eyes both widening as she went on.

"You know, Harry, you'll catch flies like that," Hermione said as she popped a crisp in her mouth.

Harry finally shut his mouth with a snap and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just trying to come to terms with all of this."

Hermione chuckled softly. "You and me both."

"So… you and Malfoy?" he asked.

"Me and Malfoy… eventually, anyways," she said simply.

"And you're just going to accept that? Not fight it?" Harry asked with shocked amazement.

"There's no point," she said with a shrug. "It's our souls that are connected. Even if the spell hadn't been cast, we still would have ended up together. As Draco put it: it doesn't change anything, it only helps you find your soulmate sooner."

Harry gasped and pointed at her. "You just called him _Draco_."

"Oh, I guess I did," she said, blushing.

"And now you're blushing! _Blushing_ because of Malfoy!" he said in disbelief.

"Harry, are you going to point out everything I say or do when it comes to him? Because I can leave."

"No! No. I'll stop; I promise," he said. "This is just going to take some getting used to."

"There's nothing to get used to. Not yet, at least."

Harry gave her a doubtful look.

"Don't worry, I'll give you notice if that changes," she promised. "Though I'm sure it'll be splashed all over the _Prophet_ anyways. And this goes without saying, but no one else knows about this, so please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Like anyone would believe me," he said, teasing her.

She glared at him. "You're making me regret my decision to tell you anything, Harry James Potter."

He smiled at her. "I love you too, Hermione."

She couldn't help but chuckle then looked up when she heard the jingle from the pub door.

"Astoria!" Hermione called to the newcomer. "Over here."

Aberforth conjured up a chair at their table as Astoria walked over. The blonde girl gave the old man a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. Can I get a butterbeer, please?"

Aberforth nodded his head and floated a mug over to the table as she sat down.

"Astoria, this is Harry. Harry, this is Astoria," Hermione said, introducing the two.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Er, hello." Harry said.

Astoria looked back to Hermione. "Sorry I'm late; you know how Daphne can be." She rolled her eyes and made the talking motion with her hand which made Hermione chuckle.

"Daphne? As in, Greengrass? From our year?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Astoria said simply, glancing at him.

"Did she have anything interesting to say at least?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not really," Astoria said, bringing her attention back to her friend. "I kind of blocked her out after a while. She _was_ pestering me about you and Draco though. Something about you going to his dorm last night?" she asked with a raised brow.

Hermione groaned. "I told him that would start the rumours again."

"So you _did_ ," Astoria said, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Stop it! It wasn't anything like that. We talked for a few minutes, and then I left. That's _all_ ," Hermione said, emphasizing the last word.

"Mhm," Astoria said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

" _Anyways_ ," Hermione said, changing the subject. "Once you're both done with your drinks, we can head out. Any shops you want to stop at?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really."

"The Hog's Scroll?" Astoria suggested. "I saw a book that looked interesting in the display window on the way over here."

"A girl after my own heart," Hermione said, and the girls shared a smile.

Harry looked between the two and shook his head. "Hermione, did you find another… _.you?_ "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said indifferently. "Anyways, since Harry doesn't have any suggestions, that sounds good. I also want to stop into Honeydukes."

They all finished their drinks, and when they went to leave, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, wrapping it around himself.

"Is that really necessary?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

Harry's head popped out of the cloak, making it look like it was levitating on its own.

Astoria's eyes popped open.

"Did Ginny come to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but—"

"Then it's needed," he said, covering himself back up.

Astoria leaned in and whispered. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered back,

"You know I can still hear you, right?" said Harry's voice from behind them.

The girls giggled as they headed out, making sure to leave the door open a few extra seconds for their invisible friend.

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Theo, I swear on Merlin's grave himself, if you say that one more _fucking_ time…" Draco said, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Theo held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. It's just… wow. _Granger_?"

Draco nodded.

"I had a feeling something was going on," Blaise said pensively.

"We all did, mate, but not this. I just thought they were fuckin—"

" _Theo!_ "

"Yeesh, sorry. I just thought you guys were—" he made some crude motions with his hands, making Draco scowl "—now that the war is over and you don't have to worry about your old man and his blood purity bullshit breathing down your neck."

"Have you told anyone else?" Blaise asked, ignoring Theo's ramblings.

"Just you two. Though I'm starting to regret inviting _him_ along," he said, motioning to third person in their group.

Draco and his friends were sitting in a secluded corner in The Three Broomsticks, a privacy charm surrounding them. They had started drinking butterbeer, but soon Blaise pulled out a small bottle of Ogden's Finest from somewhere in his cloak, and Draco brought them up to speed on what was happening between him and Hermione. They reacted exactly how he thought: Blaise was more reserved and kept comments to himself, whereas Theo was the polar opposite, saying whatever came to mind.

"Man, wait till Daph finds out," Theo said happily, rubbing his hands together. "She owes me a hundred galleons!"

"You can't tell Daphne," Draco said to Theo, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Theo said, rubbing the spot on his head. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because she'll tell Pansy, who will tell the whole school, and Hermione and I are trying to keep this _private_ ," he emphasized with a raise of his brows.

"Did you just call Granger by her first name?" Blaise asked, amused.

Draco waved him off. Truth was, while he called her Granger outloud, he referred to her by her given name when thinking about her. He figured he might as well get used to it; he couldn't very well call her Granger forever.

"Theo, swear to me you won't tell Daphne," Draco said, leveling a serious gaze at his friend.

"Fine. I promise not to tell Daphne," Theo said grumpily.

"Thank you. Now, let's get out of here and hit up the Quidditch shop before we head back. I've been thinking about trying out for the team again since tryouts are this week, and I could use some new gloves."

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "Really? Well, good thing you know the captain."

"I do? Who's is it?" Draco asked.

"Me," Blaise said with a shrug.

"What? Really? How did I not know that?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, you've been a bit preoccupied lately," Blaise said with a wink.

"No, I've just been a shitty friend," Draco said as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed gravely then gave Draco a shit-eating grin. "But you can make it up to me by buying me something at The Quidditch Emporium."

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. "Fine."

"Do I get anything?" Theo asked hopefully.

"No," they said in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Astoria flitted around Hogsmeade, making sure to stop at a few more stops than planned. They could hear Harry grumbling behind them and would give each other mischievous looks before they popped into yet another store.

They finally took pity on him when the sun started to dip and the wind picked up. He followed them back to the castle, where they headed towards the kitchens for dinner since Harry didn't want anyone else to know he was there—especially not his ex-girlfriend. The house-elves were more than happy to serve "Mister Harry Potter" and "Miss Herminny" some dinner; after all, Harry and Hermione were one of the reasons why they were still alive. The elves served their honored guests—as well as Astoria—a glorious meal of bangers and mash, followed by figgy pudding for dessert.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," Astoria said, leaning against her seat.

"Same," Hermione said.

The girls watched in amusement as Harry ate at least three more bites of pudding before he finally pushed it away.

"So how far have you gotten on your Animagus endeavours?" Hermione asked Astoria.

"Not far," Astoria said with a glum sigh. "I'm still in the research and planning portion. There are _so_ many things involved, one of which is sucking on a Mandrake leaf for an entire month! If it falls out or it accidentally gets swallowed, you have the start the month all over. Then there's the potion that takes forever to brew and an incantation to say every dawn and dusk until it's ready. And of course I can't forget how I have to wait for an electrical storm to happen before I can even take the potion." Astoria shook her head. "I just need to figure out when the best time to start it all will be."

"You're trying to become an Animagus?" Harry asked, and Hermione noticed that he was clearly impressed.

Astoria nodded. "Yes. It's always interested me ever since we learned about it in third year."

"My father was an Animagus," Harry supplied. "As was my godfather, Sirius Black."

"Oh, that's nice," Astoria said.

"I'm just saying," Harry said, leaning forward, "That they learned it by themselves. I actually found some books and their notes while I was cleaning out my place."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You never told me you found those."

"It was during one of my purging phases from the last few weeks," Harry said. "I was going to owl you about it, but figured I would show you instead the next time you visited."

"Do you think—" Astoria cut in "—that maybe I could see them as well?"

Harry looked at the girl and gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah, I think that would be okay."

"Thanks," Astoria said, returning the smile. Then she asked Hermione, "Have you decided if you're going to try and do it with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't mind learning more and helping you achieve your goal to become one, but it's not something I'm going to do myself."

"I've thought about it," Harry admitted, gaining Astoria's attention. "I think it would be cool to be a stag like my dad was."

"Why do you assume you'll be a stag like him?" Astoria asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't, but I'm assuming since his Animagus form was stag and my Patronus is a stag, then most likely I will be one too."

"Hm. That does sound like it would be the case. And if it's true that your Patronus matches your Animagus form, then I think mine would be pretty neat."

"What's your Patronus form?" Hermione asked her. "Mine's a cougar."

"Hang on," said Harry, interrupting again. "Since when has it been a cougar? I thought it was an otter?"

"It was, until after the war, apparently," Hermione said with a slight shrug. "I only found out about the change when we were studying Patronuses in Defence Against the Dark Arts and we had to conjure them again."

Harry looked at her in astonishment. "That's wicked! Mine hasn't changed; neither has Ron's. We had to do them in training," he explained.

"Mine's a doe," Astoria said. She missed the way Harry's eyes widened at the information; Hermione, however, did not. "Anyways, all this talk is making me itch to go read some more. It was good meeting you, Harry. Hermione, study group tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and bid her friend goodnight before she and Harry left to walk the grounds to the gates where he could Apparate home.

"She seems like a good friend for you," Harry mused.

"Yeah, she is. She has quickly become one of my best friends," Hermione agreed.

"Does she know about you and Malfoy?"

"No, but I think I'm going to tell her soon. It'll be easier to talk about it with another girl, and she's friends with Draco, so it's not like how it would be if I were telling Ginn— sorry," Hermione said, cringing at her faux pas. "I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's ok, 'Mione," he said, waving her off. "I'm getting over it—" He smiled softly and added "—and her as well."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said genuinely. They reached the gates, and they opened upon their arrival.

"I'll let you know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is," she told him as she gave him a hug.

"Alright. If I'm not busy with training, I'll be there." He kissed her forehead. "Take care, 'Mione."

"Bye Harry."

She watched her friend turn and Apparate on the spot, then she walked back towards the castle as the gates closed on their own accord, and Hermione tightened her cloak around herself as the chill started to set in.

Sitting by the fire with a good book seemed like the perfect way to end the night.

A half hour later, she was doing just that. Curled up on the end of one of the plush couches, a mug of hot tea on the side table next to her and a book in her lap, Hermione settled herself in for some reading.

She looked up when she saw Draco had sat down at the couch across from her. He gave her a nod in greeting, then he, too, opened up a book.

"I told Harry," she said just loud enough for him, and only him, to hear, her eyes never leaving her book.

"I told Nott and Zabini," he replied, turning a page from his own.

They both glanced up, and their eyes locked briefly. She gave him a small smile before returning to her book.

The common room was a revolving door of people coming and going, but Hermione didn't mind or notice. She was enjoying her book and tea and even Draco's company even though they weren't even talking.

The seat next to her dipped, and she turned to look to see who was there.

"Hello, Granger," Pansy said with a grin.

"Er, hello. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to say hi," the black-haired girl said lightly.

"Why?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Pansy feigned surprise. "Am I not allowed to say hi to the person who's practically an honorary Slytherin? You know, since you and Draco are soulmates and all."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked over to Draco, who was scowling.

"Theo!" he bellowed.

His friend, who had been playing Wizards chess with Daphne perched on his lap, looked over. "Yes?"

"You told _Pansy_?"

"Oh, I guess I did. Sorry, mate," Theo said, looking anything but apologetic.

Blaise, who was playing against Theo and looking pensively at the chess board said, "I told you he'd be pissed." He moved his chess piece. "Check."

Theo turned his attention back to Blaise and wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh. He said not to tell Daphne. _Pansy_ , however, was never brought up," he argued. He took his turn on the board and grinned at Blaise. "Checkmate."

"It was implied," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You know, Draco," Daphne said, getting up from Theo's lap and heading over to the couches to sit next to Pansy. "I'm a bit hurt you didn't want him telling me. I thought we were friends."

Draco glared at her. "Don't go pretending to be insulted, Greengrass. You know you're horrible at keeping things to yourself and we—" he said, motioning between him and Hermione "—don't want the whole school to know."

"Know what?" Neville asked, bringing attention to himself. All heads turned to him where he, Seamus, and Dean had been doing their homework at one of the tables.

"Shit," Draco muttered.

Neville got up from his seat and walked over, looking only at Hermione. "Is everything okay?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "Yes, Neville, everything is fine. We were just having a discussion about something." She looked at Draco. "Why don't you and your friends have this discussion somewhere more _private_ ," she emphasized.

"Why?" Pansy asked snarkily. "Don't want your _Gryffindor_ friends to know? Ashamed, are we?"

"No!" Hermione said to her. Then she looked to Draco pleadingly. "I'm not ashamed."

"Then why don't you want anyone to know?" Daphne countered. "Why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"We _both_ decided to keep it a secret," Draco said, glaring at all of his friends. "Until we were ready to let it be known."

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on?" Neville asked, getting agitated. "What are you not telling us, Hermione?"

"I… well…" she stammered. She glanced around the room, all eyes on her. Finally, she looked at Draco, and with his nod, she sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But nothing leaves this room, got it?" she said the group.

She waited until everyone consented, then she stood up and brought her wand to her wrist, revealing the letters.

Draco stood and did the same.

When they both held them up to the group around them, there were gasps from some and questioning looks from the others.

"Wait, you two got tattoos of each other's initials? Have you been in a secret relationship or something?" Dean asked.

"They're not tattoos," Draco said, shaking his head. "It's a spell, one that was cast on me when I was a baby. It went into effect on my eighteenth birthday, and the initials of my soulmate appeared on my wrist."

"And his initials appeared on me because, well…" she looked at Draco. "We're each other's soulmate," Hermione said.

"Blimey," Seamus said under his breath, looking between the two. "So you're saying..."

"That _eventually_ we will be together," Draco said. "But it doesn't mean we're together now. That's why we wanted to keep it a secret," he said, glaring at his friends. "We wanted to wait until we were ready. But, of course, my nosy as-fuck friends can't keep their mouths shut or mind their own business."

"I'm _not_ ashamed," Hermione said again, directly to Pansy and Daphne. "We just didn't want the pressure of being a couple when we weren't ready for it."

"But you already know you're going to be together, so, why not just start now?" Dean asked.

Hermione sighed and sat back down. "Because we wanted to focus on other things first, like school and the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. without the stress or pressure of juggling a relationship in the mix."

"Of _course_ you'd both say that," Pansy said with an eyeroll. "I swear, you two should be in Ravenclaw with how much you both put your studies above all else, including your love life."

"There's nothing wrong with putting your education first," Hermione said, defensively.

"You sound like Draco," Pany said. "It was one of his reasons for breaking things off with me."

"Well, that and the stress of doing a madman's bidding or else my family would be murdered, but yes, let's go with that," Draco said sarcastically.

"Can we please all agree to not bring this up anymore?" Hermione asked the group at large. "And not tell anyone else? Please?"

"We already said we wouldn't," Pansy said, sticking her nose up haughtily.

Hermione looked at Neville, who had remained silent during the whole conversation. "You okay, Nev?" she asked.

Neville, who had looked like his mind was somewhere else, brought himself back to the present. "Oh yes. I'm good. Just thinking is all."

"Well, now that the fun is over, I'm heading to bed. Good talk everyone," Theo said, getting up from the couch, pulling Daphne along with him.

The group dispersed, leaving Draco alone with Hermione once more.

Draco, who had still been standing, went over and sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Well, that was... unexpected," Hermione said, picking up her forgotten book from the side table.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I never should have told Theo. I forget he's just as bad as his girlfriend sometimes."

"Perhaps it's better this way," Hermione contemplated with a sigh. "We won't have to tiptoe around each other anymore. I mean, they were already starting to see us as friends, so now when—or _if_ —we decide to take the next step, it won't be such a shock."

Draco grunted his agreement then glanced at her. "Are you staying up some more, or are you also heading to bed?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I kind of wanted to finish my book, and while I could read it in my room, the couch is much more comfortable for reading."

Draco nodded, summoning his book from the other couch and opened it up.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Hermione said.

He glanced at her again. "I know," he said then went back to reading.

Hermione blushed softly then opened her book and resumed her curled up position on the couch, reading companionably next to the boy who was slowly warming her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione kept her guard up through the rest of the following week. She knew word about her and Draco would be spread around campus despite trying to keep it quiet, and she was awaiting the onslaught of teasing, questions, whispers, and snickering.

None of it came though.

It seemed as if those who were in the eighth year common room that had overheard their news actually kept their promise.

There was still one person she needed to tell, so, in a privacy bubble during their next study session, Hermione told Astoria about her and Draco.

"You know, I had a feeling something was going on between you two," Astoria mused. "I just thought it was attraction to one another, but you were both too stubborn to admit it. I didn't realize it was something so much more."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Hermione said apologetically.

Astoria raised a hand to halt her talking. "Stop. You don't need to apologise. We've only just become friends so I don't expect you to spill all your deep, dark secrets to me. Plus, while I may have been curious, I still respect what you want to keep private."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Harry was right; you really are a good friend, Astoria."

Astoria smiled and blushed slightly. "Speaking of Harry…" She opened up her bag and pulled out some books. "He sent these to me."

Hermione took one of the books and flipped through it. "These are from his father and the other Marauders!" Hermione said excitedly.

"So you're not mad?" Astoria asked sheepishly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because Harry sent them to me first instead of you."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't care that he sent them to you first. You would have shared them with me eventually, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then it's all good," Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, where's Draco? He should have been here by now."

Hermione gasped and looked up from the notebook. "What day is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Friday? Why?"

"We have to go!" Hermione said hurriedly, gathering her books and putting them in her bag.

"What? Why?" Astoria asked, alarmed.

"He's trying out for the Quidditch team!" Hermione hissed as she slung her bag onto her shoulder and walked briskly out the library.

"Oh!" Astoria said, following her friend out the door.

The girls rushed towards the pitch, gasping for breath once they made it. The tryouts were in full swing but it looked as if Draco was still waiting his turn. They both smiled and waved to him before they made their way into the stands to watch with the other onlookers.

Hermione watched curiously as Draco hopped onto his broom and flew over to them.

"What are you two doing here? Isn't this usually your homework time at the library?" he asked.

"Well, we couldn't very well study when we need to be here to cheer on our friend," Astoria said knowingly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "We didn't miss your tryout, did we?" she asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head. "No. But the Seeker position is next—"

"MALFOY! Stop flirting and get your arse over here!" Blaise called from the center of the stadium.

"I'm gonna kill him," Draco muttered.

The girls giggled.

"Good luck, Draco!" Astoria said.

"Break a leg!" Hermione added.

Draco looked at her curiously but with a smirk on his face as he flew over to where Blaise was waiting for him.

"Break a leg?" Astoria asked. "Why would you want him to get hurt?"

"It's a Muggle saying. It means good luck," Hermione informed.

"Oh…."

The girls watched as Blaise talked to Draco and two other players who were also trying out for the Seeker position. Soon, the three players went to different areas of the pitch and waited.

They saw Blaise open up a small box and a golden snitch fluttered out and zoomed off. Blaise blew a whistle about ten seconds later, signaling that Seeker tryouts had begun, and Draco and the others started searching all around the field for the highly coveted snitch.

A half hour went by, and Hermione and Astoria were huddled together, staying warm by a warming charm the older witch had conjured.

The other onlookers were getting bored and started to leave when one of the other tryout players, Meavery Carter, started flying at a dazzling speed towards the opposite end of the field.

Hermione held her breath in anticipation as Draco and the other player, Beckham Jordyn, followed her, both gaining speed. Soon, the three players were neck and neck, each of them reaching out for the fluttering golden ball. Astoria grabbed onto Hermione's arm as Draco pushed his broom an inch further and his fingers wrapped around the golden snitch, just as Beckham lost control of his broom and knocked into Draco.

Hermione gasped in horror as Draco spiraled and crash landed on the ground, though thankfully he was only about ten feet in the hair.

His leg, though, was unmistakably broken.

* * *

"Malfoy when I told you to break a leg, I didn't mean it _literally_!" Hermione fretted.

"Well then maybe next time you should be more clear," Draco drawled in a teasing lilt.

He was in the hospital wing, his leg propped up on a pillow as he lounged on the bed. Madam Pomfrey had already mended the broken bone to the best of her abilities and gave Draco a dose of Skele-Gro to fix the rest. He was stuck in a hospital bed for at least two days while he healed.

"Well, at least you made Seeker," Astoria said, trying to raise his spirits.

"Barely," Blaise added as he inspected his cuticles.

Draco glared at his friend.

"So Granger, why _would_ you tell our precious Draco here to break a leg when you didn't mean it?" Theo asked, a smirk sprawled on his face.

"It's a Muggle saying," she explained again. "It just means good luck."

"Mhm, or you were wishing he'd fall to his death and then you'd be rid of this soulmate spell forever!" Theo said dramatically.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that!" Hermione said frantically.

Everyone around her started laughing, including Draco.

"Relax, Granger," Blaise said at her confused reaction. "Theo's just taking the piss out of you. It means he likes you."

"Oh. I see," Hermione said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Visiting hours are almost over," Madam Pomfrey said as she came up to the group. "Mr. Malfoy needs to _rest,_ and he can't very well do that if he's surrounded by the lot of you."

The group nodded and said their goodbyes to the bedridden Slytherin.

"Can you stay?" he asked Hermione quietly. "Just for a few minutes?"

She nodded in response and took a seat next to his bed as the others filed out, making the hospital wing significantly quieter.

"I really am sorry—"

"Would you _stop_ apologizing," Draco said with a shake of his head and a small smile. "I know you didn't mean any ill-will towards me. And, honestly, your good luck wishes are what probably helped me get the snitch anyways."

Hermione blushed as she looked at her hands fidgeting in her lap. "No, that was probably just your incredible flying skills."

"No, it was definitely you," he said.

She looked up and noticed that he was serious.

"I almost left," he explained. "But right as I was about to go, you came to cheer me on." He gave a slight shrug. "Perhaps you being there gave me the confidence I needed to push through it."

"Why were you going to leave?" she asked as she scooted her chair closer and leaned forward slightly.

"Mostly because I don't feel like I deserve a spot, not after everything I did. I also hadn't played Quidditch in a long time and I was afraid I lost my knack for it."

"Well, obviously both are bollocks," Hermione said, holding her head high confidently. "You are an incredible flyer and you deserve to be there just as much as anyone. If someone has a problem with that, they can talk to me."

Draco reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, pulling it towards him so that it was resting on the bed. "Hermione Granger, defending my honour are we?" he asked as his thumb rubbed gently on the top of her hand.

Hermione's stomach fluttered at the action, and she couldn't help but blush furiously. "Something like that."

* * *

Hermione gathered a variety of muffins and scones from the breakfast table before making her way to the hospital wing. She knew Draco would have had an awful night with his bones mending, so she hoped something sweet to eat would help him feel better.

When she walked into the Hospital Wing, she smiled at the sight before her.

Draco was awake and sitting up, with Luna sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed, his injured leg resting on her lap.

Both were reading _The Quibbler_ , one upside down and the other right side up.

"Good morning, you two," Hermione said as she made her way over to them.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked up from their reading material.

"Morning," Draco said with a slight grin before returning to his magazine.

"Good morning, Hermione," Luna said. "Oh, did you bring breakfast? That was very nice of you."

"I did, yes. I wasn't sure how the patient would be feeling so I wanted to bring something by to hopefully perk him up."

"The patient is starving," Draco said, placing _The Quibbler_ on his nightstand as he reached out for the bag that Hermione was holding. She handed it to him, and he pulled out a blueberry muffin, taking a large bite.

"Mmm," he said after he swallowed. "Much better than the bland grits Pomfrey tried to feed me earlier."

He handed the bag to Luna, who picked out a pumpkin muffin, before handing it back to Hermione who chose a cranberry-orange scone. Draco moved over so that Hermione could sit next to him and the three friends ate their breakfast, clearing away the crumbs as they fell.

"How was last night?" Hermione asked.

"As pleasant as trying to kiss a goblin," he said dryly.

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm sure tonight will be better. Now it's just a matter of resting, right?"

"Yes, though I don't see why I can't rest in my own dorm," he said sourly.

"Probably because Madam Pomfrey knows her students well enough to foresee them not resting at all," Luna said.

"She's got a point," Hermione said, elbowing him softly.

Draco grumbled under his breath and grabbed a scone from the bag.

With a dull thud, the hospital wing's doors thudded open, and Astoria breezed through them, headed for the bed in a beeline."There you are!" Astoria said as she brandished a notebook.

"I found some interesting notes in the notebook that Harry sent me," Astoria said, flipping it open. "Apparently, you _can_ choose your Animagus form, especially if your Patronus changes or if you really don't want to be that particular animal or creature. I mean, could you imagine being a fish or another animal that couldn't be on land? That would be awful."

"Unless you wanted to study the ocean," Luna said dreamily.

"I guess in that instance it would be perfect," Astoria conceded, knowing better than to argue with her fellow Ravenclaw.

Hermione chuckled and held out her hand to read the notes for herself. Draco leaned over to see as well.

Astoria _Accioed_ a nearby chair and sat in it, her chin resting in her hand. "If you _could_ choose, what animal would you want to be you think?"

Hermione looked up from the notebook and sat back, losing herself in her thoughts for a few moments.

"I think," she finally said, "It would be pretty nice to be a bird of some sort. Maybe a hawk or something, so that I wouldn't fall prey to other, bigger birds."

"You won't even go on a broom without having a panic attack," Draco pointed out, recalling a conversation they had during one of their nighttime Quidditch pitch meetups. "Why would you want to be something that flies?"

"Being on a broom and flying like a bird would be completely different," Hermione said haughtily. "For one, when you're on a broom, you are dependant on that broom. You have to balance correctly or you'll fall, or, Merlin forbid, your broom stops working or someone curses it!" She shook her head at the thought. "A bird, however, can't fall off anything. They are in control with their wings."

"I suppose that's true," Draco surmised. "I'd also want to be a bird, perhaps an eagle owl or falcon. What about you, Astoria?"

"I think I would like being a doe, actually," she said pensively. "It's what I've always had in mind ever since I thought about becoming an Animagus."

"Have you talked to McGonagall?" Luna asked, joining in on the conversation. "She is an Animagus after all."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," mused Astoria. "In fact, I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner. Maybe she can give some pointers and help me plan everything out."

"I know why Granger didn't think of it," Draco said lightly. "So much sneaking off with Potter and Weasley in the previous years that she's not used to going to a professor for help— ow!" he hissed, rubbing his side that Hermione just elbowed.

"You deserved it," she said, crossing her arm in front of her.

"Was what I said a lie?" he challenged.

"Well, no," she admitted, and he gave her a pointed look.

"Anyway," Astoria said, interrupting them. "I think I'll set up a meeting with the Headmistress."

"I'll come with you," Hermione offered, "For support."

"So will I," Draco said.

Astoria gave them a grateful smile. "You guys are the best." She glanced at the clock. "Bollocks. I have to go. I promised Daphne I'd spend today with her."

Hermione held out the notebook for Astoria to take, but Ravenclaw waved her off. "You can have it. I've already read it through twice. Bye!" she said as she sprinted out of the wing.

"I should get going as well," Luna said as she uncrossed her legs and slid off the bed, careful to mind Draco's leg.

"Do you have plans, too?" Hermione asked.

"No," Luna said simply. "Have a good day." With a wave, she skipped out of the infirmary.

It was just Hermione and Draco left, sitting next to each other on the small bed. Hermione had her hands clasped in her lap, and Draco shifted slightly, wincing as his body was still a bit sore, and reached over to take one of her hands into his, interlocking their fingers together.

"What about you, any plans for today?" Draco asked her, his thumb making tiny circles on hers.

Hermione shook her head, looking over to him. "No. I brought some books and playing cards, though. I can teach you how to play some Muggle games if you want?"

"Sounds like fun," he said sleepily. Draco covered his mouth with a yawn. "Before we start though, I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit. Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded, sitting back a little bit as she rested her head on his shoulder. A few moments passed before his breathing evened out and his head dropped to rest on top of hers.

She smiled to herself as she used her wand to levitate a book from her bag and began reading while the blond next to her took a nap.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers! I wanted to give you a heads up that my family and I will be taking a three-week road trip starting Sunday, June 9th! I will be bringing my laptop and I will update chapters as I am able, but if there is a lul in updating, that is why. We are driving from CA to PA and back! Woohoo. Wish us luck as we will be dragging our three kiddos as well LOL   
> In the meantime, here's a chapter to hopefully hold you over.

Hermione sat across from Astoria at the Ravenclaw table during breakfast on Sunday morning. They were going over their homework from Friday when another figure sat down next to Hermione.

"Well, hello there," Hermione said, surprised to see Draco up and out of the hospital wing. "I was just about to go see you."

"Pomfrey let me go, thank Merlin," he said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "I was going stir crazy sitting in bed all weekend long."

"Technically you were only in bed half a day on Friday and a full day yesterday. I'd hardly call that all weekend," Astoria pointed out cheekily.

He glowered at her. "When are you planning on chewing on that mandrake leaf? It'll be nice to have some quiet around here," he said pointedly.

Astoria stuck her tongue out at him. "Speaking of that, I wrote McGonagall a letter. Hopefully she got it," Astoria said glancing at the professors' table at the front of the Great Hall. McGonagall was there, talking with Professor Slughorn.

"I'm sure she'll let you know when she's available to meet," Hermione said encouragingly.

Her statement was bookended by the owls swooping in to deliver letters and packages.

"It's strange getting post on Sundays," Hermione mused as Shakespeare delivered a letter to her. "In the Muggle word, there are no post deliveries this day." She opened her letter and smiled at her mother's handwriting.

A grey owl landed in front of Astoria, who took the attached letter, and a grin spread across her face as she read her own message.

"Another letter from Harry, hm?" Hermione said teasingly. "You know, he hasn't written to _me_ all week."

Astoria folded the letter and slipped it into her robe pocket. "We're just talking about our Animagus project," she said dismissively.

" _Our_?" Hermione and Draco asked at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, um... Harry said that he talked to his supervisor about becoming an Animagus, so… we decided to do it together," she said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Draco raised a brow. "Storie? Are you _sweet_ on _Potter_?" he asked, his nose wrinkling.

Hermione elbowed him lightly, being mindful of his injuries. "Harry is a perfectly nice guy, thank you very much." She turned to Astoria. "I think it's great you're doing this together. And if you _are_ sweet on him—" she glared pointedly at Draco "—I'm in full support of it."

Astoria laughed. "It's not like that. We're just friends," she reassured them.

" _Mhm_ ," Hermione said, echoing Astoria from the last Hogsmeade visit.

Astoria rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but before she could speak, three letters came fluttering over to them.

"Oh, a summons from McGonagall," Astoria said. She glanced over to the teachers' table again, and the older witch was looking at them. McGonagall gave them a slight nod, then went back to talking with Slughorn.

"She wants to meet in an hour," Hermione said. "What do you want to do until then?"

"I'm going back to my dorm to gather all the notes I have so far," Astoria said, putting her homework in her backpack and standing up. "I'll see you at the meeting."

Draco and Hermione watched as she left. The Great Hall was clearing out and they were the only ones sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm going to head to the Quidditch pitch to do a few laps on my broom to get ready for next week's game. If you don't have anything else to do, would you like to keep me company?" Draco asked casually.

Hermione nodded and gave him a smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

A half hour later, Draco flew over to Hermione, who was currently sitting in the stands with a book in her lap.

"Care to join me?" he asked, holding a hand out.

Hermione glanced up and chuckled, smacking his hand away playfully. "No, thank you. I don't like flying on brooms, remember?"

"Well, that's because you weren't flying with me," he stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Still a no," she said, going back to reading.

"Please, Hermione," he asked again.

The use of her given name coming from him made her stomach flutter unexpectedly. She glanced up at him again, and he gave her one of his true, rare smiles. Once more, he held out his hand. This time, Hermione sighed and set her book aside.

She stood and walked closer to him. She was about to take his hand when she pulled it away quickly and pointed a finger at him. "You better not drop me, Draco Malfoy," she said seriously.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. They were nearly nose to nose, and his eyes searched hers. "Trust me," he said quietly.

She couldn't bring herself to speak, so she merely nodded and waited for him to move back on his broom so she could straddle the flying-death-stick in front of him.

She held on tightly in front of her and closed her eyes. "Ready," she announced.

"Not quite," he said. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub small circles. "You need to relax," he said in her ear. "Grip the broom, but not so tight that your knuckles turn white." He watched as her hands relaxed slightly.

"Good. Now, relax your spine a bit. Lean into me if you want."

Hermione did as she was told and found that he was a welcoming—and comforting—warmth. His ministrations on her shoulders stopped, and his hands trailed down to rest on top of hers while he propped his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me about the letter from your parents," he said quietly.

Her eyes still closed, she pictured the letter in her mind. "Mum talked about one of dad's patients. Apparently, it was a child who didn't fancy getting their teeth looked at and bit my father," she said with a chuckle. "Then my father talked about all the things I should do when I visit for the holidays." As she talked, she relaxed more into the solid body behind her.

"You're going to Australia for the holidays?" he asked.

"Yes. It will be their last one there, and they want me to come. I figured it was the least I could do," she said simply. "Plus, I didn't spend a lot of time there over the summer, so I want to take my time and see the sights."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time," Draco said sincerely. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

She opened them slowly and gasped at the sight before her.

They were floating in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, and from their height, she could see Hagrid's hut, the Black Lake, the beginning of the Forbidden Forest, and most of Hogwarts castle.

"It's beautiful up here," she said. Then she made the mistake of looking straight down. She let out a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a squeak and closed her eyes again, pressing herself into Draco even more and turned her head to the side. "Can we go back down now?" she asked shakily.

Draco wound one arm around her waist and kept the other on her hands. "Open your eyes, Hermione. I promise you won't fall."

Taking a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes again and watched as he lowered them slowly to the ground, doing small circles around the pitch.

Once her feet touch the grass, she hopped off and rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"So?" Draco asked, dismounting the broom and slinging it over his shoulder. "What did you think?"

"It, uh… wasn't _so_ bad," Hermione admitted.

He gave her a wide smile.

"Don't get me wrong; it was still terrifying," she added quickly. "But you made it more… _tolerable_ ," she added.

"Would you like to go for another spin?" he asked, stepping up to her.

She backed away and laughed. "Merlin, no. Besides, it's time to meet up with Astoria at the Headmistress' office anyways."

Draco glanced at his watch. "Ah, yes, I suppose so. But no fear," he said, swinging an arm around her shoulder while keeping his other hand on his broom. "There is always next time."

* * *

"So, the three of you want to become Animagi?" McGonagall said, peering at the students from above her glasses.

She was sitting in her office chair while Astoria, Hermione, and Draco sat on the other side.

"Oh, actually, only I do," Astoria said. "Hermione and Draco are just here for support."

"I see," said McGonagall, fixing her glasses as she looked over a piece of paper on her desk, writing down some notes. "Very well then. I have already talked with Professor Slughorn, and we will set up a location for you to brew your potion away from sunlight. He will also help procure all the necessary ingredients when the time comes. I will meet with you weekly to make sure you are doing everything necessary to complete each step without complications. When it comes time to do the final incantation, I can assist you as well, if you wish."

Astoria stared open-mouthed at the Headmistress. "I… thank you! Thank you, Professor! That would be really helpful."

McGonagall nodded before she stood and went to a cabinet to the right of her desk, pulling out a jar labeled "Mandrake leaves."

At their surprised look, she said, "You will be surprised at the number of students who have come up to me to ask about becoming an Animagus in the past. It is for this reason that I have made myself prepared to help any student who wishes to become one as long as I am sure they are capable of completing all tasks. Now this," she said, taking out a leaf. "Is the first step. You need to have it in your mouth for thirty days. No more, no less. Take note of the time you start so that you don't take it out too early or too late. If you accidently swallow it, or it falls out, then you need to start completely over. A sticking charm will help keep it secured to the roof of your mouth, but it will need to be reapplied every twelve hours."

Astoria nodded, taking the leaf. "Thank you. I have already started a calendar just for this process."

"That is very smart, Miss Greengrass. Do you have a date as to when you will start?"

"Not until the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh? And may I ask why you are waiting until then?" inquired McGonagall.

"Harry Potter and I are going to do this together," Astoria stated. "Plus, it also lines up with a full moon, which means it will be a full moon again when it's time to take out the leaf."

McGonagall's surprise was betrayed by a small twitch of her eyebrows. "Is he now? I will have to make sure to owl him and have him come see me before then."

Astoria nodded. "I'll let him know to look for your owl."

"Do you have any questions at this time?" McGonagall asked the girl.

Astoria shook her head. "Not at the moment. I've been reading up on everything Animagus related for nearly a month, but I'm sure I'll have some as I go through the process. Thankfully with the weekly meetings we'll be having, I will be able to ask you questions as needed."

"Alright, if that is all, you are free to go. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, please stay for a moment. I need to speak with you two privately."

Hermione and Draco looked at one another then back to the Headmistress. McGonagall waited until Astoria had closed her office doors before addressing the two before her.

"I'm sure you know why I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to verify a few rumors regarding the two of you," she began, once again peering over her glasses.

"May I ask what you heard, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"That Mister Malfoy had a soulmate spell cast upon him as a baby and you, Miss Granger, are his soulmate," the headmistress stated.

"May I ask how you obtained this information?" Draco asked, then quickly followed up with, "Professor."

McGonagall walked around her desk. "As you know, your new common room is the first of its kind here at Hogwarts. We weren't sure how it would go with the different houses mixed together. There are portraits of the founders in there—along with others—that come and go to check in how you are all fairing."

"Are you saying that you're using the portraits to _spy_ on us?" Draco asked.

"Not necessarily spy. They only bring things to my attention if they deem it important or necessary. They couldn't help but overhear a conversation that was held a few nights ago." The witch raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure you can deduce which conversation I am referring to?"

Hermione and Draco both nodded.

"So it is true then? Mister Malfoy had the soulmate spell cast on him as a baby and you two now in a relationship because of it?" McGonagall verified.

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Draco stated, getting angry. "Is it against the rules that we date?"

"No, Mister Malfoy, it is not. I am just making sure what I have heard is true."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the relationship Granger and I may or may not be in is of no one's business but our own."

"I understand your need for privacy, Mister Malfoy, but I have to inquire if the soulmate spell was used on you or not."

"Why?" he asked irritatedly.

"Because a spell like that is illegal in the wizarding world. If it was truly used on you, it will need to be investigated."

"Professor," Hermione cut in. "May I ask why? The spell doesn't force anything on the two people. It just lets them know who their soulmate is. Why would it be illegal?"

"It may not change your affections towards the intended, but it does hinder other relationships, making you physically repulsed by them, correct?"

Hermione gulped, then nodded. "That would be correct," she said quietly.

"May I see your wrists, please?" the Headmistress asked.

The two held out their wrists.

She quirked her brow. "Remove the enchantment, please."

Hesitantly, Hermione lifted her wand and _Finited_ the charm on her, and then Draco's, wrist.

"I see," McGonagall said. "Thank you for showing me."

"Please don't punish my mother for this," Draco rushed out. "She was against doing it. It was my father who cast the spell."

McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy. I will take that into consideration. You two are dismissed."

The two stood and made their way to the door before Hermione turned back around.

"Um, Professor? About what we talked about..."

"Don't worry Miss Granger. What we speak of in my office stays in my office," the elder witch confirmed.

"Thank you," she said, then followed Draco out the door.

They walked down the spiral stairs in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When Hermione looked up at Draco, though, she noticed a scowl on his face.

They were walking so close together that reaching between them to slip her hand into his was hardly noticed by anyone but themselves.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Draco seemed to visibly relax at her touch, and he nodded. "Yes. I'm just worried about my mother. I don't want her to get in trouble for something my father forced her to do." He shook his head. "Story of my life it seems."

Hermione squeezed his hand softly, and he looked down at her, giving her a small smile. He shifted their hands so that their fingers intertwined, and he tugged her out onto the grounds to take a walk around the Black Lake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! My family and I made it from CA to PA, driving cross-country! You have all have been wonderfully patient so I'm going to update two chapters today!
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Draco stared idly at the mass of brown curls in front of him. They were in class, listening to a lecture in Arithmancy, but all he seemed to notice was that Granger's hair was mostly brown, though hints of gold were interwoven within it.

He wondered if it was soft. It certainly _looked_ soft—not like in the earlier years of school when it looked like a nest. Now, it looked like she finally learned to manage and tame the curls.

He longed to get his fingers in them and the slight twitch between his legs ached in agreement.

Hermione shifted in her seat and glanced behind her briefly, giving him a small smile before returning her attention to the instructor.

"You know, I don't think you'll find the answer to the problem on the board in Granger's hair," Blaise muttered under his breath, diligently taking notes as he had been the past ten minutes, as Draco should have been.

Draco shot Blaise a sideways glare but picked up his quill and began taking notes that were on the board.

Thankfully, class was nearly over. When the bell rang, Draco was able to catch a glimpse of Hermione, who gave him another one of her smiles, before she walked out of class with Astoria, presumably headed towards the library.

"So how _are_ things going with the Gryffindor?" Blaise asked idly as they exited the classroom soon after, heading towards the common room.

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "We're still trying to figure it all out."

"Meaning you haven't shagged her yet."

Draco glowered at him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you haven't had a shag in nearly a year. Isn't that what your soulmate is for?" he asked.

"It's not always about getting a shag, Zabini," Draco said with a shake of his head. "It's different with her. I want to do it right and court her first. I want to let her set the pace."

"You mean unlike with Pansy when you shagged her within a week of dating?" Blaise asked, arching a brow.

Draco waved him off. "That was all Pansy."

"I sure didn't see _you_ complaining," Blaise pointed out.

"Would _any_ sixteen-year-old bloke complain of a willing shag?" Draco asked rhetorically. Not waiting for a response, he added thoughtfully, "It's different with Hermione."

"So you've said," Blaise drawled, rolling his eyes. "So what are you going to do differently?"

They entered their mostly empty common room. Draco let his eyes scan the room, looking for the subject of their conversation before answering.

"I'm not sure yet. Aside from asking her to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, there isn't much in the way of going on dates while still in school."

"You can always do what most other blokes do and take her to the Astronomy Tower for some 'stargazing,'" Blaise suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco scoffed. "No thanks. I'll leave that for you and your current conquest. Speaking of, who is it this week?"

The two sat on separate couches, facing each other.

"No one... not at the moment, anyway. I do have my eye on someone, but I'm biding my time," Blaise said.

"Anyone I know?" Draco asked.

"Who _don't_ you know, Draco?" Blaise asked sarcastically before glancing at his watch. "I'm going to head to the pitch to start warming up and finalize the drills for tonight. Practice is in an hour; don't be late."

* * *

"When do you turn seventeen?" Hermione asked Astoria as they left the library to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Not until the end of November. Why?"

The girls paused as they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. "Oh, no reason," Hermione said slyly. "There was just a certain wizard who asked me, and I realized that I didn't know when your birthday was."

Astoria blushed. "Oh. Well, you can tell that _wizard_ that I turn seventeen on November 28th."

"Noted," Hermione said with a wink. "Plus, once you turn of age, you can finally come to our common room and hang out there. There's an age line at the entrance," Hermione explained.

"I've been wondering why you haven't invited me," Astoria teased.

The girls said their goodbyes as they went to their separate house tables.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said, giving her a welcoming smile. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, Neville. I've just been busy is all. Mostly studying," she explained, settling herself down next to him. "How have you been?"

"Been doing alright, I guess," he said. "I, uh, wanted to show you something." He glanced around, before unbuttoning the cuff of his collard sleeve and pulling it up. There were three letters on his wrist: _LPL_.

Hermione gasped softly. "Neville, when did that show-up?"

"On my eighteenth birthday," he said sheepishly. "Only I didn't know what it meant, and I was too afraid to find out. But then you and Malfoy told us about what happened and, well, I owled my grandmother. She admitted she cast the spell after I came to live with her."

"Wouldn't she have expected it though? Why didn't she say anything to you sooner?"

"She's too proud to admit it, but I think she simply forgot. She is nearing one hundred and two, after all," he said.

Hermione looked down at his wrist again as he pulled his sleeve down and buttoned it back up. "Have you figured out who it belongs to?" she asked.

"I think so," Neville said, his eyes lifting to look towards another table. "It would explain why I've been drawn to her these past few years. But I'm not sure how to go about asking her. I mean, do I just go up to her and say 'Hey, do you have my initials on you wrist?'" He shook his head in dismay.

"If it's who I think it is," Hermione mused, "she probably already knows and is just waiting for _you_ to make the first move."

Neville peered up at her. "You think so?"

Hermione gave him an encouraging smile. "Definitely."

"Attention students," McGonagall said, standing at the podium at the front of the Great Hall. She waited until the chatter died down before continuing. "Before we tuck into our meal, I would like to say that the Head Boy and Girl and prefects have been very busy planning a surprise for you all. I am thrilled to announce that on the last day of term before your Christmas holiday, we will be holding a Masquerade Ball, open to everyone."

Gasps and excited whispers filled the Great Hall. McGonagall let the students talk amongst themselves for a moment before gaining their attention again. "We felt that with everything that happened last year and how amazing you have all been this term, it was our way of saying thank you and to keep up the comradery amongst the houses. Now, I am sure you will want to start planning, so with that..." She waved her wand, and food appeared on all the tables.

Excited chatter filled the air as everyone began talking at once about the upcoming Ball.

"You know what this means, right?" Astoria said, coming over to Hermione and sitting next to her.

Hermione looked at her curiously. "What?"

"We get to go dress shopping!" she squealed excitedly. She hugged her friend then dashed off back to her table.

Hermione laughed and shook her head at her friend's excitement. She couldn't help but look up at the Slytherin table though, searching for the shockingly white-blond hair that always caught her attention. When she found him, he was talking with Blaise about something that was apparently funny, if the smile on his face was any indication. He glanced up and locked eyes with her, sending her a wink, before returning his attention back to his friend.

Hermione's stomach fluttered at the thought of going to the masquerade with Draco. She wondered if she should break the mould, so to speak, and ask him but shook her head at the thought; Draco was a traditionalist, and she knew that he would want to ask her.

As she ate her dinner and listened in on the conversations around her, she couldn't help but daydream about how Draco Malfoy would ask her to the Masquerade Ball.

* * *

A week passed. Hermione tried not to be disappointed that Draco hadn't asked her yet. In fact, he hadn't even brought it up. She tried not dwell on it too much though; after all, there was still a month and a half until the ball. Perhaps he was just planning how to do it? Part of her hoped that was the case; the other part was afraid it was going to be like fourth year all over again, where the person she had wanted to ask her waited until the last minute to finally do so, but by then, it had been too late. She had accepted Viktor's invitation to attend the Yule ball with him, and while she was glad she did, it still hurt that Ron hadn't even thought of her until the very last minute.

Trying not to drudge up the past, Hermione focused on her friend who was currently pacing in front of her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked Astoria.

"No. Maybe? A little? Harry comes tomorrow to talk with McGonagall, and then next week we start the process, and I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Hermione finished for her.

"Yeah," Astoria admitted, sitting down next to Hermione. They were hanging out in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Hermione sat cross-legged on Astoria's bed, and Luna sat on her own, brushing her long, blonde hair while she watched Hermione and Astoria talk.

"I've just been planning this for a while now, and I'm hoping it's not for nothing. I mean, what if we get to the very last part and I just can't do it?" she fretted.

"You are a very smart and talented witch," Hermione said, reaching over and squeezing her friend's hand. "If anyone is able to do this, it's you."

Astoria smiled and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Now, _Harry_ on the other hand..." Hermione started, making the other witch laugh. Astoria grabbed one of her small throw pillows and hit Hermione with it.

"I think Harry will look nice as a stag," Luna mused. "They are very majestic creatures, after all."

"I agree," said Astoria, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"And it helps that you'll be his match by being a doe," Luna said thoughtfully.

Astoria's cheeks reddened. "I guess so…"

"What time did Harry say he'll be here tomorrow?" Hermione asked, shifting the topic slightly.

"He said he'd be here for lunch and will meet us at the Great Hall."

"Perfect. Seamus and Dean want to throw a Halloween party tomorrow in our common room, and McGonagall agreed to lift the age line for a few hours," Hermione informed.

"A party?" Astoria asked, trying not to sound too interested. "Are costumes required?"

"Not really," Hermione said simply. "This is mostly an excuse to hold a party."

"I need to figure out what to wear," Astoria said, getting up from her bed and opening her trunk.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head then got up to help the witch find something suitable to wear.

* * *

"So Potter is really going to become an Animagus?" Draco asked as they walked to the Great Hall together. "He's not just trying to do this to get into Astoria's knickers, is he?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Harry's not like that. He doesn't do things for ulterior motives," she said seriously. "Apparently it was something he had always thought about trying but knowing someone else wanted to do it too gave him that final push to really pursue it. I think it's great," she admitted. "Him doing something his father used to will help him feel closer to him, I think."

Draco nodded absently. "Must be nice to have a father to look up to."

Hermione stopped and tugged on his elbow. "I didn't mean… I wasn't trying to imply that your father wasn't—"

"It's okay," he said, interrupting her. "I know you didn't."

They continued walking, and Draco slid his hand into hers. "I've been meaning to ask…"

Hermione's heart thudded. _Was he finally going to ask about the Ball?_ "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

Inwardly, Hermione deflated, but she still answered him with a smile and squeezed his hand softly. "I'd love too."

He smiled back at her, and when she faced forward again, she gasped happily.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, spotting his mess of unruly hair. He had been talking to Astoria but turned around when his name was called. He smiled at his best friend as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, which he returned in kind.

"Hi, Harry," she said.

"Hi, Hermione." He glanced up and noticed Draco standing nearby. "Malfoy."

Draco gave him a nod. "Potter."

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go get some lunch. Then we can meet with McGonagall," Astoria said, trying to hold in her excitement.

Harry watched her with an amused grin and followed the Ravenclaw to her table. Hermione and Draco both trailed behind, sitting on the opposite side as the other two.

"I hear Seamus and Dean are throwing one of their famous parties tonight," Harry said, biting into his sandwich.

"You're coming, right?" Hermione asked.

"Do thestrals fly?" he countered with a grin. He looked to Malfoy. "What about you, Malfoy? Will you and your lot be joining in on the festivities?"

"Well, considering it'll be happening in our common room," the blonde remarked, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what it's all about."

"Too bad there's a rule against alcohol on school grounds. The Gryffindors would drink you Snakes under the table," Harry said.

Draco scoffed good-naturedly. "Seriously? Who do you think invented half the drinking games here at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindors, obviously."

"You're delusional, Potter."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy. However, with McGonagall having her portrait spies and all, there's no way alcohol could be snuck in, so I guess we'll never know."

"Actually," Hermione interrupted. "Seamus asked McGonagall, and she said that if we wish to imbibe in the spirits, that it's okay with her, as long as no one underage partakes—sorry Astoria—and we're not allowed to go to the hospital wing for headache or hangover potions either."

"Looks like drinking games are in order then," Draco challenged Harry. "Excuse me while I go converse with my fellow Slytherins."

"We're gonna be so wasted tomorrow," Harry groaned as Draco walked off. "I've heard rumours of their parties."

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that mess," Hermione said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Anyway, what time do you need to meet with McGonagall?"

"In about ten minutes," Astoria said, checking the large clock in the Great Hall.

They finished their lunch, and Astoria checked the time again. "Time to go," she said nervously. "Meet you in the library in about an hour?" she asked Hermione.

"I'll be there," she said, smiling at them.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Harry and Astoria had left their meeting with McGonagall, the age line for the eighth year common room had been lifted in preparation for the party, so Hermione invited them inside for a quick tour.

"This place is actually pretty nice," Harry said, looking around. "Reminds me a lot of Gryffindor Tower."

"Ravenclaw Tower as well," Astoria added, pointing out the large bookshelves. "Excuse me while I go check out the book selection."

Harry watched her with a lopsided grin.

Hermione smirked at him. "So have you heard about the Masquerade Ball coming up?" she asked innocently.

Harry turned to her and chuckled nervously while running a hand through his hair. "Actually, I have," he said, the tips of ears turning pink. "Astoria asked McGonagall at the end of our meeting if previous students would be able to attend if they received an invite. McGonagall agreed that it could be arranged, and then after we left, Astoria pulled me aside and asked me to go with her."

Hermione raised her brow, impressed. "Astoria asked you to the ball? You better have said yes."

Harry gave her a sheepish grin. "Of course I said yes." He glanced over at Astoria, who currently had three books in her arms. "I really like her. She actually reminds me of you, in a way," he said, looking back at Hermione. "Except, you know, I don't have brotherly feelings towards her."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "I would hope not. I'm happy for you, Harry."

He gave her a lopsided grin and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, 'Mione. So," he guided them towards the couches. "Speaking of the ball... are you going with a certain Slytherin bloke?"

"If he asks me to, yes," Hermione said with a shrug as they sat down.

"He hasn't asked you yet?" Harry asked, confused. "I assumed he would have by now."

"I'm not worried about it," she lied easily. "If he takes too long to ask me, I'll do what Astoria did with you and ask him myself. There's really no sense in asking anyone else seeing as how, well…"

"You're starting to fancy him, aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, her cheeks pinking in color. "I am. He actually asked me out to Hogsmeade next weekend. I accepted."

"He'll probably ask you to the ball while at Hogsmeade," Harry mused. He looked up as the entryway opened and a group of students entered, talking excitedly.

"In all our years in Hogwarts, did you ever think you'd see _that_ happen?" Harry asked, motioning towards the group.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw that Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Theo, and Draco were all talking and laughing with one another, each holding different cases of beverages. She shook her head. "Honestly? No."

Draco looked up and caught her eye, and while others may not have noticed, she certainly saw how his facial features softened just slightly when he looked at her.

"I found some books that we don't have," Astoria said happily as she sat next to Hermione. "Do you think it'll be okay if I borrowed them some time?"

"I don't see why not," Hermione said. "And if someone _does_ has an issue, I can always hold them for you in my room and bring them to you when we meet at the library."

Astoria smiled. "You're the best, 'Mione."

Hermione grimaced. "Oh no, not you too," she groaned, shuddering at the use of that horrid nickname.

Astoria laughed then looked up when a shadow slid over them. "Oh, hello, Draco," she said brightly.

He gave her a grin. "Hey Storie." His eyes shifted to Harry. "Potter." And finally landed on Hermione. "Can I speak with you privately?" he asked her.

"Alright," she said standing up. As soon as her seat was vacated, Astoria shifted over and sat next to Harry, showing him the books she found.

Draco lifted a brow at them as he and Hermione walked away. "Is that a thing now?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Harry had placed his arm on top of the couch behind Astoria. "Pretty sure, yeah."

Draco groaned dramatically and Hermione chuckled as she followed him to his dorm.

"So what did you need to talk about?" she asked as he closed his door.

"I just wanted to let you know," he said, turning around to face her. He leaned against the door, arms crossed in front of him. "That there's talk about playing Truth or Dare tonight. And, if I know my friends, they'll be plotting to get you and I to do—" he hesitated and scratched the back of neck nervously "—something we haven't done yet."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at her, and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Something I've been wanting to do but have been waiting on. Something that I would rather we not do for the first time in front of a bunch of people."

Hermione bit her lip nervously then walked up to him, lifting her arms and lacing her fingers behind his neck. Her eyes looked between the two of his, and she noticed for the first time that one was slightly bluer than the other. "And what would that be?"

He placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her even closer. His eye flickered down to her lips for the briefest of seconds before searching her gaze for permission.

She smiled, just slightly, and just enough, to grant him permission.

He went in slow. His lips brushed against hers softly at first, before she pushed herself closer and placed more pressure upon his own. As cliché has it sounded, Hermione felt what she could only describe as fireworks between them. Her magic hummed happily within her as soon as her lips touched his, and she knew he felt it too, if the pressure of his fingers on her hips tightening were any indication.

Her fingers grazed his scalp near the nape of his neck, and he used her sigh to deepen the kiss. His hands moved to the small of her back, fisting her shirt and pulling her flush against him. Their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance, when he all of a sudden wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

She giggled nervously then wrapped her arms around his neck before she attacked his lips once again. Keeping one arm around her waist, he lifted his other hand to run his fingers through her soft curls.

He nearly growled when she nipped at his bottom lip, and he walked them over to his bed, where he sat down on the edge, and she shifted her body to straddle his hips. Her hands fisted in his hair, tugging gently on silky soft tresses woven between her fingertips. He somehow pressed her even closer to him, angling her head to get better access to her lips.

Finally, reluctantly, Hermione broke the kiss. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" she asked, breathing heavy.

He kissed down her neck. "No idea." He nipped her gently before nuzzling the spot with his nose. "But I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Hermione laughed and lifted his face to hers once more, kissing him soundly before setting her feet on the floor.

"I promise," she said, fixing her shirt, then her hair. "There will definitely be a repeat."

"Later?" he asked hopefully. "Tonight?"

She kissed him quickly once more. "Tonight," she promised.

* * *

By nine o'clock, the party was in full swing in what was now dubbed the "Comradery Room" due to the fact that the attendants were a mixture of all houses. For the most part, everyone was getting along together rather well. There were small groups of people mingling, some talking, some playing a game of sorts like Exploding Snap or wizard's chess. Dean brought out some bright red plastic cups and was showing people how to play beer pong, or, in this case, Butterbeer pong. Ginny even showed up, but Harry, who only had eyes for Astoria, never looked her way. Instead, she stuck with Luna, who was holding Neville's hand, and watched the demonstration of the new game.

Hermione and Draco went their separate ways after they returned from his room. No one would have known that they had just snogged, except for the fact that there was a smile plastered on Hermione's face the remainder of the night. Even Draco was in good spirits and was talking with Harry companionably about Quidditch.

When the clock struck ten, Seamus announced that all those under seventeen needed to leave as it was time "for the adults to play now," earning grumbles from those who had to leave.

"Harry, would you mind walking with me to Ravenclaw Tower?" Astoria asked. Harry nodded happily, setting his Butterbeer bottle down and slinging an arm around her shoulders, leading her out into the hall.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Draco asked, walking up to Hermione, handing her something in a red plastic cup.

"Maybe in a bit," she said. She sipped the drink he gave her and was pleasantly surprised that it was the sweet elven-made wine she liked. She glanced over at him and gave him a sly smile. "How's your night been?"

"It's been good," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I had a pretty nice time earlier with a lovely girl in my room," he said, rocking on his feet and looking sideways at her.

She blushed at the memory. "Is that so? You'll have to tell me all about it later."

He leaned over and lowered his voice so that only she could hear. "Oh, I plan on it," he said.

Hermione had to hide the blush that was creeping back up with another sip of her drink.

"Alright, everyone!" Theo announced, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Now that the kiddies are gone, it's time to play Truth or Dare... with shots!"

Blaise handed out shots of Firewhiskey to those around the room as Theo explained the rules. "When it's your turn, you choose either truth or dare. If you accept either your truth or dare, the person who asked you needs to take a shot. If you decline, _you_ take a shot. Either way, we're getting pissed tonight!"

There was hooting and hollering as people began to form a large circle.

"Now… who should go first?" Theo held his chin in thought as he looked around the room. "Pansy!"

"Shit. Ugh, fine. Dare," she said.

"Hm… I dare you—" Theo paused dramatically "—to flash everyone your tits."

Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That's it?" She stood, lifted her top over her head and dropped it to the floor, before reaching behind her back and unhooking the bra. Breasts out, she struck a pose for a few seconds while most of the men in the room whistled at her. She then grabbed her shirt from the floor and slipped it back on, tossing her bra to the side.

"Alright then," Theo said, downing his shot without even flinching. "Pansy, your turn to pick."

"Granger," she said automatically, looking at the curly-haired witch who was sitting next to Draco. "Truth or dare."

"Truth. I don't have enough alcohol in my system for a dare just yet," she said cheekily.

"Are you a virgin?" Pansy asked.

Hermione gave her a wide smile "Nope."

Pansy gave her an impressed nod then downed her shot.

"Theo," Hermione said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night without pants on."

Theo shot her a grin. "Well, good thing I have on my festive underwear tonight!" he said, dropping his pants and exposing his boxers, which were black with pumpkins, ghosts, and candy all over them.

Hermione took her shot and winced as it burned a trail down her throat.

"Malfoy," Theo said with a wink. "Your turn."

"Dare," he said.

"Kiss Granger."

Draco faced Hermione, and the look he gave her screamed _I told you so_. He took her hand in his, gave her a wink, and kissed the top of it.

"That's not what I meant," Theo pouted before taking his shot.

"Sorry. Be more specific next time," Draco retorted. "Longbottom: truth or dare."

"Uhh…. truth."

"How did it feel to chop off the head of that gigantic snake?"

"Fucking awesome," Neville said, earning cheers around him.

The game went on for what seemed like hours. Harry returned eventually and joined in, which was a bad idea since everyone wanted to choose him. When Hermione was picked again, the people in the room were either half-naked, extremely drunk, making out, or all of the above. She had had a few drinks herself and was feeling braver, so this time, she chose dare.

"I dare you to sit in Draco's lap for five rounds," Daphne said, smirking.

Hermione's already reddened cheeks turned brighter as she sat across Draco's lap. She bit her lip and looked at him. "Hi," she said.

He grinned at her, wanting to kiss her senseless, but knew they weren't quite ready to be _that_ public with each other. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her back and said, "Hi."

"Ehem, Granger, your turn to choose," Theo said.

"Um, Luna. Truth or dare."

"Truth," the blonde girl said, her head resting on Neville's shoulder.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"That's boring," Pansy interrupted, rolling her eyes. "How about do the drapes match the curtains? If you know what I mean."

Luna looked at Pansy and simply said, "Yes," then turned to Hermione and said, "I don't know yet. I think I want to help my father with the Quibbler, but I also want to travel and explore."

Another round commenced before people started to get bored and wander off to do something else or were tired enough to head to bed. Hermione had moved from Draco's lap and curled up by his side while he read a book he picked off from the shelf.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said, walking over and sitting next to them, handing the other a Butterbeer. "Hermione passed out already?"

"Not passed out, just tired," she answered, her voice thick with sleep.

Harry grinned and mock-whispered. "She's a lightweight compared to everyone else. Usually the first one to crash on the couch in the common room."

"Watch it Potter, or I'll send canaries after you too," she said, shifting slightly, though her eyes quickly drifted closed again.

"Canaries?" Draco asked Harry.

"Ron pissed her off," was all Harry said, not needing to elaborate. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you," Harry began, sipping his Butterbeer.

Draco lifted a brow. He set the book aside. "About what?"

"You and my best friend," he stated. "She's like a sister to me, you know—"

"Potter, you don't have to—"

"No, I do," Harry said seriously. "She told me about the soulmate thing, and I understand that. Well, most of it anyway." He scratched the back of his head absently. "But what I did understand is that you two will end up together, if you haven't already gotten together. She already likes you, more then I've seen her like anyone else. And I know you've changed, Malfoy. Trust me, I do. I wouldn't have spoken up for you at your trial if I didn't feel that you've changed. But if I ever catch wind of you treating her poorly, I _will_ beat the shit out of you." He raised his brows. "Okay?"

Draco took a long sip of his Butterbeer. "Sure, got it Potter. Now, my turn." He shifted slightly to look at Harry, but not so much as to disturb the sleeping witch next to him.

"I grew up with Astoria. I've always thought of her as a sister, and I'm very protective of my family. I don't really know what's going on between you two, but I heard that you're going to the ball together. Then you 'walked' her to her tower but were gone for nearly an hour. So whether you guys date for a while or it's just something fleeting, as long as you're with her, you better treat her with the utmost respect or you'll be answering to me. Got it?"

Harry nodded and lifted his Butterbeer. "To protecting our sisters."

Draco clinked his against Harry's. "To protecting our sisters."

Hermione sighed sleepily. "Men…" she mumbled, then promptly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start our road trip back home tomorrow, which means no updates for at least another week. To make up for it, I'll be posting Chapters 19 and 2- today. Hope you enjoy them!  
> xoxoHufflepuffMommy  
> PS. If you play Harry Potter: Wizards Unite, my friend code is 5575 9010 9073. Add me! 

On the first day of November, Hermione woke with a pounding headache. She reached blindly for her nightstand, looking for the vial she placed there the night before just for this purpose. Finding the glass bottle, she unstoppered it and lifted it to her lips, drinking in the cool liquid. Her headache seemed to melt away, and when she finally felt well enough to open her eyes, she blinked a few times, letting her them adjust to the sunlight. She turned her head to glance at the clock on her desk and was shocked to see Draco slumped in her chair, fast asleep.

Biting her lip, she slipped out of bed and over to him, cupping his face with one hand and rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb as she spoke softly. "Draco?"

His eyes fluttered opened, and her heart stuttered when the first thing he did was smile sleepily at her.

"Hey," he said, sitting up properly and stretching his back, eliciting a few cracks and pops down his spine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a shake of her head, still in disbelief that he stayed all night.

"Well," he said standing up. "You fell asleep on the couch, and I carried you back to your room. Potter mentioned that you don't usually drink that much, and I wasn't sure if the amount of wine you had last night was more than you're used to, so I stayed here for a while to make sure you'd be okay. Apparently I—"

He was cut off when Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. He kissed her back, deepening it as his tongue probed hers, and his arms wrapped around her body. He turned them around and walked backward until he was seated on her bed and pulled her into his lap. She shifted herself to straddle and lean over him before deepening the kiss more. His hands roamed up and down her back while hers fisted in his hair and a low moan escaped his throat.

She smiled against his lips, kissed him once more, and finally pulled back.

"Thank you," she said, "for thinking of me."

"Well, if that's how you're going to thank me every time I do something nice, then I need to make sure I find more things to do. And often."

She blushed and dropped her head to his shoulder. "We should probably get breakfast," she surmised, lifting her head again. "Or people are going to start wondering where we are."

He gave her a sly grin before his lips skimmed hers softly. "Let them wonder a bit longer."

* * *

An hour later, the two made their way down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. They were surprised to see nearly everyone from the party was there as well, most of them looking worse for the wear.

"There you are," Astoria said, waving them over. Harry was sitting next to her and smiled at the two as they sat down across from them.

"Potter, what are you still doing here?" Draco asked, scooping some eggs onto his plate. "You realize that, unlike the rest of us, you can actually leave since you're no longer a student, right?" He bit into a crisp piece of bacon, raising a brow at the bespectacled man.

"I fell asleep in your common room and woke up when everyone else started emerging from their rooms," Harry said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. "It's Sunday though, so I do have to get going shortly."

"What happens on Sundays?" Astoria asked, taking a piece of bacon from Draco's plate, earning herself a scowl from him.

"I spend the day with my godson, Teddy," Harry informed her. "I worked it out with his grandmum that every Sunday, I'd come over and take care of him so she can have a break. Andromeda usually cooks me a delicious dinner afterward, and I get to spend a whole day with Ted, so it's a win-win."

"Awe, that's so sweet," Astoria said, smiling at him.

"Yes, sweet, until he spits up all over you," Hermione mumbled, taking a bite from her croissant.

"That happened _once_ , 'Mione. He's older now and not nearly so pukey anymore," Harry defended.

"Wait…" Draco said, interrupting them. "Andromeda? As in my aunt?"

"The very same," Harry said. "And I know for a fact that she'd like to see you. She's asked about you a few times," Harry supplied.

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.

Harry nodded. "Really. I'm sure she'd love to get an owl from you," he hinted.

Draco nodded. "Alright."

"What do you have planned for today, Storie?" Hermione asked. "Library?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah. I barely even touched my homework yesterday. Are you guys going to join me?" she asked the two across from her.

"I can for a little while, but then I have to Quidditch practice later this afternoon," Draco said, finishing off his breakfast.

"I'm free all day," Hermione added.

"Great. I'll go grab my things and head over to the library. Meet me there in a half hour?" she said. She looked over to Harry. "I'll see you next weekend in Hogsmeade?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Wouldn't miss it."

She blushed slightly, then waved to the group before she left the Great Hall.

"So, Harry, why _did_ it take you almost an hour to return to the common room last night?" Hermione teased.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "We just got caught up talking is all."

"Sure, 'talking.' Is that what they're calling it these days?" Draco said.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said good-naturedly. "I swear we just talked." He stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "I should go. I want to shower and change before heading over to 'Dromeda's."

"Do you want me to walk you to the gate?" Hermione offered.

Harry waved her off. "Nah, I'm good. I'll see you next Saturday, yeah? Or are you going to be too busy hanging out with this tosser to see me?" he said, motioning to Draco. Draco flipped him off, making Harry grin.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm sure we can work it out so that I can see you too."

"Great. See you, 'Mione. Malfoy, remember what I said," he said, pointing at the blond bloke.

"Same to you, Potter," he said evenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she muttered.

Once Harry left, Hermione and Draco went back to their dorms to collect their school bags.

"You're not really upset that we'll meet up with Harry at some point on Saturday, right?" she asked on the way to the library.

"No, I just like giving him shit. Besides, weren't we going to meet up with him and Storie anyway?"

"Yes, true," she said.

They were just about to reach the doors of the library when Draco pulled on Hermione's arm lightly.

"Before we go in there, there's something I need to do," he said seriously.

Hermione frowned. "What do you need to do?"

More students were coming up the doors, so he pulled her aside so that they were partially hidden in an alcove. He looked down at her slyly and captured her lips with his own.

This kiss was soft and light, just a couple of quick brushes against each other. When he pulled back, he grinned. "That should hold me for a few hours." Then he tugged a blushing Hermione inside the Library to start their homework session.

* * *

A few days later, Draco sat with Hermione and Astoria in the library again, working on his Arithmancy homework that was due the following day.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," he muttered, using his wand to erase his work and start all over again.

He had been muttering and working on the same problem for at least a half hour. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Everything ok?"

Draco tossed his quill on the table and rubbed his eyes. "I can't get this question right. I know the answer, but when I do the work for it, I'm getting something else."

He picked up his quill and began working on it again.

"If you want, I can look at it for you?" Hermione offered.

He shook his head. "No, I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure? Sometimes another set of eyes will—"

"I said I'll figure it out," he snapped. "I'm not Potter or Weasley; I can do my own homework _without_ help."

Hermione stared at him, blinking a few times before her brows furrowed in anger. "Fine then. I'll just head back to the common room."

She grabbed her things and angrily stuffed them in her bag before walking quickly out of the library.

When the doors shut behind her, Draco slammed his book shut. " _Fuck_ ," he said.

"She was only trying to help," Astoria pointed out. "And you were a right prick about it."

"I know," he grumbled, rubbing his whole face with his hands.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Astoria asked, quirking a brow.

Draco scowled at her. "You know, you're quite bossy sometimes," he said as he began to pack up his things.

"I know. See you tomorrow," she called after him.

Draco didn't see Hermione in the common room when he entered so he made his way to her dorm. He knocked twice, and when she answered the door, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I help you?" she greeted sourly.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"I don't know. Are you going to continue being an arse?" she challenged.

"I'm always an arse," he said nonchalantly.

Hermione huffed out a sigh but stepped aside anyway, letting him enter.

He sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her to close the door.

"I apologize for snapping at you," he said sincerely. "I've been in a bad mood all day; I took it out on you."

"I just wanted to help," she said again, softly this time, her arms finally uncrossing as she sat next to him. "I know you're not Harry or Ron. I know you can do your work on your own without help. I just saw that you were struggling and wanted to try and fix that."

"I appreciate it," he said, looking at her. At her skeptical look, he nodded his head. "No, I do. Any other time you could have offered and I would have been grateful and accepted your help."

"So why not today?" she asked curiously.

Draco sighed and pulled out a folded up letter from his pocket. "My mother owled today. She went to see my father, and he asked about the soulmate spell. She said that he wants to see me as soon as possible."

"Oh. And you don't want to see him," she deduced.

"No, I don't. I don't care if I ever see him again."

"Draco, he's your father…"

"So?" He stood up to pace in front of her. "He also put me and my mother in danger for years. Because of him, I was forced to do things I would have never done. I got branded with the Dark Mark _because of him_." He sat down grumpily. "He has no right to demand I see him. He can rot for all I care."

Hermione knew that trying to reason with Draco would be of no use. Whereas she would give anything to see her dad more often, she also was never put into a position that Draco's father put him in. Some things were just unforgivable.

She slipped her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder, and the tension in his body noticeably eased.  
"Do you want to go sit in the common room and read by the fire?" she offered.

He shook his head. "I don't feel like being around other people at the moment. Can we just stay here?"

Hermione nodded, and they moved onto the bed so that they were sitting up against the headboard with the pillows propped behind them. She snuggled herself into his side and his arm settled behind her shoulders.

A few moments passed before he finally spoke again. "Is your offer to look over my homework still available?"

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "For you? Always."


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Today was her first date with Draco, and for some reason, she was ridiculously nervous. They already held hands and kissed a handful of times. But this… _this_ was making it official. Now they would be officially dating. A nervous, giddy giggle escaped her lips as she looked at herself. She wore a soft sweater in a deep purple that slightly fell from her shoulders, exposing her collar bone, but still looked modest. Along with black jeans and flats, she completed the outfit with a pair of diamond earrings her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Unsure what to do with her hair, she opted to leave it down; she knew Draco preferred it that way anyway.

After applying a small dash of mascara and lip gloss, she deemed herself ready. She gave herself a confident smile before walking out of her bathroom, grabbing her coat, and opening her door.

Draco was there, leaning against the wall opposite of her door, and the sight of him made her breath hitch. He was wearing a simple, dark blue long-sleeve shirt with dark slacks. His hair was combed neatly and looked as if he'd styled it with a small amount of gel, and in his hand was a single, white rose. He pushed himself from the wall and walked up to her, holding the rose out. "For you," he said.

Hermione smiled and took the flower, inhaling its sweet fragrance. "Thank you. Let me put it in my room; then we can leave, okay?"

Draco nodded and waited as she filled up a cup with water using _Agumente_ and put her rose in it. She cast a stasis spell to preserve it longer.

He held out his hand towards her when she walked back. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled again, twining her fingers with his. "Absolutely."

They walked through the common room, where a mix of their Slytherin and Gryffindor friends were standing nearby. They catcalled and whistled as the two walked by.

"Have fun you two!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do twice!"

"Make sure she's back by curfew."

"Use protection!"

Hermione's face turned crimson. Draco turned to the lot and said, "Screw you all," before lifting Hermione's hand and kissing the top of it. "Ignore them."

"Oh, trust me, I am. But I'm also planning how to get them all back," she said.

"I knew I liked you," he said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"So are there plans for today, or are we just playing it by ear?" Hermione asked as they started on the path to Hogsmeade.

"Some of it is planned; some of it is up in the air," he said, looking down at her and grinning. "I have reservations for lunch."

She looked at him curiously. "Where in Hogsmeade do you go that needs a _reservation_?" she asked.

He gave her a sidelong look and winked. "You'll see."

They walked hand in hand along the well-worn path to the village, talking idly. They passed other people along the way, and while some may have pointed and stared at their hand holding, Hermione marveled at how normal it felt to be out in the open with him.

When they got to town, he pulled her along until they stopped in front of the establishment that held their reservation.

Hermione looked at the building, back to Draco, then back to the building. " _Here_?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"Yup," he said with a grin.

"Madam Puddifoot's?" she clarified.

"Yup," he said again, his grin widening.

"I'm confused," she said. "They don't take reservations here."

"Ah, but you are wrong. They don't take reservations on the main floor, but they do for the private area upstairs, which I happened to reserve just for us."

"There's a room upstairs?" she asked as he tugged her gently to follow him inside.

They entered the shop, which smelled of a variety of teas and sweets. Madam Puddifoot herself walked over to them with a smile. "Ah, Draco! Good to see you again. Your room is all ready, just up the stairs. If you need anything, there's a bell you can ring, and my house-elf, Peppermint, will see to you swiftly."

"Thank you," he said, giving the elder witch a kind smile. "I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Draco tugged a confused Hermione along and followed him up the stairs. A small landing with a door was towards the right, and Draco held the door open to let Hermione walk in first. She gasped softly at the sight before her.

It was a small room with a single, round table adorned by a dark red tablecloth. A bouquet of more white roses was inside a crystal vase graced the middle of the table, and there was a variety of sandwiches and sweets floating on plates around the table. Orbs of light danced all around the room, much like the ones Hermione conjures, but these were in a light yellow colour instead of blue.

"It's beautiful," she said, walking over to the table. "Are these for me?" she asked, indicating the flowers.

"Of course," Draco said, closing the door.

"How did you know about this place? Taken many girls here before to woo them, have you," she teased.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, walking over to her. He took both of her hands in his and pulled her close. "Just one," he said, tucking a curl behind her ear. "And she's standing right in front of me."

She blushed then rocked onto her toes to press a soft kiss on his lips. "Good," she said once they parted.

Draco walked around and pulled out one of the chairs, waiting for her to sit before he took his own seat on the other side.  
"To answer your original question though," he said, taking the cloth napkin and placing it on his lap. "This is where my mother comes when she wants to meet with me in Hogsmeade." He grabbed one of the floating plates and held it out to her. "Cucumber sandwich?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and took one while he took the other. "Thank you."

"Besides," he continued, "everyone knows that a couple's first date is always at Madam Puddifoot's when they're at Hogwarts. "

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose that's true." She looked up at him through her lashes. "Is that what we are then? A couple?"

His eyes searched hers. "If you'll have me, yes."

Hermione looked down and smiled. "Then I suppose we are."

Draco smiled at her as he filled up two teacups, handing her one.

"I think we need to talk about that though," she continued as she added a bit of cream and sugar to her beverage. "What it means to be a couple. Everyone views it differently, and I want to make sure we're on the same page."

Draco nodded as he added two sugars to his tea. "I agree. What did you have in mind?"

"Labels, for one. Do you use them? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I'm not a fan of throwing around labels just for the hell of it," he said honestly, stirring his tea idly. "Meaning I don't go out of the way to say things such as 'my girlfriend said this' or 'my girlfriend did that.' However, depending on who we're with, I will, with your permission, introduce you as my girlfriend. Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that works for me.

"I have one," he said. "Kissing in public."

Hermione's face flushed. "What about it?"

"Can I?" he asked and enjoyed the way her cheeks reddened even more.

"Yes," she answered. "But no snogging," she added quickly. "That's done only in private."

"Agreed," he said then stood up and moved his chair so that it was next to hers. "Speaking of snogging in private…" He leaned closer and his eyes roamed her face, landing on her lips briefly. "May I?"

Her voice caught in her throat; Hermione was only able to nod before he closed the gap and kissed her softly. He tasted of tea and cucumbers, and when she let out a soft sigh, he deepened the kiss further. One of his hands cradled the back of her head while the other wound around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Her arms circled his neck, and she smiled against his lips before resting her forehead against his. "I think we also need to talk about what happens _beyond_ snogging," she said.

Draco peppered kisses down her neck. "Later," he said, working his way back up and kissing the spot right behind her ear that made her close her eyes and sigh again. "For now, I just want to kiss you. Anything else that comes after that, we can decide together." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I promise we'll only do what you're comfortable with. I don't mind going slow," he said, kissing her softly once more. "I prefer it, actually."

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him back. "And what if I want more?" she whispered.

"Then we'll do more," he said, nuzzling her neck. "But not here, above a tea shop."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "No, definitely not."

They kissed, soft and lazily, for a moment longer before Hermione returned to her seat. They resumed their lunch, talking and laughing over tea and biscuits, until it was nearly time to meet up with Harry and Astoria.

* * *

"Okay, so McGonagall said to place the sticking charm on one side of the leaf then stick it to the roof of our mouths. What time is it? We need to remember to apply the charm every 12 hours," Astoria said.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's noon. Are you sure you want to do it now? You'll have to remember to apply it at midnight every night."

"I'm usually up until then anyway," Astoria said.

"Same," said Harry.

The group of them were sitting inside the new ice cream parlour. Astoria had rationalized that after they put the leaf in their mouth, they could hopefully mask the taste of it with some sundaes.

"Alright, well, here goes nothing," Astoria said, lifting her wand to apply the charm to the leaf. Harry did the same then looked up at her.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. One… Two—"

"Wait!" Astoria said. She placed her leaf carefully on the table, charmed side up. She looked up at Harry and said. "I have to do something real quick."

Harry looked at her questingly. "What?"

She cupped his face and kissed him quickly, then she pulled back and gave him a smile. "Okay, _now_ I'm ready."

Harry gave her a crooked grin, then nodded.

Hermione and Draco both had surprised looks on their faces.

"Did we just witness their first kiss?" Draco asked quietly leaning over so that only Hermione could hear.

"I believe so," she answered.

Astoria smirked confidently at the raven-haired boy next to her. "Ok, One…"

"Two..."

"Three!"

Both Astoria and Harry placed the leaf in their mouth, wincing at the bitter taste.

"Ugh," Astoria said, trying not to gag. "Ice cream, please," she said, reaching out and grabbing her bowl. She dug her spoon in and took a large bite. After a moment, she sighed. "Okay, better."

Harry, who had been scooping spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, had to stop as the ice cream headache had started to form.

Hermione chuckled at the two and took a spoonful of the ice cream that she and Draco were sharing and offered him a bite.

"So," Draco said, licking the ice cream off his lips. "Now that that's over with, what should we do next?"

"Honeydukes," Harry said. "Need candy."

Astoria nodded. "Yes. Good idea. You two coming?"

"I kind of want to check out the book shop again and see if there are any new books," Hermione said, eating a bite of ice cream.

"Same," Draco said. "Then I promised to meet up with the guys at the Hog's Head for a pint before heading back to the castle."

"Okay. Then let's meet up at the Hog's Head in about an hour?"

At their nod, Harry and Astoria hurried out of the ice cream parlour, eager to get some candy to mask the taste of the leaf inside their mouth.

Draco and Hermione finished off their sundae and made their way over to the book shop.

"Are you sure it's okay if we go with you to meet with your friends? I don't want to intrude on your time with them."

Draco took her hand in his. "You won't be," he said reassuringly. "In fact, they're probably expecting you to come." He paused in contemplation before adding, "Now, Potter on the other hand... _that_ we'll have to see about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes part 1 of their first date! Stay tuned next weekend when I post the next chapter. Until then, happy reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're home from our road trip!! Yay! Here's a chapter to celebrate!   
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy

The Hog's Head was busier than usual compared to the previous Hogsmeade trips. Most of the eighth year students—and some seventh years—were scattered around the small pub, likely having decided that the Three Broomsticks was getting too crowded for their liking and leaving it for the younger students.

Aberforth had to conjure up more chairs and tables to fit everyone, and while he grumbled and complained about the noise, Hermione suspected he secretly enjoyed having the students back in his establishment. It had been awfully quiet after the war ended, and the students weren't using his secret entrance into Hogwarts anymore.

Not since the fifth year D.A. meetings would anyone find such a mixture of the houses together out in the open and this time, even the Slytherins joined in. The two tables in the back that were primarily Gryffindors and Slytherins, the boys at one table and the girls at another. Draco sat with Theo, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, while Hermione sat with Astoria, Luna, Pansy, and Daphne. Most of the boys were talking about Quidditch; others were talking about the party from the previous week, trying to plan another one. The girls were mostly discussing the Masquerade Ball as well as predictions of who would be going with who.

"Well, _obviously_ Theo and Daphne will be going together. I also think this is the first time they haven't groped each other for longer than an hour," Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault if we're affectionate with one another," Daphne said.

"There's affectionate, then there's you guys," Pansy said sarcastically, then the two friends laughed together.

"Neville and I are going," Luna said. "He asked me the night McGonagall announced it."

"Well, _I_ asked Harry," Astoria said, grinning.

Daphne made a face at her sister. "I still can't believe you fancy Potter."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't," she admitted, then quickly amended. "Not at first, anyway. But then we started owling each other, and I got to know him better. He's really funny, and sweet, and devoted to his friends. Plus, it helps he's not the puny kid from the previous years; he's filled out some due to all the Auror training."

All the girls turned their heads to look at the raven-haired boy, nodding their agreement.

"I'm going to ask Seamus," Pansy decided. "His accent is just… Mmmm—" she licked her lips "—fucking delicious. Not to mention he throws a mean party."

"What if he says no?" Daphne asked.

"Trust me, I saw the way he practically drooled when I showed off my tits at the party," Pansy said knowingly. "He won't say no."

"Prove it," her friend challenged.

Pansy held her head high and stood, then she walked around to the other table where Seamus was and bent over to whisper something in his ear, making sure her low-cut top was right in his line of vision. A wicked grin spread across his freckled face, and he nodded at her.

Pansy sashayed back to where the other girls were and sat back down. "He said yes," she announced smugly.

"Hermione, has Draco asked you yet?" Luna asked curiously.

"Is there really a _need_ for him to ask?" Pansy cut in. "I mean, they're together, so it's not like he'll be asking anyone else."

"While that's true," Hermione said, "being asked would still be nice. And no," she said, turning her attention back to Luna. "He hasn't yet. But I'm not worried about it. I'm sure he will soon," she said with an indifferent shrug before taking another swig of her drink.

As the girls continued to talk, Hermione glanced over at Draco, who sat between Theo and Blaise, a smile across his face from laughing about something the guys were talking about.

_Did_ he just assume they were going together like everyone else thought?

Something in her gut told her that wasn't the case, but she was getting rather worried since he hadn't even mentioned it. Perhaps he didn't want to even go?

"Anyway, speaking of the Ball," Daphne said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "Next Hogsmeade visit, Pans and I were thinking of going dress shopping. We should all go together."

"Even us?" Hermione asked, surprised, pointing to herself and Luna.

"Sure, why not? Like we said before, you're practically an honorary Slytherin now that you're dating Draco. Plus, you're both Astoria's friends, so she'll want you there anyway," Pansy said.

Astoria nodded. "Yup."

"Wait, where exactly will we be going shopping at?" Hermione questioned. "It's not like there's a dress shop here in Hogsmeade."

"Madam Milkins will open up a temporary shop here in town," Luna supplied.

"Parvati is on the planning committee and reached out to Madam Milkins, knowing that a lot of students won't have any formal wear for the dance," Astoria added. "She told us about it after the announcement, and I wrote to Daphne in our notebook to inform her."

"That's pretty smart, actually" Hermione mused.

"Then it's settled," Daphne said with a smile. "Next Hogsmeade visit, we go dress shopping!"

Pansy conjured some magazines she owned, and the girls began flipping through them, looking for designs they liked. Hermione kept looking at Draco and even caught his eye once. He gave her a soft smile before Theo clapped him on the back, bringing him back to their conversation, and Hermione went back to looking at the magazines even though she wasn't sure if she would be going to the ball or not.

* * *

At first, Draco wasn't sure splitting up from Hermione was a good idea; after all, he _was_ supposed to be on a date with her. But the two were practically dragged into their respective tables, so they didn't have a choice. He'd give it a half hour, and if things weren't going well, he'd excuse himself and go rescue Hermione.

However, none of that was necessary. They all seemed to be having a good time, and he was glad to see that Pansy and Daphne were treating his girlfriend like they would anyone else. He relaxed slightly, participating in the conversations around him.

When Pansy walked over with eyes on the Irish Gryffindor, he thought it was about time. Pansy and Seamus had been eyeing each other in the common room for a week now; he was surprised it took this long for his friend to accost the bloke.

When she left and Seamus had that stupid grin plastered on his face—he knew it well; Pansy had often used her cleavage to get what she wanted, and honestly, what bloke wouldn't mind a pair of boobs in their face?—Dean had asked. "What was that about?"

"I got me-self a date for the ball," Seamus said proudly.

"About fucking time," Theo said. "Honestly, the sexual tension in the common room when you two are in there together is simply disgusting."

Draco smacked his friend upside the head. "And you and Daphne sucking face all the time isn't?"

"This isn't about me and Daph. It's about our Irish friend here. Stay on topic, Draco," Theo chided.

"What do you suppose they're talking about over there?" Neville mused, glancing over at the girls' table.

"Well, considering Pansy just asked Seamus to the ball, I would assume that," Harry said.

"Are you and Luna going together?" he asked his friend.

Neville grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I asked her the night it was announced. What about you all?" he asked the group.

"Daphne," Theo stated.

"Astoria," Harry said with a grin.

"Pansy," Seamus said.

"No one yet, but I think I might ask Lisa from Ravenclaw," Dean said. He spotted her across the room with her group of friends. "In fact, I'll go do that now."

Draco turned his head and looked over to the girls, his gaze finding Hermione's. He sent her a smile before Theo clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Then there's this guy, who we all know is going with Granger."

Draco nodded in affirmation, though he had yet to officially ask her. He had a plan in mind for how he wanted to do it, but he had to wait for something to arrive first.

"And then there's Blaise here, who's being awfully tight-lipped about who he's taking," Theo said, giving the dark-skinned man a suspicious look.

Blaise gave his friend an innocent grin. "I'm only keeping it a secret because it's fun getting you worked up about it."

"Fucker," Theo shot back with a grin. "Just give us one hint."

Blaise pursed his lips in thought before saying one word. "Quidditch."

"Slytherin team? Or a different house?" Theo asked for clarification.

"You just said one hint, so that's all you get," Blaise said, drinking his Butterbeer. "Speaking of Quidditch though, I need to stop at the supply store before heading back to the castle. See you losers later."

He dropped a handful of Galleons for his drinks on the table and sauntered out of the pub.

Looking around, Draco realized that the place was thinning out. He glanced over to Hermione again, and when she looked up at him, he motioned for her to sit next to him in Blaise's vacated seat.

When Hermione came to the table, the other girls followed. Daphne had forgone her chair, deciding to sit in Theo's lap and whisper something in his ear. He gave her a wide grin, kissed her soundly, then announced to the group, "Well, we're out of here. Adios, muchachos!" Theo pulled her out the door as Daphne giggled behind him.

"I'm _so_ glad we have separate rooms this year—" Pansy said as she watched her two friends leave "..—considering the amount of sex those two have on a daily basis."

"I feel bad for the house-elves, honestly," Neville mumbled into his mug. Harry choked on his drink, and Astoria patted him on the back, trying not to laugh at him.

"Come on, Finnigan," Pansy said, standing up. "You can walk me back to the castle."

Seamus stood and grinned at her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, me-lady."

It wasn't too long after that Neville and Luna departed, leaving only Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Astoria.

"Are you heading home tonight?" Astoria asked Harry. "Or are you crashing in their common room again?"

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately, I have some paperwork I need to do at the office tonight," he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Astoria looked at him, astonished. "If you had work to do, why did you come here today?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "Because you asked me to."

Astoria blushed. "While I appreciate that, I don't want your work to suffer because of me."

"It'll take me an hour tops to finish what I need to do," he reassured her.

"How are you getting back?" Hermione asked him.

"The same way I came here: Aberforth's Floo in his office. He said I can come and go whenever I like."

"When are you leaving?" Astoria asked him.

Harry glanced at his watch, "I have about a half hour," he said.

"Why don't I walk you to the Floo?" she offered. "Go get a head start on that work of yours so you can rest up for your day with Teddy tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

They both stood, and Harry gave Hermione a hug goodbye then aimed a friendly nod at Draco before holding his hand out to Astoria.

She blushed and took his hand then looked over at the other two. "You don't have to wait for me," she said.

Draco shook his head. "You're not walking back to the castle alone when it's getting dark out. We'll wait for you."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Go on, go kiss Potter goodbye in private," he said, shooing her off as he slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Once they were alone, Draco glanced down at her. "Looks like today was a success."

She smiled and nodded then rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes. A wonderful first date followed by hanging out with both sets of our friends without anyone getting hexed."

"I want to kiss you," he said quietly.

Hermione's stomach fluttered at the declaration.

"I want to kiss you, too," she said back.

"Later? Alone?" he asked, pulling her closer as he rested his head on top of hers.

She hummed happily in response. "Sounds perfect."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemony scented chapter ahoy!

Hermione and Draco were eating breakfast at the Ravenclaw table with Astoria, Luna, and Neville when the owls swooped in and started delivering the post. A brown barn owl landed in front of Astoria, delivering _The Daily Prophet to her_. She paid the owl, sticking a few Galleons in its pouch, before she unrolled the wizarding newspaper and flipped through it.

"Uh oh," she said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You and Draco made the paper," she announced, handing it over to her.

Hermione held the paper while Draco leaned over and read along with her.

> _**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger - Dating?!** _

Hermione didn't have to look at the byline to see that the article was written by Rita Skeeter.

> _Witnesses say that reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy and Golden Girl Princess Hermione Granger were seen walking hand in hand in Hogsmeade over the weekend. Sources also say that they were seen entering Madam Puddifoot's, which is a well-known spot for couples to go on dates in the small wizarding village._
> 
> _Everyone is wondering: when did this new development occur?_
> 
> _Has the young Malfoy heir always fancied the Muggle-born Gryffindor; Was he too afraid to act on his feelings due to his parents' influence and upbringing? Is she his "forbidden fruit," as one might say?_
> 
> _Or was Miss Granger, who has a pension for dating the risk-takers and bad-boys of school_ — _first the infamous Harry Potter, then the National Quidditch star, Victor Krum, and finally Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley_ — _the one who initiated contact with the tall, young Slytherin? Will he just be another famous name to her growing list of boyfriends?_
> 
> _Stay tuned as we find out more._

She handed the paper to Draco and finished eating her breakfast.

"Did you really date Harry?" Astoria asked nervously. "He told me you guys were like siblings…"

Hermione shook her head. "We never dated."

"Then why—"

"Because Skeeter is a daft twat," Draco said blandly, folding the newspaper and handing it back to Astoria. "She wrote that Hermione and Potter were dating in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Which wasn't true," Hermione clarified. "I went to give Harry a hug for good luck—"

"Oh sure, Potter gets a hug, but I get a broken leg," Draco mumbled.

"—and Rita snapped a picture. The next thing you know, we're supposedly dating. And honestly, does anyone really care? I mean, it's not really _that_ scandalous; we reconnected after the war, became friends, and now we're dating. End of story."

"Yes, except for the part where you're each other's soul—"

Hermione shot Neville a glare, which promptly quieted him.

"Nonetheless," she said, "I just don't see the point of running this story. I'm sure there are many things that are much more interesting than the dating life of two Hogwarts students."

"Well, Daddy says the _Prophet_ posts articles like this to get readers, whether what they write is true or not," Luna said.

"And while it's true that everyone here is used to it, the wizarding community as a whole will find it appealing—seeing as how you were rivals for nearly seven years beforehand," Neville added.

Hermione nibbled on her piece of toast in contemplation. "I suppose. Anyway, we should get going to class." The group stood and gathered their belongings.

"May I walk with you, my forbidden fruit?" Draco asked grinning, offering his arm.

Hermione laughed and linked her arm with his. "Of course you may, my risk-taker bad-boy."

* * *

Draco received another letter from his mother, informing him that his father was still waiting for a meeting.

"What does she want me to do?" he asked, running a hand through his blond locks and leaving them in disarray. "Skip classes so I can go see my father, who's currently rotting in Azkaban? I don't think so."

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the common room fire before sitting next to Hermione on one of the couches.

"What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked, putting a bookmark in her book and closing it.

"Oh I know what he wants, which is why I'm not going to see him," Draco said with finality. At Hermione's questioning look, he sighed. "He'll want to talk to me about you, and it will go one of two ways: he will either forbid me from being with you and demand I get rid of you somehow, or he will want to congratulate me. And since I don't see pigs flying around anywhere, I don't see the second option happening."

"Oh," she said, looking down and nibbling her lip.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted it back up. When her eyes looked up into his, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's silly, really…"

"Humour me," he said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I just… is it wrong of me to have hoped that your parents would be okay with… us?"

Draco shook his head. "Not wrong at all. I'd say it's natural even. At least my mother seems to be okay with it." He waited a beat before adding, "She did ask if you'd be willing to meet with her now that our relationship is out in the open."

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Your mother makes me nervous," she admitted. "I mean, she lied to _Voldemort_ , of all people."

"I wouldn't necessarily call him a _person,_ per say…"

"You know what I mean," she said, swatting him playfully. He caught her hand and kissed the top of it. He held onto it as he rubbed small circles with his thumb while she sat in contemplation.

"I suppose I wouldn't hurt to meet her…"

"This upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked.

"Yes, though I do have plans with the girls that will probably keep me occupied for a few hours. But before I do that, I can meet with your mother. We can… have lunch?" she suggested.

Draco nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles. He bent his head and kissed her quickly. "I'll owl her."

* * *

A few weeks passed, and it was the day before Astoria's seventeenth birthday. Hermione and Harry had been busy owling each other, trying to figure out a way to celebrate. They couldn't leave the castle as it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, and McGonagall said no to another party in the eighth year common room at this time.

They decided to hold a small gathering in the kitchens that night after dinner, complete with cake, presents, and, of course, Harry. Daphne had already told Astoria she would be hanging out with her during the day and her friends could have her that evening, which allowed Hermione, Draco, and Harry to get everything ready.

On the morning of the 28th of November, Astoria was greeted by a candle in her pancakes, followed by a round of singing from her friends in the Great Hall, which amused—and embarrassed—the Ravenclaw girl profusely.

As Daphne dragged her sister off for a day of activities, Hermione and Draco made their way to the kitchens. With the help of the house-elves—and with McGonagall's permission—they made Astoria's favorite cake, red velvet with cream cheese frosting, and prepared some of her favorite snacks and drinks.

With presents wrapped and the area decorated, all they had to do now was wait until after dinner to be able to take her to her "party."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she walked, blindfolded, and held onto Hermione's hand.

"You'll see," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

Astoria harrumphed good-naturedly and continued to be pulled along the corridors.

When they entered the kitchens, Hermione removed the blindfold, and Astoria gasped in surprise.

The section of the kitchens they were holding her party in was decorated in blue and bronze streamers and balloons. There were a handful of people there, including Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Neville, and…

"Harry!" Astoria said happily, running up to him and throwing her arms around him for a hug.

He hugged her back and said "Happy birthday, Storie"

"You said you couldn't make it today due to work," she teasingly chastised.

"I lied," he said simply with a grin.

"Okay my turn, my turn," said Theo, pushing Harry away so he could hug the birthday girl.

Astoria laughed when he lifted her and spun her around. "Theo, you saw me earlier."

"I know, but I didn't give you a hug!" he pouted.

Astoria went around the room and greeted everyone with a hug, giving Hermione an extra long one. "Thank you, Hermione. This is just… it's amazing," she said, trying to hold back happy tears.

"Come on, let's have some cake. You can make another birthday wish," Hermione added with a wink.

Astoria looked over to where Harry was standing, talking with Neville, Theo, and Draco. "Well, my first wish already came true. I guess going for two for two wouldn't hurt."

After the cake was passed around and everyone had their fill, it was time for presents. Astoria received her favorite candy and chocolates, a new calendar journal with her name embossed on the front, a new top to wear outside of school, and a handful of other things.

Hermione watched as Harry pulled Astoria slightly aside and handed her a small, wrapped gift. "I'm, uh, not very good at figuring out what to get people," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his unruly hair nervously as she opened it.

It was a rose gold-chained necklace with a doe shaped charm dangling in the middle.

"It's beautiful," she said, taking it out of its case. "Put it on me?" she asked, turning around. Harry obliged and clasped the hook, letting the necklace hang around her neck.

"You really like it?" he asked when she turned back around. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Astoria smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love it," she said. "I'd even give you a proper kiss, but I'd like to wait a few more days for that, if it's okay?" she asked, blushing.

Knowing she was referring to when they get to remove the Mandrake leaf from their mouth—thank Merlin for the sticking charm and mints!—he nodded. "Only three more days," he said, taking her hand in his.

"And perfect timing too, since it will be a full moon; we can start the next phase of this process," she said excitedly.

"Oi! You two! Quit being all romantic and cute; get your arses over here and be social," Theo called out.

The group took all the food supplies to the eighth year common room—now that Astoria was of-age, she could visit any time she liked—where they continued to hang out and talk, even competing in a few rounds of Exploding Snap and wizard's chess.

Near midnight, Harry started to fall asleep on one of the comfortable couches.

Astoria poked his side, which made him open one eye and grin at her. He pulled her towards him and placed her between him and the couch cushions, and she rested her head on his chest comfortably.

"Awe, aren't they cute," Hermione teased, leaning against Draco on the opposite couch.

"Nauseatingly so," he responded. Astoria popped her head up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, Potter, are you crashing here tonight then?" Draco drawled. "Seeing as how you're practically asleep on our couch… _again_."

"Screw you, Malfoy," he mumbled half-heartedly as he pulled Astoria closer. "I had a long week at work."

Draco was about to retort, but Hermione patted his leg to gain his attention. "I'm heading to bed," she said sleepily, looking up at him. "Care to tuck me in?"

Draco grinned at her and nodded.

They passed the couch that contained Harry and Astoria, both passed out contently wrapped together. Draco groaned, but Hermione took his hand and pulled him along.

"Just to be clear," he said as they entered her room and she shut the door, "tucking you in really means snogging, correct?"

She smiled as she walked over to him and placed both hands on his face before kissing him soundly. "Perhaps," she kissed him again. "Or maybe I just want to go to sleep."

He gave her a sly grin. "Well, if that's the case, then the first thing we need to do is get you out of these clothes and into some pyjamas."

Hermione bit her lip and chuckled giddily as he placed his hands at her waist, pulling her flush against him. He kissed her softly as his thumbs grazed her hips and made small circles on her skin just above her jeans, making goosebumps spring to life on her flesh. His hands slipped under her burgundy and grey striped sweater and trailed along her sides, lifting the garment up. He broke the kiss just long enough to remove the offending top and tossed it aside before grabbing her face and crashing his lips to hers once more. One hand moved to cradled the back of her head while the other moved down her neck and to her chest, cupping one of her soft, lace-covered breasts, and her breath hitched lightly when he used his thumb and forefinger to twist and pull her nipple lightly. She made a sound of indignation when he removed his hand but quickly quieted when she realized that he was reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Lifting a brow, he silently asked for permission to continue, and with her approval, it took one twist of his fingers before her bra was undone and the straps fell loose on her shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers once more before dropping his head down further, kissing her shoulder as he removed one strap then repeated the process on the other. Pulling the bra away from her body and onto the floor, he stepped back to look at her.

She was beautiful. Her skin looked sunkissed and smooth, tiny freckles spread throughout. She looked at him, her cheeks tinged with pink, and the more he took her in, the redder she became.

This was entirely new territory for them.

Sure, he had palmed her breasts over her top a few times, and even once he managed to slip them under her shirt. This, however, was the first time she was completely topless in front of him.

Her nipples were hardening from the cold air in the room, and longing to warm them up, he walked backward toward her bed as he pulled her along. Sitting on the edge and having her stand between his legs, he was at a perfect height to lean forward and place open mouth kisses on her chest.

Hermione closed her eyes to the sensations and moaned softly when he nibbled lightly on one nipple while his hand cupped the other.

"You know," she said huskily and waited for him to look up at her before continuing. "It's highly unfair that I'm half naked and you're still fully clothed." Her brow quirked up in a challenge.

He smirked at her then effortlessly pulled off his long-sleeve shirt, tossing it on the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Better?" he asked.

She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her breasts push up against his bare chest. "Much." She kissed him softly until his arms circled her body and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss more.

Quick as lightning, he used his legs to flip them over so that she was lying on her back with him hovering over her. The motion made her giggle until the heat in his eyes stole her breath away.

His fingers found the button on the front of her jeans, and as quickly as he had unclasped her bra, her pants were unbuttoned. He crawled off of her and began pulling the legs of her pants off, one, then the other, before they too were discarded.

"You are going to be the death of me, witch," he said gravely, eyeing the pair of matching black lace boyshorts. "Where do you keep your pyjamas?" he asked, standing up. He was afraid to touch her because he knew once he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"What pyjamas?" she asked coyly, leaning up on her elbows. "I usually only wear my knickers to sleep."

He looked at her hungrily. "Well then," he said. "Looks like we have something in common."

He dropped his trousers, leaving his boxers in place, and crawled up her again before attacking her mouth once more. Their kissing was fueled by pure heat, and his hands were on her breasts once more while hers were in his hair. Breaking the kiss to gulp in air, Hermione laid there, panting slightly as Draco peppered open mouth kisses up and down her neck before reaching her lips again.

"We need… to… slow down," she said between kisses. He stopped and lifted his head slightly to look at her then nodded, rolling to the side and pulling her close, trying to slow down his racing heart—not to mention trying to get rid of the huge bulge in his trousers.

"Sorry," she muttered into his chest.

"You never need to apologise for not going further than you're comfortable with," he said, lifting her face with a finger under her chin. He kissed her softly. "It's okay."

She bit her lip and nodded before resting her head on his chest. "For the record, I do want to go further. I _really_ do. But I want our first time to be special. Not just some random night because our hormones are going haywire."

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. After a moment of regulating their breathing, he said, "I should probably head back to my dorm."

He shifted himself so he could sit up, but Hermione reached for his arm and looked at him. "Stay?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just to sleep… please?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded, then they both climbed out of the bed so Hermione could turn down the sheets. Once they were back in the small bed and covered with blankets, Hermione laid her head on his chest and draped one arm across his middle.

"Thank you," she said sleepily, "for understanding."

He kissed the top of her head. "For you? Always."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, someone pointed out that if Astoria was just now turning 17, that she would technically be a 6th-year student, not 7th. That was my mistake and I can't really go back to fix it. Let's pretend that she skipped a grade, yes? That works for me.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest one I've posted so far!
> 
> If you're in the US, I hope you all have a wonderful and SAFE Fourth of July. I'll update again later this weekend.  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy  
> Special love to my Alpha, Sweet Little Bullet and my Beta, ravenslight. Muah!


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione felt she was a rather patient individual; her best friends _were_ Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for crying out loud! However, as the Masquerade Ball drew closer, she felt her patience starting to dissolve seeing as how Draco had yet to ask her.

As it was, she sat in her dorm while everyone else was in the common room, talking excitedly about what kind of dress they were hoping to get in Hogsmeade in two days time. Waring with herself once again, she knew the logical solution would be to just ask Draco herself; however, at the same time, she also knew that he was planning on taking her—apparently, Draco had confirmed such to Theo, who told Daphne, who then told Hermione.

At first, Hermione was angry; how _dare_ he just assume that she would go with him without asking? Pansy had set her straight though, saying that with Draco's upbringing there was no way he would just assume she would attend something like a ball without being properly asked—she only needed to be patient.

But how much waiting could one endure before their patience snapped?

The trip to Hogsmeade was closing in, which meant the ball was that much closer.

_What if he decided he didn't want to go?_ she fretted internally. Was it because of her? Was he... ashamed? While he assured her that he didn't care about her blood status, it was always in the back of her mind, knowing it must be hard to stop believing in everything he was taught while growing up.

What if he changed his mind about the whole soulmate thing?

_No, that would be silly,_ she argued with herself… and yet, she couldn't help but worry. Groaning, she chastised herself; she was _not_ the type of girl to be acting like this—waiting and wishing for something to happen. She was Hermione Granger! She was a do-er, not a worrier.

And yet, here she was, doing just that.

Chewing on her quill while thinking, she was brought out of her thoughts when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she called, closing her textbook and setting it aside.

The subject of her thoughts entered the room and her pulse quickened while her stomach fluttered, a common occurrence these days.

"There you are," Draco said, sitting on the edge of her bed. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "What are you doing hiding out in your room?"

Giving her most nonchalant shrug, Hermione said, "I couldn't concentrate with all the chattering out there and I didn't feel like going to the library, so, here I am."

"I see. Well, I _was_ going to ask you something, but if you're busy…" he trailed off, a small smirk on his face.

Intrigued, her back straightened as she said, "Oh? Well, I think I can set aside some time. For you, anyway."

Draco grinned then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. After enlarging it with his wand, he handed it to her.

Her face fell slightly as she held the package, which was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with twine.

With a disappointed sigh, she said, "I thought you were _asking_ me something?"

"I am. Can you please open the box?" he asked cheekily.

She shook her head and held out the box towards him. "No."

Confused and taken aback, he took the box from her outstretched hand. "No? Why not?"

"Because I don't _want_ anything. Not some trinket anyways," she said, turning her attention back to her homework on the desk.

Draco frowned at her. "Why are you getting upset? It's just a gift…"

With a frustrated huff, she turned back to face him. "Do you know _why_ I'm in here, alone, instead of out there with all the other girls, talking about dresses?"

"Because you wanted to do homework—"

"—Because my _boyfriend_ has yet to even ask me to the ball," she said irritably, standing up as she began to pace the small area by her desk. "I think I've been rather patient, all things considered. Waiting idly by while you muck up the courage to actually ask me. I don't even know _why_ you're dragging your feet; you _know_ I'll say yes. Unless you don't want to go... Or go with _me_ anyway…"

Draco stood and placed himself in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders, halting her movements. "You think I don't want to go to the ball with you?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't _know_!" she said, her anger turning to confusion as she shrugged off his hands. "I thought you did, but yet here we are, just two weeks from the actual occasion and you still have yet to ask me. And in two days I'm supposed to go dress shopping, but I don't know if I'm even _going_ to the blasted ball, and all I can think about is how maybe you haven't asked because you're ashamed to go with me and I don't even know _why_ I think that because you've shown me time and time again that you don't care about what other people think about the two of us together, and—"

"Hermione," he said, taking both her hands in his as he interrupted her.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Holding on to one hand, he let go of the other to reach for the box that he had set down on her desk and held it out to her once more. "Can you _please_ just open this?"

With a defeated sigh, Hermione took the box and stared at it before untying the twine and taking off the paper, letting them fall to the floor.

The black box under the paper was nondescript and when she just stared at it Draco said quietly but encouragingly, "Open it."

Holding her breath for a reason she couldn't define, she lifted the top.

Letting out a small gasp, she studied the two custom-made masquerade masks that were nestled next to each other within the box.

On the right was a woman's mask. It was dark green with silver gems around the eyes and different variations of green feathers adorning the top.

On the left, was a deep red men's mask, with gold gems forming an intricate snake-like design.

"You had asked what was taking so long with me asking you to the ball," Draco said, gaining her attention once more as she looked up at him. She gave him a quizzical look before he continued. " _This_ was why," he said, gesturing towards the masks. "I ordered these the day after McGonagall announced it, but I only just received them this morning. I wanted to present them to you while I asked, so…" He took the box and set it aside before taking both her hands into his once again. "Hermione Granger. Will you give me the honor of letting me take you to the Masquerade Ball?"

Hermione gave him a shy, sheepish smile and nodded before leaning forward to kiss him softly. Wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head against his chest, she said, "I thought you'd never ask." She pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes and added, "I'd love to go to the ball with you."

He kissed her again before pulling back and frowning at her.

"I can't believe you thought I was ashamed of you," he said with a mixture of disbelief, hurt, and anger. He stepped back and out of her hold. "How that thought even crossed your mind is beyond me. Have I not proven to you that I've put all that behind me?"

"Yes, you have, and I'm _sorry_ ," Hermione pleaded. "I don't know why I thought that. I was just confused and frustrated—"

"Then _talk_ to me about it, Hermione," he stressed irritably. "Don't hold it all in until you're coming up with such ridiculous ideas like me being ashamed of you. If anything, _you_ should be ashamed to be seen with _me_."

"Draco…" she said softly, stepping closer to him.

"No," he said, holding up a hand. "It's true, and we both know it." Fueled with frustration, he ran a hand through his hair. "I want nothing more than to be the man that you deserve; to be the man that doesn't have a past that will follow him for the rest of his life. You deserve better."

Shaking her head, she reached out and took his hand and was relieved when he didn't pull away. "You _are_ that man for me—you wouldn't be my soulmate otherwise. And as I've said before, I'm not ashamed of you. If anything, I'm proud of you and everything that you've overcome just this past year."

He scoffed but pulled her close to him, causing her to squeak in surprise at the action. She wrapped her arms around him once more, the contact easing both of their tension.

Resting his head on top of hers, he said. "You can't keep things bottled up. If you're upset with me, or questioning something I'm doing—or not doing in this instance—you need to _talk_ to me."

They pulled apart slightly and looked at each other. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear she didn't even realize was there. "I'm not Potter or Weasley—I won't get mad and start ignoring you for weeks at a time due to some silly argument; however, I _will_ get pissed if you're mad or upset and won't tell me why. As for this incident, I didn't know me waiting so long ask you was affecting you so much. For that, I do apologize."

His hand had moved to cup her cheek and she nodded, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm.  
"I'm sorry too," she said. "I should have just come to you instead of letting things fester. I promise to work on that. But you also need to work on something." She looked at him seriously. " _You_ need to stop being so degrading to yourself. I've already told you that I forgive you. If I did still have an issue with your past, we wouldn't be here at this point in our relationship already. Okay?"

Nodding, he sighed. "Okay."

"Good," she said with a small smile, then picked up the box, looking at the masks again. "I'm curious though," she gave him an amused grin. "Why is my mask green and yours red? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Because," he said, going over to her and taking his mask out of the box, inspecting it. "Everyone else would be wearing their own house colors. I thought it would be better to wear each other's. After all, it isn't every day that a Gryffindor and Slytherin are openly dating."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "I suppose you have a point. Plus, red and green _are_ Christmas colors." She pursed her mouth in thought. "Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

"Formal black robes, with red accents in place of green," he informed, putting his mask back in the box.

"Hm," she mused. "I suppose this means I should go out there and join the other girls in looking at dresses, perhaps green ones?"

Giving her a grin, he tugged her close once more. "I do like green."

She kissed his cheek and sidestepped out of his arms as she headed towards the door, but not before turning back and giving him a grin right back. "I know."

* * *

Having been officially asked to the ball, Hermione felt the stress of the last few weeks melt away and her mood significantly brightened as the days went by. On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, she walked and talked excitedly with the other girls as they made their way to Madam Malkin's temporary shoppe. Taking residence in an abandoned building within Hogsmeade, the new shop was outfitted with hundreds of different types of dresses in a variety of styles and colors.

There were already a handful of students roaming about the shoppe, and Madam Malkin was busy bustling about, helping those who were calling out to her.

"I'll be right with you ladies," the elder witch said to the group, her usually neat bun all but spiraling out and around her face. "Just start browsing and select some gowns to try on."

Hermione went towards the green dresses, looking for one that would match the mask that Draco had gifted her. After a while of looking, nothing was catching her eye until she turned around and saw the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

Taking it off the rack, Hermione held it up to inspect it up close.

It was a floor length, empire waist dress, with a thin, satin belt. The bottom portion consisted of silky fabric underneath a layer of tulle. The top of the dress seemed to criss-cross across the shoulders and dipped down into a v-shape in both the front and back, but not too low that it would be indecent. Thick, sleeveless lace straps completed the dress and Hermione knew that it was the one.

The only drawback, however, was that instead of a dark green color she was hoping for, this one was in a navy blue.

"That is beautiful! I think you'd look stunning in it, Hermione," Astoria said, carrying an armful of dresses to try on.

Hermione smiled wistfully at the dress. "I do love it, but it's not the right color. I was hoping to get a dress in dark green, to match the mask Draco got me."

Astoria rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "You do realize that Madam Malkin can recolor any dress you see here, right? Everything here is customizable."

Hermione's face lit up. "Oh! I guess I forgot about that." Taking a quick glance at the price tag, she breathed a sigh of relief to find that the dress was in her budget.

Measurements taken and recolor requested, Hermione purchased her dress with a smile on her face. Madam Malkin promised to deliver all dresses within the week and the group of girls left the shoppe with more excitement than when they had arrived.

Meeting up with the guys for lunch, Hermione gave Draco a satisfied smile upon walking up to him.

"I take it you found a dress?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I did, yes," she said smiling. "But don't ask me about it. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine with me." He bent down to whisper into her ear. "I like surprises, especially if it's something you're going to be wearing."

Hermione blushed and Draco chuckled softly before kissing her cheek.

"Well," he said, straightening his back and offering his elbow. "Are you ready to go meet my mother for lunch?"

The excitement Hermione had felt all but evaporated and was replaced with trepidation. She had nearly forgotten she was meeting with Narcissa Malfoy today.

Draco must have noticed that her face paled for he gave her a worried look. "Are you ok?"

Taking a deep breath, and giving him a smile, Hermione linked her arm with his and gave a nod. "Lead the way."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my alpha, Sweet Little Bullet and my beta, NuclearNik. The chapter couldn't be possible with you ladies! Mwah!  
> dress reference https://www.oscloths.com/products/elegant-lace-paneled-ruffled-prom-dress?variant=21969069015140&gclid=Cj0KCQjwtMvlBRDmARIsAEoQ8zR8wKbwXFSy98cS-jDewk4Z7yesYVSPi7vfE4LNk8tajIRdfWz1vJgaAvvAEALw_wcB)


	24. Chapter 24

Draco was unsure who was more nervous about the meeting with his mother—himself or Hermione.

He tried to recall the last time Hermione had seen Narcissa Malfoy. Was it at the manor, when Bellatrix was torturing her? Or perhaps it was on the grounds of Hogwarts after the battle? Either way, neither were under ideal circumstances and Draco hoped the two most important women in his life would get along, despite everything that had happened.

Hermione seemed to be calm, cool, and collected, but he knew better. He didn't miss the way her face paled and her breath hitched when he mentioned meeting his mother for lunch. Knowing she needed time to get into the right mindset, he set the pace as they walked to a slower stride than usual. Right before they reached the door to the tea shoppe, Draco pulled her into an alleyway. Before she could ask what he was doing, he brushed his lips against hers. When her body relaxed against his, he finally pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Feeling better?"

Hermione licked her lips and nodded. "Yes, actually. I'm still nervous though."

"Don't be," he said, kissing her softly once more. "I promise she's not going to attack you. She only wants to formally meet you."

Hermione nodded and reached down to lace her fingers with his. "Alright. Let's do this."

Tugging her along, he merely nodded to Madam Puddifoot as he passed by the tables and lead the way up the stairs.

The door at the top of the landing was open and he saw that his mother was already inside, tapping her fingers against her leg, a sign that he learned to tell when she was nervous. The room itself was the same as when he took Hermione there for their first date but without the roses in the middle of the table, and the lighting was brighter.

Draco gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before knocking softly on the door frame.

Narcissa turned around and a soft smile instantly formed on her face upon seeing her son.

"Draco," she said, walking towards him as he entered the room, Hermione's hand still entwined with his. She kissed both his cheeks before turning her attention to Hermione.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Narcissa said, offering the young girl a polite nod.

The softness of his mother's voice seemed to have eased Hermione's mind as she gave the elder witch a small smile in return. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to formally meet you."

"Oh please dear, do call me Narcissa. After all, I'll be your mother-in-law some day," Narcissa said knowingly.

"Mother..." Draco warned softly.

"I am only stating the truth, am I not? It's not as if I am asking when you two will wed," she said flippantly.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Let's sit and eat, shall we?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

With an approving nod from his mother, Draco walked over to the table in the middle of the room and pulled out one of the chairs, waiting for his mother to sit. Doing the same for Hermione, he finally took his own seat in between the two witches.

A teapot, along with plates of sandwiches and snacks, appeared on the table before them and the three patrons took portions of what they liked and filled up their plates.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa started after the three had prepared their tea and begun to eat, "I feel as if I need to address something before we continue with our lunch today."

Hermione looked to the witch nervously but nodded, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. "Alright."

"I wanted to apologize for what transpired at the Manor earlier this year. My sister, Bellatrix, she… She hasn't been right in the mind for quite a while and—"

"Mrs. Malfoy—Narcissa—you don't need to make accuses or apologize for what she did to me," Hermione stated kindly. "It was not your fault, just as it wasn't Draco's, which I had to remind him when he tried to apologize for that very thing"

"While that's true, she did torture you inside _my_ home, so I still feel partially to blame, whether I caused the actual event or not."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose I can understand that. With that said, I forgive you—though there is nothing to forgive—as long as you do me one small favor."

"Oh? And what might that be?" the elder witch asked with a raised brow, mirroring the motion her son had perfected over the years.

"Please just call me Hermione. After all, I am to be your daughter-in-law some day," she said with a hint of amusement.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione then leaned towards Draco and said, "I quite like her."

Draco looked at Hermione as he reached under the table and squeezed her hand. "I do too."

Hermione blushed, squeezing his hand back, before taking a sip of her tea.

"So tell me Hermione, how as my son been treating you so far this term?" Narcissa asked before taking a small bite of a triangle sandwich that was on her plate.

"I've been nothing but a gentleman," Draco answered, slightly affronted at the accusation that he would be anything less.

"I was talking to _Hermione_ , my dragon," Narcissa said, patting her sons hand.

"He's been nothing but a gentleman," Hermione confirmed, giving Draco a smile.

_Thank you,_ he mouthed to her and she gave him a wink in response.

"And what N.E.W.T. level courses are you taking this year?" Narcissa asked the younger witch.

"I'm taking most of the standard classes: Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, plus Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins."

"My my, what a busy schedule that must be," Narcissa noted, clearly impressed. "And the coursework is not too much for you?"

"She's always been very studious," Draco supplied. "She's actually one of the top students in the school, even beating me in most of the courses," he added proudly.

"I remember when such an admission would cause you to stomp about the manor," Narcissa reminded him.

"Yes well, that was when Father pushed such ideologies that Muggle-borns were lesser than pure-bloods. I know better now," he said, turning his attention to Hermione and lifting their entwined hands so he could kiss the top of hers.

Narcissa smiled at the two of them before taking a sip of her tea.

"Draco tells me that you've moved to France?" Hermione asked as she picked out a biscuit to nibble on. "How have you been liking it there?"

"I'm enjoying it very much, thank you. My grandmother gifted us the chateau when Lucius and I married and it had only been used a handful of times for vacation purposes. Have you ever been?"

"A few times, yes. My parents and I went skiing a few years ago during our winter holiday. The views are breathtaking."

"I agree. You must come and visit some time when the weather is nicer," Narcissa said.

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that." Hesitantly, she added, "Do you ever plan on going back to the Manor?"

Narcissa sighed sadly and shook her head. "I find myself unwilling to return. Where it was once full of happy memories—raising Draco, tending to my garden, spending time with my family—I feel as if the darkness that happened within its walls the past few years have tainted it somehow."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "That's got to be hard. I don't know how I would feel if I felt like I couldn't step into my childhood home."

Draco watched as his mother and Hermione talked back and forth with ease. He didn't even mind that the two witches were mostly talking to each other, pretty much leaving him out of the conversation.

His mother did stop to ask about his classes, listening to his response before the two witches went back to talking.

Once the food was eaten and the table was cleared, the three of them stood to start heading out.

"I know it's rather short notice my dear, but if you have no plans, you are more than welcome to celebrate the winter hols with us in France," Narcissa offered.

"That's very kind of you," Hermione said with a nod. "But I'll be spending the entirety of my winter break with my parents in Australia. They moved there a few years back and I haven't been able to spend nearly as much time with them as I would like, so I want to make up for it."

"My goodness, that is quite a distance. What caused them to move so far away from England?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Hermione shifted uneasily. Draco, already knowing the story, squeezed her hand and nodded at her encouragingly.

"They moved there when I planted the idea in their head—after erasing myself from their memories, that is, right after sixth year ended."

Narcissa raised a thin brow and looked between Draco and Hermione. "Oh… I see."

"It was the only way to keep them safe," Hermione said softly.

"Well, that was very smart, if I do say so myself. And brave as well," Narcissa said. "I take it you've given back their memories?"

"Yes, over the summer after everything settled down. They were upset but ultimately understood why I had to do what I did. They plan on moving back to England next year, which will make seeing them much easier."

Narcissa gave her a soft smile. "That will be nice. Maybe we can all get together then?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sure they'd like that."

After saying their goodbyes, Draco and Hermione made their way back to the streets of Hogsmeade as Narcissa appareated back home.

"So, that went well," Draco said with a smirk, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled back. "It really did."

He kissed her temple as they continued to walk, but halted in their steps when they heard someone shout, "What the… So it's _true_?"

They both turned, seeing an irate Ronald Weasley standing there with his face contorted in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Ron?" Hermione said, walking over to him, Draco following close behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the papers about you and _him_ ," he said, gesturing towards Draco, as the blonde sneered in his direction, "but I didn't think it was true, so I had to see for myself. I heard Harry mention something about coming to Hogsmeade this weekend so I put two and two together and figured you'd be here as well."

"Well, it is true," she said confidently, holding her head high and grabbing onto Draco's hand to solidify that fact.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. " _Why_? Why him, of all people?"

"Fuck you, Weasley," Draco said stepping closer to the redhead, only stopping because his hand was still tightly clasped around Hermione's. "She's with me because she fucking well wants to be, you freckled-face git."

"Draco…." Hermione admonished quietly.

"Don't call me a git, you low-life, Voldemort loving, Death Eater scum! You don't deserve her! You know that, right? Why she ever chose you—the bloke who bullied her throughout her _entire_ time at Hogwarts—is beyond me!"

"Shut. Up. Ronald!" said a voice angrily behind them. All heads turned and landed on Ginny, who was walking over to them, fury etched all over her face. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Bugger off, Gin. This doesn't concern you," Ron said angrily.

"You're right, it doesn't but it also doesn't involve you," she said, poking a finger into her brothers chest. "They're together because they're soulmates. _Actual_ soulmates."

Ron looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"The soulmate spell," Ginny said simply.

Ron's eyes widened into saucers as Hermione frowned at Ginny. "How do you know about that?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Luna told me."

Ron looked between Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. "So, it's true?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Is that why—"

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Draco interrupted, glancing around and noticing they were drawing attention.

Ron looked at the two of them, their hands still intertwined. "No, there's no need. Nothing I say or do will change anything at this point." He glared at Hermione. "Though it would have been nice to get a heads up, you know, instead of having to finding out from the Daily."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said sincerely. "I didn't mean to _not_ tell you, I've just been busy—"

"It's fine," he said, cutting her off. "It makes sense now, I guess." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go before I embarrass myself even more." He looked up and stared at Draco. "I still don't like you, so I'll only say this once. Treat her well or answer to me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm shaking in my dragonhide loafers, Weasley."

Ron glared at him then shifted to look at Hermione. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Ok."

Ron stalked off in the opposite direction and Hermione turned to Ginny. "Thank you, Ginny, for explaining it to him."

"You're welcome," Ginny said with an indifferent shrug.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as he leaned down and whispered, "We should get going. Potter and Astoria are waiting for us."

Hermione nodded at his words and looked back at Ginny again. "I'll see you around?"

Ginny gave her a hopeful smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Draco tugged on Hermione's hand and once they were away from the crowd he whispered, "Are you ok?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Yes. I think part of me was avoiding telling Ron for this exact reason. I'm glad it's out of the way now though."

Draco stopped and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "We knew going into this that it wasn't going to be all sunshine and daisies. But we'll get through it together, okay?"

Hermione nodded and they walked towards The Hog's Head—hand in hand, leaning against each other, suddenly tired from all that had transpired during their visit to Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! The meeting with Narcissa went better than expected with only a minor altercation afterward.  
> Major thanks to my alpha, Sweet Little Bullet and my beta, NuclearNik. 


	25. Chapter 25

The week leading up to the Masquerade Ball was pure chaos, especially for the teachers. With the prospect of not only the dance but also Christmas break right after, it was hard to get the students to focus on anything else, much less coursework.

Even Hermione had trouble concentrating—though it didn't help that whenever she caught Draco's eye—whether it was in class, the Great Hall, or even passing each other between classes—he always gave her a smile that would turn her insides into butterflies.

It also didn't help that they spent almost every night together, in her dorm or his, and while they still haven't done much more than snogging and light groping, Hermione felt herself waiver on wanting to wait to "go all the way" with him.

"I don't understand why you're waiting," Astoria commented one day during a break from classes. "I mean, you know that it'll happen eventually, why torture yourself?" They were sitting in an alcove, talking idly until their next class.

"I know, I know," Hermione fretted. "I just, well, I'm waiting for the right time. For some reason I feel like there will be a distinct circumstance that will happen which will result in us, um, _copulating_ for the first time."

Astoria giggle-snorted into her hand. "I'm sorry, but did you just refer to sex as 'copulating'? Say it with me Hermione. Sex. When you and Draco have sex."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "When Draco and I have sex."

"There, was that so hard?" Astoria teased.

Hermione bumped Astoria's shoulder with her own playfully. "Anyway, how are you and Harry doing? Don't think I didn't notice the way you two snuck off before leaving Hogsmeade."

"Well you can't blame us, can you? I mean, we can only see each other once a month whereas you and Draco get nightly snogs. Harry and I have to make up for lost time," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh. I really don't want to envision my two best friends snogging," Hermione said, pretending to gag.

"Aw, am I really your best friend?" Astoria asked seriously.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "You are."

"Good," Astoria said, linking her arm through Hermione's. "Because you're mine too."

* * *

The day of the Masquerade Ball finally arrived. With classes over and midterms completed, the school was abuzz with excitement.

Draco and his friends were hanging out in each others rooms, all the doors open as the occupants within them hung out in various dorms; even Potter stopped by to talk to Draco idly to pass the time in between visiting Longbottom, Finnigan, and Thomas. The wizards knew full well that if they tried to spy on their witches while they were getting ready that they wouldn't hear the end of it, so they spent the time joking around and talking until it was nearly time to go.

A half hour before the Masquerade was about to start, the boys put on the finishing touches to their dance robes and began meeting their witches to escort them down to the Great Hall.

With his dark red mask in his hand, Draco walked down the girls hall towards Hermione's room and knocked to a pattern that they both had started using.

He heard shuffling from the other side and it was only seconds before Hermione opened the door, stealing Draco's breath away.

He knew she would be beautiful, but this… He was at a loss for words as he stared, his mouth slightly agape, while she smiled up at him.

The dress was as green as the mask he had made for her. The waist hugged her hips, accentuating her curves. The top dipped down, high enough to be modest, but low enough that it made him want to gather her up and not let any other bloke even try to look at her.

Her hair was half up, held in place by an intricate silver clip, and her curls were tamed into large ringlets that fell over her nearly bare shoulders.

"You're breathtaking," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly at the compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself." She reached up and straighten his tie just slightly. "I'm really liking the red on you. Very handsome."

He smirked and bent down to whispered into her ear. "You don't want to know what I think about you wearing green."

Kissing her rosy cheek, he smiled as he offered her his elbow. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded, linking her arm through his as they made their way out of their common room and towards the Great Hall.

The room was decorated nearly in the same fashion as during the Yule Ball in fourth year but with colors of red, green, gold, blue, and silver. There were already a handful of students milling about, talking to one another and waiting for the event to start.

As they entered the Ball, Hermione and Draco helped each other put on their masks, then walked over to one of the unoccupied round tables and chose their seats.

"There you are! About time you two made it," Theo said, walking up to them with Daphne and punching Draco playfully on the arm.

Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly. "We're still early. How long have you been here for?"

"About ten minutes. Have you seen Blaise?" Theo said, looking around.

Draco snickered. "Still curious about his date? Don't worry," he said, clapping Theo on the shoulder, perhaps a bit too hard to make up for the punch Draco received. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

As the boys talked, Daphne walked over to Hermione. "You look gorgeous!" she gushed to the brunette.

"Thank you, so do you. That purple is a lovely color on you," Hermione complimented.

"You think so?" Daphne asked nervously, inspecting her light purple, spaghetti strap dress. "I wanted to get something besides the normal green."

"Well, it's a fabulous choice. And your dress matches your masks beautifully."

The two witches talked for a while and were soon joined by Pansy and Seamus, both of whom were wearing all black ensembles as well as masks.

"Geez, Pans, any tighter and that you'll be busting out of that thing by the seams," Daphne teased.

Pansy, unphased by the comment, merely shrugged. "What can I say, I like showing off my curves. Plus, I love it when a man has to peel me out of things." She looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss to Seamus, who's freckles stood out on his face as he turned red. She smirked back at the two other girls. "He's not gonna know what hit him tonight when I jump him for the first time."

"Are you saying you haven't slept with him yet?" Daphne asked her friend in disbelief.

Pansy's face faltered slightly before she plastered another grin on. "No. Not that I haven't wanted too, but... " she looked over at Seamus again, and this time her smile softened. "I kinda like him. A lot. I didn't want to screw it up by going my normal, fast-paced self." She glanced back at Daphne and Hermione. "That's stupid, I know, but—"

"Not stupid at all," Hermione said, giving the other girl a kind smile. "Truth be told, Draco and I haven't slept together either."

Both Pansy and Daphne's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"What?" asked Daphne.

"But you guys always spend the night in each others rooms! You mean to say you two haven't fucked yet?" Pansy asked crassly.

"I haven't been ready," Hermione said simply. "I know it'll happen, but I want it to mean something for the both of us, especially for the first time." She looked over at Draco and smiled. "He's been really patient about the whole thing."

Pansy snorted. "He wasn't a few years ago. We used to go at it like rabbits—," she stopped short, clearing her throat and gave Hermione an apologetic look. "Sorry. You probably don't need to hear that from his ex."

Hermione waved her off. "I know he has a past, just like I do. We're all different people from what we were a few years ago."

"If it helps, I think he only used me to help alleviate stress from everything going on."

"Has anyone seen Astoria?" Daphne asked, changing the subject. "She should have been here by now."

"Harry was supposed to meet her outside the Great Hall. They're probably here somewhere, hiding in a dark corner and snogging," Hermione supplied.

"Ugh, thanks for the mental image," Daphne said, wrinkling her nose.

"If I have to see it, so do you," Hermione said cheekily.

The girls were interrupted as McGonagall walked up to the podium and cleared her throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Thank you, students and guests, for attending Hogwarts first ever Christmas Masquerade Ball. Please give a round of applause to the creative team who set everything up: your prefects as well as your Head Boy and Girl, Ernie MacMillan and Pavarti Patil." The Headmistress waited until the applause died down before continuing. "We hope you all have a wonderful time tonight. Dinner will be served momentarily so please eat, have fun, and in case I don't speak to you again this evening, have a Happy Christmas!"

Food appeared at the numerous tables that lined the Great Hall and students began taking their seats to fill up on the delicious feast.

Harry and Astoria joined Hermione and Draco at their table, looking a bit disheveled and flushed. Hermione shot Daphne a knowing look as the later rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated shudder.

"Where the fuck is Blaise?" Theo grumbled, still looking around for his dark-skinned friend and his mystery witch he had on his arm.

As if Merlin himself was finally answering his question, Blaise finally walked into the Great Hall with a tall, red-haired witch accompanying him.

"Is that—" Harry started.

"—Ginny?" Hermione finished.

Walking up to the table, Blaise said, "Good evening everyone. I think you all know my date, Ginny."

Ginny looked around the table nervously, her eyes pausing on Harry only briefly before continuing around the table. "Hello," she said with clear trepidation.

Blaise pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit down before he took the seat next to her while everyone else around the table continued to gape at the pair.

Hermione looked nervously between Harry and Ginny. She and Ginny had gotten to the point where they could exchange polite smiles in the halls, but Hermione had yet to get an idea of how Harry felt towards Ginny since "the incident."

Harry frowned at Ginny and Blaise, his gaze flitting between the two of them as if internally contemplating how to react. Finally, his eyes landed on Ginny and said a calm voice, "I'm still pissed about what you did to me."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded, looking down. "I know." She took a breath and straightened her back, looking at Harry once more. "For what it's worth, I _am_ really sorry."

Harry crossed his arms. "I appreciate the sentiment, but sometimes sorry just doesn't make it all go away."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ginny said, her voice rising slightly. "Trust me Harry, I've been paying for my transgressions ever since. Not only have I had detentions every weekend since the beginning of term, as well as for the foreseeable future, I also can't go into any room where people don't whisper about me, where students don't tease about not taking any type of food or drink from me because I may have tampered with it."

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that," Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny looked away, wiping a tear that had slipped through her mask. Blaise took her hand before glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than usual. "Look, let's just set this aside for the evening, alright? I'd rather like to enjoy myself tonight and getting into a row will guarantee that won't happen."

Without looking back at him, Ginny nodded. "Alright."

Harry turned to Astoria and took her hand in his, kissing the top of it. Astoria gave him a smile in return and kissed his cheek.

"Well, that was entertaining," Draco said cooly, breaking the tension. "Maybe now Theo will shut up about who your date is."

"Fuck no, I won't," Theo said, still staring at Blaise and Ginny. "How the hell did this come about?" he said, pointing between the two.

"Quidditch," the pair said together, looking at each other and smiling.

"Quidditch?" Pansy asked skeptically.

"Yes," Blaise said with a nod. "She was always on the field, flying her broom to escape the onslaught of ridicule from her classmates over what happened between her and Potter. We ended up hanging out before our practices and found that we have quite a lot in common. I asked her to the Masquerade ball a month ago, but she didn't want anyone to know in case it caused issues within our newly formed circle of friends," he said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"I don't have an issue with it," Hermione said.

"Good, because even if you did, my feelings would stay the same. I find her fascinating," he said simply. Ginny blushed beneath her gold-coloured mask beside him as he continued. "And before anyone says anything, _yes_ , she told me everything that happened, in detail I might add. I also know that people fuck up greatly at least once in their life, and that was hers. So, if anyone has a problem—"

"Blaise," Hermione interrupted. "Harry already said what he needed to say and I think we should all just put this aside for now so we can have a good time."

Blaise nodded stiffly in understanding. "Fine."

When the tension died down, various conversations at the table sprung up as the group started eating their dinner followed by dessert.

Once the food from the tables were cleared, the light in the Great Hall dimmed and an upbeat music number started to sound throughout the room.

"Come on, Daph, let's show these tossers how it's done," Theo said, pulling his giggling girlfriend towards the dance floor.

Everyone else at the table laughed as they got up to dance as well.

Draco, ever the gentleman, offered his hand to Hermione. "Care to dance?"

She smiled up at him as she placed her hand in his. "I'd love to."

After a couple of dance numbers, Hermione had to excuse herself to get a drink of water. Harry soon joined her and the two watched as their dates danced with each other, Draco dipping Astoria enthusiastically as the two laughed.

"You know, it's just not the same…" Hermione trailed off quietly.

"What's not?" Harry asked curiously, sipping his drink.

She looked at him, her eyes alight with humour. "Ron not being here, telling me how I'm fraternizing with the enemy."

Harry chuckled, choking on his drink, making Hermione laugh out loud.

"He actually talked with me the other day," Harry said conversationally once his throat was clear again. "We even went out for a pint after work."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm glad you two are on the path to being friends again."

Harry nodded. "Me too. He may be a pain in the arse sometimes, but he's a good bloke when he wants to be. He was just being protective of his sister, which I get, even though I'll probably never fully forgive her."

"He saw me and Draco at Hogsmeade the other day," Hermione supplied.

Harry looked at her, surprised. "Really? I didn't even know he was there. Why didn't you say anything when we met up?"

"I didn't know what your standing was with him and you've been so happy lately that I didn't want to bring him up," Hermione said honestly. "Apparently he heard you talking about going to Hogsmeade to meet up with Astoria, so he knew we'd be there, and he wanted to see if what the Prophet said was true about me and Draco. He was in quite a state honestly, but," she looked over to where Ginny was dancing and laughing with Blaise, "Ginny set him straight. Told him about the soulmate stuff. For something that's so well known amongst the pure-bloods, it sure isn't brought up unless it happens."

"Astoria said that her parents warned her about the spell a few years ago, but told her it most likely it won't happen as majority of the pure-bloods don't use it anymore," he supplied.

"Are you planning on seeing her during the Christmas holiday?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so. I keep trying to bring it up, but she's evading. I don't think she's told her parents about me yet, but we've only just started dating, so I'm not worried about it... yet," he said, then bumped Hermione's shoulders with his own. "What about you? Going to see your Slytherin this holiday?"

Hermione shook her head and watched as Draco and Astoria laughed at something together. "No, most likely not. I promised my parents I'd be with them all break and I'm not about to go back on that promise."

Harry nodded in agreement just as Draco and Astoria walked up to them.

"Hey Potter, stop monopolizing my girlfriend," Draco drawled.

Harry chuckled and pulled Astoria towards him, seating her on his lap. "Sorry, Malfoy. We were just talking about running away together. Hope you don't mind—ow!" he jumped as Astoria pinched his arm playfully.

"That's what you get for telling lies," she admonished lightly.

"Sorry, Stor," Harry said, giving her cheek a kiss.

A slow melody sounded around the room and Draco looked at Hermione with a raised brow, once again holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

She placed her hand in his and nodded, letting him lead the way onto the dance floor once more.

With their bodies close together as they swayed to the music, Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest and sighed contently.

"You and Potter talk about anything interesting?" he asked softly, the hand on her back making small circles.

"We were talking about the Christmas break. I asked if he was going to see Astoria and he asked if I'll be seeing you." She shifted her face so that she could look up at him. "I wish I could, but I promised my parents—"

He kissed her softly to stop her fretting. "I understand. I really do. But, since you're bringing it up, I _was_ wondering something."

"Wondering what?" she asked.

"Do you think they'd be opposed to me visiting you? Maybe for New Years?" he suggested, his eyes looking at her hopefully.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll have to ask once I get there, but they should be okay with that."

"Alright, and if for some reason they say no, we can still owl each other," he supplied.

"Every day?" she asked playfully.

"For you? Absolutely," he said, kissing her forehead as they continued to sway slowly to the music, ignoring the fact that it had changed to an upbeat tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and love to my Alpha and Beta, Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention everyone: Lemons ahoy! 

When the clock struck midnight, the Masquerade Ball had come to an end. Most of the younger students had already gone back to their dorms, but the older students were still going strong. The eighth years made their way back to their common room, talking about how much they enjoyed the event that evening.

"I hope they start a new tradition and do this Masquerade Ball yearly," Daphne said sleepily, sitting beside Theo on the couch and curling into him.

"Why do you care, Daph? This is our last year here," Pansy pointed out. She was sitting next to Seamus, whose arm was around her shoulders while his fingers played idly with her hair.

"So? I still think it's something nice for the students to look forward to," Daphne defended. "Perhaps our own children could someday attend."

"Ugh, that's still so far off. I don't even want to _think_ about children yet," Pansy said with a shudder.

"Here, here," Seamus agreed heartily. "I don't want to think about bloody offspring just yet. I wanna be able to do all that partying shit that's supposed to happen after our school years, and ya very well can't with a child underneath ya."

"Glad we're on the same page there, Finnigan," Pansy said, giving him a saucy smile. "Wanna go to my room and help me out of this dress?"

Seamus's eyes widened and his smile grew. "Yes ma'am."

"We should head to bed too," Draco said to Hermione quietly, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione, whose eyes were starting to droop, nodded in agreement and the two got up from where they were seated and bid goodnight to their friends.

They went to her dormitory and when the door was closed and locked, Hermione turned her back to Draco and shifted her hair to the side.

"Can you help me unzip?" she asked.

He walked up to her and slowly unzipped the length of the dress, kissing her bare shoulders as he slipped them off. He pulled back from her and his breath hitched again.

She was wearing lacy underthings.

_Green_ lacy underthings.

"Merlin Granger," he said huskily. "The things you do to me."

She turned slowly and smiled innocently at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her hungrily, his hands going up and down her body as she stepped out of the dress that was pooled at her ankles on the floor.

Their lips still fused together, she began unbuttoning his dress robes while his hands went to undo his tie.

"No, leave it on," she said, barely removing her lips from his.

"Whatever you wish, witch," he said, nipping at her ear.

They worked together, removing the layers of dress robes that Draco wore, until he was down to his trousers, and made their way to her bed.

Kissing her as she lay beneath him, Draco lifted his head to look down at her—her hair was free from the fancy clip she'd had it in. "Gods, I want you," he said softly.

She blushed, looking up at his shyly. "I... I want you too. But—"

He kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "It's okay." He rolled off from on top of her and tried to settle his breathing after their heated kissing.

"We can still do other things," she said.

He opened one eye. "Like what?"

She leaned towards him and kissed him softly. "Like exploring." Her fingers trailed softly down his chest. "Touching." Her nails scraped along his abdomen lightly until they reached the waist of his trousers. "Tasting," she whispered. Draco's breath hitched as her fingers deftly unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them agonizingly slow. He sucked in a breath as her hand trailed along even lower, stopping just above his hardened member.

"Unless you don't want to?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Draco grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge hiding beneath his pants.

"Does this prove how much I want to?" he asked huskily.

She gave him a sly smile. "Close your eyes."

He complied and soon he felt her hand slide into his underwear, following his aroused length before finding the head. She grasped it lightly, stroking once, and Draco hissed his approval. He lifted his hips then used his hands to pull his pants to his knees, freeing himself.

He could feel Hermione watching him as she pumped, his eyes still closed. He felt his cheeks tinge pink and his breath quicken the faster she went.

"You keep up that pace and I'm not going to last long," he warned.

"Well, that was kind of the point," she said. "Though, I'd rather not have to deal with a mess on my sheets."

He let out a disgruntled moan when she stopped pumping and removed her hand from his member, which was hard as a rock. He was about to open his eyes to see where she went, when he felt the ghost of her breath right above his cock.

She licked his slit first, tasting his precum, then used her tongue to swirl around his head. He had to grab the bedding in his fist to keep from exploding right then and there.

She continued the swirling motion a few times before she opened her mouth and took him in.

Her mouth was wet and hot, and when she started pumping both her hands and her mouth in the same rhythm, Draco squeezed his eyes shut so hard that he nearly saw stars.

Her pace quickened and before he could utter a warning, he emptied himself into her mouth.

She swallowed smoothly, then licked any remaining juices along him until he was finally going lax.

"That was…" he said huskily, finally opening his eyes to look at his witch.

_His_ witch.

"Fucking glorious," he said as he sat up and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. "Please say I can return the favor?" he pleaded, nearly desperate.

"I'd be a bit disappointed if you didn't—" she squealed as he flipped her over, reversing their positions, so now he was hovering above her.

His hungry eyes looked deep into her own before he crashed his mouth to hers once more. Kissing and nipping her bottom lip, he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping just above her green lace bra. He pulled the fabric aside, exposing her nipple, and began to kiss and lick one side while his fingers twisted and pulled lightly on the other. Hermione closed her eyes and hummed approvingly at his actions, then hissed softly as he nipped her slightly harder than before. His hands trailed along her bare sides, reveling in her soft skin, while his mouth traced a path down her body, peppering her chest and stomach until she had goosebumps.

The red tie he wore was getting in his way, so he flipped the tail of it over his shoulder as he finally reached his target. With a finger tucked into both sides, he pulled down the fabric of her knickers past her knees, until she kicked them off onto the floor.

Biting her lip, she watched as he focused on her most private area.

"So beautiful," he murmured, hitching one of her legs over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her knee and peppered more down along near her core, but stopped just as neared her entrance, causing her to whimper in anticipation.

"So gorgeous," he said, hitching her other leg and repeated his previous movements.

This time, he didn't stop when he hit her core, licking her softly at first then letting his tongue probe into her some more, making sure to lick and suckle her most sensitive spot. Hermione moaned softly, her toes flexing and her back arching at all the sensations hitting her at once.

When he felt her walls quivering, he quickly stopped, replacing his tongue with his fingers, two pumping inside of her while his thumb rubbed her clit in fast circles.

Letting out a growl, Hermione reached forward and tugged on the tie that was still around his neck, pulling him forward so that his mouth crashed into hers once again. He swallowed her moan when she came undone by his hand, slowing his ministrations as she came down off her high.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him as he removed his fingers, keeping eye contact as he licked them clean.

"That was amazing," she said once she caught her breath.

" _You're_ amazing," he said, kissing her softly. They continued their soft and slow kisses until their bodies started to relax. After slipping his boxers back on and handing her a shirt to wear, Draco pulled her close as he dragged the covers over them, kissing her shoulder as he drifted contentedly off to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe we won't be able to hang out for three whole weeks," Astoria said, as she watched Hermione finish up her packing. The younger girl sat cross legged on the older girl's bed, watching as Hermione went through her things and packed her belongings.

"It'll go by fast, I promise," Hermione assured her friend. "Then we'll be back here before you know it, where we'll create a revision schedule to get ready for our N.E.W.T.S."

"And be with our wizards again," Astoria added.

"Well, I might be able to see mine in a few weeks," Hermione said, a smile spreading across her face.

"What?" Astoria asked, surprised. "Did you actually decide to cut your Australia trip short?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I am going to talk to my parents to see if they wouldn't mind Draco coming to visit for the New Year."

"Do they know about the—you know—soulmate thing?" Astoria asked quietly, despite the fact that they were alone in Hermione's room.

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed. "Not yet. I plan on explaining it to them when I get there. They do know about Draco, just not all the details."

"Do they _have_ to know all the details though?" Astoria wondered aloud.

"I promised I wouldn't keep any secrets from them, especially if it involves magic," Hermione confessed.

Astoria nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

"What about you? Do your parents know about Harry yet?" the witch asked curiously, wondering if Harry was right about his assumption.

Astoria winced. "No. I want to, but my parents are very strict when it comes to who Daph and I date, so I want to make sure it's serious with Harry before I tell them anything. Daphne didn't tell them about Theo until they dated for nearly a _year_."

"Are _you_ planning on waiting that long?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"No, but I'm also not going to tell them about him now either, since we've only been together for a little over a month. I was thinking that if we're still together by the time I graduate, I'll tell them then," Astoria reasoned.

"I suppose that makes sense," Hermione said. "Harry really does like you though, and I think he's feeling like maybe you're hiding him for some reason."

Astoria's mouth opened in surprise. "What? No, of course not! Did he say something?"

"He may have mentioned that he wished he could see you during the holidays, but wasn't sure if your parents even knew about him yet. He says he's not bothered by it, but I think deep down he is, just a little."

"Oh Merlin," Astoria fretted as she wrung her hands together.

Hermione reached over and placed her hand on top of her friend's. "Just talk to him. Let him know that this is just how your family dynamics work. He'll understand."

Astoria nodded, then both girls jumped slightly at a knock on the door.

Hermione squeezed Astoria's hand once more before she called out, "Come in."

Draco opened the door, his trunk levitating behind him. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and the two girls stood and hugged each other goodbye.

"Happy Christmas, Astoria," Hermione whispered.

Astoria squeezed her tighter. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. See you in a few weeks."

Astoria passed by Draco, giving him a hug as well, before dashing off to go find her sister.

Draco walked into the room and smiled at Hermione. "Before we go, I want to give you something," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, wrapped box.

Hermione laughed as she took the box he held out for her. "We still have a few days until Christmas," she said. "You could have just owled it."

"I know, but I wanted to see you open it," he said, running a hand through his hair.

If Hermione didn't know any better, she would almost think he was nervous.

"Alright," she said, nodding. The small box was wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied around it. Careful not to rip the paper, she opened it carefully, pulling out a velvety box. She looked up and eyed Draco suspiciously. "This isn't..."

"Just open it," he said with a smirk.

Hermione huffed playfully and opened the hinged box all the way, gasping at the pair of beautiful earrings inside. They were made of mother-of-pearl and were in the shape of a circle, outlined by a gold edge all the way around.

"I know you don't like flashy or gaudy jewelry," Draco started, pulling her attention away from the beautiful jewelry. "But I saw these in a shoppe a few weeks ago, and I just knew I had to get them."

"They're perfect," she said, taking out one of the earrings and placing it in her earlobe, followed by the other. "How do they look?"

"Beautiful," he said. "The earrings look good too."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, placing a hand behind Draco's neck, pulling him closer so she could kiss him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said.

"I have something for you too," she said as she opened her trunk.

"I can wait until Christmas," he said.

"Nonsense. You gave me my present, it's only fair I give you yours," she said, leaving no room for argument as she pulled out the wrapped parcel. "It's not as fancy as jewelry, but I hope you like it," she said, biting her lip as she handed him the gift.

"Hermione, you could give me dragon dung and I'd probably treasure it forever," he said cheekily.

"I'll remember that for next time," she said replied back in the same fashion.

Draco unwrapped the long, thin present. The box that contained his gift had a logo which he was unfamiliar with, if the curious look on his face was any indication. Hermione watched with slight nervousness as he opened the box and found a quill made of red, orange, and yellow feathers.

"It's a phoenix quill," she explained. "It's filled with everlasting ink, so you won't need to worry about running out. It's also charmed so you could use it like a Quick-Quotes quill, but it will write what you say out loud, word-for-word. Oh, and it also has a corrective enchantment on it, so if you write something down and decide you want to erase it, you just need to cross it out with the ink and it will disappear from the parchment. There should be a paper inside the box, explaining all the enchantments and charms."

Draco took the quill out of the box to examine it further. "Where did you find something like this?" he asked in awe.

"I saw an advertisement for the shoppe, The Majestic Quill, in one of Pansy's magazines. I wrote to the shop and they sent me a catalogue of all their quills and the charms that could be placed on them. The phoenix one stood out to me." She looked at him nervously and wrung her hands together. "Do you like it? I've never had to buy a gift for a boyfriend before and I wasn't sure if this was appropriate or..."

Draco set the quill back in its box and took her hands in his. "It's brilliant. I absolutely love it, truly," he said, kissing the tops of each of her hands. "Thank you."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad you like it."

She waited until he placed his new quill in his trunk then the two of them walked towards the entrance of the castle, where the Thestral-drawn carriages awaited.

They went into the closest one and once it was filled with students, it made its way to Hogsmeade. The younger students walked to the train station, while most of the older ones simply apparated home now that they were off school grounds.

"Are you still going straight to the Ministry?" Draco asked her once they exited the carriage. "I can go with you, if you want?"

"That's sweet of you, but unnecessary. I talked with Aberforth the other week and he said I could use his Floo. Once I'm at the Ministry, I just need to get to the Department of Magical Transportation to get my portkey to Australia's Ministry. It'll probably take only a half hour in total."

"Well then, I shall escort you to The Hog's Head," he said, offering his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes, but linked her arm through his, their trunks levitating behind them in their wake.

Aberforth greeted the two with a nod. "Ready to head out for your holiday, eh Hermione?"

"Yes. Thank you again for letting me use your Floo."

The elder wizard waved her off. "Ain't any problem. You can use it too, if you want," he said, nodding towards Draco.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore," Draco said with a nod.

"Call me Aberforth. You two have a happy Christmas, yeah?"

"You as well," Hermione said with a smile, taking Draco's hand and leading him to the back office where the Floo was located.

"I'll talk with my parents about you visiting after I get settled in. Shakespeare should be there by now so he'll need time to rest before flying to France," she said.

Draco pulled her close. "I'll try to wait patiently for your owl." He dipped his head to give her a kiss then rested his forehead on hers. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

She rubbed her nose along his. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I had writting it!  
> Next up, Australia!   
> Love to my Alpha, Sweet Little Bullet and my Beta, NuclearNik! 


	27. Chapter 27

Christmastime in Australia was bizarre and just _different_ , Hermione had decided.

There was no snow. In fact, there was no cold weather whatsoever. The sun wasn't hidden, and plants and trees were full of life and color—a stark contrast from Hogwarts.

Sporting a sundress in the middle of December, she sat in one of her parent's wicker chairs on the porch, sipping a cold glass of lemonade, trying to keep the Australian heat at bay. Her hair was even more unruly than ever, going every which way and sticking to her face and neck thanks to the mugginess in the air. Her mother, Kathleen—or Monica, as she was known here—seemed to have gotten used to the heat over the past few years and was working in the flower garden without any problem.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Hermione called out just as she covered up a yawn with her hand; she had gotten in to Australia the day before and her body clock was still getting used to the nine-hour time difference.

"I'm fine, honey," her mother reassured her. "You're on vacation. Besides, I'm nearly done."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, though her mind started thinking of the conversation she still needed to have with her parents. She had already talked to them about the possibility of Draco coming to visit for the New Year and since they were very keen on getting to know this new boy in their daughter's life, they assured her that it would be fine with them if he came to Australia.

However, she still needed to tell them about the whole soulmate thing and decided that she would have to tell them sooner rather than later. Her father, Joe—or rather, Wendell—was due back from work any minute now and she has resolved to sit them down once he got home and tell them everything.

Finishing off the rest of her beverage, Hermione waved at her father who was pulling into the driveway.

"It's now or never," she said to herself, getting up from the chair as she walked over to him with her arms open for a hug.

"Hi daddy," she said, squeezing him.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day with your mother?" he asked as they walked up the driveway. "Did she put you to work in the garden?" he teased as he bent down to give his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"She wouldn't let me, something about me being on vacation," Hermione responded, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at her mother.

Her mother stood up and wiped her hands on her gardening apron. "Well it's true. I know how much you study and work hard in school, so I just want you to relax while you're here."

"I appreciate it," Hermione said honestly, then looked between her two parents. "I actually need to talk to you both about something rather important."

Her parents looked at one another then back to her. "Alright. Let's go inside and get out of this heat. We have something to talk to you about as well," her father said.

Inside in the air conditioned house, the three of them sat around the dining table with a plate of biscuits before them.

"What do you need to talk to us about, sweetie?" her mother asked.

Hermione took a breath. "It's about Draco. Well, about both us, really."

Kathleen reached for her husband's hand. "Please don't tell us you're pregnant. You're still so young and have a whole future ahead for yourself and—"

"What? No!" Hermione reassured quickly. "Nothing like that. Draco and I haven't even—" she stopped herself and blushed. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I just wanted to let you know that Draco's not only my boyfriend; he's my soulmate."

"Oh sweetie," her mother said, patting her daughter's hand placatingly. "I'm sure every new relationship feels like that in the beginning."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean he's quite literally my soulmate."

Turning her wrist face up, she showed her parents the initials that had been there for the past five months.

"Hermione Jean Granger," her father said sternly as her mother gasped in shock. "Don't tell me you went and got yourself tattooed with this blokes initials?! You never know if this relationship will last—"

"It's _not_ a tattoo," Hermione said firmly.

At her parents confused faces, she explained, "Draco comes from a long line of pure-blood magic. One of the practices some of the pure-blood families do is called a Soulmate spell. It's usually cast upon the child as a baby. Depending on when it was cast, it goes into effect either on their seventeenth or eighteenth birthday. Draco turned eighteen in June and when he did, his initials appeared on my wrist and mine on his."

Hermione and her parents talked for over an hour while she answered her parents questions and explained things the best she could. Keeping her promise to herself, she also told them all about her and Draco's past, as well as his involvement in the war, which she followed up by defending him and his actions. They— _thankfully_ —agreed with her sentiments. After they'd gotten all the information, her parents felt a little better about the soulmate situation, knowing that this would have happened eventually anyway.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Trust me, Draco and I were just as surprised. We agreed to take things slow and get to know each other first, before anything else. We only just started dating a few months ago and there's no plan or talk about marriage yet. It _will_ happen," she said simply. "But not yet. We're in no rush, seeing as how we'll have a lifetime together."

"I suppose that makes me feel a little better," her father said, though he still wore a frown on his face.

"So, what did you two want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, finally taking a biscuit from the plate and nibbling on a small bite.

Her parents looked at each other again before her mother responded. "Your father and I, we've been talking, and—"

"We've decided to stay… _here,_ in Australia," her father finished.

This time it was Hermione that frowned. " _Stay_? But I thought you were going to head back to London next summer?"

"Well, we were, but then we got to thinking about it and we don't really see a reason to go back—"

"Aside from you, of course, who can travel here to visit much easier than anyone else we know—"

"But with both of our parents are gone and with us being the only children in our families, there really isn't a need—"

"And our business is doing really well here in Brisbane, and we have great customers. We've grown quite used to our new identities, and honestly, it would be complicated having to change everything back again—"

Hermione listened, her eyes going back and forth between her parents as they explained and reasoned why they were staying. Her eyes burned with the start of tears at the thought of never having her parents close by if she needed them; never seeing her childhood home again.

"Ok," she said, wiping away a tear. "If that's what you want to do, I'll support your decision. I mean, it _is_ my fault you're here in the first place so I really can't complain now, can I?" She waved them off as they began to answer, wiping away another tear. "I'm fine, it's okay, honestly. But what about the house in London? I was getting it ready for you two for when you returned."

"That's actually another thing we wanted to talk to you about. Now that you're an adult, we decided it wouldn't be fair to decide anything on the house until we had your input on the matter," her father said. "The way we see it, we can do one of two things: we can either sell the house and give you a portion of the profit so you can buy or rent your own home wherever you like, or—" Mr. Granger looked at his wife, and with her nod he looked to his daughter once more. "Or we can give it to you. This way, you can live there once you graduate from Hogwarts and stay in it as long as you want. It's already all paid off, you'd just need to change all the utility information to your name and such."

"You... You want to give me the house?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"If you want it, yes," her mother said, smiling at her daughter.

"I think—" Hermione said, her mind racing. "I think I'll take it, if only to have a place to go after Hogwarts. I haven't really given it much thought honestly, and now with everything regarding Draco, I'm not sure where we'll ultimately wind up... Yes. Yes, I'll take the house."

"Wonderful!" her father said. "I'll work on getting all the paperwork in order to transfer the deed to your name. In the meantime, why don't you tell us more about this Draco fellow, hmm? I'd really like to know as much information as possible about my future son-in-law."

* * *

Christmas came and went, along with a passing thunderstorm that Hermione had hoped meant a break in the muggy weather. Draco was scheduled to arrive at the Australian Ministry in an hour and she was trying her best to tame her hair into something other than a nest of wild curls. She managed to get most of her hair into a french braid to keep it from going everywhere, then by using some hair charms that Astoria taught her, she was able to make any wayward curls stay in place.

Wearing a tank top and jean shorts, Hermione made her way to the living room where she had hooked up her parents fireplace to the Floo network a few days prior. Apparating to the Ministry wasn't impossible, but because the distance from Brisbane to Sydney was over nine hundred kilometers, it was safer to use the Floo. Besides, now that her parents were staying in Australia, she could set up the Floo in the house in London so she could Floo-call them.

"I'm off to get Draco," she called out, as she opened the new container of Floo powder that was on the mantle.

Joe came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel. "Ok sweetie. Lunch should be ready by the time you two get back."

"Thanks dad," she said, smiling at him. "Mum will be home by then, right?"

"She should be, yes. She only had a few clients today and then was closing early. So unless an emergency pops up, she'll be back within a half hour."

"Ok, great," she said, as she stepped into the Floo. "I'll see you soon. Australian Ministry of Magic!" she called out as she dropped a handful of Floo powder into the hearth.

Joe, who had never seen the Floo network in action, watched in amazement as his daughter disappeared in a burst of green flames.

* * *

Draco hated going to the Ministry. Everywhere he turned he was met with stares, glares, or whispers—sometimes all three. He hoped, however, that since his appointment time with the Department of Magical Transportation was after normal business hours, he would run into fewer people.

By the time he made it to the lifts he had only been met with three stares, one glare, and zero whispers. He considered that a win.

Hitting the button for level six, Draco checked the time on his watch. He had exactly thirty minutes until his portkey departure.

When the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, he walked down the hall of the Department of Magical Transportation until he found the door aptly named Portkey Office. Inside the office was a bored-looking witch who was reading a magazine and chewing gum with loud smacking noises. Behind her was a security guard who was sitting in front of another door and was eyeing Draco suspiciously, making the glare count rise to two.

Draco walked up to the desk and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the witch before him. She peered over her magazine and popped a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"May I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

Draco gave a courteous nod of his head. "Yes, please. I have an appointment at 7."

"Name?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Setting her magazine down, the witch—whose name tag read Cindy—waved her wand and a large binder appeared on top of the desk. She flipped it open to the last page and ran her finger down the list until she found his name.

"Draco Malfoy. Destination: Australian Ministry of Magic. Seven o'clock," she said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow to confirm the information.

"That is correct," Draco stated.

"Alright. Ben here will take you to the room and show you what to do. Have a safe trip," she said in a monotone voice as she picked up her magazine once more.

He looked up at Ben who was still glaring at Draco before standing from his seat and walking up to the blond.

"I think we need to do a random security search," Ben stated.

Cindy at the desk merely shrugged and flipped a page in her magazine.

Draco squinted his eyes at the young man. "A security search? On what grounds?"

"Random, like I said," Ben said with a triumphant gleam in his eye. "We're supposed to conduct them a few times a day."

"And how many have you done today?" Draco asked with a quirked brow.

Ben gave him a wide grin. "Just this one. Your wand, please?"

Glaring at Ben, Draco removed his wand from his pocket and handed it to the other man, never once breaking eye contact.

_Random my arse,_ he thought to himself as Ben checked his wand over, making sure no illegal spells have been cast within the past week.

"Everything looks good here," Ben said, handing the wand back to Draco, who snatched it from the guard's hand and replaced it in his pocket.

"Is that all?" Draco asked, trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to do or say anything that would make him miss his Portkey, but this bloke wasn't making it easy.

"Do you have any luggage?" Ben asked.

Draco grit his teeth. "Yes."

"Take it out so I can look through it."

Reaching into his other pocket, Draco pulled out a miniature suitcase. Enlarging it with his wand, he set it down on the table and opened it towards Ben.

One by one, the guard took out everything from within the suitcase and lumped them in a pile next to him.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Draco ground out, his temper rising.

"Oh you know, anything dark or suspicious. The usual," Ben said as he lifted a neatly folded shirt, shook it out and set it aside along with other pieces of clothing.

Draco shifted on his feet irritably, checking his watch again and found he only had eight minutes until his portkey went off.

"Excuse me, but my portkey will be leaving soon and I'd rather like to be going with it," Draco said pointedly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Ben said, lifting the last piece of clothing, a pair of boxers. "Or should I say 'boxers'? I'm nearly done."

Draco scowled at the man but still kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, looks good here. You're clear to travel." Ben used his wand to lift up the pile of unfolded clothes and plopped them back into the suitcase before closing it with a snap.

Draco forced a smile as he was handed back his suitcase, shrinking it once more and placing it in his pocket.

"Follow me," the other man said and Draco was finally able to enter the Portkey room.

Inside the room were shelves from floor to ceiling with many different types of objects from soda cans to buckets to paper clips. In the middle of the room was a table with one object on it: a shoe.

"That's your portkey," Ben said, nodding towards the shoe. "It'll go off at seven sharp so make sure you're holding onto it—"

"I know how Portkeys work," Draco said irritatedly.

"Standard procedure to give instructions," Ben said with a shrug. "Anyway, if at any time you decide to not take your portkey, just open the door and leave. Otherwise, happy travels." Ben stepped closer and lowered his voice. "I'm required to say that, but I really don't care if your travels are happy or not. Death Eater scum." Shooting Draco one last glare, Ben left the room, closing the door behind him.

With a grunt, Draco sighed and decided to calm himself down by looking around at all the different objects. He realized that all of the items were Portkeys at one time and would probably be Portkeys again in the future.

Picking up the shoe on the desk, he inspected it with a wrinkle of his nose, noticing that it had dirt and grime on it.

"They could at least _clean_ it," he muttered to himself.

Unsure of what else to do for the remaining few minutes, Draco simply stood there, shoe in his hand until it began to vibrate and glow.

Feeling a familiar pull from his navel, Draco disappeared from London and landed on his feet in the Australian Ministry of Magic. Once again, he was alone in a room but this time he heard voices from the other side of the door. A quick glance at his watch—which automatically adjusted its time to wherever he was located—showed that it was now noon the next day.

He reached for the doorknob to open it and smiled upon seeing his witch waiting for him on the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally in Australia! Stay tuned for the next chapter as Hermione and Draco see the sights and have some adventures of their own.  
> Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik are my favs!


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe he treated you that way!" Hermione fumed as they walked towards the Floos in the Australian Ministry. "You should file a complaint as soon as we get back."

"It won't make any difference," Draco said with a shake of his head. "I'm pretty sure anyone I complain to will probably side with him." He slipped his hand into Hermione's, halting her angry, fast-paced stride and tugging her close. "Besides, I'm feeling much better now."

Hermione smirked up at him and kissed him quickly. "I'm glad. Come on, let's get back to my parents' place. Dad's making lunch and Mum should be home from work by now."

Hermione parents were sitting in the living room when their fireplace roared to life, causing Kathleen to yelp in surprise as Hermione and Draco stepped out.

"Well, isn't that an interesting way to enter a house?" Kathleen said, rubbing her chest as if trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Are you ok, Mum?" Hermione asked, trying to suppress the laugh that was starting to bubble out.

"I'm fine. I just didn't realize there would be _actual_ flames coming out of the fireplace when you stepped through," Kathleen said.

"Sorry," Hermione said, biting her lip as she continued to hold in her laughter. "Anyway, Mum and Dad, I'd like you to meet Draco."

Both her parents turned their attention to the tall, blond next to her.

"Draco," Kathleen said, giving him a smile and walking towards him. "It's great to finally meet you."

Draco held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Granger."

Kathleen took his hand in both of hers. "Just call me Kathleen, or Monica. I go by either." Suddenly, she took Draco by surprise and hugged him tightly.

Draco stiffened briefly, then awkwardly patted Kathleen's back while looking curiously over at Hermione, who was once again trying to hold back laughter.

"Sorry, sorry," Kathleen said, letting him go and wiping her eyes.

Concerned about the tears, Draco asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just... Well, I wanted to thank you. For what you did to help our Hermione during the war."

Draco frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure exactly what she told you but whatever it was, she was probably being very generous about my part in helping."

"She told us that you lied about knowing who she and her friends were when they were captured and taken to your home," Joe said, finally speaking. "Pretty sure that act alone is what kept them all alive." He extended his hand to Draco and shook it firmly. "For that, we thank you."

Draco nodded. "You're welcome. Though I'll be honest, I just wanted the whole thing to be over with and if Potter was killed because I confirmed it was him, then that would have never happened."

"Whatever your reasons were, it saved our daughter," Joe said simply. His serious face transformed into a grin as he clapped his hands once. "Now, who's ready for lunch?"

"We'll be there in a moment dad, I'm just going to show Draco to the room so he can put his stuff away," Hermione said, taking Draco's hand and tugging him along.

"The... room?" Joe said questioningly as they walked away.

Hermione continued to tug Draco towards the short hallway, entering one of the two rooms of the house and shutting the door.  
"I don't think your father—"

He was cut off as Hermione launched herself at him and fused her lips with his. All thoughts vanishing from his mind, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her even closer as he deepened kiss. When they finally resurfaced, Hermione was flushed and panting softly.

"Sorry, I just… I just really wanted to kiss you," she said, blushing.

Draco smirked at her and moved a wayward curl behind her ear. "You never have to apologize for wanting to kiss me." He brought his lips to hers once more for a quick, chaste peck before he finally looked around the room they were in.

"So, this is your room?" he asked.

"Yes. Well, sort of. It's my parents guest room. When they bought the house they didn't know about me, so I don't really have a dedicated space of my own."

"And your parents are ok with us sharing?" he asked, quirking a brow and nodding toward the only bed in the room.

Hermione shrugged indifferently. "I haven't really asked them. We're both adults and it's not like we're going to be shagging with them just across the hall."

"And if they weren't across the hall?" Draco asked suggestively as he walked towards her, taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Probably wouldn't be shagging anyway, but we could still do other things," she said with the same suggestiveness as her hands linked behind his neck, her fingers running through the ends of his hair.

Their lips were millimeters apart when they heard Kathleen's voice call, causing them to jump apart and reminding them that lunch was ready.

"I should probably unpack, seeing as that's the reason why we're in here," Draco said. He pulled out his suitcase from his pocket and enlarged it. "There, done," he said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Sorry," Hermione said to her parents as she took a seat at the table. "We were just talking."

"Mmhm," her mother said knowingly, giving her daughter a wink as she set a plate of food in front of her.

Her father, she noted, was pointedly avoiding eye contact with the two as he ate his lunch.

"Everything alright dad?" Hermione asked as she speered her salad with her fork before taking a bite.

"Oh, don't mind him," Kathleen answered for her husband as she sat down in her seat. "He's just in a tiff because of the sleeping arrangements. But, I reminded him that you are an adult now and since we don't have any other rooms or beds, it's only logical that Draco stay with you."

Joe made a noncommittal noise and took another bite of his food.

Draco frowned at the man. "If my sleeping in the same room with Hermione is going to make you uncomfortable, I will be more than happy to sleep on the sofa."

"Draco, you don't need to do that," Hermione said.

"But if it's going to cause strife between your parents—"

"It's fine son, you don't need to go sleeping on the couch on my behalf, though I do appreciate you offering to do so," Joe said, finally speaking up. "I will admit that I was against it at first, mostly because I grew up with strict rules about how that sort of thing was improper. At least until you're married that is; which is still far, _far_ away in the future, right?" Joe asked for clarification, looking between the two young adults.

"Correct," Draco said while Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," Joe said with a nod, looking more relaxed as he took another bite of food. "So, as long as there's no _funny business_ —"

" _Dad_!"

"—then there shouldn't be any reason why you need to sleep elsewhere."

Hermione groaned, embarrassed by her father.

"I promise, sir, I'll be a perfect gentleman while under your roof," Draco said to Joe reassuringly.  
"So what do you have planned while Draco is here visiting?" Kathleen asked Hermione, changing the subject.

Giving her mother a thankful smile, she said, "I'm going to take him to all the usual touristy places. Maybe catch a movie to get a break from the heat."

"'Catch a movie'?" Draco asked, his brows furrowed in confusion at the term. "Does it run away or something?"

Hermione and her parents chuckled. "Nothing like that." She pursed her lips as she tried to think of something to compare a movie to. "Have you ever seen a telly?" she asked him.

Draco shook his head.

"Oh, are you are in for a treat! Come on, I'll introduce you to the television," Joe said, clapping Draco on the shoulder good-naturedly. The two men went to the living room while Hermione and her mother cleaned up lunch.

"Are you sure it's wise to show him things like the telly? You might not see him for the rest of this trip," Kathleen said with a laugh.

"I'm more worried about dad trying to talk to Draco about our sex life—which is nonexistent, by the way," Hermione added, her cheeks flushing in color.

"Oh honey, you needn't be embarrassed about such things, even if you were. It's only natural, after all—"

"Mum, I love you dearly, but can we _please_ talk about something else?" Hermione begged.

Kathleen smiled at her daughter and kissed her temple. "Alright. But if you ever need to talk to me about anything, just let me know."

Hermione hugged her mother. "Don't worry; I will."

* * *

Draco was fascinated by the television, or "telly", as Joe called it.

Hermione's father showed Draco the contraption—a large box with a shiny center on the front. Then he took what he called "the clicker", pressed a button, and a moving picture showed up on the shiny part of the box. Another press of a few buttons and there was sound to go along with it.

Draco stepped closer and sat on his haunches as he inspected the television further.

"So it's like a moving picture, but with sound?" Draco asked out loud, tapping the screen lightly with his finger.

"Yes, though it's a bit longer than one of your moving pictures Hermione has shown us, and it doesn't interact with you either."

"Interesting..." Draco mused.

"Depending on what you're watching, it could be a story of some sort, like a program, which is usually thirty minutes to an hour; or a movie, which could be anywhere from two to three hours, or a sports game—"

"Sports? Like Quidditch?" Draco asked, standing again, facing the man.

"Mostly football and cricket. What's Quidditch?" Joe asked with an amused smile as he sat on the sofa.

Draco went on to explain the game and by the time he was done, Joe was looking at him in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait," Joe said, holding his hands up. "So, you're telling me that you fly around on a _broom_ , looking for a tiny gold ball with wings while other players are trying to score points with another ball while _also_ trying to avoid getting hit with yet another ball by the opposing team?"

"Essentially, yes," Draco said with a nod.

Joe whistled lowly. "And you do this _willingly_?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Yes. It's a very popular sport in the wizarding world. Perhaps I can talk Hermione into taking you all to a professional game some day."

"I don't think so," Hermione said, walking into the room with her hands on her hips. "I'm not about to get my father obsessed with Quidditch. I already deal with it enough between you, Harry, and Ron."

"It's not like I can watch it on the telly though," Joe complained. "I think one game wouldn't hurt anything. Just to see what it's all about."

Hermione groaned, sitting on the couch next to her father. "Fine. _One_ game. If you want to go to more, then you all can go without me."

"She never really was into sports," Kathleen said, amused.

"Let me guess, nose always stuck in a book?" Draco asked with a quirked brow, grinning towards Hermione.

Hermione glared at him, trying to hold back a grin. "You know, I've changed my mind—you _should_ sleep on the sofa."

* * *

The Grangers decided to have a movie night, complete with popcorn, for Draco's first evening in Australia. He was knackered, having been awake over twenty-four hours by now due to the time difference, but he wasn't about to decline.

Joe was seated in his recliner with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. Kathleen, Hermione, and Draco shared the large sofa. Kathleen had her own small bowl of popcorn while Hermione and Draco shared a slightly larger bowl.

They watched The Borrowers, a movie based on a book series that Hermione loved as a child. Her parents had gotten her the movie for Christmas, not knowing if she had seen it and to their excitement she hadn't.

Despite being exhausted, Draco was entranced by the movie, trying his best not to ask too many questions, but he just couldn't help it in some parts.

When it was over, he could barely keep his eyes open, though he joined in on the conversation regarding the movie after it was finished.

"Oh, I just love little Peagreen," Kathleen cooed. "He's so cute."

"Ambitious little bugger, that one. I bet he'd be in Slytherin," Draco commented, tossing the last piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"You know, he almost looks like a smaller version of you, Draco," Hermione mused, shooting him a teasing grin.

"Sure, if I were a _Weasley_ ," Draco retorted with an eye roll. "Plus his hair is worse than yours is after double potions."

Hermione smacked him with the back of her hand playfully, and he chuckled before letting out a yawn.

Hermione gasped. "Oh Merlin, I completely forgot about the time difference. You've got to be exhausted."

Draco shrugged lightly. "I'm okay."

Hermione raised a brow as he yawned again. "And I'm a famous Quidditch player," she said sarcastically. She stood up from the sofa and held her hand out towards him. "Come on."

Too tired to argue, Draco let Hermione guide him out of the living room and towards the bedroom, saying goodnight to her parents along the way.

While Hermione turned down the bed, Draco tiredly slipped off his shirt and pants, deciding to just sleep in his boxers. Since Hermione had already changed into her pajamas before the movie started, they both crawled into the bed at the same time, meeting in the middle where they snuggled into each other.

"My parents will both be working tomorrow, so as soon as we get up and have some breakfast, we can go out and do our own thing,"

"Mmhm," Draco said, his eyes closing.

"Do you have a preference on what we do first? There's the Sydney Opera House, the Great Barrier Reef, Bondi Beach, the Australian Zoo. Do any of those sound interesting, Draco? Draco?"

Hermione lifted her face and noted with a smile that he was sound asleep, his mouth open slightly and his breathing evening out. Kissing his cheek, she laid her head on his chest, his arms automatically wrapping around her more and not too long after, she joined him in slumber.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Also, if you haven't seen the movie, The Borrower's, I suggest you look up who is in that film, it makes their conversation about it even funnier!  
> Much love to my Alpha: Sweet Little Bullet, and Beta: NuclearNik!


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione took Draco to many of the tourist places in Australia and towards the end of the visit she noticed that even he was even sporting some coloring on his skin—not quite a sunburn but also not tanned, unlike herself, who looked "sunkissed and radiant," as her mother put it.

They only had two days left and Hermione decided that they would take a break from all the tourist things and treat Draco to a movie. They had been watching nightly movies to wind down from each day's activities, but she wanted to let him experience one from a theatre.

"So let me get this straight," Draco said as they entered the theatre, and he followed Hermione who was trying to find the perfect seat. "A movie theatre is basically a large room with a giant screen, and you watch a movie with a bunch of strangers?"

"Pretty much. Plus you get to buy overpriced popcorn, candy, and drinks," she said as she located two seats next to each other in the last row. She set the shared drink and popcorn to one side and unfolded the seat to sit down.

Draco frowned. "How many people have sat in these chairs?"

"Probably thousands," Hermione said indifferently. "Come on, quit grumbling and sit. I promise you'll enjoy it once it starts."

He wrinkled his nose and quickly glanced around before casting a sanitizing spell over the seat, making Hermione roll her eyes. With a nod of satisfaction, he finally sat down as she lifted the armrest between them so it was no longer in the way. Draco moved his arm so it was around her shoulders just as the lights began to dim and she snuggled into his side.

"What's happening?" he asked as he tensed up and looked around, probably to see how everyone else was reacting to the sudden lighting change.

"Relax, Draco," Hermione whispered as the first preview started. "They usually dim the lights for the previews and when the movie actually starts, they get turned off completely."

"Really? Well, if I had known that I'd be in a dark room with you for a few hours I wouldn't have complained about anything. Disgusting seats and all."

"And what exactly do you think will be happening?" she asked curiously, looking up at him.

He leaned forward to kiss her, which she reciprocated, but she pulled away after only a second.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't pay for us to snog in a theater you know. We could do that at home for free."

Draco dropped his head onto her shoulder and sighed. "But your parents are there. I can't necessarily snog you senseless—or anything else for that matter—while they're there, now can I?" he asked rhetorically.

"No, but we'll be back at school in a few days," she reminded him, but she hummed contentedly as he began to nuzzle, then kiss her softly just behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the sensation as he continued to pepper kisses up and down her neck before finally finding her lips again. His questioning tongue entered her mouth and he growled low as she allowed him to deepen the kiss this time, his hand moving on its own accord to palm her breast over her shirt.

Gasping softly, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her breast. "Draco, we're in a public place," she reminded him quietly.

He groaned but nodded as they repositioned themselves to watch the movie. However, apparently his mind was elsewhere and within ten minutes of the movie starting, he began to kiss her neck again.

"Draco…" she whispered. "Watch the movie."

"You watch. I'll keep doing this," he said, his hand playing with the hem of her shirt as he nipped her ear before whispering. "I cast a privacy charm. No one will look our way or hear anything."

A shiver ran down her spine as he continued to use his tongue to trail wet kisses up and down her neck. Trying to pay attention to the movie, she sat as still as she could as his hand slowly started trailing up inside her shirt, palming her breast.

"Hmm, no bra?" he said, and she could feel his grin against her skin.

"It's been too hot to wear one," she said pointedly and had to suppress the urge to moan as he began to use his thumb and forefinger to pull and twist at her nipple.

"Draco..." she said softly as she fidgeted.

"Shh, the movie is on," he said teasingly.

"It's kind of hard to pay attention when you're doing things to me," she teased back.

"Should I stop?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her all while he kept up with his ministrations to her breasts.

Her eyes met his. "No." Fisting his shirt, she yanked him close and kissed him feverishly as she climbed up onto his lap, straddling him. Warmth and heat spread throughout her body and there was a needy sensation within her belly that she couldn't quite extinguish. As if her body was moving of its own accord, she ground her hips into him, feeling the bulge under his khaki shorts.

Panting, they broke apart, their foreheads resting on one another's, knowing they needed to slow things down before they did anything more.

"I can't wait until we're back at school," Draco said and she had to suppress a giggle.

"Me neither," she said, kissing him quickly before slipping off his lap and back into her seat.

Their breathing returning to normal, Hermione snuggled into his side and wrapped her arm around his middle. Draco shifted, adjusting his shorts and Hermione blushed at the bulge that was still ever-so-present.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," he said reassuringly. "Not the first hard-on I've had to ignore until there was a more convenient time to take care of it."

"Oh…" Nibbling on her bottom lip, her eyes kept shifting between the screen and his pants.

"Is the privacy charm still active?" she whispered.

Draco nodded, his eyes and attention now pulled towards the movie due to an action scene.

Hermione reached for her beaded bag, pulling out a blanket to toss over them and Draco looked at her curiously.

"I get cold in theaters," she explained.

Appearing satisfied with the answer, she waited until he turned back to the screen before she used the cover of the blanket to start stroking him lightly over his shorts.

She smiled to herself when she felt his breath hitch and body stiffen at her touch. With her eyes on the screen, she undid his button and zipper, slipping her hand inside and over his boxers.

"Granger..." he said in a low voice.

"Yes?" she responded, though she still kept her eyes on the screen.

"We're supposed to be watching the movie," he reminded her.

"I am," she said, moving her hand inside his boxers where her flesh met his. "Do you want me to stop?"

As an answer, he ground his hips into her hand. She stroked him agonizingly slow from shaft to head, and she could have sworn he was holding his breath. When she began pumping faster, his breathing changed to little puffs and his grip around her shoulders and the armrest next to him tightened.

He shuddered with the quietest moan he could probably manage as he came, and Hermione didn't even try to hide the satisfied smile from having him come undone with just her touch.

Using her wand under the blanket, she nonverbally cleaned up the mess.

"You minx. You know I'm going to have to pay you back for that, right?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled as she snuggled into him once more. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Draco had a smile on his face the rest of the day.

Who could blame him? He got to experience his first movie in a theatre, not to mention the amazing _handiwork_ from Hermione which increased his mood tenfold.

They had been so busy during the day and exhausted at night the past few days that they could only manage a few minutes of light kissing before falling asleep. Not to mention, he did promise her father that nothing would happen while they shared a room. Even on New Year's Eve they only shared a quick kiss when the clock struck midnight.

Tonight was their last night in Australia before they had to head back to Hogwarts bright and early the next morning. Her parents went all out and had a gathering of friends and neighbors, celebrating the end of the Christmas break the best way Australians knew how: with a barbeque.

Draco had to be mindful, however, to call Hermione's parents by their alternative names when company was around, seeing as how calling them Kathleen and Joe would be confusing for everyone.

Hermione looked as radiant as ever in a mustard yellow flowery sundress, sipping on iced tea and laughing with others. He watched with a smile on his face as she played catch with one of the neighbor's toddlers, and he realized for the first time ever that he couldn't wait to have children with her. The thought both excited and terrified him.

Taking a pull from the Muggle beer Joe had handed him earlier, he smiled at Kathleen who was walking over to him.

"She's always been really good with kids," she said, watching her daughter along with Draco. "She used to babysit back in London and aside from school, I think that was one thing she loved doing. She wasn't into sports or clubs, but with school and kids she was a natural."

"I haven't really been around kids much," Draco admitted. "Aside from growing up alongside my friends, but that hardly counts when we're all practically the same age." He thought about his cousin, Teddy, and how he should really take Potter upon meeting him as well as his aunt.

Kathleen nodded. "Yes, Hermione mentioned that you were an only child, much like herself. I think she gravitated towards kids because she missed out on having a sibling. We tried to give her one, but it wasn't in the cards for us I suppose. She didn't have many friends growing up, none her own age at least. She was always great with the younger ones, but she was kind of an outcast from her peers, being so different. Of course, now we know why, and her father and I were so excited when she actually started making friends her own age."

"I remember her as a first year," Draco said thoughtfully. "It took her a while to adjust to being with others like her. It probably didn't help that people like me made it much harder than it should have been…"

"Yes. She mentioned that, too," Kathleen said, giving him a look and Draco had the decency to look abashed.

"Yeah... I was a little shit at that age" he said apologetically. "But I promise I'm not that child anymore."

Kathleen patted his arm. "I know you aren't. _She_ knows you aren't. That's all that matters now."

They both went back to watch the crowd and to Draco's surprise and somewhat horror, Kathleen sniffled.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she dabbed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just remembering when she was small, and I thought that her being an adult was a million years away. And now, here we are—nineteen years later, almost done with her schooling. She's been through a war and has probably seen stuff she'd never tell us, and yet, she's still my little Hermione."

Kathleen looked at Draco, her eyes still brimming with tears. "You'll take care of her, won't you? While at school and after?"

Draco smiled and kissed Kathleen's cheek. "Of course I will." He glanced back at Hermione. "I love her. I'd do anything for her, anything to protect her." He looked back at Kathleen. "I swear it."

Kathleen nodded and hugged Draco, who was expecting it this time and hugged her back.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked, walking up to the two of them with a smile on her face.

"I just asked your mum to run away with me, Granger. She's accepted," Draco said with a wink.

Kathleen playfully swatted at him. "You little rascal. Now, you two get yourselves something to eat and have fun. I'm going to go find Joe -er, _Wendell_ and see if he needs any help."

Kathleen kissed her daughter's cheek before heading off to find her husband among the throng of guests.

Hermione quirked a brow at Draco. "What was that all about?"

Draco smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Just saying our goodbyes. She was acting like we wouldn't see her for a while but I thought they were moving back to London in a few months?" he asked as they walked towards the table with the food.

Hermione shook her head. "They've decided to stay."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes. And they've gifted me the house in London. I was actually going to talk to you about that when the time came closer—when we needed to figure out our plan for after Hogwarts."

_Our plan._ The thought brought a smile to his face.

Draco nodded. "Sounds good. For now, let's eat and enjoy ourselves before we head back to school for one last time."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Sounds like the best plan ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous "filler" chapter. I'm sorry to those who were expecting I write out their Australia sight-seeing in detail, but as you can see, I just skimmed it.  
> Fun fact: The movie theatre scene was actually supposed to be a stand-alone one-shot, but it fit so well in here so I just stuck it in.   
> This is the last Australia chapter so they'll be back in Hogwarts next chapter.  
> Once again, thanks to Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik for being my Alpha and Beta!


	30. Chapter 30

There were three people Hermione missed the most while in Australia for the winter hols: Draco, Harry, and Astoria. Draco was at least able to visit her the last week of the break, but other than the presents she'd received, Hermione hadn't heard from the other two as frequently as she would have liked. She wondered if the two had been able to spend time together during the break and crossed her fingers that indeed was the case.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast the first morning back at Hogwarts, she noticed her Ravenclaw friend and called out to her, causing Astoria to turn around to locate the voice calling her name and smile widely upon seeing Hermione.

"Hermione!" she called back happily.

After greeting each other with a hug, Hermione sat with Astoria at the Ravenclaw table.

"How was your break? Was Draco able to visit you in Australia?" Astoria asked as she filled a bowl full of cereal.

"My break was amazing and yes, he was able to visit the last week up until we returned to school yesterday," Hermione said, taking the cereal box from her friend and pouring herself some as well.

"Good, I'm glad he was able to come," Astoria said smiling at her friend. "What did you guys do?"

"I don't even know where to begin! We did so many things—we went to the Great Barrier Reef, the Australian Zoo, some museums. I even introduced him to a movie theatre." Hermione blushed at the memory but covered it up with a chuckle. "Anyway, how was your break? Did you do anything fun?" Hermione asked, pouring milk into both of their bowls.

"It was great! Mother and Father surprised us with a trip to the Alps for skiing and then the Bahamas to thaw out from all the snow. I think they thought since this was both my and Daph's last year at students, we'll probably be too busy to spend the winter hols with them like we do now, so they packed in as many activities as possible. It's why I wasn't able to write to you."

Hermione waved her off. "It's quite alright. I was busy myself. I was kind of hoping that since I hadn't heard from you or Harry much during the break, that meant you two were spending it together."

Astoria's cheeks went pinked as she smiled. "Actually, after we got back from our trip, I told my parents about him and even invited him over for dinner the other night. He was _so_ nervous; it was adorable," she said, giggling into her napkin. "I know Mum liked him. Father was his usual self and was rather reserved during the whole dinner which I think made Harry even more nervous. I'm just glad no one asked when we'll be getting married, since that's all they seemed to be pestering Daphne about."

Hermione frowned. "Marriage? Already? I feel like we're all still too young to even be thinking about that right now. Even Draco and I haven't talked about it yet."

Astoria shrugged indifferently. "That's just how pure-blood families are—go to Hogwarts, find a suitable partner, get married, and then procreate." She rolled her eyes. "I swear, whenever I have kids, I won't be putting them under that much pressure. I want them to have an education and travel and explore before even thinking about things like that."

"Here, here!" Hermione said, raising her goblet of pumpkin juice to clink with Astoria's.

"Are you ready to start planning our revision timetable tonight?" Astoria asked, as the two got up and started gathering their things.

"Yes. After dinner?" Hermione confirmed.

"What's happening after dinner? Am I invited?" Theo asked, walking up to the girls from the Slytherin table, along with Draco who had gone over to talk with his friends while Hermione caught up with Astoria.

"We're planning our revision timetables to get ready for N.E.W.T.S.," Hermione informed. "If you'd like to join us, Theo, you're more than welcome."

Theo grimaced and sucked in a breath between his teeth. "Oh, sorry love, but, um, I have other plans."

"Like what?" Astoria asked with hands on her hips and a raised brow. "Snogging my sister?"

"Exactly!" Theo said, relieved. "I knew you'd understand."

Hermione and Draco chuckled quietly to each other as they made their way to Potions while their friends continued their bickering along the way.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of Potions, Slughorn called out, "Miss Greengrass, might I have a word with you?"

"I wonder what he wants—oh! Maybe it's about the Animagus potion," Astoria said, quickly gathering her things and heading to the professor's desk.

Hermione and Draco waited outside the classroom and when Astoria came out again, she had a huge smile on her face.

"The potion is ready! It's the right color and everything. We just have to wait for an electrical storm then we can do the final process."

"We don't usually get storms here until March or April," Draco commented. "So you still have a bit of waiting to do. Are you still doing the incantation at dawn and dusk every day?"

"Like clockwork," Astoria said with a nod. "I've been doing it for so long now that it'll be hard to stop once the process is complete."

"Have you started feeling the second heartbeat?" Hermione asked, recalling the information she read when she had studied up on the subject back at the beginning of the year.

"A little, but not too much. Harry said the same as well. McGonagall said that was normal though, as long as we feel _something_. Honestly, if it wasn't for her encouragement and Slughorn's help with the potion ingredients, I don't think I could have done this on my own."

"Sure you could," Hermione said encouragingly, linking her arm through her friend's. "It may have taken longer, but you would have been able to do it."

"True, but it's been nice having help. Anyway, I need to write Harry about what Slughorn told me. I'll see you two later!" she called out as she rushed off to the owlery.

Draco slipped his hand into Hermione's, kissing the top of it. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about any of that. Just getting ready for N.E.W.T.S. and graduating is stressful enough."

Hermione chuckled. "Agreed, but if anyone can handle it, it's Astoria."

* * *

Two weeks went by within a blink of an eye and Hermione was starting to fret about how fast the last term was going. While she was excited at the thought of being done with school, what terrified her was what she would do when it was over.

Kingsley had offered her a job at the Ministry right after the battle, in any department of her choosing, but she had declined so she could finish her education. However, now that she only had a few more months left until its completion, she began to ponder if working at the Ministry was really what she wanted to do.

"You're thinking awfully loud over here," Draco teased as he sat down next to her on the sofa in the common room, draping an arm across the back of it. "Everything okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm just thinking about what I want to do after Hogwarts. Time is flying by and I still don't really know what I want to do once I leave."

"Have you made a list of possible options?" he asked her, his finger twirling the ends of her hair out of habit.

"Yes, when McGonagall and I talked about possible careers," Hermione said as she used her wand to _Accio_ a slip of parchment from her room. Draco leaned into her and read what she had written down.

> _Ministry positions_  
>  _-Auror_  
>  _-Magical Law Enforcement_  
>  _-Regulation for Control of Magical Creatures_  
>  _-Runes Translator/Curse Breaker_
> 
> _Non-Ministry Positions_  
>  _-Helping families of Muggle-born children sooner than 11_  
>  _-An educator for young Muggle/magical children_  
>  _-Potions Master_  
>  _-Healer_

Draco nodded when he was done reading the list. "All of these would be great careers, and I'm sure you'd excel at any one of them. But which one speaks to you the most?"

Hermione bit her lip as she read her list over, her eyes always landing on the same two options.

"I've really been thinking about how unfair it is that Muggle-born children have to go eleven years before finding out why they're different. I feel this should be something that they are aware of sooner, and their parents should have resources to help them out way before their first year at Hogwarts."

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "That's not a bad idea. It would also be nice to help the younger witches and wizards control their magical outbursts before they come to Hogwarts." He looked at her and raised a brow. "How would you get started on something like this?"

Hermione exhaled out a breath. "I don't know. Perhaps a meeting with Kingsley and going from there? I'll need everything planned out before then though, down to the last detail. I don't just want the kids to know earlier, I also want them to be able to attend school with other magical children. A primary school for magical children I suppose." She trailed off, her mind starting to think of the possibilities.

"Where would you build this school?" Draco asked her, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"I'm not sure. It's something I'll have to think about."

"Well, let me know if you want me to help you brainstorm," he offered sincerely.

She turned to him and smiled before kissing his cheek quickly. "Thank you. What about you? Have you thought at all about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Per the conditions of me avoiding Azkaban, I need to have a Ministry job for at least five years. I just don't know what department."

"Have you talked to Slughorn? Your Head of House is supposed to help guide you into a career."

Draco shook his head. "I haven't yet. I talked briefly with Snape back in Fifth Year, but at that time I was just planning on taking over the Malfoy business, but that's not an option, per my hearing. Perhaps talking to Slughorn would be beneficial. I wouldn't mind doing something with potions—maybe he'll have advice on that."

"What exactly does the Malfoy business entail?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Nothing nefarious, I assure you," he said, smirking down at her as he tugged playfully on the ends of her hair currently twirled around his finger. "Mostly property management. It's where most of the Malfoy money comes from."

Hermione nodded before going back to look at her list of options again. Summoning a quill, she began writing notes on the parchment when a thought crossed her mind.

"Draco," she said, gaining his attention. He had leaned his head against the sofa and closed his eyes briefly while she had started taking notes.  
"Hmm?"

"Your mother said she'd most likely never set foot in Malfoy Manor; do you think she'd ever change her mind?" she asked.

Draco frowned. "I don't think so. Why?"

"I was thinking… You asked where I would build this school. What if we used your property in Wiltshire?"

Draco quirked a brow and looked at her in question. "You want to open the doors of Malfoy Manor to children?"

"Well, we would renovate it so that it was more like a school. Or…" she hesitated as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Or what?" he asked curiously.

"Or we could tear it down and rebuild a new building in its place."

Draco pondered on what she said. "I suppose that's a possibility. We'd have to talk to my mother about it though, seeing as she's the one in charge of the property for the time being."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. Do you think she'd want to meet with us at the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Draco smiled down at her. "I'm sure she'd love to meet up. She was asking about you quite a lot during the winter hols."

Before she could respond, Theo came into the common room, muttering to himself and pacing in front of them. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck…"

Hermione and Draco frowned at each other before Hermione addressed the distressed Slytherin.

"Theo?" she said tentatively. "Is everything okay?"

Theo's head snapped up and head shook back and forth. "No. Everything is _not_ okay."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, alarmed by his friend's seriousness.

Theo dropped to the couch across from them and rubbed his face with his hands before looking at them straight in the eye.

"Daphne is pregnant."


	31. Chapter 31

Draco collected Blaise who had been playing Wizards Chess with Dean on the other side of the room, and the two of them talked Theo into taking a walk around the grounds.

When left by herself, Hermione looked towards the girl's dormitories, warring with herself if she should check in on Daphne. They weren't really friends, but more than just acquaintances at this point.

Before she could change her mind, Hermione made her way to Daphne's door and knocked quietly.

It opened with a jerk and an irritated looking Pansy greeted her. "Granger," she said, but her stiffened stance seemed to loosen once she realized it wasn't who she thought it would be. "What do you want?"

"I came to check on Daphne," Hermione said softly.

Pansy regarded the Gryffindor before nodding and opened the door fully.

Daphne was sitting on her bed, a box of tissues next to her as she sniffled and wiped her nose with one from within.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" she asked wearily as she leaned into Pansy, who had seated herself next to her friend.

"Theo told us about…" she hesitated, then motioned in Daphne's general direction. "Your condition."

"Oh," Daphne said, looking embarrassed. "So I take it everyone knows?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just me, Draco, and Blaise. No one else seemed to have heard anything."

Daphne shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure it'll be known soon enough."

"Does Astoria know?" Hermione asked, going over to sit on the other side of her.

Daphne shook her head. "No. I should probably tell her before she hears it from someone else though. Can you hand me my notebook from my desk, please?"

Hermione reached over and selected the notebook in question, watching as Daphne asked her sister to come see her in her dormitory as soon as she could.

"I just don't understand," Pansy said. "How did this happen? I thought you two were being careful?"

Daphne sighed. "We were. We always use the contraceptive spell afterward. There must have been a time or two where we both forgot I guess."

"Do your parents know?" Hermione asked.

Daphne nodded. "Yes. I had my suspicions before break started and when I was at home, I took a test. My mother found me crying in the bathroom and we told my father together. We had agreed to not tell anyone just yet, including Astoria."

"Astoria mentioned that your parents kept bothering you about when you were going to marry Theo... Is that why?"

Daphne nodded before succumbing to more tears.

Pansy looked at Hermione and explained. "She just told Theo. Needless to say, he freaked out and left, that arsehole," she grumbled, glaring at the door.

Hermione nodded at Pansy, then patted Daphne's hand. "I'm sure he'll come around once the shock wears off. He loves you. Everyone can see it."

Daphne sniffled. "I love him too. So, _so_ much."

Another knock at the door sounded and all three girls turned their attention to the sound.

"Daph?" the voice from the other side called out.

Pansy scowled as she stood up and opened the door, crossing her arms in front of her as she blocked Theo from entering.

"Let me talk to her, Pans," Hermione heard him plead.

"I will, under one condition. No. More. Running. Off." Pansy poked his chest to emphasize her words. "Or I will personally kick your arse."

Theo nodded. "Got it."

Hermione and Pansy left Daphne's room to give her and Theo privacy and then made their way to the common room area once more, meeting up with Draco and Blaise who had been waiting for them.

"Is she ok?" Draco asked Hermione quietly once they were close enough.

Hermione nodded. "She will be, yes, now that Theo is back and willing to talk."

The entrance to the common room opened and Astoria walked in, heading straight to the group. "Is everything alright? Daph's note sounded urgent."

"Everything's fine, but you might want to wait until she and Theo are done talking…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" she asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" Pansy asked.

Astoria shrugged. "Sister intuition. Plus, I may have overheard a conversation at home that insinuated such. I was just waiting until she was ready to tell me herself. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Hermione and the others watched as Astoria went to the girl's hall and opened the door to Daphne's room, then quickly backed out and shut the door, her face crimson as she went back to the group.

"I'll, um, I'll just talk to her later…"

"I take it they were about to shag?" Pansy asked with a knowing smirk.

Astoria nodded and shuddered involuntarily, her cheeks still red from what she had seen.

Pansy mocked whispered to the rest of the group. "I think they'll be just fine."

* * *

Draco had written to his mother, per Hermione's request, and wasn't at all surprised when she agreed to meet up the following weekend in Hogsmeade.

"Mother said she'll meet us at Puddifoot's tomorrow at noon," he said, rolling the parchment back and up and placing it on his desk. He slipped into his bed, where Hermione was already snuggled into.

She let out a yawn. "Good."

Draco gathered her close and sighed. "It's been a long week," he mumbled into her hair.

Hermione nodded. "That it has. I still can't believe Daphne and Theo are going to be parents."

"Honestly with the way those two are always going at it, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner," Draco admitted. "At least they'll be graduated before the baby comes."

Hermione nodded, using the action to snuggle herself into him more. "Mhm."

Draco drew lazy circles on her back as he contemplated asking her something that had been on his mind since his visit to Australia. "Speaking of children. Is that something you want?"

He felt Hermione stiffen and waited quietly for her answer.

"Yes," she finally said, and he let out the breath he had been holding. She shifted her face so that her chin rested on his chest and looked up at him. "But not yet."

Draco shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"There are so many things I want to do first, plus we're young still, and we have all the time in the world to have children."

"Child _ren_?" he asked curiously, a smirk playing on his lips. "As in more than one?"

Hermione shrugged lightly. "I always wished for a sibling. I think it would be nice to have at least two kids, or more, when the time comes."

Draco kissed her softly. "Couldn't agree more."

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade visit was cold and blistery. McGonagall summoned the Thestral carriages for those who still wanted to brave the weather and go into town, which was still quite a large amount considering the weather at hand.

Hermione had found herself sandwiched between Draco and Astoria in the small carriage, along with Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, and Seamus.

Huddled in their cloaks and scarves, Draco and Hermione fought against the wind towards the establishment that would grant them reprieve from the cold. Stomping off the snow from their shoes, they both nodded a greeting to Madam Puddifoot before walking up the familiar staircase to the private room at the top.

Warmed with hot tea and fresh biscuits, Hermione was finally able to talk about why she wanted to meet with the Malfoy matriarch.

"Narcissa, I've been wondering," she paused, taking a tentative sip of her beverage. "What do you plan on doing with the Manor in Wiltshire?"

Narcissa sipped her own tea. "I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I was just going to let it get consumed by the shrubbery and forget all about it." She raised a brow at the girl. "Why? Do you find yourself wanting to live in it, with Draco, after you're married?"

Hermione shivered at the thought. "No, thank you. I also don't believe I could ever set foot in that place after what happened to me." She absently rubbed her scarred arm. "I was just thinking that the property is rather large and it would be a waste to just let it go. What if you did something with it, especially if it was beneficial to the wizarding community?"

"Such as?" Narcissa asked, raising a thin brow, a sign that her curiosity was piqued.

Hermione looked at Draco who gave her an encouraging nod, then looked back at the elder witch. "I've been thinking of opening a school of my own. A primary school for magical children, especially those born to Muggle parents. It wouldn't be a boarding school, but one they attend daily or as often as they want, until it's time for them to go to Hogwarts."

Narcissa stared at the younger witch momentarily before giving her a small smile and a nod.

"I think that's brilliant. But I'm curious why you would want to use the manor for this endeavour of yours. I doubt very many people will want their children to attend this school when they find out it housed a madman who wanted to eradicate the very children you want to teach there."

"Well, I was talking with Draco about this, and we figured we could either renovate the manor into a school so that it looks like nothing it once was, or tear it down and rebuild something new."

Hermione watched as Narcissa pondered what she said.

"Once Draco has graduated Hogwarts," Narcissa finally said, "he will be bequeathed the manor in his name as Head of the Malfoy House. So my opinion on this isn't really necessary."

"Mother," Draco said, gaining her attention. "We want your opinion because the manor has been yours far longer than it has been mine."

Narcissa smiled softly at her son. "Not too much longer, my dragon. You were born less than two years after I married your father."

"Nonetheless, we would still very much like your opinion on the matter," Hermione said kindly.

"I appreciate you thinking of me," Narcissa said, patting Hermione's hand. "But I don't have a preference either way. Both options will cost a considerable amount of galleons—"

"I have money saved up from the Ministry, after the war ended," Hermione assured.

"Be that as it may, we have plenty in our vaults to assist in this project of yours. And since you'll be with Draco, possibly even married by then, it would make sense that we help with the budget."

"That's very kind of you," Hermione said as Draco squeezed her hand under the table. She looked over at him and smiled. "Looks like we have decisions to make."

"I am curious though," Narcissa said after finishing a triangle sandwich. "Do you two have an idea of where you will live once you graduate?"

Hermione was about to speak when Draco answered before her. "Her parents gave her their house in Muggle London since they plan to stay in Australia."

Hermione looked at him curiously and he merely shrugged. "I know you said you wanted to talk about it first, but I think we should live there, at least for a little while."

Hermione smiled and her eyes began to brim with happy tears. "Thank you." She turned her attention to Narcissa. "And we'll have a spare room, so you'd be able to visit whenever you wanted."

Narcissa smiled back. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

Things were going smoothly, as far as Draco was concerned. The professors were getting their students ready for N.E.W.T.S., and his study group with Hermione and Astoria had grown as others from their classes began to join them. In fact, it grew so much that Madam Pince told them that they needed to relocate elsewhere, as they were taking up far too much room and some were being rather rowdy—she had looked pointedly at Theo, Seamus, and Dean upon that declaration.

So, on a windy Wednesday evening, all the eighth-years plus a few seventh-years, sat around the common room, engrossed in their studies when a tapping at the window broke the silence.

Draco, who was closest, went over to the window and let in the black barn owl. It landed on a nearby chair and stuck out its. Draco realized the letter attached was addressed to him.

"It's from Azkaban," he said, frowning at the scrolled parchment.

Breaking the seal with the prison's crest, he read the letter and a scowl formed on his face. When he was done reading, he ripped it up, littering the pieces all over the floor.

"Fuck him," he spat angrily. "Who the hell does he think he is."

"Draco?" Hermione said hesitantly. "What's wrong? Who was it from?"

He looked at her, his scowl still set in place.

"It was from my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! Another small cliffy. I hope you all will forgive me. Stay tuned this weekend for the next chapter!   
> Much love and thanks to Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik for being my Alpha and Beta! 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy maties! There be lemons ahead!  
> Enjoy!

Hermione watched as Draco stormed off to his room and winced when she heard his dormitory door slam shut.

All of the other students looked at Hermione.

"I should go try to talk to him, shouldn't I?" she asked the group.

"Well, he's not _my_ boyfriend, so I'd say yes," Blaise said simply, returning to his notes.

Hermione collected the pieces of the letter and placed them in her pocket before setting off towards Draco's dormitory, knocking softly on the door.

"Draco? It's me. Can I come in?"

She heard movement from inside and the lock click. Testing it out, she turned the knob and found that it was unlocked.

She found Draco sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed with his legs bent in front of him. A bottle of Odgen's was next to him and he had a half-filled tumbler in his hand.

Hermione sat next to him without a word, giving him time to work out his thoughts. He sipped his whiskey and when his glass was empty, he poured himself another two fingers.

As he sipped his second drink, Hermione pulled out the pieces of parchment from her pocket. "Do you want to talk about this?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, not looking at her. "No."

"Do you mind if I read the letter myself then? I'd like to know what your father said that put you in such a state."

He shrugged lightly as he took another sip.

Hermione set pieces on the floor and pieced together the torn up letter like a puzzle, the words forming together once more.

 

> _Draco,_  
>  _Since you have ignored my request to come see me, you leave me no choice but to have this conversation through post.  
>  _ _Get rid of the mudblood. I don't care that she's your soulmate; you will get rid of her, or I will take matters into my own hands.  
>  _ _You have one week to respond._

The handwriting was a stark contrast to both Draco's and Narcissa's, with the words written as if scratched with a broken quill, but the message was clear.  
"Can I have a sip of that?" Hermione asked, tilting her head towards his tumbler. He handed it over without question and sighed as he let his head fall back against the mattress.

Hermione winced at the burn of the alcohol but took another sip anyway. Swirling the amber liquid in the glass, Hermione frowned in contemplation.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, making Draco lift his head and look at her.

" _Sorry?_ " he repeated incredulously. "What in Merlin's name are _you_ sorry for? If anyone's sorry it's me. Because now, if I don't do what he asks your life will be in danger."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not scared of Lucius Malfoy."

"Well, you should be," Draco stated, then chuckled darkly. "Hell, even _I'm_ afraid of him."

"What can he do while in Azkaban?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "It's not like he can hire some dark wizard or have one meet up with him there without causing suspicion."

"You don't know my father," Draco said gravely. "He'll find a way. He always does." Draco took the tumbler from her hand and drank the rest of its contents. He went to pour another glass when Hermione placed a hand on his arm, stilling his movements.

She waited until he looked at her again and saw that underneath his anger, he was also terrified. Not for himself, but for her. Her heart thudded in her chest as realization dawned.

"I'm not afraid of him," she said again, this time more fiercely. "Do you know why?"

Draco shook his head tiredly. "Because you're barmy?"

Hermione chuckled softly and shifted so to situp on her knees so she was now eye level with him. She placed both of her hands on his face so he would look at her and focus on her words.

"Because I love you, you idiot."

A smile slowly crept upon Draco's lips and he chuckled while shaking his head. "See? I told you you were barmy," he said softly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but the words were caught in her throat when Draco leaned forward and gave her the sweetest, softest kiss he had ever given her.

"I love you too, by the way," he said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her again.

Hermione smiled against his lips. "Are you just saying that because I said it first?"

"No," he said again before bestowing her another kiss. "In fact, I told your mother that I loved you that night at the barbeque."

Hermione gasped and laughed at the same time. "So _that's_ why she was crying!"

"To be fair, she was crying _before_ I admitted my feelings," Draco said.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Hermione asked seriously, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the base of his neck.

His cheeks flushed pink and he cleared his throat. "I wasn't sure if it was too soon. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with my proclamation if you weren't feeling the same way about me."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, but a smile played on her lips. She kissed him softly and pulled back just barely. "I love you." Shifting once more so that her knees were on either side of his hips with her school skirt hiked up her thighs, she deepened the kiss and tasted firewhisky and heat on his tongue. Draco's hands moved up and down her back until he moved them to the front to start undoing the buttons of her oxford. Their lips still fused, Hermione worked at loosening his green and silver tie, just as he was pushing the sleeves of her shirt off her shoulders. His lips moved to kiss down her neck, nipping and suckling in the spot that made her eyes close and her breath catch as she rocked her hips into his.

"I want you," she said breathlessly.

Draco lifted his head and she felt his eyes bore into hers, searching.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

She nodded and grabbed his face, kissing him again. "I've never been more sure about anything."

He crushed his lips to hers as his arms wrapped around her middle, pressing her against him as close as humanly possible. With a gasp, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted both of them up from the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist and her heat pressing against him. They kissed feverishly as he walked around to his bed. He moved onto the mattress on his knees, her legs still held firm against his waist until he gently laid her down beneath him.

They hurriedly divested each other of their remaining clothes, bubbling and laughing nervously along the way as they tried their best to keep their lips together.

"Gods you're beautiful," he said as he looked down at her, his hands trailing lightly over her breasts and down her stomach, stopping just at the hem of her knickers, the only remaining clothing left on her.

She blushed as his eyes raked over her naked form. He had seen her naked before but this felt different—this was more intimate, knowing that they would be joined together for the first time.

He leaned over her again and kissed her softly, his hips grinding into hers. She let her hands roam down his chest and over his muscled abdomen, until she boldly reached into his boxers and took his girth into her hand, stroking him slowly once, then twice.

Draco let out a groan of pleasure as he removed his lips from hers and relocated them to one of her hardened nippes, placing wet kisses against one and then the other. His fingers made their way into her knickers, where he cupped her heat and used his thumb to rub small circles against the most sensitive part of her.

Moaning softly at the sensations, she began to stroke him faster the harder he pressed and circled her clit.

"Slow down, love, or I'll end up finishing prematurely like an immature third year," he said, whispering in her ear and nipping at her lobe.

"I need you," she said, still stroking him with one hand while the other hooked into the hem of her knickers to shimmy out of them, kicking them to the floor. " _Please_."

For a few agonizing seconds, Draco had to release his hold on her to step out of his boxers, but latched his lips to hers as soon as they dropped to the floor.

Hermione reached for him again, guiding him to her entrance and on a sigh, he entered her fully.

He fit perfectly; like a piece of a puzzle that had been missing was finally set in place. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of him inside of her, her body growing warm.

"You're so wet," he said, pumping in and out of her slowly, kissing the side of her neck. "So hot." He kissed the other side of her neck then looked into her eyes. "So _mine_."

He pumped harder and she matched him thrust for thrust, wrapping her legs around him to place more pressure on her core. She lifted herself up and captured his lips once more, her hands fisting his hair. He let out a feral growl and flipped them so that she was now towering over him and she rode him happily, their thrusts quickening along with their breaths. He reached up and played with her nipples while she reached between her own legs, circling her clit, knowing that he was nearly done and that she wanted to go along with him.

When her walls fluttered and quivered, she let out a broken moan as she came, sending Draco over the edge as he finished inside her.

Panting, she laid her head on his chest, his member still throbbing inside of her while little jolts of pleasure ran through her body, slowly subsiding.

He shifted them on the mattress, both of them lying on their sides and facing each other. Hermione bit her lip and smiled shyly at him, causing him to grin.

She chuckled then kissed him quickly before sitting up. "I need to use the loo," she declared. Shifting herself out his hold and out of the bed, she walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh bollocks," she said under her breath.

Draco sat up on his elbows and looked at her curiously. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, but I seemed to have left my wand in the common room," she stated, looking embarrassed.

"Oh," he said, then shifted so he could reach for his own that was on his desk, tossing it to her. "Here, you can use mine."

She caught it easily and glanced down at the hawthorn wand in her hand. "Will it even work for me?"

Draco shrugged lightly then laid back down on his bed, his head propped up slightly with a pillow. "Only one way to find out."

"Hmm," she said in thought. "Let's see… _Accio Draco's Quidditch jersey_."

The shirt, which was draped over his desk chair in preparation for a game the next day, flew to Hermione's outstretched hand. Slipping it on herself, the ends barely covering her bum, she smiled cheekily at Draco. "Seems to work just fine." She used the wand once more to cast a contraceptive spell—she did not want to end up in the same situation that Daphne and Theo were currently in.

His eyes took in her form and she noticed when they shifted to hers that there was desire in them. "You're not allowed to take that off. Ever," he stated.

"Then what will you wear to your game tomorrow?" she said, laughing.

"Bollocks the game. Go use the loo then come back here so I can have my way with you again," he commanded hungrily.

Her brow raised, she looked at him with a challenging gleam in her eye. "Is that so?" She twirled his wand in her hand and pursed her lips in thought. "You know, I really like the scent of your soap. You wouldn't mind if I hop in your shower real quick, would you?"

Draco raised a brow in return before he swung his legs over the bed and walked over to her, in all his naked glory.

"Only on one condition," he said, pulling her close.

"And what's that?"

"You're only allowed to use my soap if I'm the one lathering it up on you," he said.

Hermione grinned up at him and kissed him. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! Hope that was well worth the wait!   
> As always, a huge thank you to Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik! 


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione managed to convince Draco to take back his Quidditch jersey, but he would only agree if she took one of his older ones in its place.

When she left his room the next morning, wearing nothing but her school skirt and his jersey top, he smiled cheekily at her while she snuck back into the common room to retrieve her forgotten wand before going back to her dorm to get ready for the day. With a contented sigh, he got from his bed and used his wand to clean himself, as well as his sheets, considering he had just gotten done shagging her once more before she left.

He picked up his clothes from the night before and noticed the pieces of the letter from his father. With a sigh, he used _Reparo_ then picked it up, wondering what the hell he was going to do about his dear old dad and the threat to the woman Draco loved. He could just ignore it, he mused. Burn the letter and they'll deal with whatever happens when the time comes. Hermione did make a valid point; there wasn't much Lucius could do while stuck in Azkaban. Draco shook his head and scowled, knowing full well that his father could very well get anything he wanted, imprisoned or not.

Glancing at his desk, he went over and pulled out some parchment to write a quick missive, then opened his bedroom window, letting out a low whistle.

Hercules glided into his room just as Draco finished rolling up his letter. "Send this to Potter, okay? He'll be at the Ministry."

His owl hooted and nipped his finger affectionately before taking off.

Draco didn't like the fact that he was contacting _Harry bleeding Potter_ about his personal business, but Potter was an auror—or one in training at least—and if anyone could help protect Hermione, it would be him.

Watching Hercules fly off into the distance, Draco sighed as he made his way to the loo. He needed a shower—again—then he had to get ready for a full day of classes followed by a Quidditch game against Gryffindor after dinner.

A smile spread across his lips as he envisioned _his_ Gryffindor wearing Slytherin green during the game. The irony was not lost on him.

* * *

"Hermione, you realize you're wearing the wrong color, right?" Seamus asked with a raised brow. He was decked out in head to toe red and gold, complete with face paint, while Pansy sat next to him sporting green and silver. All the eighth-years were gathered in the common room, waiting until it was time to head down to the pitch to watch the game, each of them wearing the colors for the team they were supporting. Blaise, Draco, and the rest of the team left from the Great Hall after dinner an hour before.

Hermione blushed but shrugged lightly. "Yes well, everyone knows I'm not a Quidditch fan, but Draco _is_ my boyfriend and happens to be playing tonight."

"Traitor," Seamus said teasingly.

Pansy smacked him on the arm. "Be nice, Finnigan," she admonished playfully.

"Yes ma'am," Seamus said with a wink and slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders before kissing her temple.

"I think you look good, Hermione," Daphne said from her seat on the couch.

Theo, who was laying down next to her with his head in her lap, looked over and gave Hermione a thumbs up. "Agreed."

"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully then took a glance at her watch. "We should probably get going before the stands fill up."

The group agreed and everyone gathered their scarves and banners for the game and headed to the pitch.

When they got the field, Hermione had to momentarily pause; Should she sit with the Slytherins for this game? She _was_ wearing green after all. But she was a Gryffindor and always sat with her house.

"Come on, Hermione," her friends called, and she made up her mind with a smile on her face.

* * *

Draco was exhausted. And wet.

They had been playing in the cold, windy, drizzling weather for the past two hours and his clothes were soaked and his hair was matted down. A shiver ran through him as another gust of wind picked up and he hoped that the damned Golden Snitch would emerge soon. He didn't even care if he caught it or not, he just wanted this blasted game over.

It wasn't for lack of trying though; he kept his eyes peeled the entire game, even as the sun set and the stadium lights illuminated the field.

He glanced towards the other end of the pitch to see the Gryffindor Seeker, who happened to be his Captain's girlfriend, Ginny, and noticed that she was also looking worn and tired.

Suddenly, the crowd started to roar. He whipped his head around and saw it—the tiny glint of the Snitch was halfway across the field, and he noticed that Weasley was still searching for it, if her head whipping this way and that was any indication.

Leaning forward, his pushed his broom to its limits just as Weasley began to fly towards his goal as well.

The Snitch zoomed every which way, going left, then right, up, then down. He and Ginny were nearly neck and neck.

Then he heard _her_.

He heard Hermione cheering for him in the stands. He glanced over to the sea of red and gold and right there in the front was his witch, wearing green and standing up and shouting his name, encouraging him to grab the Snitch and finish the game.

With a grunt he lunged forward a fraction, and his fingers wrapped around the fluttering ball. He raised his hand in the air and showed it proudly, the crowd cheering wildly.

Whether it was because they were happy the game ended and they could all go warm up in their beds, or because of him winning the game, he wasn't sure. All he cared about was the curly-haired witch beaming at him from the front of the Gryffindor stands, wearing his name across her back. He flew over to where she stood, hovering just a few feet away.

"This is for you," he said, tossing her the winning Snitch. Hermione caught the ball, smiling widely at him.

"Come here," she shouted at him so she could be heard over the roar of the students. Draco inched his broom forward and when he was close enough, she leaned over the railing and kissed him soundly on the lips, eliciting both cheers and groans from the stands.

* * *

February turned to March and while the weather was warming up, the rain had yet to let up. Hermione noticed Astoria was a ball of nerves as the month of March trudged by, knowing that soon a lightning storm would be on the horizon.

"Harry's been keeping up with the weather predictions from his Muggle telly... _thing_ ," Astoria said, waving a hand dismissively in the air, "and he said there's supposed to be an electrical storm _tomorrow_ night. McGonagall said she'd open up the Floo in her office for him and then when the time is right we will complete our Animagus spell." Her face turned a light shade of green. "I think I'm going to puke, I'm so nervous."

Hermione rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "You'll be okay. Do you want us to be there with you?" she asked, inclining her head towards Draco, who was sitting next to her.

Astoria let out a breath. "Yes? If that's not too much to ask."

"We'll be there," Draco said with a nod.

"Gods I don't know what I'd do without you two," Astoria said softly, burying her face in her hands. Finally, she lifted her head and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm alright. I just need to think about something else. Talk to me about something, anything. Oh, I know! Tell me about your school proposal—how's it coming along?"

"Slowly," Hermione said with a slight groan. "I've just been so busy with regular coursework and preparing for N.E. that I haven't had time to really work on it. I've written a few notes here and there, but nothing substantial to present to Kingsley anytime soon."

"I'm sure once you're done with school you'll be able to put all your focus on it," Astoria said thoughtfully.

"That's what _I_ keep telling her," Draco said matter-of-factly, giving Hermione a pointed look. "We'll be financially stable for a long time, even if she doesn't get a job right after Hogwarts, so she can focus on her project for as long as she needs to without worry."

"I don't want to take advantage—"

"It's not taking advantage when it's going to be _our_ galleons," he said, squeezing her hand.

"But we won't be married at the time so it's still technically yours," Hermione argued back.

Astoria rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hermione, whether you're married or not doesn't matter. Draco will support you in any way he can, right Drakey?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me that. It wasn't cute when Pansy did it, it's not cute coming from you either."

Astoria stuck her tongue out at him playfully then looked at Hermione once more. "If you're hesitant about taking his money until you're married, then just get married," she said with a shrug. "Do something small with just a few friends and get it over with, then you won't have to stress about anything financial ever again."

Draco scoffed. "You obviously don't remember my mother very well, Storie. 'Small' and 'wedding' do not exist together in her vocabulary."

Hermione sighed with a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter because we're not getting married right out of Hogwarts. I want Draco and I to be able to date like a normal couple outside of school and Hogsmeade. If we rush into things too fast, people will think I'm just using him for his galleons for the school, or that he's using me to gain standing among the wizarding community. And before you argue about who cares what people think, I do. I care. I want everyone to know I'm marrying him for him and not for his vault."

Draco leaned over and kissed her temple. "I love you, too."

"You two are sickeningly sweet, you know that, right?" Astoria said, though her smile showed that she was anything but grossed out. "Anyway, I'm going to go check on Daph and see how she's doing. Talk to you guys later?"

As their friend left, Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "I suppose one of these days we actually need to start talking about marriage and all of that."

Draco rested his cheek on the top of her head. "There's no rush. We have all the time in the world."

"I don't want anything huge," she stated.

Draco chuckled. "Neither do I. We'll just have to convince Mother of that."

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands, making Draco chuckle beside her.

* * *

The weather the following day was dismal with its dark, stormy clouds threatening to unleash their wrath at any moment.

If Astoria was a bundle of nerves the day before, it was nothing compared to today. She jumped nearly a meter in the air when the first roll of thunder cracked and Hermione had to hold her friend's hand to help calm her down.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hermione asked. "No one will blame you if you change your mind."

Astoria shook her head vehemently. "No. I want to do this. I'm just a nervous wreck."

Hermione nodded but kept her hold on Astoria's hand as they made their way to their next class. "When is Harry coming?"

"He'll meet us after dinner in McGonagall's office around seven this evening," Astoria said, then chuckled nervously. "I wonder if he's as nervous as I am?"

"If I know Harry, he's probably pacing around muttering to himself and fretting just as much as you are," Hermione said, giving the girl a smile.

By the time dinner was served in the Great Hall, the ceiling matched the outside sky: dark and thunderous. When the first lightning bolt lit up the room, gasps sounded around the Hall.

The storm was here.

Astoria's anxious eyes met Hermione's across the Hall and Hermione gave the girl an encouraging nod. Excusing herself, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat by her friend and was soon joined by Draco.

"You need to eat," Hermione urged.

Astoria shook her head. "I can't…"

"Stor, if you don't eat, you won't have enough energy for your first transformation," Draco reminded her.

Astoria huffed out a breath but nodded, taking another bite of her dinner.

When her plate was empty, the three friends walked over to the Headmistress's office, where McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Ah yes, Miss Greengrass—and Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Here for support, I assume?" the elder witch asked with a thin, raised brow.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, guiding Astoria to a chair to sit down. "I know we're early, but is it okay if we wait for Harry in here?" She glanced at her friend again and lowered her voice. "I think the enchanted ceiling was making Astoria nervous."

"Actually, Mister Potter has also arrived, looking a little green as well. Vomited on my rug as soon as he stepped through the grate," she said, tsking under her breath. She looked over to Astoria who seemed to have paled significantly upon arrival. "If you're going to be sick, I'd appreciate it if you used the loo. It's just around the corner there."

Astoria opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted as Harry emerged into the room.

"Harry," she said softly, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, nearly toppling him over as she did so. Hermione noticed that both of her friends seemed much better now that they were together.

Astoria mumbled something into Harry's chest, and he responded with a nervous chuckle and a kiss on her forehead. The two talked in hushed whispers for a few moments, before McGonagall cleared her throat, causing them to jump.

"Are you two ready to finally complete your Animagus transformation?" the witch asked.

Harry and Astoria looked at each other and smiled, before the raven-haired wizard spoke. "Ready as we'll ever be, Professor."


	34. Chapter 34

The storm outside was still raging and with another crack of thunder and lightning that lit up the room, Professor Slughorn entered the Headmistress' chambers. In his large hands was a box that he offered to McGonagall.

"Here are the potions you requested, Minerva," he said, lifting the top of the box carefully. Inside were two vials, both filled with a dark red liquid. "They are labeled like you asked."

"Thank you, Horace," McGonagall said with a nod. "Will you be staying to oversee the transformations?"

"Would love to, but I have to oversee detentions this evening," he said glumly. He turned to give a nod to Harry and Astoria. "Best of luck to you both."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn, for helping us with the potions," Astoria said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you."

Slughorn waved a hand. "Wasn't a bother, really. You take care now."

Once the Potions professor left the room, McGonagall faced the four students.

"Mister Potter and Miss Greengrass, please stand in the middle of the room and make sure you have space around you for your transformation. Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you two please step off to the side? We don't need any accidental mishaps because there are too many witches at the cauldron, as one might say."

Draco watched as McGonagall gave the two students instructions, handing them each their vials, then looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was wringing her hands with worry.

He reached over to weave his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her hand, stilling her motions. "It'll be alright. McGonagall won't let anything bad happen to them."

"I know, you're right. I'm just nervous for them is all," Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded in understanding and watched as Astoria and Potter drank their potion before reciting the incantation together, pointing their wands to their chests.

" _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_."

The thunder outside seemed to intensify as another boom rolled through the air, followed by another streak of lightning right outside the window.

Hermione's hand squeezed Draco's tightly when both of their friends started groaning and doubling over in pain.

"Don't fight it," McGonagall urged, quietly yet stern. "The first transformation will hurt, and you'll want to fight off the pain, but don't. Focus on the two beating hearts in your chest. Close your eyes and focus; you'll see the animal that you will become. Embrace it."

Before his eyes, Draco watched as Potter and Astoria morphed into their Animagus forms.

Potter was a stag, covered in dark brown fur with light brown patches around his eyes, similar to his glasses. In the place of where his scar had been, was the same shape but in white fur.

Astoria transformed into a doe with lightly colored fur that matched her dirty-blond hair. Her fur was solid in color except for a thin white ring around her neck, which Draco assumed was the necklace that Potter had given her for her birthday; she had yet to take it off since receiving it.

"Well done!" McGonagall said looking at the two Animagus students with pride.

Hermione, Draco noticed, had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling at her two friends. He followed her as she walked tentatively up to them.

"Harry?" she asked, reaching out towards the stag.

The dark stag pushed his nose into her hand, and Hermione laughed while wiping away a tear. The doe nudged Draco, making him smile. "You did excellent, Storie." He then looked at stag and said, "You didn't do too bad yourself, Potter."

The stag snorted at him, and Draco could have sworn he saw its eyes roll.

"Alright," McGonagall said, gaining the attention of the two students and animals. "It's time for Mister Potter and Miss Greengrass to transform back to their human selves. This can be tricky the first time, seeing as how you can't use your wand. You'll need to focus on your human selves and repeat the same phrase in your mind: _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_."

Draco tugged Hermione a few steps back as they watched their friends close their eyes. Within moments, they morphed back into their human selves, though both seemed to be a little unsteady on their legs.

Hermione rushed over to Astoria, helping her regain her balance and leaving Draco to catch Harry before he fell to the floor.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry said tiredly. "The transformation really takes a lot out of you."

"That is common the first few times," McGonagall interjected, handing the exhausted pair a square of chocolate. "The more you transform, the easier and less taxing on your energy it will be. You will also be able to transform without the use of a wand, just as you were able to turn back into your human forms without one." She stopped to beam at the two students once more. "Congratulations. You two are now full-fledged Animagi."

"Thank you, Professor, for everything," Harry said sincerely, walking towards the elder witch and offering his hand. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

McGonagall took his hand and gave it a squeeze before turning around and picking up two pieces of paper from her desk. "Now, these are the Animagus Registration Forms. I expect you both to fill them out and owl them within the next twenty-four hours."

"Don't worry, Professor, we will," Astoria said happily, looking over one of the forms as she handed Harry the other.

"Very well. It is best you two rest. If you would like to practice another time, my office is always open," the Professor offered.

"Thank you," Harry said again as Astoria nodded.

The four friends left the Headmistress' office before pairing off and going their separate ways; Draco and Hermione went back to their common room while Harry escorted Astoria to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Are you still glad you chose not to become an Animagus with them?" Draco asked conversationally.

"At this time, yes. However, watching them do that kind of magic, well... It's making me think that maybe someday down the road, I might give it a go," she glanced up at him. "What about you?"

"I will if you will," he said, smirking.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room, gathering together the revisions for the group study session that was to be held later that night when Draco and Blaise walked in, drenched from rain and caked in mud.

Hermione raised a brow at them. "I take it practice was eventful?"

"That's one way to put it," Draco said mildly before dropping a quick kiss on the top of her head. "The rain was relentless and everyone kept running into each other, which is how I ended up falling on my arse in a mud puddle."

Hermione bit her lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. "And you, Blaise? How did you end up covered in mud?"

"Your _boyfriend_ pulled me in when I offered my hand to help him up," he said, glaring at Draco.

"And I told _you_ , it was an accident," Draco said, glaring right back.

This time, the laughter did escape Hermione's lips. "Alright boys, enough arguing. Go get cleaned up and then we'll begin the study session. Everyone else should be here within a half-hour."

"Yes, mum," Blaise said with a mock salute and a wink.

Draco kissed Hermione again before following his friend, the two playfully pushing and shoving each other down the boy's dormitory hall.

Hermione shook her head at their antics before going back and sorting through the material.

The entranceway opened again and Hermione turned to see who it was and smiled before going back to her sorting. "Hey Astoria. You're a little early, but you can help me set up if you want."

When Astoria didn't say anything, Hermione turned to her friend and frowned. Astoria looked as if she was in a daze, her eyes unfocused and face void of any emotion or expression.

"Astoria? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked, walking closer to the girl.

Finally, Astoria looked at Hermione and her eyes started filling with tears. "I need to talk to Daphne," she said as she ran towards the girl's dormitories, and Hermione noticed a letter tightly clutched in her friend's hand.

Leaving her papers on the desk, Hermione followed, but Astoria had already withdrawn into the confines of Daphne's dormitory. Sobbing was heard from the other side before it went silent, which Hermione assumed meant that one of the girls had set up a privacy charm.

Confused, Hermione walked back to the common room and sat down in one of the chairs by the desks she was setting up, trying to think of what could possibly cause her friend to be in such a state.

* * *

Draco emerged from his dorm, freshly clean from his shower, and went towards the common room looking for Hermione. He found her where he left her, though instead of her getting ready for the study session, she was sitting in a chair and wringing her hands.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Hermione looked towards the girl's hallway then back to Draco before shaking her head. "I don't know. Astoria came in moments after you went to clean up and she was visibly upset about something. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just said she needed to talk to Daphne and ran off." Hermione bit her lip with worry. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"You don't think she's…" Draco struggled with the wording he wanted to use. "... in the family way, do you?"

"You mean pregnant?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded before glowering. "And if so, I'm going to kill Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's not pregnant. She and Harry haven't even—" she waved him off "—never mind. I think it's something else. She was clutching a letter when she ran off, so I'm wondering if perhaps she got some bad news about a family member?"

Draco nodded. "Probably so. I recall something about Theo saying that one of Daphne's grandparents was ill."

There was a tapping sound at the window and Draco stood to open it, letting the owl in from the drizzly weather outside. "I'm sure she'll let you know once she's calmed down," he said over his shoulder as he closed the window once more.

The owl landed on one of the chairs and peered at Draco, hooting towards him and lifting his leg.

Dread formed in his gut when he realized it was another owl from Azkaban.

Hermione stood and walked over to Draco. "Is that an owl from—"

"Yes," he said. He took a breath then walked forward, untying the letter from the owl's leg. He walked over to the window again and opened it. "Go warm up and dry off in the owlery," he told the owl. The large bird hooted again before taking off.

Draco walked over to the couch and stared at the rolled-up letter, Hermione joining him soon after.

"Are you going to read it?" she asked quietly.

Draco sighed. "I don't want to. I want to just toss it in the fire."

"But?" she queried.

"But I need to know, to make sure he's not making threats towards us—towards you, especially."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Do you want me to stay with you when you read it?"

Draco nodded in affirmation before breaking the wax seal. Taking in a deep breath, he unrolled the parchment and read the short missive.

> _I took matters into my own hands.  
> _ _I warned you._

Draco frowned at the letter.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco handed the letter to her, trying to understand what his father meant.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head and was about to tell her that he would contact Potter, when Astoria came into the room followed by Daphne.

"Astoria," Hermione said, getting up and hugging her friend.

Astoria burst into more tears. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Draco raised a brow at Daphne, who gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, pulling away slightly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Astoria shook her head then looked at Draco. "You… You should read this," she said to him, offering the letter that was in her hand.

Frowning once more, he took the letter and watched as Astoria crumpled into Hermione's arms again, apologizing over and over.

With trepidation, he unrolled the parchment and his body stiffened the further along he read.

"What is it?" Hermione asked over Astoria's head.

Draco looked at Hermione with an apologetic look and said, "I have to marry Astoria."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! (pleasedonthurtme)  
> Thank you all so much for all your reviews lately. It makes me happy that everyone has been enjoying this story so much. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Lots of thanks and love to Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses from the last chapter was intense! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story! Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions, as well as cause new ones to arise. Enjoy!

Draco sat in the cold, damp visiting area, listening to the large waves crash against the walls of Azkaban as he drummed his fingers on the table. He considered himself lucky that he had never been sentenced to this Merlin-forsaken island and had instead been confined to Malfoy Manor in house arrest until his hearing.

He had no plans of ever visiting this place, but now things had changed.

Draco had read the letter from Astoria's father, explaining that she and Draco were now locked in a marriage contract and to be wed a week after graduating from Hogwarts. Mr. Greengrass seemed apologetic but told his daughter that there was nothing to be done—he owed Mr. Malfoy a favor for keeping their family out of Voldemort's clutches, and this was it.

Draco had stormed off, practically running towards the Headmistress' office. He needed a way to speak to his father, face to face, and he needed both McGonagall's and the Ministry's permission to do so.

It took nearly a week, but he was finally granted permission by the Ministry and now Draco sat waiting for his father to arrive to their meeting.

Potter had escorted him as an Auror, as was required in order for non-Ministry officials to visit the prison, and he had even offered to sit in on the meeting.

Draco had declined, saying that he needed to do this alone and Harry respected his decision but also told the blond that he'd be right outside the door if he needed anything.

That had been nearly thirty minutes ago.

Draco grew impatient as time ticked by, wanting to get back to the castle to check on the girls. Both Hermione and Astoria had been rather quiet and sullen this past week, both lost in their thoughts about what the future held for them if Draco couldn't eradicate this blasted marriage contract.

The door on the other side of the room opened and he watched as his father was ushered inside.

As the guard secured the prisoner to the chair across from him, Draco couldn't help but regard the man before him.

Lucius's once long, blonde hair was recently shaved, leaving him with barely a centimeter of hair all around his head. He had lost weight and his eyes were sunken in but despite it all, the Malfoy patriarch still held an air of superiority as he looked at his son.

Once the guard left, Draco finally broke the silence.

"Well, it looks like you got your wish after all, father," Draco drawled. "I have finally come to see you."

Lucius scoffed. "You only came now that I threatened your relationship with that mud—"

" _Don't_ call her that," Draco said, low and threatening.

" _Mud. Blood_ ," Lucius said, drawing out the word and sneering at his son.

"What do you want?" Draco bit out. "What can I do to have the contract annulled?"

"Nothing," Lucius said simply with an indifferent shrug. "You will marry Miss Greengrass and our family line will not be tainted with dirty blood from that creature you call a witch."

"She's my _soulmate_ ," Draco said, glaring at the man across the table. He lifted the sleeve of his oxford and displayed his wrist. Lucius barely took a glance before he rolled his eyes. " _You're_ the one who put this spell on me," Draco continued. "How do you expect me to just marry someone else when being with Astoria will make me physically sick?"

"That doesn't seem to be my problem now, does it son?" Lucius asked indifferently.

"You're not just ruining my life, but Astoria's as well!" Draco snapped, banging a fist onto the table. "She's with someone—"

"Ah yes. I have heard about her and Mr. Potter. Such a shame really, that the Boy-Who-Lived won't be able to be with the girl he loves now will it?"

Draco took a few deep breaths, his eyes never leaving his father. "And if I marry Hermione instead of Astoria, ignoring the contract?" Draco questioned.

Lucius's eyes sharpened. "You will _not_ marry that filth," he growled.

Draco's face hardened. "Let me rephrase: What will happen _when_ I marry Hermione instead of Astoria?"

"You will lose everything," Lucius said coldly. "You will no longer have access to the Malfoy vault. You will have no money, no property, no title. _Nothing_."

"You and I both know that Mother won't allow that," Draco seethed.

"She, too, will lose everything, so that she may not assist you in any way, " Lucius informed him. Draco felt the blood from his face drain and he knew his father noticed, if the triumphant grin on his face was any indication.

Draco stood, knocking the chair back, his temper flaring. Him being punished for this was one thing; his mother was another story.

"You leave her out of this," Draco threatened.

"It's too late," Lucius said with finality. "It's all outlined in the contract."

"And where is this contract?" Draco demanded. "Certainly you don't have it here."

"Of course not. Our family solicitor, Mr. Smyth, has it. By all means, ask for a copy for yourself but rest assured, there is no loophole. You either marry Miss Greengrass and you _and_ your mother can continue to live the nice, comfortable life you are used to, or you can marry that filth and lose everything for the both of you. It's your choice, son."

Draco gave his father a contemptuous and withering glare.

"I am no son of yours."

He turned and walked towards the door, rapping on it with his knuckles a few times until it opened, never once looking back at man he had once called his father.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed, a textbook spread open across her lap as she skimmed the pages frantically. Her knowledge on wizarding marriage contracts were limited so she had scoured the library for any and all books related on the subject, trying to see how Draco would be able to break the contract between him and Astoria without causing anyone harm. From what she could tell, it all depended on how the contract was written, performed, or signed. If an Unbreakable Vow was performed along with the signing, then Hermione didn't see how they could get out of it if it meant death for anyone who broke the contract. She glanced at the clock and frowned with worry; Draco was supposed to have been back an hour ago.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called, hoping it was the man she was thinking about.

Astoria entered and Hermione couldn't keep her shoulders from slumping in disappointment.

"Still no word from Draco?" Astoria asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. What about Harry?"

Astoria shook her head as well. "No."

"Do you want to wait in here?" Hermione offered.

Astoria nodded and Hermione moved over to make room for her friend on the bed. They linked arms and leaned into each other.

"I'm sorry," Astoria said for nearly the hundredth time, making Hermione huff.

"I've already told you that you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know about the contract. Hopefully Draco can talk some sense into his father or at least find out what he can do to make it go away."

"What if he can't? Astoria asked quietly.

"Then we'll figure something out," Hermione reassured. "Between the three of us, I'm sure we can think of something."

"I sure hope so," Astoria sighed. "I really don't want to marry Draco."

"Well, that's good because I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to marry you either," Hermione teased.

"What if I have to, though? What if we can't think of anything to get out of it and I _have_ to marry him?"

"Then I'll just have to marry Harry and we can swap husbands from time to time," Hermione said seriously.

Both girls broke out in giggles.

"See Malfoy? I told you that they were fine," Harry said from the doorway.

"You're back!" Astoria said, slipping off the bed and running to Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Draco took Astoria's spot on the bed and leaned over to give Hermione a kiss.

"What did he have to say?" Hermione asked with concern. Astoria pulled Harry into the room and closed the door behind them before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Draco sighed and lifted the stack of parchment that Hermione hadn't realized he was holding. "I need to read this over myself, but my fath— _Lucius_ —said that I either marry Astoria or I risk losing everything. I won't have access to the Malfoy vault as well as my inheritance. I'll lose my title as head of the Malfoy house, and I won't be able to live on any of the Malfoy properties."

Hermione linked her hand with his. "Draco…"

"There's more. There's a stipulation that if I don't marry Astoria, my mother will lose everything as well."

Hermione gasped. "What? How could he do that?"

Draco shook his head as he glared at the papers in his hand. "Because he's a heartless bastard."

"Have you talked with your mother yet?" Astoria asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to owl her tonight to update her on what I found out. After I left Azkaban, Potter escorted me to the solicitor's office so I could get a copy of the contract. I figured the three of us can look it over and find something, _anything_ , to help us get out of it."

Hermione nodded. "I've already started researching marriage contracts and how to go about getting one annulled," she said, indicating the books on her bed and desk.

"That's my girl," Draco said quietly, kissing her temple.

"What can I do?" Astoria asked.

"You need to talk with your father and find out anything you can about how you can get out of it," Draco said. "In the meantime, you can also look over the contract." He tapped the stack of papers with his wand, duplicating them and handing Astoria a copy.

"Will do," Astoria said with a nod.

"Let's reconvene tomorrow in the library after dinner. That should give us plenty of time to look over the contract and for Narcissa to get back with Draco," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm going to head back to my room to get started," Astoria said.

"I'll walk you," Harry said, standing up and helping Astoria off of the bed.

Harry and Astoria said their goodbyes and once her dorm room was closed again, Hermione began to look over Draco's copy of the contract.

"Do you mind if I use some of your parchment to write my mother?" Draco asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, that's fine," Hermione said absently as she concentrated on the papers in front of her.

She barely registered Draco going to her desk and pulling out some spare parchment from where she stored them, as well as a quill. When he was done, he opened her window and whistled for Hercules, who flew into the room a moment later.

When the letter was sent off to France, Draco went back to sitting next to her on the bed, and she leaned into him subconsciously as she continued poring over the contract.

"Have you eaten anything today?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I had breakfast earlier," she said absently.

Draco pulled the contract from her hands. She went to argue when he gave her a stern look.

"You need to eat. Breakfast was eight hours ago. Let's take a break and I promise we'll read this over afterward," he said.

Hermione sighed but nodded. "You're right. I could do with a bit of sustenance."

Draco grinned, "I like the sound of that. Say it again?"

She rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless as they shifted off of the bed and made their way to the Great Hall for some dinner.

* * *

With food in their system and some much-needed lighthearted conversation with their friends, Draco and Hermione went back to her room to read over the contract in full.

Draco was nearly on the last page when Hermione sighed in irritation and tossed the stack of papers to the foot of her bed.

"I combed through that entire thing and couldn't find a single loophole," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Draco set aside his own copy and nodded. "Yes, it seems Lucius accounted for everything."

"What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly. "Will you marry Astoria?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I won't let my father rule my life anymore."

"But what about all the things you'll be losing?" she asked seriously. "All your money and properties and your title… I can't ask you to do that."

Draco looked at her and sighed, pulling her close to him, loving the way she snuggled right into his side. "Honestly, I couldn't give a fuck if it means not being with you. I'll gladly trade in my galleons any day if it meant getting out of the contract. The only problem is that this might have to put your school on hold for now, at least until I get a job and can help save money."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not worried about that at the moment. That plan can wait, or I can talk to Kingsley about ways to raise money for the school. In the meantime, I'll get a normal job with the Ministry after graduation, as will you, and we can live modestly and comfortably."

He kissed the top of her head. "Sounds good."

"But what about your mother?" she said, mumbling into his chest.

"Well, we'll have to talk it over with her, but I'm sure she has some money saved for personal use," he said. "It may mean that she'll need to live a bit more modestly as well though."

"I hate this," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

A tapping noise caused them both to turn to the window.

"It's Shakespeare," she said with relief, and Draco wondered if she was scared it was another letter from his father. He hated to admit that the fear crossed his mind as well.

Shakespeare flew in and hooted softly at the two of them as Hermione untied the note from his leg and offered him an owl treat from the jar she kept on her desk. When he flew back to the owlery, Hermione sat back down next to Draco and unrolled the letter, a smile spreading across her face.

"Good news?" he asked.

"It's from the Ministry. The Floo Network has been set up in my parents' old home in London. Now we can travel to and from as we please." She looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. "Would you like to see the house? Maybe we can stay there during Easter break in a few weeks?"

Unable to resist, he leaned forward and kissed her. "I'd like that very much."


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione, Draco, and Astoria each received a summons to the Headmistress' office during Potions class the following Monday. The three wondered what could have happened to make them have to miss class, and during N.E.W.T. reviews as well. When they entered McGonagall's chambers, no one was more surprised than Draco upon his seeing his mother in one of the plush chairs in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Mother?" he asked, walking over to greet her with a kiss to her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I received your letter regarding what your father did and I needed to speak to you," she looked at Hermione and Astoria, offering them a smile. "All three of you, actually. I owled Professor McGonagall who graciously let me come through the Floo so I could talk to you in person."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I figured it was an urgent matter and felt it was deemed important enough to have you three pulled from class. I'll give you some privacy. When you are done with your meeting, please return to your classes. Mrs. Malfoy, the Floo will remain open until you return home."

With a nod of thanks, the Malfoy matriarch waited until Professor McGonagall had left before speaking again.

"I'm sorry I came at a time during your studies, but I felt it was rather important I see you. I read over the contract that Mr. Smyth had sent me and while I didn't find any loopholes, there is one thing that your father doesn't know about," Narcissa said with a confident gleam in her eye.

Draco raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"After Lucius was imprisoned, I set aside a hefty little nest egg for myself in case he decided to do something such as this. Malfoy men are known for their bribery and tricks, and my mother always told me that if Lucius was ever sent to Azkaban for life, I needed to make sure I was financially secured soon after; otherwise, I'd always be under his thumb, whether he was imprisoned or not."

Draco smiled widely at his mother. "That's brilliant. So if Astoria and I don't adhere to the marriage contract, you won't be affected, correct?"

Narcissa nodded, smiling. "Yes."

"But, _you_ will still lose everything," Hermione said with a frown, looking at Draco, then her friend. "Astoria as well."

"I'm not worried about myself," Draco said. "We already have a plan of what we'll do if this does happen." He looked to Astoria. "I'm sure if we give your family plenty of notice, they could set aside an account for you as well, before you're locked out of the family one."

Astoria nodded. "I'll talk with them."

"I have also set up an account just for Draco," Narcissa informed them. "Even I cannot take anything from the vault without his permission." She then looked to Hermione and gave an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, you'll have to choose a new location for your school as I could not acquire the manor, just galleons and items from the vault."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not worried about that at the moment—we can find somewhere else."

"Agreed," Draco said, turning to his mother and raising a brow. "Just how much of the Malfoy vault did you empty to make these accounts for us?"

Narcissa inspected her nails. "Nearly all of it. And since your father will be in prison until he dies, there's nothing he can do. As for Astoria," Narcissa said, nodding towards the girl, "I do believe that if Draco marries someone other than you before the contractual date of your arranged marriage, then you will not be punished for it. In the off-chance it does affect you, Draco and I will ensure that you will never go without."

"I… I can't ask you to do that," Astoria said feebly.

Narcissa reached over and patted the girl's hand. "You didn't need to. We take care of our own. You've always been a good friend to my Draco and despite this marriage contract, your whole family has been nothing but kind to us, even after the war."

"So in order for Astoria to go unpunished for not marrying Draco, he'll need to marry before they were supposed to, correct?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa tilted her head in a nod.

"But the contract states that we have to marry within a week of graduating Hogwarts, which means, " Astoria said, looking between Draco and Hermione worriedly, "you two would have to get married before then."

Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a hesitant smile before shrugging.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, her face set in determination. "Yes. Let's get married."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa said happily. "Just owl me the date once you've decided and I'll work out all the details. Oh, and—"

"Mother," Draco interrupted. "I think Hermione and I would like to take care of the arrangements ourselves, if it's alright with you."

"Um, I think I'll head back to class," Astoria said, slipping out of the office. Draco didn't blame her one bit.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked, looking between the two. "I really don't mind helping out, seeing as how you'll not have the time to plan such an elaborate event while you're also getting ready to take your N.E. ."

Hermione reached over and linked her fingers with Draco's, giving his hand a squeeze.

"We're sure," he said confidently. "Besides, we don't want anything big and extravagant. Just something small, with you and her parents, and maybe a couple of friends."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "I see."

"I know it's not what you imagined," Hermione cut in apologetically.

"It's not, but that's neither here nor there," Narcissa said stiffly. Draco gave his mother a look and she sighed before perking up slightly. "Can I at least offer the chateau for you two to hold your ceremony? It's well guarded by wards and no one will be able to enter without an invitation."

Hermione looked to Draco and smiled, before turning her attention back to Narcissa. "I think that sounds lovely."

A small smile escaped Narcissa's lips. "Then it's settled. Just let me know the date and I'll have everything squared away for you and your family when the time comes."

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and stood to walk over to Narcissa, bending down to give her a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to the elder witch.

Draco could have sworn he saw his mother's eyes water briefly before she closed them. "You're very welcome," she said softly.

* * *

After the meeting with Narcissa and when classes were finished for the day, Hermione made her way to her dorm soon after dinner to take a look at her calendar.

"So, N.E.W.T.s are the week of June fourteenth and we graduate June twenty-fifth, which will make a week from that date July second…" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Am I interrupting?" Astoria said from the door.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her friend. "Not at all. Come in," she said, motioning for Astoria to enter.

"What are you doing?" the Ravenclaw asked, noticing the calendar in Hermione's hand.

"Just trying to figure out a date for the wedding," Hermione said, glancing back at the calendar with a frown.

"Speaking of the wedding, um… Is Draco around?" Astoria asked nervously.

Frowning, Hermione shook her head. "No. He's at Quidditch practice. Is everything okay?"

"I just… I wanted to apologize," Astoria said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" Hermione said as she pulled Astoria into a hug.

"You and Draco had been so adamant about not getting married so soon after leaving Hogwarts and I just… I feel bad that all of your plans had to change because of me—so I wouldn't be subjected to the punishments of the contract," Astoria said as she sniffled and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

Hermione hugged her again. "It's alright, I promise." She pulled back to look directly at Astoria. "Draco and I were already planning on living together after we graduated. The only difference is that we'll be married instead of just dating."

"But what about people thinking you're with him because of his galleons? Or he's with you to regain in good standing?" Astoria fretted, remembering their earlier conversation from a few weeks ago.

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly, people would probably assume those things no matter how long we date for."

"But—"

"Astoria. I promise you, neither Draco or I harbour any ill will towards you. If we did, do you think I'd be asking you to be my Maid of Honor?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

Astoria's eyes widened. "Really? Me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course you. So, do you accept?"

"I… Of course!" Astoria said excitedly.

"Great, because if you said no I'd probably have to ask Theo and I don't think he'd like wearing a dress… or perhaps he would," Hermione questioned in mocked thought.

Astoria laughed. "Knowing him, he probably would. Anyway, as your Maid of Honor, it's my job to help the bride-to-be in any way I can. So, what can I help you with?"

Herrmione smiled as she grabbed her calendar again. "Help me pick a date?"

Astoria's smile widened. "I'd be happy to."

* * *

They settled on July first for the wedding. It was the day before the last possible day according to the contract, and Draco found it fitting—like it was giving his father a big "fuck-you" by waiting so long.

Hermione had decided to wait until Easter break to tell her parents about their upcoming nuptials, seeing as how she didn't find it proper to explain it all through owl post. She had a telly-phone hooked up at the house so she would call her parents and maybe even attempt a Floo call.

With the date set and an owl sent to his mother, the only thing Draco and Hermione focused on the last few weeks before their break was their coursework as well as studying for their N.E.W.T.s. By the time Easter break approached, he was more than ready to head away from the castle for a bit to relax.

Most of his friends were staying behind. Theo and Daphne were avoiding their parents and their constant prodding about when they will be getting married, Blaise was staying because Ginny wasn't going home, Pansy was staying because of Finnigan, and Astoria was staying because Daphne was—though she had been talking about possibly visiting Harry. It seemed everyone was staying behind to be with their significant others, which Draco surmised is what he would have done if Hermione had decided to stay as well.

As it was, they had plans to stay at her parents' house, which was now her—no, _their_ — house. He had never lived anywhere besides the Manor and Hogwarts, both of which were grand in size, and he was nervous about living somewhere that was much smaller in scale. When he visited Hermione's parents in Australia, he found that while the house was cozy, he did feel a little suffocated at times. He only hoped that the house in Muggle London wouldn't make him feel like that, especially since it would just be him and Hermione living there and no one else.

When the two stepped through the Floo, Draco was surprised at how spacious the living room seemed to be. Of course, the lack of furniture helped.

"It's rather sparse, isn't it?" he commented as he started to wander about the empty room.

"Yes, well, my parents did move all their things to Australia," she reminded him with a smirk. "The only room they didn't pack was mine, and I placed a _Notice-Me-Not_ spell on it."

"Didn't you say you stayed here over the summer?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't about to buy new things since my parents were supposed to be coming back. But now…" She looked around the room wistfully. "I guess it's up to us to fill it up."

Draco smiled and walked over to her, pulling her close and kissing her. "I like the sound of that. So, want to give me a tour?"

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him from room to room.

He was impressed by the size of the kitchen, and the basement below seemed to be a great place to set up a potions lab.

As they made their way up the stairs, Hermione started rambling. "My parents room is at the top. Or, I guess it's our room now, isn't it? It's empty though, and the only bed in the house is the one in my room. It should fit us comfortably until we buy a bigger one to put in the master—"

"Where's your room?" Draco interrupted, looking down the hall.

"The one on the end," she said pointing it out and chuckled as he pulled her in that direction. "Draco, slow down. I still have to show you the bathroom and guest room."

"No need. Seen many like them before," he said before opening the door to her bedroom.

"Ever have a boyfriend in your room before?" he asked with a mischievous grin as he tugged her inside.

Hermione laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "No. I never brought any boys home but even if I did, I wouldn't have been allowed."

"So you're saying," he said, kissing the top of each of her hands while maintaining eye contact, "that _this_ has never happened in your room?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope."

He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "How about this?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the touch of his lips upon her skin. "No."

He softly brushed his lips against hers. "And this?"

"Uh-uh," she whispered.

His hand cupped her one of her breasts, and he loved the way her eyes closed as she let out a soft hum of approval. "This?"

"Would you shut up and just snog me senseless in my bedroom, please?" she said breathlessly.

Draco grinned widely. "My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have a plan to fix what Lucius started, yay!   
> The next few chapters will be very lemony scented, so stay tuned ;)   
> Love and thanks to my Alpha and Betas, Sweet Lil Bullet and NuclearNik!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off this hump-day Wednesday with a bit of lemons, shall we? 

_Pleasure indeed,_ Hermione thought to herself as Draco kissed her again. This kiss was nothing like the first one he had bestowed upon her only moments ago, which was a chaste little thing. This one was much more heated and urgent as lips and tongues crashed against each other, fighting for dominance. Heat started to gather between her thighs and she realized she wanted— _needed_ —Draco, right now.

"Bed. Now," she commanded as she made quick work of divesting herself of her top.

Draco gave her a Cheshire-like smirk, pulling his own shirt from his torso before grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him again. With their lips fused together once more, they managed to walk towards her bed while simultaneously undoing each other's trousers, kicking them onto the floor as they both fell onto the bed, laughing. When she was

wearing nothing but her bra and knickers, Draco hovered over her as he kissed her again, slowing his pace slightly as his hands roamed her body. Her back arched at his touch and she let out a soft moan as he cupped and kneaded her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips into his, feeling his erection under his boxer briefs.

"Someone's impatient," he said teasingly, kissing her neck and nipping at the sensitive spot behind her ear. She groaned when he moved his hand between them and cupped her mound before letting his thumb trail along the slit that was still covered by her knickers. "So wet, too," he said.

"Whatcha going to do about it, Malfoy?" she said challengingly, though her voice hitched as he pressed her sensitive bud with his thumb, making slow circles.

"I think I'm quite enjoying watching your squirm under my hand," he said, dipping his head to nibble on one of her pert nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Hermione arched again into his hand, wanting more friction and was pleased when his thumb increased in motion.

When she was on the brink of ecstasy, Draco stopped, making her nearly growl. He kissed down her stomach until he reached the top of her knickers and pulled them down her legs with ease. Hermione sat up, reaching behind her to remove her bra while he slipped off his briefs, before Draco crawled up her body once more. He made sure to bestow kisses up along her stomach and chest, stopping to nip lightly on her neck before their lips joined again. This time, Hermione reached between them, and she stroked his hard erection a few times before lining him up to her entrance. With an easy thrust, they were joined as one and both let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Pumping together in rhythm, they increased the speed, the need building up within Hermione once more. Knowing she needed the extra push, Draco used his thumb to help her over the edge before spilling himself inside of her.

He rolled off of her and they both just lay on their backs, panting slightly.

"Well, I can definitely say _that_ has never happened in my room before," Hermione said seriously. They looked at each other before succumbing to laughter.

"So," Hermione said, shifting to her side, her head held up by her hand, "what would you like to do today?"

Draco mirrored her pose before grinning and putting a hand around her waist, pulling her close. "I can think of a few things."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him. " _Besides_ that. I was thinking we could go out and get some groceries then possibly stop at a few stores to look for furniture?" she suggested.

Draco nodded. "All good ideas. However, might I propose another?" he asked.

At her nod he smiled and pulled her closer. "What if we stayed in bed the whole day? We can relax, watch some telly on that really small contraption over there, read some books, have hot sex a few more times… and tomorrow, we go out and spend all day shopping for the house." He raised his brows, "Deal?"

Hermione pursed her lips in thought and squeaked when his hand on her waist squeezed, tickling her. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Deal."

* * *

Hermione watched with amusement as Draco walked around her room—starkers no less—looking at the books and knickknacks on her shelves. They had snogged each other for a while, slow and lazily, until Hermione flipped him onto his back and sank herself onto him with a moan. Now that they were sated once more, Draco took to inspecting her room, and she couldn't help but enjoy the view.

"You know, you should really go without clothes more often," she teased.

He looked over his shoulder and gave her a wink. "Enjoying the view of my arse?"

"Very much," she said with a nod.

With a chuckle, Draco plucked a few books from the shelf and tossed them onto the bed before inspecting the lower shelf.

"Those are just photo albums," Hermione informed.

Draco pulled the first one he found and flipped through them, smiling. "How is it that your hair was even curlier as a toddler?" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but chuckled. "It's a curse, I swear."

Draco sat back down on the bed next to her, taking the album with him, and Hermione pointed out people in the pictures or told stories about what was happening.

On the third photo album, Draco chuckled upon seeing one of the pictures. "You were right mad in this one."

Taking the album, she placed it on her lap as she inspected the picture with a fond smile. The Hermione in the picture was scowling, or at least as much as a seven year old could. Her parents were on either side of her, smiling widely, her father holding up a crisp twenty-pound note.

"I remember this," she said. "It was Easter and my parents had hid a dozen or so plastic eggs around the house. They gave me ten minutes to find all the eggs and whatever eggs I found, I got to keep what was inside. However, if I missed any eggs, then I couldn't have whatever was in them. I thought it was a great game and set out quickly to find all the eggs. By the time ten minutes were up, I had found eleven of the twelve eggs. Most of the eggs had coins, some had chocolate, and only a few had paper money. I was happy with my winnings… Until my parents showed me the last egg, the one I couldn't find, and realized that I missed out on the grand prize: twenty pounds. That was a lot of money for a seven-year-old."

Draco laughed. "Is that why you look like you're as mad as a Blast-Ended Skrewt?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. They played that game every year since then, up until I went to Hogwarts, and I always made sure I found all twelve eggs from then on."

"My parents never did anything like that," Draco mused, leaning against the headboard. "I mean, I got easter eggs, most filled with all sorts of sweets and chocolates, but we never played games like that."

"I can hide eggs for you if you want," Hermione offered teasingly. "Easter _is_ only two days away."

Draco poked her side. "Cheeky. However, speaking of eggs, or rather food in general, we should probably find something to eat."

"You're the one who wanted to stay in bed all day," Hermione pointed out.

"And I still stand by that decision," he said solemnly. "What about ordering in? There was that pizza thing your parents had delivered when we were in Australia. We can do something like that, right?"

"But that means you'll have to put on clothes to answer the door," Hermione pouted.

"Says who?" Draco asked with a mischievous grin.

* * *

True to his word, Draco agreed to go out and shop for the house the next day. That still didn't stop him from snuggling into her a little while longer that morning, nor did it stop him from shagging her in the shower.

Their first stop was the Leaky Cauldron to, have a quick breakfast before heading out for a long day of shopping. Hermione had inquired where exactly witches and wizards go to shop for household goods, seeing as all the places in Diagon Alley didn't carry any sort of furniture. Draco assured her he knew where to go and after eating their meal, they ventured out into Diagon Alley. After visiting Gringotts, where the two each took out a large sum of galleons to pay for their upcoming expenses, Draco guided them into a small alleyway where a few more shops were located.

"I've never been down these smaller streets," Hermione admitted, glancing in shop windows. "It seems most of these items are of the more modern variety… There's even an electronic store," she said, surprised.

Draco nodded, "Perhaps we can check it out once we're done with everything else?"

Hermione smirked at him. "You just want a telly, don't you? What's wrong with the one in my room?"

" _That_ one can stay where it's at, since it's so small. I can barely see the programmes," he sniffed.

"Maybe you just need glasses," she teased.

"Har har," he said dryly. "Anyway here's the furniture store."

"Bedknobs and Broomsticks?" she chuckled, reading the name. "Really?"

Draco frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

Hermione laughed again, opening the door of the shop. "Nothing. It's just that there's a Muggle movie that is named exactly the same. Don't tell me it's owned by Mary Poppins."

"Um, no. Some bloke named Disney owns the shop," he said dismissively, looking around to see where to start first. Hermione had gone quiet and when he glanced at her again, she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you serious? Disney? As in _Walt Disney_?" she squeaked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione shook her head as if clearing the fog. "Nevermind. Though it does make sense…"

They made their way to the bed section, where they tested out the majority of the mattresses before finally deciding on the perfect one. They argued about what size to get, Hermione wanting the king size while he preferred the super king. He finally got her to agree on the bigger size, but had to give her free rein on the living room furniture in return.

They spent the next few hours picking out things for their home: bedding, towels, lamps, dinnerware, cutlery, and everything in between. With all their purchases bought and their pocketbooks lighter, they shrunk the smaller items for easy transport and headed back to the house to drop everything off. The bigger items such as beds, dressers, and furniture, would be delivered soon, so they started putting things away until they arrived.

That night, while seated on their new couch in their newly decorated living room, watching a movie on their newly purchased—and much larger—telly, Draco draped an arm over Hermione's shoulders and let out a contented sigh. The house was no manor by any means, but being able to pick out everything made the transition into the smaller living space much more manageable. It felt more like _their_ home now, rather than just hers.

The fireplace sprung to life and suddenly Potter's head was visible.

"Potter," Draco drawled. "Might we help you with something?"

Hermione elbowed him playfully before getting up to sit closer. "What's up, Harry?"

"I was wondering if you two had plans for next Saturday?" Harry asked. "It's Teddy's first birthday and I want to throw him a party."

"That sounds lovely! Count me in," Hermione said with a nod.

"And you, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Alright, great. It's going to be at Andromeda's at around two. This way he can get his nap in before the festivities."

"We'll be there," Hermione said. "Oh, and if I don't talk to you tomorrow, Happy Easter."

Harry gave her a grin. "Happy Easter to both of you as well. G'night."

With a pop, Potter was gone and Hermione went back to tuck herself into Draco's side once more.

"So, Andromeda's," she said conversationally. "Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Honestly, it's time I finally meet her and the tyke. Maybe once I do, it can motivate Mother reach out to her as well," he said.

Hermione rested her head on his chest while her arm went around his middle. "That'll be nice. Do you know what this means though?"

Draco kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek in the same spot. "What?"

"It means we have to go shopping for a present."

Draco groaned dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet chapter. I have a few more like this coming up as these two have had enough drama for the time being, don't you think?   
> Sweet Lil Bullet and NuclearNik are the best Alpha and Beta ever! 


	38. Chapter 38

Easter morning brought the sun shining brightly onto Hermione's sleeping face. She groaned and rolled over, reaching out for Draco so she could snuggle into him some more before getting up. When her hand didn't meet his warm body, she slowly opened one eye and then the other to confirm that Draco was indeed not in bed.

She sat up and yawned, looking around the room. It felt weird sleeping in the master bedroom—it had always been her parents' room—but the new bed and furniture helped the fact that it wasn't theirs anymore to sink in.

She smiled sleepily as memories of the previous night came into focus, when Draco suggested that they " _break in the bed,"_ so to speak. He had even picked her up and carried her over the threshold before he had his way with her. She wondered if he'd do the same once they were married.

_Married_.

Her stomach fluttered nervously, remembering that today she'd be calling her parents and telling them about their upcoming wedding. She could only hope that they wouldn't be too upset, considering she had promised that they would hold off for a few more years.

"You're awake," Draco said, standing in the doorway and peering into the room. He gave her a smile as he walked over and kissed her. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she asked, her interest peaked as she let him drag her out of bed and down the stairs. When they were in the sitting room he turned to her, handing her an empty Easter basket.

"Remember how you told me that story about your parents? When they used to hide eggs around the house?"

"Yes…" she said slowly, drawing out the word.

"Well, by my calculations," he waved his wand and a countdown of numbers were suddenly displayed in the air, "you have exactly ten minutes to find all the eggs—"

"What!? Draco—" she said, laughing.

"And go!" he said with a smile.

She giggled as she set off around the house, looking for eggs. She couldn't believe he had done this and honestly, it warmed her heart even more.

"How many eggs are there?" she asked, as she looked around the sitting room and found one behind a throw pillow.

"Only six," Draco said. "But I hid them well, so you better look hard or else you won't get your prizes."

Hermione looked all over the sitting room, finding two more, before heading into the kitchen and retrieving the other three.

She ran back to Draco who was still in the sitting room, watching the numbers tick away.

"Done!" she said.

"Just in time. You only had thirty seconds to spare," he said, smirking.

"So what's in them?" she asked, pulling out one of the eggs and shaking it. "Candy?"

Draco snatched the egg from her hand and placed it back in the basket. "Such a nosy witch. You'll just have to open them to find out. Save the gold one for last; that's the big prize," he said with a wink.

Hermione laughed, taking the basket to the couch and inspecting the different eggs. She opened the red one first and found a single piece of wrapped up chocolate followed by a slip of paper with one word on it: " _you_ "

Puzzled, Hermione opened the green egg next. Inside was another chocolate, this time with a slip of paper that said " _my_ "

She glanced at Draco, "Is this a puzzle or something?"

He nodded his head. "Kind of that like. Keep going."

The yellow egg had chocolate and the word " _please"_.

The purple egg had the word " _Will_ "

The blue egg had the word " _be_ "

Hermione's heart thumped in her chest. She rearranged the words she currently had until it formed " _Will you please be my_."

Draco picked up the golden egg and smiled softly at her. Facing him, she waited as he opened the last egg. This time though, instead of chocolate there was an engagement ring inside along with the word " _wife?"_

"Oh Draco..." she said softly, looking between him and the ring.

"I know we've already picked the date and started planning, but... I wanted to formally ask you."

Hermione let out a giddy chuckle as Draco stood up from the couch and bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked, taking the ring out of the golden plastic egg and lifting it to her.

Hermione slid off the couch to her knees so they were face-to-face. She grabbed his face and kissed him before pulling back. "I'd love to."

Draco slipped the ring on her finger, and she finally looked at the jewelry in detail, smiling widely.

The ring was made of white gold with a single princess cut diamond on top and smaller diamonds inlaid along the sides of the band. "It's beautiful," she said, staring at it. She lifted her gaze to his and smiled. "I love it. I love _you_."

"I love you, too," he said, taking her left hand and kissing the top of it. "So, I did good?" he asked, looking at the ring then at her face. Hermione could sense the slight nervousness he was trying to hold back.

"Very good," she said with a nod. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "So good in fact," she nipped his bottom lip, "that I think I should thank you properly."

"I won't complain about that," he said cheekily before Hermione moved to straddle his lap and kissed him deeply, pulling at the ends of the hair at the nape of his neck, muffling the blond's moan with her lips.

* * *

After Hermione _thoroughly_ thanked Draco, she finally called her parents. She used the telephone in the kitchen to let them know that she was going to use the Floo to contact them so that they wouldn't be startled when she did so.

They were surprised and in awe when she stuck her head in and appeared in their fireplace. After catching up with her parents on how their practice was doing and how she was faring with classes, Hermione told them about her upcoming wedding to Draco, which was to happen in less than three months.

"Why so soon?" Joe asked. "You were both so adamant about waiting. You're not pregnant are you?" he asked seriously.

"Dad," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "No. I'm not pregnant. Please stop assuming all of my decisions are because of that. I'm on magical birth control—which is one-hundred percent effective by the way—so something like won't happen any time soon. As for the change in our decision on when to marry, something just came up and we need to do it sooner rather than later."

"What came up, sweetie?" Kathleen asked, worry etched on her face.

"It's nothing to fret about, Mum. I promise. I can explain it to you in a letter, if you want, but I wanted to let you know face-to-face about the wedding. You _will_ come, won't you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Of course we'll come," Kathleen said.

"We wouldn't miss it," Joe added.

"Thank you. Love you guys," Hermione said.

"Love you too. Tell Draco we said hello," her mother said, "and that we love him as well."

Hermione smiled. "I will. I'll send Shakespeare to you with a letter by tomorrow. Happy Easter Mum and Dad."

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the week rearranging furniture, taking walks in the neighbourhood, and watching the telly and movies. They did venture out to the toy store in Diagon Alley to purchase a present for Teddy, but for the most part they stayed to themselves. It wasn't every day they had just each other to themselves and since they knew it wouldn't last long, seeing as how they had to head back to Hogwarts in a few days, they took all the advantage they could.

Hermione, however, also made sure they studied for their N.E.W.T.s as well, which is how she found herself laying on her stomach, topless and on their bed with her eyes closed, while Draco drew ancient runes on her back.

"This one?" he asked when he was finished.

"Hmmm… Fehu?" she asked.

"And its meaning?"

"Money, wealth, luck, or abundance," she stated.

"Correct," he said, flipping through her Ancient Runes textbook, looking for another symbol. "Ah! I think I found one that might stump you."

"I highly doubt that," she said haughtily.

He raised a brow in her direction. "How about a little wager then? If you can guess the next five correctly, I'll give you a reward."

Hermione turned her head over her shoulder to look at him and raised a brow. "What kind of reward?"

"That, love, is a surprise," he said with a wink.

She smirked back at him. "You're on."

Draco sat cross-legged on the bed with the textbook his lap. With one hand settled on the back of her knee, he used his other to draw the symbol against her bare back.

Hermione closed her eyes as she thought about her answer. "I know this one. I got it wrong on my O.W.L.s so I made sure to never get it wrong again. It's Ehwaz. It means partnership, horse, or transportation."

"Correct," Draco said. The hand that was resting on her leg moved up slightly. "Here's the next one."

Hermione closed her eyes again. "Is it Dagaz? Meaning awareness, breakthrough, day, or dawn?"

"Correct again," Draco stated as he moved his hand up her leg some more.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew what he was trying to do, and she'd be damned if she lost her concentration because he was teasing her. She took a deep breath. "Next?"

She waited for him to finish drawing the symbol before she announced the answer, earning her another shift of his hand slightly closer to her centre.

On the last one, his hand had worked its way as close as possible to her knickers, with his thumb just inside, teasing her entrance as he drew the final symbol.

"Wunjo," she rasped. "It means joy or pleasure."

"Very good, Miss Granger," he said, pressing his finger into her folds, making sure to graze her sensitive nub.

She moaned as she let her head fall to the mattress. "You know that was highly unfair, teasing me like that while I was trying to concentrate."

"What if I did it for the sole purpose of making it up to you?" he said, pulling his thumb out and using both hands to drag her knickers down her legs, leaving her completely nude.

She rolled onto her back and leaned up on her elbows. "And just how do you plan to make it up to me?" she challenged with a quirked brow.

Draco slipped off the bed and pulled her at her ankles until her arse was on the edge.

She squealed at the action. "What are you—"

He dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs, effectively silencing her questioning.

* * *

She returned the favor, though not before making him work for it. She wrote out complicated Arithmancy equations and for each one he got correct, she would reward him with a stroke of her hand on his cock, followed by licking from shaft to head, and finally taking him fully into her mouth. Thank Merlin she only wrote out three problems.

When he had emptied himself into the back of her throat, they laid on the bed together with her back against his chest as she played with his fingers, weaving hers within his own over and over.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" she wondered.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily as he pulled her closer to his chest. "What did you say?"

"I was just wondering if it will always be like this."

"You mean you naked and in my arms? I surely hope so," he teased, kissing her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. Happy. Content. I usually hate just laying around all day, even while sick, but I find that I don't mind when you're with me. Plus, the amount of sex we have every day is—"

"Normal," he said, chuckling. "Healthy even. We're young. We're on vacation. And we're all alone for a whole week. It's bound to be different once we live here full-time, though I hope not too soon after. I quite like having my way with you as often as I want," he said as his hand slipped between her legs.

She closed her eyes and hummed as she rubbed her arse against his already hardening member. "I quite like it as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favorite chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it as well!  
> Love and thanks to Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik for being my amazing Alpha and Beta!  
> Until next time!  
> xoxo HufflepuffMommy


	39. Chapter 39

Draco shifted his feet impatiently as he waited for Hermione in the living room. Glancing at the clock, he called out, "Hurry up Granger, or we'll be late."

Hermione stepped out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs as she put on a pair of earrings. "Well, we wouldn't be running late if _someone_ hadn't decided to distract me in the shower."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," Draco mumbled under his breath.

" _And_ ," she continued as she descended the stairs, "the party doesn't start for another twenty minutes. We've plenty of time."

"If we're not fifteen minutes early, then we're late," he informed.

Hermione rolled her eyes but lifted onto her toes to kiss him quickly. "You're mental, you know that, right?"

"And yet, you're still marrying me," he said cheekily, grabbing her left hand to place a kiss on top of her ring finger.

"That reminds me. You'll need to stop referring to me as 'Granger' when you're irritated or mad at me. I'll be a Malfoy soon enough."

Draco couldn't stop the wide grin that adorned his features. "You're taking my name?" he asked as he pulled her close to him, causing her to collide with his chest.

"Well, originally I wasn't. I quite like my Muggle roots and all. However, I have been thinking of hyphenating it so it would be Granger-Malfoy." She looked up at him and nibbled her lip. "Is that alright?"

He kissed her soundly. "Perfect. Honestly, I didn't think you were going to change your name at all, so hyphenating is absolutely alright." He kissed her again. "Though, I don't think I'll ever stop calling you 'Granger'. It's nearly a term of endearment at this point."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she went over to the sofa to grab the wrapped present. "We should probably head over. Did you read the address Harry sent you?"

Draco nodded and took out the slip of parchment from his trouser pocket, reading it over once more.

"Yes, all set," he stated.

"Are you nervous? About meeting your aunt?" Hermione asked, reaching for his hand as they stepped into the Floo.

"A little, maybe. Not nearly as nervous as I was meeting your parents for the first time," he said honestly.

Hermione nodded then kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you for coming today. It takes a lot of courage to go against your upbringing and meet someone who was essentially erased from your family. I do want to warn you though; Andromeda, she, well… She has more physical features of your other aunt than your mother. It was always slightly off-putting. I just wanted to warn you in case you thought—"

"I'll be fine," he said, squeezing her hand. "I do appreciate the heads-up, though, and I promise not to go hexing my aunt."

"That's probably best," she said with a grin as she dropped a handful of Floo powder and called out their location.

He held onto her hand as they traveled the network, stopping only a moment later. Brushing soot off of himself, Draco glanced around the cozy sitting room as he stepped out of the Floo. There was an old, worn sofa with what looked like a handmade blanket resting over the top of it, and a coffee table that was littered with ring stains from various coffee mugs and goblets throughout the years. An overstuffed toy chest was tucked into a corner, along with a small bookshelf filled with children's books. On the walls were over a dozen framed pictures and Draco felt himself being drawn to them as Hermione made her way into the house to look for Harry. The largest picture was a Muggle one, if the lack of movement was any indication, and in it was a family of three. The woman in the picture resembled both his mother and his Aunt Bellatrix, though Hermione had been right; Andromeda did look much more like the latter. Next to the woman was a man—Ted, if he recalled correctly—with fair hair and a wide smile. He had his arm around his wife and his other hand placed on the shoulder of a little girl with bright pink hair who stood between them.

"That was your cousin," a voice said behind him. "Her name was Nymphadora, though she preferred to go by Tonks."

Draco turned around and faced his Aunt Andromeda for the first time. She looked just like she did in the picture, though with a few more wrinkles around her eyes, and her hair was shorter with strands of grey and white mixed in. He gave her a nod. "I saw her a few times while she was on patrol in Hogsmeade. I never spoke to her though."

Andromeda gave him a sad smile. "No, I guess you wouldn't have." She looked him up and down before stepping closer. "Merlin, you look like a younger version of your father. Though, I do see a hint of your mother in your eyes." Her own eyes flicked to his and she smiled again. "It's good to finally meet you, Draco."

Draco nodded, returning with a soft smile of his own. "It's good to meet you too, Aunt Andromeda."

She waved him off. "Everyone here calls me 'Dromeda. Or Andy. Either is fine. Would you like something to eat or drink? I believe Harry is in the kitchen, getting things ready for the party. You can probably nick a biscuit without him knowing," she said with a wink.

Draco chuckled and followed his aunt into the kitchen where Harry was leaning against the counter and talking with Hermione.

Harry glanced up and gave a nod of greeting to the blond. "Malf— _Draco_. Thanks for coming," he said, walking over and extending his hand.

"So, we're on a first-name basis now?" Draco asked with a lifted brow before he clasped Potter's hand as his aunt gave Hermione a hug in greeting.

Harry shrugged. "I think it's about time. You're marrying one of my best friends and I'm dating one of yours—seems only right."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose you've got a point. Thank you for inviting me, _Harry_."

"Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to," Harry laughed. "Well, since you two are early, would you mind helping? I need all the food to go outside on the tables.".

"Are we the first ones here?" Hermione asked, using her wand to levitate a tray of sandwiches and another of sliced fruit.

"Yeah. Everyone else should be arriving soon though," Harry said, carrying a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a stack of plastic cups.

Hermione gave Draco a look that he took to mean _I told you so_ , and he merely shrugged as he levitated a platter of biscuits and followed the others outside, but not before stuffing a chocolate chip one in his mouth.

"Where is the birthday boy anyway?" Hermione asked as she set the platter down next to where Draco had placed the biscuits.

"Napping. He should be up soon though," Andromeda informed as she set the vegetable tray on the table as well. Suddenly, a wailing sound came from her apron pocket. She pulled out a handheld contraption that lit up as the crying intensified.

"Speak of the Grim. I'll just pop up and get him ready," she said, heading back towards the house.

"Since we have a moment before the other guests arrive, I wanted to give you an update on your father," Harry said to Draco.

Draco raised a brow. "Alright."

"The guards at the prison looked into how your father could have sent all those owls to his solicitor to set up that marriage contract. Prisoners are only allowed to send out mail once a week and it seemed that your father was in near-daily contact with the man. Turns out, Lucius was using one of the newer guards to send and receive letters between him and the solicitor. We found out about it from another prisoner and now that guard is no longer employed at Azkaban. As for your father, he lost all of his Owl Post privileges. He won't be able to contact _anyone_ —especially his solicitor or you two—for a long time."

Hermione had reached for Draco's hand and squeezed it. "That's good, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Though, unfortunately, the contract is still binding, no matter how it was done."

"I figured as much. Thank you for the information nonetheless," Draco said with a nod then looked at Hermione. "At least we won't have to deal with any more threatening letters from him."

"Thank Merlin for that. Hopefully now we can complete our year in peace. Except for, you know, wedding planning and all that," Hermione said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Look who I have!" called a cheery voice from the doorway. Draco turned around and looked to see Andromeda carrying a small child with bright, turquoise hair.

"'Air-ee! Air-ee!" called the little boy, trying to wiggle himself out of his grandmother's arms. She set him down and he walked on wobbly legs towards his godfather.

Draco watched as Harry scooped up the toddler and tossed him in the air, causing the little boy to giggle with glee.

"You got that walking thing down now, huh mate?" Harry said with a grin. "Looks like I'll need to up my baby-proofing if you're going to start staying the night."

"You're going to have Teddy stay with you at Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked conversationally as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

Placing the toddler on his hip with practiced ease, Harry shook his head as he handed Teddy a biscuit. "Actually, I moved out of Grimmauld Place. I live in Godric's Hollow now."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Since when?"

Harry scratched the back of his head in thought and chuckled. "Since just after the New Year, I suppose. I was going to surprise you once it was all renovated."

"Renovated?" Draco asked curiously, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth. "Weren't you doing that with Grimmauld Place already? Why not just stay there?"

"Well," Harry said, setting Teddy down to let him toddle off to play with some toys in the yard. "Grimmauld place was just too big for just me. I fixed it up, mostly the main floor and a few of the bedrooms, but I've given it to the Ministry to use as a safe house. Plus, I was tired of dealing with Walburga's portrait, yelling every time I made noise or accidentally opened the curtain. Poor Teddy was crawling one day and tugged on it and she gave him such a fright. That was when I decided it was time to leave. So, I started fixing up my parents' old place. It's technically mine anyway. Plus, I've been thinking a lot about how it's time to stop using it as a reminder of Riddle's reign of evil and use it for its original purpose: to be a home." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I worked with some wizarding contractors who helped me rebuild the house to its original blueprint. It's nearly complete, I mostly just need furniture. Once it's done, 'Dromeda said I can start having Teddy over for the weekends, instead of just Sundays."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said brightly. "I can't wait to see it."

"Once you two are done at Hogwarts, you'll have to come over for dinner," Potter said with a nod, looking between the two.

Draco nodded back when he felt a tug on his hand and glanced down to see Teddy standing next to him.

Teddy tugged on his hand harder. "Down!" the little boy nearly commanded.

Draco frowned briefly before he realized that the child wanted him to come down to his level. Sitting on his haunches, Draco smiled at Teddy. "Hi, Teddy," he said. "My name is Draco."

"Day-co?" Teddy said with a tilt to his head before he reached up and touched Draco's hair. "Hair?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, that's my—" his eyes widened as Teddy's hair color changed to match his own "—hair."

Harry chuckled beside him before kneeling down as well. "Yeah, he does that. He's a Metamorphmagus like his mother."

"I figured as much, with his hair being teal, I just didn't realize he had the ability to change at will at such a young age."

"He's been doing it since he was an infant, actually," Harry said with a shrug. "He would change it to look like the person he wanted whenever he was upset. We figured it was involuntary, at least at first, but eventually he learned to do it on purpose."

"Dora was like that too," Andromeda added. "Hair was the easiest to change. Eventually, she was able to change other features as well. I suspect it will be the same with Teddy."

Potter nodded in agreement then glanced at his watch. "We should head back inside, the other guests should be here soon. "

The group went back to the house, Hermione scooping up Teddy along the way, and Draco wondered briefly who else was coming to celebrate his cousin's birthday.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco wasn't surprised when Astoria came through the Floo first, smiling widely at her friends and giving them each a hug before wrapping her arms around Potter's neck and giving him a searing kiss.

He was also not surprised when a handful of the Weasley family came through as well.

He _was_ surprised, however, to see the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, step through the Floo to greet Harry with a smile and a handshake.

"Why do you think the Minister is here?" Draco asked Hermione quietly. "Do you think it's work related?"

Hermione looked over to where Harry and Kingsley were conversing and shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure Harry invited him," she said.

"To a children's party?" Draco asked with a frown.

Hermione shrugged lightly. "Well, Kingsley _was_ close with Tonks and Lupin, considering they were all aurors together for a couple of years. Harry probably thought that inviting him to their son's birthday was something they would have liked."

"I see," Draco said quietly.

The Minister had glanced their way and gave a nod of greeting before turning his attention back to Potter.

Draco followed Hermione back outside and mostly kept to her or Astoria's side during the party which, Draco realized, was mostly an excuse for adults to gather and catch up, seeing as how Teddy was too busy playing with his new toys to care about who was there. Mrs. Weasley had bustled over at one point, given Hermione a hug in greeting, and had even offered a kind smile to Draco before running off to help Andromeda with cake preparations.

Teddy had fussed when his toys were taken away and he was stuffed into his highchair, but that immediately changed when his grandmother brought out a small birthday cake and placed it in front of him. Draco watched in fascination—and if he were honest with himself, a bit of disgust—as the child tore into the cake without pause. He was relieved to realize that while Teddy ate his small cake, everyone else was given their own cupcakes to enjoy, without fear of contamination from the drooling, messy toddler.

Draco took a bite from his cupcake as he leaned against a large oak tree towards the back of the yard. Hermione, who had gone off to talk with one of the Weasleys, walked back to where he was and started chuckling as she got closer.

"Something funny?" he asked, taking another bite of his cupcake.

"You have frosting on your chin," she said, swiping the spot and licking the confection from her index finger.

Draco's groin twitched at the action. He held out his cupcake towards her. "Care for a bite?" he offered innocently.

"Yes, please," she said as she smiled at him and accepted the dessert, taking a small bite before handing it back to him.

"You have a bit of frosting…." he gestured vaguely at her face.

"I do? Where?" she asked, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Draco smirked and lifted her chin with his finger. He kissed her softly, making sure to swipe his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away. "Right there," he said quietly.

Hermione bit her lip as she blushed, then pressed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss in return.

Draco was about to pull her around to the other side of the tree, hoping to sneak in a quick snog, when someone cleared their voice behind them.

Hermione squeaked in surprise and both she and Draco turned to face the Minister who was walking towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, giving an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to speak with you both for a moment before I headed out."

"Oh, er, it's alright Minister. What can we help you with?" Hermione asked.

"Please, Hermione, how many times have told you to just call me Kingsley?" he admonished kindly.

Hermione gave a smile and a light shrug, causing the Minister to chuckle. "There's actually two things I wanted to talk to you about. First, I was wondering if you had thought about what career you would like to pursue after you graduated from Hogwarts. I'm sure any department in the Ministry would love to have you."

"Well, I do have a plan of what I want to do, but… It's not with the Ministry," she said nervously.

"Oh?" Shacklebolt said curiously. "What were you thinking of doing instead?"

Draco glanced at Hermione and saw her straighten her spine and hold her head up high. "I want to open a school—a school for magical children from toddlers to before they go to Hogwarts. I think it would greatly benefit the parents of Muggle-born children to have help and support _before_ their children turn eleven. Once I'm done with my N.E.W.T.s, I'd like to owl you to set up a meeting regarding my school idea and get your input, if that would be alright?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Shacklebolt said sincerely. "It will probably take some time though, as you'll need to go through the Wizengamot. They are the ones who will decide on telling Muggle-born families about their magical abilities before the age of eleven."

"I had a feeling that would be the case, but don't worry, I'll make sure to do my research and get as many facts as I can before I request a meeting with them."

Shacklebolt gave her a smile. "I have no doubt that you will." He turned to Draco and gave a nod. "And for you, Mr. Malfoy? Any ideas what you would like to do? If I recall, the terms of your release require you to get and hold a ministry job for at least five years after graduation."

Draco gave a nod. "Yes, sir. That is correct. I've been thinking that I'd like to do something along the lines of potions or alchemy. Are there any jobs within the Ministry that are geared towards that?"

Shacklebolt nodded. "There certainly is. Send me an owl once you've completed your N.E.W.T.s, and I'll be sure to find something for you."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it," Draco said.

"As for the other thing I wanted to discuss with you, I wanted to let you know that I got an anonymous tip this morning about some dark artefacts that could be found at Malfoy Manor." Shackelbolt raised a brow. "Any idea what that could be about?"

Draco frowned and shook his head. "I have no idea, sir. My father had all sorts of questionable items in the Manor, but as far as I'm aware he had gotten rid of them all years ago. However, since our house was the main base for Voldemort and his followers the last year or so before the war, it's possible one of them brought something over."

"I see. And when was the last time you were at the Manor?" Shacklebolt asked.

"You don't honestly think Draco has something to do with this?" Hermione interjected with a harsh whisper.

"No, I don't but it's part of my job to cover all bases," the Minister informed.

"I haven't stepped foot in the Manor since my house arrest ended over a year ago. Same goes for my mother," Draco said.

"Thank you. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be sending a team to check it out nonetheless. If we do happen to come across anything illegal, we'll be forced to seize the property, seeing as how your father—and the owner of the estate—is currently in Azkaban."

Draco nodded. "Whatever you need to do, Minister. Please let me know if you need my assistance with anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'll keep you posted." He shook Draco's hand, as well as Hermione's, before bidding them a good day.

"I wonder what they'll find," Hermione wondered aloud.

Draco wondered the same thing, as well as who could possibly be the anonymous person Shacklebolt mentioned. "I don't know," he said.

He glanced over to her and smiled as he laced his fingers with hers and kissed her cheek.

She smiled back at him. "What was that for?"

"You're adorable when you're protective," he said, earning him a cheeky grin and a kiss in return, before she dragged him back to the party.

* * *

Hermione offered to help Harry and Andromeda clean up from the party once everyone left. Draco was tasked with watching over Teddy, and Hermione had to stop herself from giggling at the sheer terror that was etched on his face when he learned he'd be in charge of the small child by himself.

"You'll be fine, love," Hermione reassured him. "Just sit with him and play with the toys he gives you. I won't be long."

Before he could argue, she kissed his cheek and ran off to the kitchen.

Astoria had stayed behind as well, and the two girls caught up while cleaning the kitchen.

"How was your Easter?" Astoria asked as she put away some of the leftover food.

"It was rather perfect, actually. Draco asked me to marry him," she said with a wide grin.

"Wasn't that already a given considering you're planning your wedding?" Astoria asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, he wanted to ask me formally and give me this," Hermione held out her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

Astoria squealed and pulled Hermione's hand closer to inspect the ring further. "It's so pretty! I love it!"

"I do too," Hermione said with a contented sigh as she looked at her ring.

"How did he ask?" Astoria asked, pulling Hermione towards the small table in the kitchen and sitting down. Hermione told her of the Easter egg hunt, the puzzle, and how the last egg she opened had held the ring.

"Aw, that's really sweet. I hope when I get proposed to that my intended does something cute and romantic," Astoria said wistfully.

"Have you and Harry talked about stuff like that?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, though, I imagine it might be brought up once I'm done at Hogwarts. He wants me to focus on school right now and not worry about our relationship. We've already admitted that we love each other," she said, blushing.

Hermione smiled. "I had a feeling. I'm happy for you—for both of you."

Astoria grinned, then looked down and blushed. "He invited me to stay at his place tonight," she said quietly and Hermione could hear the slight nervousness in her friend's voice.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? That's a big step. Have you two ever…"

Astoria shook her head, "No. We haven't really had an opportunity, you know? I'm not sure what will happen tonight, and he promised that he doesn't expect anything, he just wants to spend time with me. But," she gave a shrug and winked, "who knows what a bit of privacy might lead to?"

Hermione blushed, thinking of the past week she and Draco together. "Oh trust me, lots of things…"

They went back to tidying up the kitchen, and when they were done they joined Draco in the sitting room, where he was levitating a toy dragon in the air and making roaring noises, causing Teddy to giggle and squeal with glee.

When Harry and Andromeda came into the room, Teddy toddled over to Harry with his arms raised. "Air-ee!"

Harry smiled, picking up his godson and kissing his chubby cheek. "Did you have fun at your party today, Ted?"

Teddy babbled something inchoherant while smacking Harry's face, knocking his glasses askew.

Harry chuckled as he fixed his glasses. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad you had a good day. I'm going to head home but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Thank you so much, Harry," Andromeda said, taking Teddy into her arms. "I think Teddy had a great first birthday. Teddy, can you say bye-bye to everyone?"

Teddy waved—or rather flapped—his hand and said "Buh-bye!"

Hermione gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek and hugged Andromeda goodbye then moved to the side while Draco said his goodbyes.

"Thank you for inviting me and letting me into your home," Draco said sincerely to his aunt.

"You can visit any time. I think Teddy had fun playing with his cousin," Andromeda said with a wink.

"I had fun, too," Draco said with a smile and ruffled Teddy's hair, who giggled and changed his hair to match Draco's again.

"I invited your mother, you know," Andromeda said, smiling sadly. "Even though I hadn't heard back from her, I had hoped she would come."

"I'm sure she—"

But Draco was interrupted as the Floo flared to life, and out stepped the very person they were talking about.

Andromeda gasped softly and brought a hand to her mouth. "Cissy?"

Narcissa looked at her sister. "Andy..."

Andromeda handed Teddy to Harry again then rushed forward to her older sister, both witches crying freely.

"Why don't you two come to our place?" Hermione offered to Harry and Astoria quietly. She was happy to see that Draco nodded in agreement. "We'll let these two have some privacy for a while. Bring Teddy too."

Harry agreed and summoned Teddy's diaper bag, making sure he had enough nappies and bottles while Astoria grabbed a few toys, then the four of them stepped through the Floo, leaving the two sisters alone to catch up with one another.

* * *

Harry checked in on Andromeda a few hours later by Floo call. He was happy to report that the two witches had been sitting in the living room, drinking wine, and giggling together.

"She said to bring Teddy back so she can put him to bed. And your mother said to tell you hello, Draco."

Draco chuckled at the image of his mother giggling and was glad she had showed up, even if she did miss the party—which he surmised was done on purpose so that their reunion wouldn't be around a bunch of people.

Harry gathered together all of Teddy's things before giving Astoria a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back then we'll head to my place, ok?"

Draco raised a brow as Harry vanished with Teddy through the Floo.

"I'll be back too. Need to use the loo," Hermione said, exiting the living room.

"What does Potter mean 'head back to his place?'" Draco asked Astoria.

"I'm staying at his place tonight," she said with a shrug as she folded up the blanket they had placed Teddy on while he played with toys.

"Do your parents know where you'll be?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "I'm an adult. I can stay where I want."

Draco gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes again. "Fine. They think I'm staying with you guys, okay?"

"Then that's where you'll be," he said with finality.

"No, I'm going to Harry's," Astoria said with the same amount of finality.

"If you think I'm going to let you go—"

" _Excuse me,_ Draco Malfoy, but you are not my keeper. If I want to stay the night at my _boyfriend's_ house, then I will."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just looking out for you, Stor."

Her features softened slightly. "And I appreciate that, truly. But I'm a big girl and if I want to go to Harry's house, I will."

"He just wants to get into your knickers," Draco grumbled.

"Probably. But, I also want him to get into my knickers, so..."

"Ugh, please don't say any more," Draco said with a mock shudder.

"You are such a hypocrite," Astoria said, laughing. "Haven't you and Hermione been staying here all week long, having lots and lots of sex?"

"That's different," he stated, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment.

"How so?" she challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"We're engaged, for one. She's my soulmate, for another. And… we're older," he added feebly.

Astoria shook her head and patted Draco's shoulder. "Nice try. I'm going to Harry's. I promise to take precautions _if_ anything happens. Though, most likely, we'll probably just snog a bit then go to sleep."

"Still too much information," Draco grumbled again.

The Floo went off and Harry stepped through, wiping soot from his trousers. "Ready to go, Storie?"

"Yes, please," Astoria said.

Hermione returned from the loo and said goodbye to Harry and Astoria while Draco shot daggers at Potter.

Once they had left, Draco asked Hermione, "Did you know that Potter is taking Astoria to his place for the night?"

Hermione raised a brow. "Yes, she told me earlier."

"And you're okay with that?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione snickered. "Yes, I am. She'll be fine. Harry won't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"That's what I'm worried about," he mumbled.

She rested her forearms on his shoulders, linking her fingers together behind his neck. "You're adorable when you're protective," she said, kissing him lightly.

"You're just trying to distract me," he said as she trailed kisses towards his neck.

"I am. Is it working?" she asked as she kissed then nibbled just below his ear.

"No," he said indignantly.

She lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Now?"

"Getting there," he said, holding back a smirk as he squeezed her playfully.

She trailed her hands down his stomach towards his trousers and palmed his semi-hard member through the fabric.

"How about now?" she whispered in his ear.

The low growl that emitted from his throat was confirmation enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The story is starting to wind down... I have four more chapters written with maybe one or two more to go before it's complete.   
> Once again, tons of love and thanks to my Alpha and Beta's, Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik!   
> Until next time.   
> xoxoHufflepuffMommy


	41. Chapter 41

The day after returning to Hogwarts from Easter break Draco was greeted by his mother's owl during breakfast.

"Hello, Aiolos. Mother has you out rather early this morning I see," he said, taking the letter from the owl's leg and offering it a piece of bacon. The eagle owl hooted and took the offered meat before flying back out of the Great Hall.

Draco took a bite of eggs before unscrolling the letter from his mother.

> _My Dearest Draco,_  
>  _I have received word that the manor has been seized by the Ministry and they are now in possession of the property. Perhaps, since it is no longer owned by your father, you and Hermione can purchase it and use it for the school she wishes to open?  
> _ _Just a thought._
> 
> _Love,  
> _ _Your mother_

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled slowly while letting out a low groan.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked as she slid into the seat next to him and took a piece of bacon from his plate.

He opened his eyes and shook his head, handing her the letter he just received.

He continued eating his breakfast as she read the note, her eyes widening when she was finished.

"Do you think she had something to do with the dark artefacts being in the house?" Hermione whispered.

"I can almost guarantee it," he said dryly. "I just hope this doesn't come around and bite her in the arse. What if someone saw her with those artefacts? Or what if the person who sold them to her informs the Ministry? She'll be tossed in Azkaban faster than she can request a barrister. Not to mention she handled something like that and who knows what kind of effect it will have on her." Draco tossed his wadded up napkin on the table in aggravation.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm in comfort. "Your mother is a very smart woman. I'm sure she was careful about who she obtained the artefacts from and how she handled them."

Draco sighed. "You're right. I just wish she would have left it alone."

"You know your mother only wants the best for you—if that's tricking the Ministry into seizing the manor so we could buy it back from them, then so be it." She gave him a smile then stood and offered her hand. "Come on, let's go to class. I heard we'll be delving deeper into Golpalott's Third Law in potions today," Hermione said excitedly.

* * *

Draco had never noticed, nor appreciated, how much studying his fiance tended to do when it came to preparing for end-of-year exams. Hermione had doubled her revision schedule ever since they returned from Easter break, using every spare moment she had to study one subject or another.

He joined her for the most part when he didn't have quidditch practices, but mostly just to make sure she actually took breaks to eat, sleep, and be social with their friends. When she suggested that they start sleeping separately—at least until after N.E.W.T.s so they could get as much sleep as possible—he looked at her incredulously, after all, they had shared a bed every night for a few months now.

"This way there isn't the temptation to, uh, _distract_ each other," she explained, her cheeks going pink. "And we both get the recommended amount of sleep."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can sleep if you're not there," he admitted in a mumble. She'd just kissed his cheek and told him it would only be for a month.

That night, around two in the morning, a knock woke him from the fitful sleep he had been having. He groggily got out of bed and opened the door with a yawn, not surprised to see Hermione on the other side.

She looked down sheepishly and shuffled her feet. "Turns out, I can't sleep without you either…"

He pulled her into his embrace, her arms automatically wrapping around his middle, and he kissed the top of her head before guiding her into the room. They were both asleep within minutes.

On the rare occasion they weren't studying, they were working on planning their wedding. Narcissa had owled them pamphlets containing options for everything from flower arrangements to color swatches for napkins. They decided to go with gold and silver, keeping the colors simple yet also representative of their houses. With a strict list of who was invited to the wedding, they decided to let Narcissa handle most everything else, so long as she promised not to go overboard or invite anyone they did not request. Draco knew that this would please his mother—being more involved in the wedding planning—and it would lessen the stress for both him and Hermione as the month of April passed by.

* * *

As April turned into June, Hermoine realized with a jolt that Draco's birthday was coming up and coming up quickly. She wanted to do something fun to celebrate and was relieved to find that his birthday happened to be on a Hogsmeade weekend. She put Theo and Blaise in charge of setting up a party at the Hog's Head, hoping she wouldn't regret her decision seeing as how Theo started suggesting things like taking body shots off one another and drinking meade through a funnel—something Dean had seen at a Muggle party and now Theo wanted to try as well. Upon seeing Hermione's stricken face, Blaise took pity on her and elbowed Theo in the ribs, telling her that they would plan something simple as Draco didn't really like a fuss for his birthday anyway.

With the party now in the capable hands of the two Slytherins, Hermione made plans with Narcissa to meet at their usual place above the tea shop for lunch. Narcissa had said she would be there—as would Andromeda and Teddy—to celebrate Draco's birthday. Draco only knew about meeting his mother and aunt—the party at the Hog's Head was to be a surprise for later.

On the morning of his birthday, Hermione decided to wake him up by stroking his morning wood, followed by a spectacular blow job. By the time he came he was fully awake, though he still had a sleepy smile across his face.

She climbed up his body and gave him a kiss. "Happy birthday, Draco," she said against his lips.

"If that's how I'm going to wake up each time on my birthday, I wish my birthday was every day," he said with a grin.

Hermione chuckled as she tucked herself into his side.

He kissed the top of her head, "Thank you, love." He lifted his arm to see the letters that still adorned his wrist. "I still can't believe it's been a whole year since these appeared. I remember being so scared at first and then pissed off when I found out it meant locking some unsuspecting woman to me for the rest of her life."

Hermione lifted her own wrist and placed it next to his, putting the letters side-by-side. "I remember thinking it was ink from a book or newspaper that somehow got transferred to my skin. When I realized it was something permanent, I spent weeks trying to figure out what it meant. And now… I don't even remember they're there most of the time—they're just a part of me." She turned her head to look up at him and he looked down at her. "Just like you are."

His eyes bore into hers. "How the fuck did I end up so lucky to have gotten you as my soulmate? I swear I don't deserve you."

She gave him a glare without heat. "What I have told you about that self-deprivation stuff? If you keep it up, then you won't get your present."

"I told you not to get me anything," he groaned lightly. "I only got you chocolates for _your_ birthday—"

"And we barely knew each other then, so it was a perfectly acceptable gift," she said. "Besides, you can make it up to me this year, okay?"

"You can count on it," he said with a grin.

She smiled back and kissed him quickly before hopping out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get your present," she said as she shuffled around the room, looking for some clothes. "It's in my room so I'll be right back."

"And then we'll spend the rest of the day in bed, right?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and shook her head as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "Nope. We have plans."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" he asked hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes at him as she slipped on one of his shirts. "Plans that involve meeting up with your mother and aunt for your birthday, remember?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're wearing _my_ Falmouth Falcons shirt, braless no less, and you expect me to remember such trivial things like meeting up with my mother?"

"Keep it in your pants, Malfoy," she said dryly, then shot him a wink over her shoulder. "I'll be right back. Then you can open your present—and take back your shirt."

* * *

Draco had loved his present from Hermione: a watch that not only told time, but was also a family watch—something he had heard of, but never seen before. She had added hands for herself, Astoria, and Narcissa and gave him instructions on how to add anyone else he liked. He thanked her with a searing kiss that left them both breathless and led to activities that had them running late for lunch in Hogsmeade.

"Happy birthday, my dragon," Narcissa said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Thank you, Mother," he said, kissing her cheek in return. "I apologize for being late."

"It's fine darling. Andy and I were just talking while she fed Teddy," she said, motioning to her sister who was currently trying to feed Teddy something green and mushy. Narcissa turned her attention to Hermione while Draco walked over to his aunt.

"Hello, Draco," Andromeda said with a smile. She stood and gave him a quick hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Aunt Andromeda," he said. He glanced over at Teddy who was smacking his hands on the high chair, splattering more of that green mush all over the place. "I take it the little guy doesn't like his lunch?"

"Oh, he does. He just likes playing with it more," Andromeda said with an eye roll. "Come on Teddy-Bear, let's get you cleaned up so we can celebrate Draco's birthday."

"Day-co!" Teddy squealed, pointing at his cousin and changing his hair to match.

Draco chuckled. "Good to see you too, squirt."

Andromeda went into the adjoining loo to clean up her grandson while Narcissa waved her wand and cleaned up the mess that Teddy had made.

"Peppermint," Narcissa called. A little elf wearing a pink, red, and white striped apron appeared before them.

"Something yous needing, miss?" the elf squeaked.

"Yes, please send up our lunch. Oh, and some more tea as well," Narcissa asked kindly.

The elf curtsied. "Right away miss." With a pop, she was gone.

As Draco pulled out a chair for his mother and another for Hermione, food appeared on the table just as Andromeda returned with Teddy.

"Let me just get him set up with some toys," she said, pulling out a few toys from her handbag—Draco assumed his aunt also had an extension charm on her bag—before seating herself at the table.

Lunch consisted of small talk between the adults while Teddy went around the table showing everyone his toys.

When dessert was served Teddy climbed up onto Hermione's lap and happily accepted bites from the parfait that she offered to him.

Draco smiled at the scene and was once again finding himself looking forward to having a family with Hermione. He imagined curly blond-haired children that had her intelligence and his ambition.

Realizing that his mother was addressing him, Draco brought himself out of his reverie and turned his attention to her. "Sorry Mother, what were you saying?"

"I was asking what your plans are for the rest of your birthday," she repeated. "Are you two going to Hog's Head per usual or do you have any other plans?"

"Just the Hog's Head," Hermione informed, setting Teddy back down now that their dessert was finished. "I'm told Draco doesn't like a fuss for his birthday so we'll just have a pint with Astoria and Harry before heading back to school."

Andromeda picked up Teddy who was beginning to whine and set him on her lap. "Teddy and I should probably go soon—it's nearly his naptime," she said in a stage whisper. "Oh, Draco, before I forget, I have a gift for you."

"You didn't need to—" he tried to argue, but stopped after receiving a pointed look from his aunt.

"I know I didn't need to, but I _wanted_ to. I've missed eighteen years of birthdays—I'm not about to miss another," she said with finality as she pulled out a small wrapped package from her bag.

Draco accepted the gift and unwrapped it to reveal a set of Muggle fountain pens with his initials engraved on them.

"I know they're not what you're used to, but I found these work easier than a quill yet with the same type of precision," she said, then nervously added, "I hope you like them."

"They're brilliant," he said, looking up at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. She stood then, holding a nearly sleeping Teddy in her arms. Draco stood too and while being careful to mind Teddy, hugged them both and thanked his aunt again for the gift.

After Andromeda left, Narcissa handed Draco her own presents for her son. One was a box filled with an assortment of his favorite sweets, another package contained a new set of dress robes tailored to fit only him, and his last gift was season tickets to his favorite Quidditch team, The Falmouth Falcons.

"Thank you, Mother," he said with a genuine smile. "I'll be sure to put these to good use. Plus, I know for a fact that Hermione's father was wanting to attend a match." He winked at his fiancée. "I was thinking this summer sometime. I believe the games start-up in August."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Fine. But I'm warning you; if you get him obsessed with that sport, _you_ will be responsible for taking him to all the other games he'll eventually want to go to."

"Yes, dear," he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More birthday festivities coming up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!   
> Have a great Saturday!  
> xoxoHufflepuffMommy  
> As always, huge thanks to Sweet Little Bullet and NuclearNik.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note to say that as of yesterday, Initially Yours has been completely written! There will be a total of 45 chapters, plus an Epilogue, which means that after this update, there are only four updates left. The last few chapters are with my lovely Beta, NuclearNik, and I plan on posting a new chapter daily until it's completion.   
> I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters!   
> xoxoHufflepuffMommy

Draco walked into the Hog's Head expecting to see Astoria and Harry waiting for him.

What he didn't expect was everyone from their joint common room to be there as well, shouting " _Happy Birthday!"_ as he stepped through the door.

"What's everyone doing here?" he asked Hermione, a smile spreading across his face.

"We decided to throw you a party," Hermione said, tugging him inside and towards the crowd.

"It was all Hermione's idea," Theo said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "And she let me plan it!"

"Oh great," Draco muttered playfully.

"Don't worry mate, I kept him in check," Blaise reassured.

Daphne strolled over with two butterbeers, handing one to Draco and Hermione. "I wish I could have some," she pouted, looking longingly at the drink. She rested a hand on her ever-so-slightly protruding stomach. "Madam Pomfry said a little butterbeer or wine is okay for the baby, but I just don't want to risk it."

"So the pregnancy is going well then?" Hermione asked, sipping her beverage.

The two girls walked off towards an empty table so Daphne could sit while Draco talked with Blaise about their upcoming—and last—Quidditch match for the school year. Theo had wandered off to procure more beverages, and Potter came over to give his input about the upcoming game.

"I don't know, Draco, Hufflepuff's seeker _is_ rather good. He might just give you a run for your galleons," the bespectacled git said with a smirk before taking a pull from his bottle of butterbeer.

"Shove off, Potter," Draco said good-naturedly. "I'm ten times faster than their seeker."

"True, but I've heard he's managed to catch the Snitch within a half hour at every game they've played."

"Quidditch talk. Ugh," Astoria said as she appeared by Harry's side. She gave Draco a hug and a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Draco."

"Thanks, Stor," he said.

"Where's your fianceé?" she asked. "I need to ask her about wedding stuff."

Draco gestured with his butterbeer bottle towards the direction of where Hermione and Daphne had taken up a table, now occupied Pansy and Luna as well.

"I still can't believe you're getting married in less than a month," Blaise said ruefully, shaking his head as Astoria and Harry went off towards the table. "I mean, I know _why_ you are, I just feel that you'll be wasting prime bachelor time now that we'll finally be out of this godforsaken school."

Draco frowned. "What's got your wand in a knot? Besides, even if Hermione and I didn't marry right away, I'd still be faithful to her—soulmate spell or not."

Blaise didn't comment as he took a pull from his butterbeer.

"It's actually relieving," Draco continued, "to not have to worry about weeding through all the mindless witches, not knowing if they want to be with me because they actually like me or because they want me for my galleons."

Blaise shrugged. "I suppose. I certainly won't be complaining though," he said with a wink. "More mindless witches for me."

"Aren't you with Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Nope," Blaise said, putting emphasis on the last syllable.

"Oh… Sorry mate," Draco said sincerely. "Since when?"

"Since last night," Blaise said with a sigh. "She got offered a spot on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team—said she didn't want to do a long distance relationship, with her traveling almost every week."

"She does make a valid point," Draco said.

"I agree. But then I pointed out that I'm a wizard; I can travel almost anywhere in seconds, whether it's by Floo or Portkey."

"Another valid point," Draco said with a nod.

"She still thinks it's best we end things now before the exams, so we can focus on those instead of worrying about our relationship."

"Maybe it's for the best," Draco said. At Blaise's glare he held up his hands in mock surrender and added, "At least for now. Focus on your studies and take the N.E.W.T.s. If you still want to pursue her after all of that, talk to her again. Or owl her while she's away at training—let her know you're thinking of her. She may just need reassurance that you're not going anywhere."

Blaise shifted his feet and looked at Draco wearily. "You think that'll work?"

Draco clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you really care for her, it's worth taking the risk."

* * *

Hermione was pleased with herself. Not only had Draco been surprised about the party, but he also seemed to be having a good time as well. She noticed that he had been talking to Blaise about something serious—if their facial expressions were any indication—and she wondered if it had to do with a missing redheaded witch that was not at the party alongside the Italian wizard.

Pansy joined the table and soon after, Astoria and Harry came over as well to talk about the wedding and Daphne's pregnancy. When Hermione glanced over her shoulder once more, she found Draco talking with Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean, a laugh escaping his lips at their conversation.

Theo suddenly burst into the room from the back, a large cake floating behind him.

"Cake time!" he called out before starting up the chorus for the infamous birthday song.

Draco, with cheeks slightly red from all the attention, glanced over at Hermione and smirked before blowing out the candles.

"Gee, I wonder what he was wishing for," Pansy said, bumping Hermione's shoulder playfully.

"Probably hoping to get lucky— _again_ ," Hermione said dryly, and the table of girls fell into a fit of giggles.

With a wave of his wand, Theo cut the cake into portions and served them to everyone in the pub, whether they were part of the party or not. With a plate in his hand, Draco made his way over to Hermione and sat next to her.

"Enjoying your party?" she asked, taking a bite of her own cake.

"Immensely," he said with a grin. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're very welcome," she said, leaning against him. They ate the rest of their cake in silence, listening and watching those around them before Luna approached with a wrapped parcel.

"Happy birthday, Draco," Luna said, handing him the present.

"Thank you, Luna," he said. "Though you didn't have to get me a gift."

Luna shrugged. "I wanted to."

Hermione watched as Draco carefully opened the wrapped package.

"Er, thanks, Luna," he said. "But, um… What is it?"

Luna took out the gold statue from within the box, and Hermione chuckled once she recognized the famous large stomach and bald head.

"It's called The Laughing Buddha," Luna explained. "He is the Buddha of abundance and happiness. There are different types; some Buddha's have large sacks, some have a bunch of children on them. Others are holding a bowl or a fan, all meaning various things. You see this large hat he's wearing? It symbolizes a long, happy, and healthy life. It's also said that if you rub his belly while in a good mood, he will help make your wishes come true."

Draco took the figure from her and looked it over. "Interesting. Thank you, Luna. I'll be sure to place it in our home. For now, he will reside on my desk."

Luna's smile widened. "Wonderful!" She leaned over to whisper so only Hermione and Draco could hear. "He'll also keep the Wrackspurts from causing trouble." She stood straight once more. "Well, I'm going to go find Neville. See you later, Draco. Hermione."

Once Luna skipped off, Draco looked at Hermione. "Is what she said true?" he said, lifting the statue once more. "About its meaning? I know she can be quite eccentric about some things."

"Actually, yes. Buddha is quite well known, especially in Asian cultures, and everything that she said is what I've read about it as well."

"And about the Wrackspurts?" he asked.

"I mean, it's possible…" she said hesitantly. She caught his eye and realized he was teasing her. She nudged her shoulder with his playfully. "Nevertheless, it was a thoughtful gift. We can put it on the mantel, if you like?"

"Sure," he said with a grin.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the party, Draco was presented many gifts. Pansy and Daphne pitched in and got him the largest basket of sweets that Honeyduke's had to offer, Astoria gave him a new set of quills and stationary, Dean and Seamus got him items from the Weasley joke shop, Neville gave him a miniature garden that contained a few plants commonly found in most potions, Theo gave him a bottle of Ogden's Finest, Blaise gave him a new broom cleaning kit, and Potter gave him a personalized, autographed photo of the entire Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team.

"The captain was at the Ministry the other day, and I happened to mention that my best friend's fiancé was a huge fan," Harry said with a shrug. Draco nearly hugged the git but instead shook his hand, making sure to call him by his given name from that point on.

As the day waned, the crowd at the party thinned. Theo convinced Draco to open his new bottle of Firewhisky and share with his friends, and soon shots were handed out to those still attendance.

When the bottle was nearly half gone, Aberforth told them it was time they headed back to the castle, as it was getting late. He also grumbled something about drinking non-purchased alcohol, but let it slide since it was Draco's birthday.

Draco was happily piss-drunk as the group walked back to the castle. He pulled Hermione close to him, relishing the way her body fit against his. "You're pretty," he said, slurring a little.

Hermione giggled. "Thank you. You're not too bad on the eyes either," she said, winking at him.

"I mean it," he said seriously. "You've always been pretty. I was just too much of a little shite to realize it."

Hermione patted his arm and rested her head against his side as they continued on their walk, the castle light illuminating the path ahead of them. "Yeah, you were. But at least you finally came to your senses."

"I'd have been a fool if I hadn't," he said, nodding in agreement. "When do you want to have children?"

Hermione sputtered out a laugh. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"When you hold Teddy that's all I can think about," he admitted freely. "It makes me want to have lots of little blond, curly-haired children with you."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, and Draco wondered briefly if the topic of conversation had spooked her. But when he looked down at her, he noticed she was doing that cute thing with her mouth that she did when she was deep in thought.

"I think," she finally said, "that I'd like to wait until the school has been open for a year or so."

Draco nodded. "That makes sense."

"But it doesn't mean we can't practice in the meantime," she said with a playful glint in her eye.

"Practice does make perfect," he agreed, reaching down and squeezing Hermione's bum, causing her to squeak in surprise. She laughed as she ran up the steps to the castle, and he chased her playfully down the halls until they crashed into his bed in a tangle of limbs, having decided that now would be an excellent time to "practice".

* * *

The weeks following Draco's birthday went by frighteningly fast yet excruciatingly slow.

All the seventh and eighth-year students were bundles of nerves as their N.E.W.T.s crept closer and closer. Testing was to take place over a week with one or two tests per day depending on how many subjects they were testing on. Classes were dismissed for the rest of the day for the seventh and eighth-years so they could prepare for the next day of tests.

The day before N.E.W.T.s, Draco had to ask Madam Pomfry for a Calming Drought for Hermione just to get her to relax. He held her close, and they talked quietly until Draco was sure she had finally fallen asleep, then he slipped out of bed and went to his desk to write a few notes on spare pieces of parchment. With a grin, he slipped them into Hermione's bag for her to find the next day. He hoped notes of encouragement would help her keep calm during testing.

* * *

The first N.E.W.T. was for Potions. The tables in the classroom that usually held two or three students were transfigured into smaller ones so each student had their own table for testing purposes. When the test started, partitions went up around the students and ingredients appeared on the table along with the potion they had to brew. They were allowed notes for their tests and Hermione was thankful she was always diligent in her note taking.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione glanced at the potion given to her.

Felix Felicis.

Releasing a breath, she opened her bag to take out her notes and found a slip of parchment stuck in her notebook.

> _You got this. You're the smartest witch I know.  
>  _ _I love you. Good luck, love.  
>  _ _DM_

Hermione smiled at the note from Draco. She took another deep breath and nodded to herself. He was right; she _could_ do this.

Sticking the note in her cloak pocket, she started brewing her potion.

* * *

Defense against the Dark Arts was the next N.E.W.T. and it consisted of two parts: practical and application.

Draco felt that the practical part of the exam was easy enough. It was simply answering questions that he and Hermione had quizzed each other on for what seemed like months. He glanced around the classroom where all the students were seated at their individual desks, and looked over at Hermione who was deep in concentration as she wrote her answers. He noted the slip of paper sticking out of her cloak and hoped she felt it was helpful. He glanced at the note that she wrote him and smiled to himself as he finished his exam.

When it came time for wand work, he was able to demonstrate all of the spells given to him—the last being a Patronus. Draco found that his cougar was easily conjured as soon as he thought of Hermione. He received impressed smiles from the proctors, and Draco left the testing with a proud grin on his face.

* * *

With Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy completed, all Hermione had left was her Ancient Runes N.E.W.T. She waited patiently in the classroom Friday morning, having just finished breakfast and received a kiss for luck from Draco, who promised to be waiting right outside the door when she was done.

She couldn't help but feel an immense amount of gratitude towards him. Not only had he helped her study, but every night this past week he had ensured she slept peacefully and left words of encouragement in her notebook for the following day. She had saved every note, every word of encouragement.

When the exam packets were handed out and the instructor told them they could start, Hermione read the first question.

_Identify and explain the meaning for the following rune: ᛖ_

She thought back to her study session with Draco and a blush crept over her face. Shaking her head to focus on the test, Hermione picked up her quill started writing down her answer.

_The rune is called Ehwaz, which means partnership, horse, or transportation…._

* * *

With a smile on her face, Hermione exited the Ancient Runes classroom for the last time.

She had done it—she was finished with her N.E.W.T.s!

Arms circled around her waist from behind, and before she knew it, she was being picked up and spun in a circle.

"We're done!" Draco said joyously as he placed her back down on the ground. She spun around and pulled him in for a searing kiss that lasted far longer than their usual displays of affection while in public.

When they finally broke apart, she smiled brightly up at him. "Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade to celebrate with everyone else. You can even buy me a drink," she said with a wink.

"Absolutely," he said, lacing his fingers with hers.

She used her wand to send her school bag up to her dorm, and the two set off down the familiar path towards Hogsmeade.


	43. Chapter 43

With classes officially over for the seventh and eighth-year students, they all found themselves with over a week of free time until the Leaving Feast. They were allowed to go to and from Hogsmeade as they pleased, so long as they were back by curfew. Pick-up Quidditch games were held on the field almost daily, and even Harry joined in one evening when he was visiting Astoria after dinner. Students played in the Black Lake or sunbathed along the shores, relieved that all the stress from the last few months of studying was behind them.

However, if Draco thought that the weeks leading up to N.E.W.T.s was stressful for Hermione, he was wrong— _waiting_ for their results was even more so. At least they only had to wait a week, instead of a month like they did for their O.W.L.s.

Instead of relaxing with her friends or going shopping in Hogsmeade, Hermione decided to throw herself into writing her proposal that she would present to Shacklebolt and the Wizengamot for the school she hoped to open. After nearly three days of secluding herself in the library or her room, Astoria finally convinced Hermione to come outside for a bit of fun and relaxation.

"I _really_ need to write this proposal though," she argued as her friend practically dragged her out of the eighth-year common room.

"No, what you _need_ to do is relax for a bit," Astoria argued. "You've been studying nonstop for weeks for our N.E.W.T.s, and you didn't even give yourself time to breath before going headfirst into something else."

"I know, it's just…" Hermione sighed. "If I don't keep my mind busy, then I'll just be worrying about my results."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows you did excellent."

"You don't know that. I know for a fact that I got at least _two_ questions wrong in Arithmancy, and—"

"Hermione," Astoria interrupted. She placed herself in front of her friend and crossed her arms. "We have less than a week left at Hogwarts, and then we'll be off doing adult things like applying for jobs and getting married and all that. We won't be able to hang out every day like we do now, and I want to spend time with you before all that happens."

Hermione saw that Astoria's eyes were watery, and she instantly hugged her friend. "Oh, Astoria. You know you can visit any time you like, and I'll pop over to your place all the time too. Trust me, you won't be rid of me that easily."

Astoria squeezed Hermione and gave a tearful chuckle. "Promise?"

"Promise," Hermione said, finally letting the Ravenclaw go. "Come on, let's go to the lake."

"Yes, let's. Plus, we still need to make final plans for next week. Are you sure it's alright if I come to France with you and Draco right after the Feast?"

"Of course! I'll need my Maid of Honor there to help me pick out a wedding dress," Hermione said, linking her arm with Astoria's as they exited the castle.

"I can't believe you're waiting until a week before your wedding to get a dress," Astoria said, shaking her head. "At least magical seamstresses can do alterations in mere moments rather than having to wait days or—Merlin forbid—weeks."

"I admit, I would have liked to have gotten a dress sooner, but there just wasn't time. Plus, I wanted my mother there as well," she said as they walked toward the Black Lake.

"Are you excited to have your parents come to Hogwarts?" Astoria asked.

"Very much so, as are they. They've never been here before, and I know the pictures I've shown them doesn't do it justice," Hermione said as they headed towards a group of students by the shore. "I was surprised that McGonagall wanted to start a new tradition of inviting parents to the Leaving Feast for the students who won't be coming back the following term. I think it's wonderful." When they were closer to their group of friends, Hermione called out, "Hello, everyone!"

Draco, who had been sitting on a blanket and reading a book, turned around at her voice, and she saw his face light up. She sat down next to him on the large blanket and kissed his cheek. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, yourself. I see Storie was finally able to pull out of your anxiety-ridden hidey-hole," he said, tugging on one of her curls playfully.

Hermione sighed and leaned back on her elbows as she watched Astoria run over to Daphne. The two sisters started splashing each other in the shallow banks of the lake. "Yes, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to think too much about my N.E.W.T.s results so I buried myself in work instead."

Draco lay down on his back and tugged on her arm to join him. Once she was curled into his side, she took a deep breath and relaxed for what seemed like the first time in months.

"Oi! Love birds!" Theo called to them. "Are you going to join us in some fun or are you planning on cuddling all day?"

Hermione looked to Draco, and they both smirked. "Coming," they said together as they hopped up and ran towards Theo, dragging the Slytherin into the water.

* * *

That evening Draco and Hermione were seated on one of the sofas in the common room, each reading their own books and winding down from the days activities. Theo and Daphne were on the other sofa, with Theo's head in Daphne's lap while she read a pregnancy book, and he talked quietly to her stomach. Pansy and Seamus were sitting on the floor together, talking idly and playing a card game the Irishman was attempting to teach her. Draco was surprised that his former ex-girlfriend and Finnigan were still together, but he was happy that Pansy was finally sticking with one bloke instead of a new one every other day.

Someone behind them gasped, and Draco turned his head to see two owls fly in from the open window and land on one of the tables. Each owl had a bundle of scrolls tied to them. Since Dean and Neville were already sitting at the table playing wizard chess, they went about untying the scrolls from the large birds.

"Those must be our N.E.W.T. results," Hermione said quietly.

Draco reached for her hand and squeezed it before standing up and heading towards the table with everyone else.

Neville and Dean had taken it upon themselves to call out names and hand out the scrolls.

"Seamus, catch!"

"Hannah!"

"Oi, Knott!"

"Daphne!"

"Pansy!"

"Malfoy," Dean called, holding up a scroll. "This one is yours."

"Hermione, I have yours," Neville called out.

Draco and Hermione each took their scrolls then made their way to their seat on the sofa.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ready."

They unscrolled at the same time and read their results silently.

"I can't believe it…." he heard Hermione whisper to herself in disbelief.

Draco grinned at his own results.

> **Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test** **~ Results**  
>  Passing Grades  
> Outstanding (O)  
> Exceeds Expectations (E)  
> Acceptable (A)
> 
> Failing Grades  
> Pass (P)  
> Dreadful (D)  
> Troll (T)
> 
> _Draco Lucius Malfoy has achieved:_  
>  [O] — Potions  
> [O] — Charms  
> [O] — Defence Against the Dark Arts  
> [E] — Transfiguration  
> [O] — Arithmancy

"How'd you do?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Well, it's not straight O's, but it's close," he said, handing her his list.

She gave him hers in return although he already knew what he would find.

> _Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:_  
>  [O] — Potions  
> [O] — Charms  
> [O] — Defence Against the Dark Arts  
> [O] — Transfiguration  
> [O] — Arithmancy  
> [O] — Ancient Runes

He looked at her and smirked, shaking his head. "All O's. I knew you would," he said.

She huffed out a sigh. "Yes, you certainly did." She cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for believing in me, even when I didn't."

"What kind of soulmate would I be if I didn't believe in you one-hundred percent?" Draco asked rhetorically. "Well, now that we got our results, there's just one thing left to do…"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"Celebrate our graduation."

* * *

The day of the Leaving Feast was a very busy time for everyone involved, not only for the faculty and staff, but also for the Ministry as well. For the staff, there was adding extra seating in the Great Hall to make room for the parents that would be attending. The elves in the kitchens would be busy bustling about and making double the amount of food to accommodate the extra guests for the Feast.

According to McGonagall, the Ministry had been working tirelessly on figuring out how to get Muggle parents to the castle due to the anti-Muggle wards and charms that surrounded the area. They couldn't lift the wards for safety purposes, so they had to think of a way to let individual people in. They finally devised a plan where a Ministry worker would arrive at the home of each of the Muggle parents and give them a ring to wear. The ring would dispel the anti-Muggle charms and wards for the wearer so they would be able to travel to Hogwarts as well as see the castle without any issues. The Ministry worker would then take the family by Portkey to Hogsmeade. Once there, the parents would board the boats and ride on them towards the castle, just as their children did for their first year. Once they reached the boathouse, they would be able to be reunited with their children who would be waiting for them.

Wizarding families had it far easier, as they were simply sent a Portkey that would take them into Hogsmeade, and then they could choose to either ride the boats as well or Apparate to the gates.

Students used this time to pack up their belongings and leave their trunks on their beds, so when it was time to leave everything was ready for them. Once they were packed, they were free to do as they wished until the parents started to arrive.

Hermione waited impatiently as she craned her neck to see if her parents were on the current batch of boats coming in from Hogsmeade. She scanned the dock as people disembarked, her eyes searching for a familiar pair of faces.

"They're here!" she squealed as she spotted her parents. She heard Draco chuckle behind her but ignored him as she waved, getting their attention.

"Mum! Dad!" she called and ran toward them once they were closer.

"Hi, sweetie!" her mum and dad said, each giving her hugs. They stepped back and looked up at the castle.

"So, this is Hogwarts," Joe said.

Hermione smiled at them, happy they could finally see where she went to school. "Yes. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's gorgeous," Kathleen said in awe.

"Quite magnificent, I must say," Joe agreed. "Ah Draco! Good to see you again, son."

"Hello Mr. Gran—I mean, Joe. I hope your travel here was pleasant?" he inquired as he shook the elder man's hand.

"Yes, how did you like travelling by Portkey?" Hermione followed up.

"It was…. Well, it's not my _favourite_ way to travel…" Kathleen hedged.

"Nearly lost my tea and toast," Joe grumbled.

Hermione tried to hold in a chuckle. "Sorry, Mum and Dad. Travelling by magic, although faster, is something that takes a bit to get used too."

"I'm hesitant to ask… Is that how we'll be travelling to Paris?" Joe asked.

"I'm afraid so," Draco said apologetically. "We could have also used the Floo, but the Headmistress didn't want to show preferential treatment by letting us use it and not anyone else."

"I suppose we can handle another round of magical travel," Kathleen said. "But for now, why don't you show us around? After all, it's not every day your dad and I get to see a real magical castle."

Hermione and Draco showed Kathleen and Joe around Hogwarts, making sure to stop by the Quidditch pitch for Joe, and the greenhouses for Kathleen. Hermione even introduced them to Hagrid, who had started crying and talking about how little Hermione was when he first met her.

"Isn't _everyone_ little to him?" Joe whispered to his daughter conspiratorially, chuckling softly.

" _Dad_!" Hermione whispered back, elbowing him lightly, though she had to mask her own chuckle with a cough.

By the time they made their way back to the castle, it was time for the Leaving Feast.

Hermione's parents were awestruck as they walked into the Great Hall, taking in its grand size and magical ceiling.

Narcissa entered the Hall shortly after, and Draco greeted her with a kiss on her cheek before turning to Hermione and her parents.

"Mother, this is Joe and Kathleen Granger, Hermione's parents. Joe and Kathleen, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," Draco said, making introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Narcissa said kindly.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well. And thank you for letting us come stay with you while we prepare for the wedding," Kathleen said.

"Oh, it's no bother at all. If I were being honest with myself, I'm happy to have some guests. It's only me and a few house elves for company these days so I'm looking forward to spending time with other people."

The group talked for a few moments until Headmistress McGonagall gained everyone's attention by using _Sonorus_ on her voice. "Welcome students and guests. If you will please take your seats, our feast will begin momentarily. Students, please sit at your regular house tables with your families. Thank you."

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek before escorting his mother to the Slytherin table while Hermione guided her own parents to Gryffindor's table.

Introductions were made all around before the Headmistress gained everyone's attention once more.

"Good day, everyone. I want to personally thank each and every one of you for joining us today. We've had an exceptional year here at Hogwarts, and I couldn't be prouder of all the students." She cleared her throat and paused momentarily before continuing. "They have all faced hardships in the past few years. They have faced darkness and horrors beyond imagination in their young lives. Some are still grieving the loss of their friends or loved ones. However, they have all worked hard to dealing with the past misfortunes, working towards a brighter, happier Hogwarts. I'm pleased to note that most have started putting aside house animosities and strived to work together as a whole. I'm _proud_ to be their Headmistress and I will surely miss my seventh—and-eighth years—greatly.

With that out of the way, let's move on to the more important part of the evening. The house points are as follows: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three-hundred and five points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three-hundred and sixty-three. Ravenclaw has four-hundred and six, and Slytherin comes in first with five hundred and five points. Congratulations, Slytherin house!"

The cheering around the room was deafening, but the table who was cheering the loudest was none other than the Gryffindors. The Great Hall's banners changed to green and silver and with a final congratulations from the Headmistress, the tables were overflowing with food and everyone tucked in.

* * *

Once the feast was over, McGonagall instructed all of the seventh and eighth-years to head towards the lake where they would board the boats once more back to Hogsmeade, signalling the end of their Hogwarts journey.

The families and younger students were escorted to the carriages where they would also make the journey to Hogsmeade. From there, students could either head home or board the train back to King's Cross.

Draco and Hermione shared a boat with Astoria. While the girls cried freely as they crossed the lake, Draco looked out towards the castle one last time, thankful he had been given the opportunity to complete his schooling. Hermione leaned into him, and he placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they continued their boat ride back to Hogsmeade.

As they stepped off the boats, they saw that their belongings were waiting for them, likely brought over by the house-elves from the castle. Once they found their things and shrunk them to fit into their pockets, they only had to wait a few more minutes before the carriages started to arrive.

Hermione's parents rode with Narcissa, and also Harry who was there to see Astoria and well as his fellow Gryffindors. Draco knew his mother and Harry could have simply Apparated back, but he was thankful they decided to stay and ride in the carriages along with Joe and Kathleen.

"Is everyone ready?" Narcissa asked the group.

Draco, Hermione, Hermione's parents, and Astoria all nodded their heads. Harry hugged Hermione goodbye and kissed Astoria, saying he'd be seeing her in a few days time for the wedding.

Narcissa took out a rope, long enough for each of them to grab onto, and within moments the group of six were whisked away to the Malfoy Chateau in Paris, France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the wedding!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake yesterday... this chapter is NOT the wedding, but fun things leading up to it. To make it up to you, I might just post wedding chapter later today as well. Hope you enjoy!

The days leading up to the wedding were filled with last-minute decision making, cake tasting, food preparing, decorating, and most importantly, dress shopping.

"I have a surprise for you," Narcissa said to Hermione the day after they arrived. She led her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and her Maid of Honour towards the sunroom. When Hermione opened the doors, she gasped at seeing hundreds upon hundreds of wedding dresses.

Astoria squealed excitedly next to her.

"What… How?" Hermione managed to ask as she walked into the room.

"I know you haven't had time to go dress shopping, so instead of travelling all throughout France, I figured it would be easier to bring the dresses to you. I contacted a handful of sellers and each has provided different styles for you to try on."

"That was so thoughtful of you. Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione said gratefully.

"You're welcome. I have sent a house-elf to retrieve your mother, and then you three will have the room all to yourselves while you pick out your dress."

"Aren't you staying?" Hermione asked as Astoria started picking through dresses for her to try on.

"Oh… Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to join. I didn't want to presume anything," Narcissa said.

Hermione gave her a kind smile and reached out to squeeze Narcissa's hand. "You are more than welcome to stay."

Narcissa smiled back, her eyes watering briefly. "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione lost count of how many dresses she had tried on; it had to have been at least twenty.

Finally, on the twenty-first dress, the moment she saw herself in the mirror, she knew this was _the one_.

It was a floor length, A-line dress with a pleated, chiffon skirt and modest V-neck. A sheer inset with a lace bodice and shoulders was adorned with lace flowers. It was simple yet elegant—exactly what Hermione had in mind.

She stood on the viewing stage with mirrors all around her, pleased with what she saw.

"This is it," she said confidently.

"I knew you'd love it," Astoria said knowingly.

"You said that with all the others," Hermione teased, looking at her friend in one of the mirrors.

"It's beautiful, honey," Kathleen said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes, I must agree. I quite like it as well," Narcissa said. She walked over and looked at the tag. "I will owl for Ms. Laurent to come by later today to make any adjustments and then we'll purchase it."

Hermione glanced at the tag as well, and her eyes widened at the price. "Narcissa, I can't possibly ask you to—"

"Do not finish that sentence," Narcissa said sternly, though not unkindly. "This is the least I can do."

"You're already opening your home and letting us have the wedding here," Hermione argued feebly.

Narcissa waved off her argument. "It's no bother, I assure you. Now, go change out of the dress, and I'll have Tippy fetch you when Ms. Laurent is here to take your measurements."

As Hermione went back into the changing rooms, Kathleen followed close to help her out of the dress.

"Are you okay with her buying the dress?" Hermione asked her mother nervously.

"Yes, I am. We actually talked about wedding expenses with Narcissa yesterday, and we have it all worked out, so don't worry darling," Kathleen said, kissing her daughter's head.

Hermione hugged her mother. "I'm glad you and Dad are here."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too."

* * *

While the girls were busy in the sunroom, Draco had taken Joe out to the yard where he was introducing him to Quidditch.

"Fascinating," Joe said as he tossed the Quaffle up in the air and caught it on its descent. "And this is all while flying on a broom, right?"

"Correct," Draco said with a nod as he took out the Snitch. The little golden ball fluttered above his hand momentarily before landing back down.

Joe looked around to make sure no one was near when he leaned in and asked, "Do you think I could try?"

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Try what?"

"To fly a broom," Joe elaborated.

Draco's eyes widened. "I don't think that's such a good idea. If you were to fall and hurt yourself, not only will we have to deal with my mother but your wife and daughter as well," he said.

Joe waved him off. "I just want to go a few feet off the ground to see how it is, that's all."

"Just a few feet?" Draco asked. "I suppose that wouldn't be _too_ bad…"

"Thatta boy!" Joe said, clapping Draco on the back.

Draco sighed quietly to himself before using his wand to summon two brooms from the shed.

"I'll have to activate them from the ground since they only respond to a magical core. You hop on and I'll hover with you for a few minutes, alright?" Draco asked.

Joe nodded as Draco set the brooms on the ground on either side of him. He held out both hands and said, "Up!"

The brooms instantly shot up into his grasp.

"Marvelous!" Joe said.

Draco mounted his broom to show Joe how to do it correctly. When the man was stable enough, Draco said, "Okay, hold tight and keep your balance."

He lifted them about a metre off the ground and Joe laughed with glee. "This is excellent!" He leaned forward slightly, and to his shock the broom moved forward slightly.

"Was that _me_?" Joe asked in awe.

"Yes, I believe so," Draco said. "If we stay at this height, we can do a lap around the yard if you want. I'll be right next to you. Just lean forward slightly and the broom will go slow."

Three laps later, they had risen another metre and were going slightly faster.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from the opened French doors leading to the yard.

Draco and Joe looked towards the sound and saw Hermione standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, and Kathleen next to her, gaping at the two of them.

"Uh oh… Busted," Joe said to Draco, wincing.

Draco guided them down to the ground where they dismounted and looked sheepishly at the two women.

"Don't be mad," Draco said, walking up to Hermione. "Your dad just wanted to see what flying was like."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _him_ ," she said, pointing to her father who at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Why him?" Draco asked. "I'm the one who let him try a broom."

"Because he knows if he asked you, you would be too polite to say no."

Joe shrugged lightly. "Guilty. I had fun though, and I got to get to know my future son-in-law better. Isn't that all that matters?"

"What if you had fallen?" Kathleen said, finally finding her voice. "You could have broken something or severely injured yourself!" She swatted her husband's arm. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Joseph Granger."

Joe chuckled as he gathered his wife in his arms. "I promise, no more flying." He kissed Kathleen's forehead, and that seemed to calm Hermione's mother down slightly.

"Thank you. And as for you, young man," she said, addressing Draco. She gave him a stern look before smiling softly and shaking her head. "Don't let him intimidate you. We already love you—no need to prove yourself to the likes of him," she said with a wink, pointing at her husband.

"Hey!" Joe said indignantly.

"Come on, dear. Let's go clean up, and then we'll join Narcissa for tea," Kathleen said, steering her husband away.

Draco glanced at Hermione who still had her arms crossed across her chest. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," she huffed.

Draco tugged on her elbow and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead, much like how Joe did with Kathleen, and he felt her relax and wrap her arms around his middle.

"I trust you enough that I know you wouldn't have let anything happen to him," she admitted. "It was just shocking to see my father—my _Muggle_ father—flying a broom."

Draco chuckled. "He loved it though. What about you? Want to go for a lap with me around the yard?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Only if I can ride with you and not have to fly my own broom."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. "Gotta make sure to keep my hands on you at all times—don't want you to fall, you know," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's face flushed as she nodded. "Sounds like the best option. Come on, Malfoy," she said, lifting up to kiss him softly, "Take me for a ride."

* * *

The day before the wedding, everyone was sitting around the dining table eating breakfast when Tippy the house-elf popped into the room.

"Excuse me sirs and madams, but there is being some people at the doors for yous," she squeaked.

Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione all looked at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone to arrive early?" Narcissa asked the two of them.

Hermione shook her head, as did Draco.

"No. As far as I know, all the other guests are coming tomorrow morning," Draco informed.

Narcissa turned to address the elf. "Thank you, Tippy, please let them into the entry room and we'll be there momentarily."

The little elf bowed then popped away as Draco stood, pulling out his wand from his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Kathleen asked, concerned and reaching for her husband's hand to grasp.

"I'm sure it's fine. But just in case, I'll go see who it is," Draco said.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said, standing as well.

He knew arguing with the witch was useless, so Draco just nodded, and they walked down the short hall towards the entry room.

The sight before them caused them both to break out in grins.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked as she stowed away her wand and walked over to Harry to give him a hug.

"We decided to come early," he announced with a shrug.

Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, Luna, and Neville were all standing behind him.

"Any particular reason why?" Draco asked with a lifted brow.

"Because, my dear friend," Theo said, walking over to him to place an arm around his shoulders, "it's the night before your wedding. You know what that means, right?"

Blaise walked over and placed an arm around Draco's other shoulder. "Stag night," he said with a large grin.

* * *

It turned out that Narcissa had known about the early arrivals for quite some time. The girls were to take Hermione out for her hen night while the boys took Draco out for his stag night. When they returned, they were to keep the soon-to-be bride and groom away from each other until the wedding the following day.

The two groups went their separate ways, each going to a different pub. The girls took Hermione to one that also had a male-stripper show and even though she blushed from her head to her toes, she had to admit she had a good time.

Back at the Chateau, the girls sequestered themselves in one hall while the boys were in the other.

Hermione lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, her mind reeling with the fact that she was getting married in less than twenty-four hours when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called quietly, expecting Astoria to check in on her for the second time that night.

The door opened and closed quietly, and it wasn't until Hermione glanced at her visitor that she realized it wasn't Astoria.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"The one and only," he said as he crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed. "I thought Harry, Theo, and Blaise were going to make sure you stayed in your own quarters tonight."

"Theo snuck off to Daphne's room, and I'm pretty Harry is in Astoria's," he said as he buried his face in her neck.

She closed her eyes and hummed contentedly. "And Blaise?"

"Drunk off his arse and passed out in a lounge chair in my room," he said with a chuckle. He turned her face to kiss her lips softly. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did," she said, turning to her side so they were face to face. "They brought me to a pub that had a show with male strippers."

"Oh really?" Draco asked. "How was it?"

"It was alright. They never actually showed the good stuff," she said, faking a pout. "I was rather disappointed.

Draco chuckled as his hand slipped beneath her nightshirt to caress her breasts. "I got a lapdance at the bar we went too. Theo's idea," he said with an eye roll.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, closing her eyes as he tweaked one of her nipples playfully.

"It was alright," he echoed back to her. "My mind kept wandering to another witch though."

"Oh? Someone I know?" she asked teasingly.

He answered her with a kiss, one that deepened the longer their lips stayed connected. He shifted so that he was hovering over her, and her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer.

She felt the bulge in his pyjama bottoms as he brushed against her. "Are you here to seduce me, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, lifting her hips and grinding against him. "And on the eve of my wedding nonetheless."

"Perhaps I wanted one last romp as a bachelor," he teased, his hand abandoning her breast and heading lower into her knickers.

She knew he found her wet and ready when his lips smiled against hers. With quick work, she found herself divested of her undergarments, his thumb circling her nub while one, then two fingers pumped in and out of her. She arched into his hand and tugged down his pyjamas, happy to find he was without pants underneath. She stroked his length at the speed that matched his hand moving inside her, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his cock.

They hissed in pleasure as he filled her. His lips were on hers again, and he pulled her upright so that they were both sitting up. At this angle, he was hitting just the right spots, and Hermione gasped and moaned with every thrust.

"I'm almost… I'm..." she sputtered, gripping his shoulders.

He yanked her shirt over her head and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, the sensations pushing her over the edge.

She panted as she came down from her ecstasy then kissed him his face as she caught her breath. "Your turn," she said.

He was still inside of her when she shoved him lightly to lay back on the bed. Straddling him, she rocked above him at maddening pace until he rasped out her name and spilled inside of her.

Sweaty and sated, they curled up together in the middle of the bed.

"You're going to have to leave before anyone finds you in my bed," she said with a yawn, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"I set an alarm," he reassured her before dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "Goodnight, Hermione. Tomorrow, you'll be my wife."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lemony scene makes up for the lack of wedding ;)   
> Until next chapter!  
> xoxoHufflepuffMommy  
> PS: If you want to see the wedding dress I used as reference, you can find it here:  
> https://www.inweddingdress.com/simple-beach-destination-wedding-dresses-bc583.html


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Why, yes. Yes it is. Here's the wedding I promised you all. It's also my shortest chapter yet. Tomorrow I will post the Epilogue and this story will be complete! EEEK!

Draco looked in the full-length mirror, doing up the tie that matched his dark grey dress robes perfectly. In thirty short minutes he was going to marry Hermione Granger—his soulmate and love of his life.

He always thought he'd be a nervous wreck on the day of his wedding, but he found that wasn't the case. He was genuinely excited about marrying Hermione and looked forward to what the future had in store for them.

As he looped the soft silk around his neck, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

His mother entered the room, smiling softly. "Oh, Draco. You look so handsome."

He smiled as he locked eyes with her in the mirror. "Thank you, Mother."

Narcissa walked over and moved his hands gently away, taking over the task of knotting his tie.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, no," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded and smiled. "That's good. It means you're not having second thoughts."

He good-naturedly rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not having second thoughts." He pulled up on his right sleeve, Hermione's initials staring up at them. "And even if this wasn't there, I _still_ wouldn't be having second thoughts. I love her."

Narcissa cupped his cheek lovingly, "I'm happy for you, my dragon. Of all the witches that could have been brought to you, I'm glad it was her."

Draco reached up and wiped at a wayward tear that fell from her lashes. "No need to cry, Mother. I'll always be your little dragon, whether I'm married or not."

She waved him off playfully. "I know." She conjured up a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "Oh, before I forget; I have something for you." She pulled out a small box from the clutch she was carrying. "These are for you. They belonged to my father, and he had hoped they would go to you on your wedding day."

Draco opened the box and found a pair of silver cufflinks with the Black Family Crest engraved onto them.

He smiled as he took them out of the box and attached them to the cuffs of his oxford. "Thank you."

"Now," Narcissa said as she brushed off a speck of lint from his dress robes. "Let's get you married."

* * *

Narcissa had outdone herself. Hermione couldn't help but look on in amazement out her bedroom window. From where she stood she could see a large willow tree with tiny lights floating all around it, making it seem like it was sparkling in the sun. There was an arch made entirely of flowers in front of the tree that showed of various colors and blooms. Tippy was busy arranging the chairs for the few people who would be in attendance. The seats alternated in either a light gold or silver color.

"Hermione?"

She turned from the window and saw her mother and father standing at the door to her room. Astoria had already gone downstairs, as they were nearing the time for the wedding to start.

"You look stunning, sweetie," Joe said, walking up and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. She glanced at her mother who was smiling widely even while tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," Kathleen blubbered. "Well, you were _always_ beautiful, but now…" she walked up and hugged Hermione. "You've grown up on me and I am _so_ proud of you."

Hermione squeezed her back, willing the tears away. "Don't make me cry," she teased. "Astoria worked really hard on putting me all together."

"You look as fabulous as ever," Joe reassured. "Now, are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Wait. Before we go, I have something to give you," Kathleen said. She pulled out something wrapped in a handkerchief from her purse.

"This is your something old," she said, placing the antique butterfly clip in her daughter's hair.

Hermione looked at it in the mirror and smiled warmly. "Thank you Mum, I love it."

Joe offered his elbow to his daughter. "Ready, Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ready."

* * *

Draco stood by the flowered archway as he waited for Hermione to join him at the altar. The guests had all arrived and were currently seating themselves. Aside from the friends that had arrived the previous day, a few more guests that had also been invited were in attendance as well. His Aunt Andromeda was sitting next to his mother in the front row with Teddy in her lap; Headmistress McGonagal and Professor Slughorn, he and Hermione's favorite teachers and head of their houses, were seated next to her. In the very back sat Hagrid, who was already blubbering and sniffling into a checkered cloth.

Aside from Astoria and Blaise, who would be joining Draco and Hermione up front, that was everyone they had invited.

Small and simple, even down to the guest list—which is just what they preferred.

Music started to drift through the air and Draco stood up straighter as the guests all turned their heads to look behind them.

Astoria and Blaise walked down the aisle arm in arm, smiling at their friends as they made their way towards Draco. Blaise took his spot next to Draco while Astoria stood on the other side of the officiant, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The music changed and everyone stood as the bride appeared before them.

Hermione stood there for a moment, radiant as ever, linking both arms with her parents before they walked down the aisle.

Draco's gaze locked with Hermione's and only broke when she turned to give Joe and Kathleen a hug and a kiss before she faced him again, a warm smile on her lips. He smiled back as he held out his hand, waiting for her to accept.

Warmth spread through him when her hand fit into his and they turned to face each other as her parents took their seats.

The Minister started talking but all Draco could focus on was his bride.

Her hair was still curly as ever, but the curls looked tamed somehow. Half of it was up, much like how it was at the Masquerade Ball, and he noticed a sparkling butterfly clip where her hair met in the back of her head. She was wearing makeup, but all it did was bring out the natural beauty in her face, especially her eyes, which were locked with his again. Her beautiful lips were coloured with the slightest hint of pink, just a shade darker than her cheeks.

Draco reached forward and took her other hand in his, squeezing them both gently and running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Draco and Hermione, please grasp each other's wrists while I perform the bond," Shacklebolt said.

They did as they were told and the Minister closed his eyes while weaving a delicate pattern of magic over them. A bright light surrounded their arms that flashed once before disappearing.

Hermione turned her wrist over and rubbed the spot where his initials had been, and he saw her eyes water slightly.

Shacklebolt continued, "Now that the bond is complete, I will invite the couple to share their vows with one another. Draco and Hermione, the promises you make today are sacred. They are the groundwork from which your marriage will grow and blossom over time. Hermione, would you like to begin first?"

Hermione nodded and looked up at Draco. "Draco, today you will become my husband. I promise to love you with all my heart from now until eternity. I promise to be faithful, supportive, and loyal, and to give you my companionship and love through all the changes in our lives. I vow to bring you happiness, and I will treasure you as my husband and soulmate. I will celebrate the joys of life with you. I promise to support your dreams and walk beside you offering courage and strength through all endeavors. I cannot wait to begin building our life together."

"Draco?" the Minister said, motioning for him to speak.

Draco cleared his throat slightly. "Hermione, today I take you to be my wife. As we join our lives together, I vow to be supportive, caring, and honest with you always. I promise to cherish you daily, to respect you fully, and to love you deeply. As your soulmate, your partner, and your best friend, I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin. I love you with all my heart, and I plan to remind you of that every day, from this day forward.

"The rings, please?" the Minister asked.

Blaise and Astoria each handed the bride and groom their wedding bands.

"Draco," the Minister said, "before your family and friends, do you take Hermione as your  
beloved wife, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?

Draco eyes fixed on Hermione's as he slipped on her ring. "I do."

"Hermione, before your family and friends, do you take Draco as your beloved husband, to have and to hold, through laughter and in sadness, through challenges and successes, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she whispered and Draco felt the slight tremble of her fingers as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Draco smiled down at Hermione and pulled her close, but instead of dropping his head to claim her lips, he lifted her right hand and kissed the top of it, followed by the other.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle and a blush at his antics.

He smiled cheekily at her as he leaned forward, feigning to kiss her properly, but then he moving his head slightly to kiss one cheek then the other before kissing forehead as well. He was about to kiss the tip of her nose when she grabbed his face and pulled him down to give him a searing kiss.

"You're such a tease," she mumbled against his lips, her arms circling his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground as he crashed his lips to hers once more.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

* * *

The reception lasted hours. McGonagall, Hagrid, Slughorn, and Kingsley had left hours ago, and Narcissa and Andromeda had retired shortly after with a sleepy Teddy. Joe and Kathleen had followed suit nearly half an hour later.

A slow melody sounded around them and Hermione swayed with Draco on the dancefloor contently.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco said, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

She moved to bury her nose into his neck. "How absolutely perfect today was."

Draco hummed his agreement as he continued to guide them to the music.

"I am a bit sad though," Hermione admitted, moving her head to look up at him.

He frowned in confusion and moved a wayward curl that came undone to behind her ear. "About what?"

"Your initials were gone after we were bonded. I knew it was going to happen, but yet... "

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before he rested his head against hers. "I know what you mean."

She hesitated before saying, "Do you think… That is, would you be willing to—to possibly get them tattooed? Maybe while we're on our honeymoon?"

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Maybe towards the end of the honeymoon though. I have other plans for the rest of the time that don't include going out in public."

Hermione rolled her eyes but lifted up to kiss him. "You're such a prat, husband of mine."

"And yet, you married me anyway, my lovely wife," he returned cheekily, sweeping her up into his arms and giving her another searing kiss, one that spoke of promises fueled by love.

She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	46. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone! Here is the final chapter of Initially Yours. I want to give a huge thanks to all my readers! All of the wonderful reviews I have received have totally boosted my confidence as a writer. I truly appreciate each and every one of you!  
> Shout out to my huffletwin and Alpha, Sweet Little Bullet, who helped me plan out much of this story and dealt with my rambling and indecisiveness lol
> 
> Shout out also to my beta's, ravenslight and NuclearNik! Ravenslight had to step away due to her schedule then NuclearNik stepped in and has been wonderful! Couldn't have asked for better beta's!
> 
> Be sure to follow me on AO3 as I have a few fic ideas that are in the works and will hopefully be posting soon.  
> Until next time.
> 
> Love and cookies,  
> HufflpuffMommy

 

Hermione stood on the grounds of Dragon Stone* Primary School for Magical Children, surveying the completion of all her hard work from the last year and a half.

She had done it.

It had taken nearly a year to win the favour of the Wizengamot, and another six months before renovations were complete, but she did it.

Her school— _Her_ _school_ —was built and the grand opening was happening in just a few hours.

The thought that she now owned and would soon be running her very own school still brought excitement and a silly grin on her face.

She had worked tirelessly these past few months overlooking the renovations, setting up the classrooms, advertising for enrollment, and hiring teachers.

She couldn't take all the credit though—if it weren't for her friends and family she would have never gotten to where she was today.

Draco and Astoria had been by her side since the beginning, helping her whenever and however they could. Draco had received a job offer from the Ministry mere weeks after leaving Hogwarts, becoming the head Potioneer in charge of the potions that St. Mungo's used. In his spare time, he helped Hermione write proposals and letters to send within the Wizarding community, trying to rally support for her cause.

Astoria had decided to help Hermione with finances and overseeing the renovations. Eventually, Hermione asked her to work full-time for her, and Astoria heartily agreed.

Hermione and Draco were able to obtain Malfoy Manor from the Ministry but not without their fair share of hurdles. The paperwork for buying a property back from the Ministry after it was seized was a long and tedious process. Kingsley had simply wanted to donate the Manor to them for her cause, knowing that they couldn't move forward without it, but the Office of Land Management wouldn't allow it. So, Kingsley took it upon himself to speed up the process and sold the estate to Hermione for the asking price of one-hundred galleons.

Once they had obtained the Manor, they had the daunting task of removing everything from within it. With the help of their friends, they sorted and boxed up each and every room. Most of the items were donated, others were shrunk down and placed in either Draco or Narcissa's vaults. A few things went back to Draco and Hermione's home in Muggle London—mostly books.

When everything was cleared out, reconstruction began inside. The only areas they kept were the kitchens and dining room, which would be used as a small cafeteria for the children. All other areas were knocked down and classrooms were put into place on both floors. The toddler, preschool, kindergarten, and primary grades 1 through 2 would be held downstairs, along with the office, cafeteria, library, and nurses station. All the other grades as well as a music room, art room, and science room were upstairs.

Outside on the grounds were different play structures for the different age groups, as well as a garden center and small Quidditch field.

Faculty and staff had been interviewed and hired, and now all that the school needed was children.

With her clipboard in hand, Hermione went through the checklist to make sure everything was prepared. As she entered her office, strong arms circled her waist and lips pressed against the spot right behind her ear.

"Astoria, please. We've talked about this... what if Draco and Harry find out?"

The lips ceased their caress and Hermione chuckled.

"That's not funny," Draco said, nipping her neck in retaliation.

Hermione turned in his arms and pulled his face to hers, kissing him quickly. "It was a _little_ funny."

"Swot," he said grinning. "So have you finished checking your list for, what, the third time today?"

Hermione gave him a sheepish look. "Maybe. But I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Hermione rested her head against his chest and sighed. "Thank you."

"I have to run a few errands," Draco said after a moment. "I'll be back before the ceremony though."

"You better," she said, lifting her head to place a quick peck on his lips. "Astoria will be here in a few minutes anyway and we'll go over the—"

"—the checklist… _Again_ ," Draco teased.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him then pointed to the door. He gave a mock salute before about-facing and exiting her office.

Chucking softly and shaking her head at her husband, Hermione sat at her desk and waited for Astoria to arrive.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione stood in front of the doors to Dragon Stone, a bright red ribbon hanging from them. She knew it was cliche but as she pointed out to Astoria, "You can't have an opening without a ribbon cutting ceremony." It was very Muggle, but she didn't care.

She looked out at the crowd and smiled when she spotted her friends.

Harry was there, standing next to Ginny. The two had finally talked and cleared the air about everything that happened. It had taken months, but they were finally able to be in the same place and talk to each other again without awkwardness. Hermione was glad they were able to mend things, though she knew it would never be the same.

Blaise snaked an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close as he shook Harry's hand in greeting. From what Hermione had heard from Draco, Blaise had owled Ginny almost every other day she was at training, and they started their relationship back up as soon as she returned. As a result, they all now had a private viewing box at the Holyhead Harpies stadium and could go to any game they wished, much to Hermione's chagrin and her father's glee.

Astoria bounded up behind Harry and covered his eyes beneath his glasses. Hermione smiled as she watched her two best friends laugh together before Harry bestowed a kiss upon his girlfriend.

Correction—his fiancé now.

Astoria had moved in with Harry nearly three months after graduating, and after a year of living together he had finally proposed. The wedding wasn't for another few months, but Hermione couldn't wait to be Astoria's Maid of Honour alongside Daphne.

Thinking of Daphne, Hermione searched the crowd to find her with Theo, who was pushing a pram. They'd had their daughter, Winnifred—Winnie for short, after Hermione had introduced them to the movie Hocus Pocus—in the beginning of September and had dressed her up as her namesake for her first Halloween. The baby was adorable and spoiled rotton by all her honourary aunts and uncles, Hermione included.

Another quick glance and she spotted Pansy with Seamus. The two had snuck off and eloped a year ago, then Seamus and Dean had opened up their own construction company after seeing the demolition of Malfoy Manor—they always did love pyrotechnics, and now they were in business doing just that.

Andromeda with Teddy, who was nearing three years old, were some of the first people to sign up for the school, and Hermione felt so much gratitude towards Draco's aunt. Narcissa, who was currently holding Teddy, had been helpful in decorating each of the rooms in the school. Finding her passion, Narcissa had moved back to England to live with Andromeda and Teddy, and had opened her own home decorating franchise, Studio Black, Inc. Hermione's parents were there in the crowd as well, which was a surprise from Draco. He had made sure they would be able to make it in time for the ceremony.

Draco made his way through the crowd, stopping here and there to greet someone or shake their hand. When he finally made his way up the steps to where Hermione stood, he smiled broadly at her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Hermione took a steadying breath and said, "Yes."

Astoria came up and hugged her before standing off to the side.

Hermione raised her wand to her throat and used _Sonorus_ to amplify her voice.

"Good afternoon everyone!" she said, gaining the attention of the large group that had turned up for the ceremony.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming today. If it wasn't for all of your continued support, Dragon Stone Primary School for Magical Children wouldn't be here today.

I want to thank my husband, Draco, for being my constant throughout this endeavor—from helping me with my proposals for the Wizemongot to picking out the name of the school.

I also want to thank my best friend and business partner, Astoria Greengrass; my amazing and talented mother-in law, Narcissa Malfoy; and my parents, Joseph and Kathleen Granger, who have always stood by my side and told me I could do, or be, anything."

She waited for the applause to quiet down before continuing.

"I would also like to thank the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was in full support of my idea for this school from the very beginning. If you will please give him your attention, he would like to say a few words."

Kingsley stepped and hugged Hermione before casting _Sonorus_ on himself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy, for the introduction," he said kindly before facing the crowd. "For centuries, when a witch or wizard is born from Muggle parents, they do not find out about the wizarding world until the age of eleven. I have felt, as have many others, that this is unfair not only to the parents who have no idea what is happening, but to that child as well. Now, with the new law that has passed—thanks to Mrs. Granger-Malfoy—parents will be notified of their child's magic at the age of two; an age at which accidental magic starts to occur. From that time on, the parents may come to Dragon Stone for information and support as well as enroll their child into programs with other children just like them. We hope that by having a safe place for the children to be, there will be less accidental magic around unsuspecting Muggles. I, for one, am looking forward to see the great accomplishments this school will have to offer."

Kingsley stepped back and motioned for Hermione to speak. "Wizarding families are more than welcome to use the facilities as well. We understand that most will still rely on in-home tutors, or they themselves, to educate their children. However, I wanted to offer the opportunity so they can choose to have their children come to Dragon Stone for a full day of school, or for specific classes or extracurricular activities. This will not only help in keeping their magic under control, but will also give them the social experience they need to grow up to become well-rounded witches and wizards."

"I am so happy that many of you have already pre-enrolled your children in Dragon Stone, and for that I am grateful. After the ceremony, the school will open for tours and I or one of our staff members will be around to answer any questions you may have. I hope to see you all soon, thank you."

Kingsley waited until the roar of applause died down before speaking once more. "And now, I would like to declare that the Dragon Stone Primary School for Magical Children is officially open!"

He conjured a pair of large scissors, handing them to Hermione. She, Astoria, and Draco grasped the handles and on the count of three they cut the ribbon which opened the doors automatically.

* * *

Relaxing on the sofa, Hermione stretched her legs along the cushions and rested her head on the armrest. A smile spread across her face. Today's outcome had exceeded her expectations. They had over one hundred children enrolled in the school by the time all the guests had left and even more parents promised to think about it and get back to her.

She was exhausted though—between setting up for the opening, running all over the place, answering questions, and making sure everyone was happy and had all the information they needed, her feet were killing her. The moment she stepped through the Floo she tossed her sensible heels into a corner and collapsed on the couch.

She heard Draco enter the room before he let out a soft chuckle. Lips pressed against her forehead. "Tired?" he asked.

"Exhausted," she confirmed.

He _tsk'd_ under his breath. "You should have came home when I did. Did you get everything done that you needed to at least?"

She nodded as she stifled a yawn.

"How about a bath?" he offered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "That would be lovely, actually."

"Good, because it's already ready for you," he said, hoisting her up in her arms. She nestled her face into his neck as he carried her up the stairs to the master bathroom.

She gasped as they entered. The large clawfoot tub was filled to the top and rose petals floated on the water. The lights were off but the whole area glowed from the candles that were lit around the room. A floating tray of snacks hovered just to the side of the tub.

"This is amazing," she said, turning to face him. "Thank you."

"You've been working so hard that you haven't been taking time for yourself. So tonight, you'll have a bath, some food, some wine, and then we'll go to bed. Alright?"

She smiled as she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "Join me?" she asked.

They sat in the tub, her back against his chest, and talked quietly to each other while they ate some fresh fruit and cheese. Draco summoned a bottle of her favorite elf-made wine and poured each of them a glass.

"To Dragon Stone," he said.

"To us," she added.

They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"I forgot how strong that wine is," Hermione said, setting the glass on the floating tray. "I'll have to be careful not to drink so much, you know, because of the baby and all."

She bit her lip as she heard Draco gasp softly behind her before he gently turned her around to face him.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"I said because of the baby… I'm pregnant, Draco. You're going to be a father," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco blinked a few times, his mouth gaping. "Father? I'm going to be... " Suddenly, his lips spread into a wide, excited grin. "I'm going to be a father."

Hermione nodded as she cried freely before wrapping her arms around his neck.

They held each other for a moment before he finally pulled back.

"But... I thought you were taking the contraceptive potion?" he asked.

"I was, up until three months ago," she admitted sheepishly. "The school was nearly complete and even though I said I wanted to wait at least a year after opening, everything just felt right. Plus, I really wanted to have a baby with you. I didn't tell you about stopping the potion because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I figured if it happens, it happens. I only found out yesterday, but I wanted to wait and surprise you after the ceremony was over."

He cupped her cheek. "What about your work? Will Astoria step in for you while you're on maternity leave?"

"Well, I figured since I owned the school, there was no reason why I couldn't bring the baby with me. After a few weeks of rest, of course."

Draco grabbed her face and kissed her hard as his hands fisted in her hair. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine," he said breathlessly.

"Of course I'm yours. I've been yours for what seems like forever." She glanced at her wrist, where his initials were permanently tattooed, and let out a soft chuckle. "Some would say I was _initially_ yours," she said, laughing at her own pun.

Draco chuckled and turned her back around so that she lay back against his chest once more. He placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she said. She placed his hand, the one that had her initials, on her stomach. "We both do. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The name for the school, Dragon Stone, is named after Draco and Hermione. Draco obviously means dragon and I learned though google search that Hermione also means 'stone'. I felt combining the two would be the perfect name for her school.


End file.
